La Vida después de un sueño
by Enthriex
Summary: Ha vivido con la idea de haber tenido grandes aventuras, pero ¿Cómo reaccionara al despertar en el hospital tan repentinamente?¿ Podrá lidiar con ello o la dura realidad lo desconcertará…? (Referencia al creepypasta) UA -Universo Alterno- Palletshipping/Originalshipping CHICO X CHICO
1. Despertar

**C/A: Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon, he andado muy inspirada últimamente y pues se me ocurrió esta idea basada principalmente en el creepypasta de Pokémon donde dice que Ash/Satoshi estuvo en coma desde que lo atacaron los spearow, tiene algunos cambios pero el punto es que el fanfic está inspirado en esa historia. Esta historia es un UA (Universo Alterno) por lo que algunas cosas serán cambiadas de lo que ya conocen y claro, esto es un palletshipping/originalshipping ya que hace referencia al personaje que Satoshi/Ash creó (osea el Satoshi en coma) y él como se va formando Red en este UA ya cuando despierta del coma (en este universo su apodo sería Red pero su nombre real sería Satoshi y Gary/Shigeru como apodo sería Green)**

**Esta historia va a utilizar el nombre de "Satoshi" como su nombre real, "Ash" el nombre de su versión dentro del coma y pues "Red" como su apodo fuera del coma; de igual forma "Gary" la versión dentro del sueño de Satoshi cuando estaba en coma "Shigeru" como su nombre real y "Green" su apodo en el "mundo real".**

**Otra cosa por mencionar es que: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, etc. Son las versiones del coma por si las llegará a mencionar y pues los personajes que utilizare serán por ejemplo "Kasumi" "Haruka""Airisu" siguiendo sus respectivas vidas del manga (parte de, es posible que también haya cambios) e incluiré personajes como Black (Touya), Silver, Gold.**

**Por ultimo quisiera decir que voy a poner una nueva región donde comenzar la historia y tal vez incluya algunos Pokémons nuevos (no me voy a inventar una cantidad enorme) solo unos que sean como los que Satoshi nunca conocía por estar pasando por el coma, la historia no se trata de hacer Pokémons nuevos, es solo relatar un Universo Alterno y pues la mayoría son Pokémons ya conocidos, también quiero añadir que los Pokémons de Satoshi no son idénticos a los que tiene en el manga, tal vez si tenga uno que otro o tal vez ninguno, lo que quiero decir es que esta historia tiene tanto referencias del anime, del manga, de los juegos, mis cambios y referencias del creepypasta; no está perfectamente basado en uno de esos 4 en particular. Con esto dicho, espero disfruten de la historia que tanto quería escribir desde hace ya un tiempo (:**

**Nota: Voy a eliminar algunos pokémons para que no se espanten, con esto me refiero a que unos pokémons solo existían dentro del coma y no fuera de este estado.**

Nota2: Es posible que haga dibujos al respecto de la historia en un futuro o3o

**Capitulo 1. Despertar**

La lluvia no cesaba. Me encontraba actualmente en un centro Pokémon el cual me había servido de refugio, claro, originalmente fui porque oshawott estaba herido; el cielo se fue nublando y después de corto tiempo pude escuchar como las gotas chocaban fuertemente contra el techo, parece ser que estaba increíblemente fuerte la lluvia el día de hoy…

Esperando por mi Pokémon, me senté en un sofá del lobby y miré por la ventana… el sonido de la lluvia era muy relajante, inclusive algo nostálgico. ¿Por qué? Bien, cuando me sentaba y contemplaba cosas como esta, memorias de experiencias pasadas venían a mí y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

"Parece que hubiese sido ayer…" murmuré. Iris y Cilan tuvieron que irse hace unos días, Iris regreso al gimnasio a hacerse cargo mientras que Cilan regresó con sus hermanos; de nuevo otros compañeros de viaje se marchaban y quién sabe si los vería de nuevo, parece algo exagerado pensar de esta forma, pero… no era tan irreal. "Cuando Misty y Brock viajaban conmigo".

A comparación de Misty y Brock, Iris y Cilan no eran más que "otro par de compañeros" y dudo mucho que vaya a extrañarlos. No lo sé, por alguna razón, todo este viaje en busca de ser el "Maestro Pokémon" ya se torno vacío ¿Qué me impulsa a continuar? Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué gano viajando de región en región si no ganó ni una vez? Eso no es ser el maestro Pokémon, eso solo es ser el maestro de los mediocres…

"Disculpa, el centro Pokémon cerrará en breve, si gustas podemos alojarte aquí" dijo la enfermera, interrumpido por ella, me levante del sillón y me acerqué a la habitación donde estaba oshawott. La enfermera me comento que oshawott debía descansar y que ya estaría bien en la mañana.

Pikachu brinco de mi regazo y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos, había unas cuantas personas además de mí en el lobby pero después del aviso se habían retirado a sus cuartos. Me dirigí al cuarto que me habían asignado, entré, cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté; mis pensamientos anteriores surgieron de nuevo. Entonces… ahora que esas compañías que tenia se fueron… ¿Qué haré ahora?

"Pikachu ¿Qué se supone que haga?" le pregunté, él solo me miró y se acostó alado de mi. Si, estar con Pikachu me hacía sentir mejor pero no contestaba mis inquietudes… al principio recuerdo que seguí a Gary a- Espera, ¿Gary? Es verdad, ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos…

"Pikachu, ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Gary?" le pregunté, él me miro confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza como queriendo preguntar la razón de mi repentina sugerencia.

"No tengo idea de que hacer, Pikachu…" ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Normalmente iría en busca de la siguiente región pero yo… no creo querer más…

"¿Pika?" murmuró Pikachu luciendo preocupado, se paro en cuatro y se volvió a subir a mi regazo acostándose.

¿Es esto lo que debo seguir haciendo? Seguir visitando lugares, encontrar nuevos amigos, ¿continuar este ciclo sin fin? "Pikachu ¿No crees que estoy perdido? No entiendo porque de repente comencé a pensar en todo esto, normalmente esto no me preocupa…"

"Pika…" murmuró Pikachu como pensando en esto, luego me toco con su cola la cara y me electrocuto.

"Pikachu… porque…" dije yo en mi lugar hora algo atontado ¿Quizá quería hacerme entrar en razón?

"¡Cha…!" exclamó el muy sin vergüenza mientras se reía.

"Ha,ha, muy gracioso, Pikachu…" murmuré viéndolo sarcásticamente "Bueno, supongo que no tiene cao sentirse mal ahora" dije yo, Pikachu me sonrío muy alegre "Creo que lo que tengo es puro cansancio… hasta personas como yo pueden hartarse de lo mismo y quieren volver a casa… ¿No?" dije yo, seguramente era nostalgia nada mas ¡No hay nada de malo seguir con la vida que llevo! ¿Verdad?

"¡Pika!" exclamo Pikachu como expresando aprobación. Sin poder agregar nada más, sentí como el edificio temblaba; mantuve las manos cubriendo mi cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente, al parecer los truenos estaban causando que el edificio se estremeciera lo suficiente como para aferrarme a la cama y esperar que no se pusiera peor.

"¿Chu?" Pikachu me miraba confundido, sí, probablemente porque estaba asustado en estos momentos…

"Descuida, Pikachu, seguramente se terminará el temblor dentro de poco…" murmuré, Pikachu me miro con incredulidad, si, ni yo me la creía, este temblor no parecía que fuera a parar… "Pikachu, que clase de Pokémons crees que encontraremos más adelante? En esta región hemos visto pokémons peculiares… también me pregunto quienes serán mis nuevos compañeros de viaje" dije, aunque al final mi sonrisa se desvaneció "Aunque para ser honesto…" me senté y abrasé mis piernas contra mi pecho al decir esto.

"¿Pika?"

"Creo que me he dado cuenta de un vacio que no sabía que estaba ahí" dije yo sintiendo como el temblor se hacía más fuerte "Pikachu… no creo poder seguir así…" ¿Era esto lo que yo de verdad sentía? Seguramente una ida a casa- sin poder terminar la idea, noté como los cojines de los sillones se caían al igual que el televisor y unos floreros que estaban cerca de la entrada.

"Eh?" murmuré "Pero si algo así no había pasado…" ¿Será que escogí el peor momento para sentirme frustrado?

"¡Pikachu!" exclamó Pikachu alterado, había empezado a granizar y el granizo había roto los vidrios, me paré de la mejor forma que pude de la cama y camine hacia ventana solo para encontrarme mirando una horrorosa escena de el lugar siendo inundado.

"Q-Qué significa esto…" dije yo, veía como pokémons eran arrastrados por la corriente y como otros flotaban en el agua dormidos, no, no dormidos… creo más bien que ellos se ahogaron ¿Pokémons ahogados? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Aquello no podía ocurrir!

"¡Pika!¡Pika Pi!" exclamó Pikachu tratando de llamar mi atención.

"Eso es…" murmuré viendo el desastre"¡Ah!" exclamé de vuelta con Pikachu, reaccione y vi en sus ojos determinación ¡Teníamos que salir de Aquí!

Corrí del cuarto y empecé a tocar las puertas gritando que teníamos que escapar… pero nadie salía. Me tomé la libertad de abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos para contemplar la escena de… nada en realidad, no había nadie; fui de puerta en puerta asomándome para advertirles pero… no había nadie en ninguna. Sin poder pararme a pensar en esto, el agua comenzó a meterse luego de romper la ventana del fondo del pasillo: tome a Pikachu y corrí bajando las escaleras hacia el cuarto donde Oshawott estaba.

Por fortuna vi una pokébola en una base, la tome y la iba a guardar cuando de repente esta hizo un gemido. La mire extrañado y me di cuenta de que era un Pokémon y no una pokébola; la tire del susto que me dio y vi como todos los objetos de la habitación cambiaban, ahora todos tenían ojos y boca.

"Esto es imposible…" dije yo, saqué mi pokédex para comprobar si en verdad eran pokémons, apunte a un estante y leí la descripción "Missigno, el Pokémon error, si este Pokémon es capturado borrará sus datos permanentemente" arqué la ceja con incredulidad ¿Un Pokémon que borra sus datos…? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué dijo datos?

Confundido ahora apunte a una mesa y leí su descripción "Missigno, el Pokémon error, si este error es capturado, los datos del dueño se volverán corruptos"… ¿Cómo qué si lo capturo corromperá mis datos?

Sin poder razonar en lo que aquello significaba, mi mano se torno gris y borrosa ¡Pero qué!" exclamé alterado, apreté a Pikachu con un poco más de fuerza asegurándolo entre mis brazos y corrí del lugar.

"¿Cómo esta, Doctor?" escuché a mi mamá decir, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que mi mamá?

"¡pika!¡Pika!" exclamó Pikachu llamando mi atención de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Pikachu, no quería distraerme… ¡Saldremos de aquí cueste lo que cueste!" dije yo, justo en eso, la puerta de la entrada se volvió un Pokémon… la apunte con el pokédex algo nervioso y leí "Missigno, advertencia, no se encuentra en la base de datos"

Sin decir más, seguí corriendo buscando una salida, desafortunadamente, me encontraba acorralado por los "pokémons" del lugar que siempre me marcaban "Missigno" y el agua me estaba empezando a llegar a las rodillas ¿Dónde estaban todos?

"Doctor, cuanto más ¿Qué acaso Satoshi no regresará?" escuché a mi madre decir en mi mente ¿Satoshi? ¿Quién era él?

"No sabría decir, su hijo ha estado en coma durante dos años, despertará hasta que él decida hacerlo"

"¿En coma…?" ¿Pero que estaba escuchando…? Esto no tenía sentido, primero ella preguntó por Satoshi y el Doctor luego le respondió "su hijo" lo cual debería ser yo… pero… ¿Satoshi? Bien, no pude pensar en esto más ya que la situación realmente no me dejaba hacerlo, el agua seguía llenando el lugar, miré hacia atrás y contemple el salir por la ventana; con Pikachu en mis brazos, me puse de lado y me arroje por la ventana haciendo pedazos el vidrio al salir.

"¡Pika…!" exclamó Pikachu al momento de hacer pedazos el vidrio, caímos en cima de una tabla bruscamente, tuvimos que balancearnos cuidadosamente para poder pararnos y no caer al agua; mire a mi alrededor y observé el desastre causado por esta inusual lluvia: arboles tirados, el nivel del agua subiendo y cubriendo cada vez más el centro Pokémon; salte de tabla en tabla hasta llegar al otro extremo, ningún Pokémon salía de su pokébola, solo Pikachu me ayudaba.

"Pikachu… que está ocurriendo…" le dije asustado, sería mentira decir que fue fácil pasar pero al menos pude de alguna manera.

"¡Pika!" exclamó Pikachu adolorido, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de cómo su cola se distorsionaba.

"Pikachu, pero que…" murmuré aterrorizado, sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse a correr con Pikachu de nuevo en mis brazos, me alejé de ese lugar, arboles se desmoronaban tras de mí y el camino se perdía en niebla ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

No tarde en llegar a otro pueblo, afortunadamente el centro Pokémon en el que estaba yacía a menos de medio camino del siguiente pueblo según el mapa que había consultado antes; no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el pueblo, no creo haber visitado este lugar antes…

"Chu…" murmuró Pikachu cansado, la distorsión había avanzado hasta cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo.

"Pikachu, resiste… ¡Encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayudarte!" le dije determinado en buscar ayuda. Dentro de poco encontré a una persona a lo lejos la cual al acercarme resulto ser… ¿Paul? ¿Qué hacia aquí…? "Paul… ¿Eres tú?"

"Ash, veo que no has cambiado en nada" dijo él sin voltear a verme.

"¡Paul! Pikachu tiene algo muy extraño, su cola empezó a-" dije interrumpido por él.

"No cabe duda de que eres un ignorante, si quiera ¿sabes donde estas?" dijo Paul.

"Yo... No… No lo sé…" dije yo mirando alrededor por un letrero donde dijera el nombre.

"Estas pasando por lo que deberías, solo personas como tú dejarían que algo como lo que esta ocurriendo se prolongara tanto" dijo Paul.

"¿De qué hablas…? ¡Pikachu está muy grave! ¡Deja de ser tan cretino y ayúdanos!" le dije yo, me estaba comenzado a molestar seriamente lo que estaba diciendo.

"Si tan siquiera en enfrentaras la realidad… no tendrías que pasar por todo esto" dijo Paul, me enoje aún más y le puse una mano en el hombro.

"¡Basta! ¡Mírame a la cara!" dije yo volteándolo solo para verlo mirarme con los ojos rojos fulminantes. "Paul… ¿Pero que…?"

"Deja de jugar a ser el héroe, ¡Es hora de que encares la realidad de una vez por todas!" dijo él tomándome del brazo y arrojándome hacia un lado.

"¡Pika!" exclamó Pikachu alarmado, se paró en frente de mí gruñéndole a Paul mientras lo amenazaba con unas chispas que salían de sus mejillas.

"Paul, pero que te ocurre…" le dije mientras trataba de levantarme.

"No eres más que una burla" dijo mientras se acercaba "Crees que tu mundo de fantasía es el real ¡No me hagas reír!" dijo él pateando a Pikachu a un lado.

"¡Pikachu!" exclamé viendo a Pikachu ponerse en cuatro mirando a Paul con ira "¡¿Te encuentras bien?!"

"No creo que deba importarte ese roedor de momento" dijo Paul mientras cerraba los ojos, Pikachu aun amenazaba a Paul con sus chispas parece que no se atrevía a lastimar a Paul…

"¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!" exclamó Pikachu poniéndose en pose de combate, parece que estaba decidido a atacar a Paul si este hacia algo más.

"¿Seguro que quieres lastimar a tu dueño, Pikachu?" dijo él confundiendo a Pikachu y a mí.

"¿Como que el dueño? ¡¿Te volviste loco o qué?!" le grite parándome como pude, mire a mi alrededor de nuevo y noté un letrero que decía "Missing City" amplié los ojos al leer esto y voltee a ver a Paul de nuevo, algo no andaba bien… Paul ni siquiera debería estar aquí…

"Parece que no me queda de otra más que ser más directo" dijo Paul mientras suspiraba "Las cosas que me forzas a hacer" al decir esto se acercó a mí y cambio de forma, ahora lucia exactamente igual a mí pero con ropa distinta, un estilo de peinado distinto y ojos de color rojo.

Me quede paralizado, Oí como Pikachu murmuraba confundido al ver a Paul convertido en mí y lo observé tomándome del cuello.

"Quien eres…" le murmuré, seguía sin entender que ocurría.

"La parte de ti ansiosa por qué regreses a la realidad" dijo él simplemente, luego procedió a ahorcarme.

"Paul pero que rayos…" le dije yo mientras trataba de apartar su mano de mi cuello.

"No… ese fue mi nombre mientras interactuaba contigo, tuve que rendirme cuando vi que no había forma de hacerte recapacitar" dijo él "Si, me enseñaste una cosa o dos pero eso solo me motivo a querer forzarte a encarar tus prioridades"

"¡¿Pero de que hablas?! "exclamé frustrado, no entendía de que hablaba él ni que quería decir.

"Tu vida no es esta, tu no perteneces a este lugar" dijo él silenciándome, a pesar de que me estaba ahorcando, no tenia palabras para seguir con la conversación " Mi nombre es Satoshi"

"¿Satoshi…?" murmuré yo, de pronto recordé lo que había escuchado hace un rato, Satoshi, eh…

"En parte así es, quiero volver a la realidad y si tengo que forzarte a venir conmigo pues que así sea" dijo Satoshi, eran tan extraño conversar con Paul así… "Debo decir que la persona llamada "Paul" solo fue prestada para poder estar contigo, Ash"

"¡Si dejaras de ahorcarme escucharía sabes!" dije yo desesperado porque me soltara.

"Oh, ya veo… ¡Júralo!" dijo él frunciendo el ceño" mire a mi alrededor y vi un espacio negro aislándonos en una pequeña parte de tierra, había Pokémons… no, missignos parados alrededor de donde estábamos sin atreverse a dar un paso fuera de la zona oscura, debo decir que esto no creo que me deje dormir por un buen tiempo…

"No es como que pueda correr a otro lado" dije yo suspirando, él entonces me soltó.

"Quien sabe, has estado corriendo desde siempre" dijo él "Nadie dice que no puedas volver a huir"

"Entonces…" dije yo, tome a Pikachu en mis brazos y me senté cruzando las piernas en posición india "¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Ash, te has quedado sin tiempo, si no vienes conmigo no podrás siquiera seguir en este mundo de fantasía" dijo él, yo solo arqué la ceja en respuesta.

"Ash, el mundo al que tanto te adentraste a comenzado a deshacerse, por consecuencia Pikachu también está sufriendo" dijo él "Si continuas en este mundo vacio y monótono pronto te perderás permanentemente y no podremos-"deje que hablará solo, me estaba comenzando a asustar, además de que el lugar se estaba cerrando cada vez más, vi un camino por la esquina del lugar que daba hacia donde había más casas y continúe mi camino por ahí. Miré atrás y vi como Satoshi estaba en el suelo con un mano en la cara, entonces lo escuché murmurar "Parece que no tiene caso explicarte nada después de todo eh… espero entonces no guardes rencor, te llevare a casa por las malas"

"¡Pikachu, resiste, veremos a quien pedirle ayuda!" le dije yo tratando de asegurar que Pikachu no se fuera de repente… en eso, toda el área se torno oscura y los edificios empezaron a derretirse, el cielo se nublo y de él empezó a mostrar rayos; los truenos hacían la tierra temblar y a lo lejos pude ver como la lluvia se acercaba; dentro de ella vi como una parvada de spearows se acercaba, rápidamente mire alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un bosque.

Sin poder reflexionar lo que ocurría, mire alrededor para encontrar una salida y me di cuenta de que había una bicicleta roja parada en un pequeño cerro, la tome y fui a toda velocidad por el camino que primero vi. No veía donde estaban los spearows pero yo seguí mi camino de pronto saltando de un montículo con la bici, me fui de lado y caí soltando a Pikachu unos metros adelante.

"Pikachu…" murmuré cansado, estaba herido, frustrado y asustado pero estaba más preocupado por Pikachu en estos momentos…

"Pika…" murmuró Pikachu viéndome tristemente, al mirar su expresión de pronto tuve un deja vú. Esto… esto ya había pasado pero ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué era todo esto tan familiar?

"Yo… yo te protegeré… Pikachu…" murmuré agotado, la zona de nuevo se volvía oscura y nos apartaba en un pequeño pedazo de tierra. Escuche el sonido de los Spearows acercándose por lo que me paré decidido a proteger a Pikachu, poco después vi como Pikachu saltaba de mi hombro y lanzaba un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para lanzarnos varios metros atrás.

En el piso sin poder decir mucho mire a Pikachu y luego cerré los ojos mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente encima de nosotros… tenía que llevar a Pikachu… a un centro Pokémon…

"Me temo que esto es un adiós, Ash" dijo Satoshi "Quiero decir… tal vez… un nuevo comienzo" dijo dándome una sonrisa sincera "Este no es tú lugar, Ash, tú lugar está en el hospital justo después de este incidente".

¿Qué incidente…? No podía hablar más solo podía oír las palabras de Satoshi mientras se hincaba junto a mí y me hablaba con una voz la cual sonaba alegre pero calmada.

"El incidente que acabas de pasar, el primero que tú y Pikachu vivieron" dijo él "El comienzo de nuestra aventura"

El comienzo eh… si, es verdad… un incidente con spearows… como olvidarlo…

"Kasumi nos pedirá su bicicleta así que más vale conseguir la manera de reponérsela ¿Vale?" dijo Satoshi "Perdona mis maneras tan bruscas pero… quiero que comprendas mi punto de vista, hemos estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo" observé desde mi lugar en el suelo como tomaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos. "Fue divertido, Ash, pero hay que regresar para alcanzar a Shigeru, ¿recuerdas?"

"Shi…geru…" murmuré como última palabra, mi visión se tornaba borrosa.

"Gracias por cuidar de Pikachu, él también regresara con nosotros a casa" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa "Creo que no podré evitar extrañar este lugar, dulces sueños, espero no despiertes nunca más, Ash" lo Oí decir mientras me perdía en el abismo.

Solo veía oscuridad… hasta que de pronto me percaté del sonido de una maquina haciendo beeps, el olor a medicina también me llamo la atención por lo que lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos.

"¿D-Donde estoy…?" Murmuré al darme cuenta que estaba en una cama, tenía unos cables conectados a mis venas de los brazos, tenía una máscara de oxigeno sobre mi nariz y boca y lo único que veía eran paredes blancas… ¿Y Pikachu donde estaba…?

**C/A: Puse que dos años por que ya saben que los sueños pasan mucho más rápido que en el mundo real, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo hacer el siguiente más largo, gracias por leer n_n**


	2. Realidad

**A/C: Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten n_n**

**Capitulo 2. Realidad**

"¿D-Donde estoy…?" Murmuré al darme cuenta que estaba en una cama, tenía unos cables conectados a mis venas de los brazos, tenía una máscara de oxigeno sobre mi nariz y boca y lo único que veía eran paredes blancas… ¿Y Pikachu donde estaba…?

No entendía lo que sucedía, hace poco estaba con Pikachu hablando con alguien y de repente aparecí aquí… ¿Sera que estoy soñando?

Mire hacia la puerta débilmente, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Era como si un camión me hubiese arrollado. En lo que miraba la puerta noté como esta se abría lentamente para después ver a mi mamá entrar cerrando la puerta al recargarse contra ella.

"¿Mamá…?" murmuré yo, se veía triste y dolida, como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón. Al momento de hablarle, ella se quedo petrificada y lentamente volteo a verme. "Mamá... ¿Qué ocurre…?" Mamá se veía al borde de las lágrimas, se quedo viéndome por un minuto más en estado de shock y observé como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin que ella sollozara ni nada…

"¿Satoshi…?" murmuró mamá, de nuevo me quede confundido ¿Por qué me estaba llamando Satoshi? Pero bueno, sin poder decir nada al respecto ella se puso a sollozar.

"¿Mamá? Pero… ¿Por qué lloras…?" al preguntar esto, ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazo fuertemente contra ella, sostuvo mi cabeza y luego de un minuto, beso mi frente y volvió a abrazarme.

"¡Satoshi…! ¡Satoshi…!" exclamó entre lagrimas, debo decir que dolía verla de esta forma… me entristecía verla tan devastada… "Creí… creí… ¡creí que no volverías conmigo! ¡Satoshi!" exclamó ella al ofrecerme una sonrisa honesta, su dolor y alegría podía percibirse en la manera en que me sostenía y lloraba.

"Mamá…" murmuré, estaba muy confundido pero por el momento me resigne a consolar a mamá en lo que ella se calmaba.

"Hijo… me diste un susto espantoso, creí que había perdido a mi bebe y no podía hacer nada para que regresara" dijo Mamá al alejarse un poco mientras sostenía mi cara con una de sus manos "Todos los días… todos los días esperaba que abrieras los ojos y me miraras con esa expresión de felicidad y determinación que siempre tienes pero nunca pasaba, siempre estabas soñando, yo… no… yo no puedo creer que mi hijo…"

"Mamá… ¿De qué hablas…?" dije yo, me estaba confundiendo aun más si es que era posible estar más confundido. Mamá me miro y volvió a abrazarme.

"Satoshi… estos dos años estuviste soñando" dijo mamá "Caíste en coma unas horas después de haber iniciado tu viaje, cariño"

"¿Eh? Pero que dices… haha, mamá es imposible que estuviera en coma, yo estuve viajando con Pikachu por varias regiones y-"dije sin poder terminar al ver la expresión de mi mamá.

"Satoshi… me temo que…" dijo mamá viéndome tristemente "Pikachu y tú cayeron en coma tras un incidente, los encontraron inconscientes cerca de ciudad Viridian"

"En coma… Pikachu y yo…" murmuré desconcertado, ¿Pikachu estaba en coma…? "Mamá… ¿Dónde está Pikachu…?" pregunte sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que me había dicho mi mamá.

"Pikachu está en el centro Pokémon" dijo mamá "No ha despertado en dos años"

"Pikachu…" murmuré yo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Satoshi… me da mucho gusto que estés de nuevo conmigo" dijo mamá abrazándome "Le avisare a todos en el pueblo paleta enseguida"

"Mamá… pero Pikachu…" murmuré yo, era todo lo que estaba en mi mente en estos momentos, no podía creer que Pikachu estaba en coma…

"Hijo, no puedo traerte a Pikachu, Pikachu está en el centro Pokémon en las mismas condiciones que tú, no podría quitarle la máscara de oxigeno…" dijo mamá, amplié los ojos al escuchar esto y baje la mirada ocultando mi frustración, ira y tristeza.

"Entonces yo quiero ir a verlo…" dije yo, mamá se quedo viéndome y negó con la cabeza "¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!" exclamé alterado, ¿cuál podría ser la razón de que no me dejara salir…?

"Satoshi… no puedo dejar que te levantes de la cama sin consultar antes al doctor, acabas de despertar, no es bueno que ya quieras pararte e-" dijo ella interrumpida por mí quien intento pararse de la cama "Satoshi… por favor entiende…"

"Mamá ¡tengo que ir a ver a Pikachu!" dije yo alarmado, no podía siquiera pensar lo que haber estado en coma significaba ya que estaba más preocupado por el estado en el que estaba Pikachu.

"Satoshi, por favor no…" dijo mamá, parecía que estaba ocultando algo y que no podía decirme, no por no poder… tal vez era más el hecho de que era algo doloroso de decir.

Logre arrancarme los cables y trate de pararme pero al momento de intentar poner pie en el piso, me fui de lado y caí en el piso de una manera extraña, podría decir que anormal.

"¿Pero qué…?" murmuré percatándome de mi inhabilidad. Parece ser que me era imposible ponerme de pie y pues menos podía yo caminar.

"Satoshi…" murmuró mamá al acercase, me ayudo a regresar a la cama y me volvió a cubrir con las sabanas "Iré a ver a Pikachu pero por favor, quédate en cama, llamaré al doctor"

"Pikachu…" murmuré yo, sostuve mi cabeza tratando de calmarme, estaba increíblemente frustrado y dolido, todos los años que pase con Pikachu… ¿no habían sucedido?¿ Acaso nada de lo que viví fue real? ¿Gary y yo no tuvimos esa batalla?

"Satoshi…" murmuró mamá "Ya regreso cariño, al regresar te explicare lo más que pueda" dijo ella, mire como abría la puerta y la cerraba al salir.

Me acomode de nuevo en la cama y mire fijamente al techo, al parecer era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora. Entonces… Misty y Brock no viajaron conmigo, Gary… nada de eso fue real… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo mamá? Algo de un incidente cerca de Viridian; cerré los ojos y trate de recordar.

"_¡Oye!" exclamó Misty mientras ponía a Pikachu en la canasta y me subía a la bici continuando mi escape de los spearows._

"_¡Algún día te la regresare!" grite yo como respuesta mientras me alejaba, Misty se quedo atrás viéndome algo irritada; al continuar mi camino, salté de un montículo y caí bruscamente, Pikachu termino a unos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba. Los spearows se acercaban y decidí levantarme y ponerme como barrera, al tratar de redirigir la atención de los spearows hacia mí, pronto vi como Pikachu saltaba de mi hombro y lanzaba un ataque eléctrico causando una gran explosión que me arrojo algunos metros atrás; caí de cabeza en el suelo bruscamente, pronto no pude abrir más mis ojos, solo pude sentir como la lluvia caía sobre mi mientras que yo me perdía en el abismo._

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de algo crucial; según mi memoria, desperté en la mañana y débilmente logré llevar a Pikachu hasta ciudad Viridian donde conocí a Misty… pero lo que no me parece lógico es haber quedado tan herido y haber podido caminar como si nada al centro Pokémon, claro, agotado pero dejando eso de lado me encontraba bien en general cuando no debería haber sido así… parece ser que de verdad caí en un sueño increíblemente profundo una vez que Pikachu lanzo ese ataque contra los spearows.

"Así que… mi vida siguió por dos años en esta cama, mientras yo creía que estaba ganando medallas y cruzando regiones; la realidad era que estaba estático en esta cama y mi mente había creado semejante sueño" dije en voz alta, me senté en la cama como pude y mire alrededor notando un espejo de lado derecho de la habitación: mi cabello había crecido ahora con mechones de pelo cubriendo mis orejas, mis ojos eran de color rojo y mi cara tenia leves cambios faciales; no me parecía a mi versión en aquella aventura que duro no sé cuantos años… bien, según lo entendido, los dos años que estuve durmiendo.

"¿Se puede?" escuche a alguien decir de la puerta, volteé a ver y me di cuenta de que era el doctor, asentí con la cabeza y volví a ponerme en la posición anterior que tenía en la cama. "Veo que trataste de pararte"

"Sí… no pude" dije yo simplemente, no tenía muchos ánimos como para hablar en estos momentos; Estaba tan confundido y sorprendido que no mucho de lo ocurrido había logrado asimilarse en mi mente.

"Era de esperarse ya que tu cuerpo no se movió en dos años, me alegra ver que estas consciente, Satoshi" dijo el Doctor mientras se acercaba.

"Mi mamá le dijo que ya estaba despierto…" dije yo interrumpido por el doctor.

"Así es" dijo el "Voy a bajarte un poco el camisón para que no te asustes" asentí con la cabeza y lo observé mientras desabrochaba uno de los botones de atrás del camisón y lo bajaba para ponerme el estetoscopio. Me quede inmóvil y un poco nervioso al sentir aquel instrumento el cual se sentía frio contra mi piel.

"Doctor, ¿podré volver a caminar?" le pregunté mientras quitaba el estetoscopio y volvía a abrocharme el camisón.

"Es posible que sí, si te esfuerzas en los ejercicios que te daremos para que puedas volver a acostumbrar tu cuerpo a tal movimiento" dijo el doctor mientras hacia unas anotaciones. "De momento me temo que tendrás que usar una silla de ruedas"

"Oh, ya veo…" murmuré algo preocupado al escuchar esto. "Doctor… ¿cada cuanto ha estado mi mamá aquí?"

"Todos los días, estaba aquí la mayor parte del día y a veces se quedaba a dormir" dijo el doctor, baje la mirada y suspire algo triste de saber que había preocupado tanto a mamá. "Me sorprende que estas bien después del estado en el que estabas"

"¿Es tan extraño…?" le pregunte, si, la verdad es que me encontraba muy bien o al menos eso creía, ni siquiera sabía que no podía caminar hasta hace unos momentos.

"Si, normalmente, jóvenes como tú sufren un daño severo en general" dijo el doctor, yo solo arque la ceja confundido, ¿a qué se refería? "Bien, sufren mucho al saber que no han hecho mucho de sus vidas, algunos se lamentan por no haber podido estar con sus familias durante ese tiempo y hasta ha habido quien ha perdido familiares en el transcurso del coma" dijo él, asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que continuara "La frustración de algunos es tanta que sus personalidades cambian radicalmente, esto se debe al momento donde se dan cuenta de todo lo que no vivieron y pudieron haber hecho durante este tiempo; pero veo que tu eres un chico que vive el momento, parece ser que no te afecto en lo más mínimo el haber despertado dos años después"

"Qué…." Murmuré, todo lo que estaba diciendo tenía mucho sentido, de hecho… me frustra pensar en lo que ha hecho Gary durante todo este tiempo en el cual no he ni comenzado nada, mis amigos, mis combates, mi tiempo con Pikachu, los lugares que conocí, las personas con las que conviví… todo eso ¿no fue más que una fantasía? ¿Será incluso que las personas que tanto quise ni siquiera tengan esas personalidades?

"¿Pero todo eso queda atrás no es así? Ahora que está despierto puede recobrar todas esas cosas perdidas. Bueno, yo me retiro, vendrán unas enfermeras en un rato para que lo revisen y le den varias medicinas" dijo el doctor mientras se iba.

"Qué…" murmuré una vez más, creo que esta vez si me estaba afectando la situación; darme cuenta de que todo lo que conocí no fue más que un sueño es… tan… agobiante. ¿Así que no conseguí nada? ¿Qué es lo que no sé de la realidad? ¿Será que todo fue mentira? No… No puede ser así… Pikachu, Pikachu y yo… No… No… "Pikachu… ¿es que todo fue mentira?" dije yo mientras lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, mire hacia el espejo de hace unos momentos y contemple mi reflejo "Ni siquiera tengo el aspecto que creía tener, todo mi cuerpo es diferente al momento de verme en este espejo; ¿cómo diferenciar mis memorias en el coma de mis memorias reales? ¿Cómo saber que no estoy durmiendo ahora mismo? Y si no estoy durmiendo y esta es la realidad… ¿Cómo sabré si cuando duerma despertaré? ¿Cómo saber si lo que soñare no me atrapará de nuevo? ¿Cómo podre saber en ese caso que estoy dormido? ¿Y cómo podre despertar?

Sostuve mi cabeza y enrede mis dedos entre mis mechones; era tan lógico que otros en coma cayeran en esto, ¿Qué podría entender ese doctor tan frívolo? Claro que es algo devastador para uno, saber que lo que uno creyó haber hecho fue producto de una fantasía. La vida transcurrió normalmente sin que le importara que no estuviera consciente.

Todo eso es… es… tan… frustrante.

"Satoshi…" murmuré. Mi nombre real eh,vaya, ni siquiera mantuve mi nombre real dentro del coma ¿Cuál era el propósito de crear otro personaje? ¿Por qué no pude conservar mi aspecto real? ¿Será que los demás tienen nombres distintos también? "Yo… no… ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Seguro esto es un sueño, seguro que esto es…"

"_Kasumi nos pedirá su bicicleta así que más vale conseguir la manera de reponérsela ¿Vale?" dijo Satoshi "Perdona mis maneras tan bruscas pero… quiero que comprendas mi punto de vista, hemos estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo" observé desde mi lugar en el suelo como tomaba a Pikachu entre sus brazos. "Fue divertido, Ash, pero hay que regresar para alcanzar a Shigeru, ¿recuerdas?"_

De pronto recordé esto, parece que yo estaba hablándole al personaje del coma… espera, ¿Cómo sé quién soy yo en verdad? ¿Era yo el que hablaba o al que le hablaban? "Yo…" miré el espejo "Ni siquiera sé quién soy yo en realidad" dije esto dándome cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. "Mi vida es… una mera fantasía, no existo en realidad" al decir esto con lagrimas en los ojos noté como el espejo se partió, del mismo modo partiendo en dos mi reflejo.

Baje la mirada y observé mis manos "¿Quién soy en realidad?" dije aun observando mis manos "Soy Satoshi… Soy Ash… ¿Quién soy?" dije esto un poco angustiado, parte de mi estaba tratando de entender y llegar a una conclusión pero otra parte de mí me repetía un sinfín de veces que la cruel verdad era que mi existencia no tenía lugar aquí. Me recosté sobre la almohada y miré al techo "¿Quién soy yo…?"

Al decir esto, me puse de lado y m le quede viendo a las cosas que estaban en el cuarto, después de tantas preguntas sin responder, finalmente me dio sueño cerré los ojos y me perdí de nuevo en el abismo.

_¿Quieres saber quién eres tú? Eres aquel chico que salió de pueblo paleta y sufrió un accidente que lo dejo en coma. ¿O tal vez no? ¿Es acaso esto lo que buscas? ¿No? ¿Quién eres entonces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? … ¿Satoshi? ¿Ash? ¿Realmente importa? Lo que realmente ocurre ahora es que te has despertado, estas en la realidad ¿O será que acabas de regresar a ese sueño en el cual te encontrabas anteriormente?_

"_Uh…" murmuré, abrí los ojos y noté que me encontraba en un gimnasio, gire la cabeza y me di cuenta de que estaba enfrentando a un líder de gimnasio, parece ser que un Pokémon había lanzado un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso como para causar una gran explosión en el campo de batalla._

"_¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien? Vi que el ataque de Camerupt llegó muy cerca de donde estas" gritó el líder de gimnasio, al verlo me quede pensando en quien era… ¿Por qué no recordaba quien era?_

"_¡Ah! Si, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien… en cuanto a-"dije sorprendido de ver a Oshawott levantándose luego del ataque el cual lo había mandado a volar contra una roca. "Oshawott ¿Estás bien?" le pregunté, Oshawott me miro y asintió con la cabeza felizmente._

"_¡Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces sigamos!" dijo el líder de gimnasio el cual no recordaba. "¡Camerupt, usa terremoto!" _

"_¡Oshawott, brinca y usa Acua Jet!" Oshawott brinco y ataco con éxito pero fue derribado luego de que el líder de gimnasio le ordenará a Camrupt un ataque de derribo; Oshawott salió volando contra las rocas y cayó sin poder pararse de nuevo "Oshawott…." Murmuré, de repente recordé que esto ya lo había visto antes ¿pero cuándo?_

"_Ash, esa fue una muy buena pelea, si quieres la revancha solo ven otro día" dijo él "Hay un centro Pokémon de camino al siguiente pueblo, ve ahí para que atiendan a tu oshawott"_

"_Sí, muchas gracias" dije yo, seguía confundido ya que por alguna razón creía estar consciente desde la mitad de la batalla por lo que no entendía lo que sucedía._

_Me retire del gimnasio y seguí caminando notando que la ciudad en la que estaba antes se desvanecía en niebla, no le puse mucha atención, seguí mi camino hacia el centro Pokémon, ya cuando estaba cerca sentí como unas gotas de lluvia rozaban mi cara._

"_¿Eh…?" murmuré "Pikachu, no se te hace familiar…" dije yo dándome cuenta de que Pikachu no estaba conmigo "¿Pikachu?" al darme la vuelta y volver a la ciudad para buscar a Pikachu vi una figura salir de la niebla, tenía la forma de Paul ¿Qué? Pero…_

"_¿Seguro que quieres regresar, Satoshi? Creí que ya habías entendido" dijo él. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos sin entender lo que decía "Si, estas confundido, pero el volver a este mundo de fantasía no te llenara en lo más mínimo, lo único que haces es dejar de lado a las personas que están preocupadas por ti, inclusive Pikachu"_

"_¿Pikachu…?" murmuré yo sorprendido, ¿él sabía a dónde se había ido Pikachu?_

"_No permitiré que sigas aquí" dijo él. Al retroceder con cautela, me cerciore de que había varios pokémons raros detrás de él con siluetas negras. "¿Será que has logrado inducirte amnesia una vez más? Lo único que te queda de este lugar es la pérdida total de tu ser, seguirás fundiéndote en este lugar hasta que tu cuerpo en la vida real ya no responda; en otras palabras… no despertaras más"_

"_Paul, porque…" le murmuré, ¿Qué estaba diciendo…?_

"_Oh ya veo, parece que la cara de este rival no es suficiente" dijo él. Antes de poder preguntarle nada, cambio de forma a la de Gary._

"_¿¡Gary?!" exclamé sorprendido, ¿Cómo había hecho eso?_

"_Vaya, parece que no has cambiado nada" dijo él "¿Por qué no regresas? Hace ya dos años que no te veo, me vendría bien patearte el trasero"_

"_Gary… pero…" murmuré desconcertado, todo esto era tan familiar._

"_¿Gary? Me llamo Shigeru, bobo" dijo él mientras me sonreía sarcásticamente "Vaya, parece que nunca estarás a mi nivel después de todo" al decir esto fruncí el ceño "Piénsalo, ¿Que puedes hacer tu que yo no pueda? Además, no tienes ni un solo Pokémon más que Pikachu, creo que hay una considerable diferencia entre como estas tú en estos momentos a como yo estoy luego de dos años enfrentando la realidad"_

"_¿De qué hablas? ¡Tengo a Oshawott para tu información!" dije yo tomando la pokébola… ¿eh? Desapareció…_

"_¿Oshawott? Vaya, así que tienes otro Pokémon ¿Por qué no me lo muestras entonces?" dijo él mirándome aun con cara sarcástica._

"_Yo… ehmm…"_

"_¿Si? Te estoy esperando" dijo él. Busque entre mis cosas desesperadamente pero no encontré la pokébola._

"_Bueno… no se qué paso con Oshawott, yo…"_

"_¿Eh? ¿No sabes que le pasó a tu Pokémon? Vaya, sabía que eras un perdedor pero no tanto como para ser tan irresponsable con tus pokémons" dijo él viéndome confundido._

"_Es que yo… eh… ¡Pero tengo un tepig!" dije yo sacando la pokébola._

"_Está bien, pues muéstramelo" dijo él, intente sacarlo de la pokébola pero al abrirla esta estaba vacía…_

"_¿Tepig no está…?" Dije yo desconcertado._

"_Vaya, Satoshi, no tienes que mentirme de esa forma" dijo Gary viéndome con incredulidad "Si no tienes ningún Pokémon no tienes por qué decir que si, ¿no crees que es tonto decir que si cuando no es verdad? Parece que no te enseñaron que mentir es de mal gusto" dijo Gary._

"_¡Oye! Para tu información si tengo pokémons, ¡solo no sé donde están!" dije yo._

"_Sí, sí, claro y parece ser que ni Pikachu está contigo ahora" dijo Gary poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza "Bueno, Satoshi, parece ser que no tiene caso estar aquí, cuando consigas un Pokémon me buscas o bien… mejor no me busques, no tengo ganas de vencer a oponentes mediocres"_

"_Gary, ¡oye…!" dije yo interrumpido por él._

"_Shi-ge-ru" dijo él pausadamente "¿No creo que sea tan difícil o sí? Bueno, para alguien como tu supongo que lo es" dijo Gary "Si tienes ganas de vencerme ¿Por qué no vuelves del país de las hadas y me encaras como debe de ser?" _

"_Yo te enseñare…" dije mientras apretaba mis puños irritado._

"_Si, si, lo que digas, Satoshi-kun" dijo él mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba para el otro lado._

"_¡Ya verás cómo te venceré, Shigeru!" dije yo molesto, en eso volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa burlona._

"_Vaya, parece ser que si sabes recordar nombres después de todo, ¡Me saludas a tus pokémons ficticios!" dijo él mientras se iba y se reía burlonamente._

"_Quien se cree… ya verá Shigeru, lo venceré uno de estos días…" dije yo para mi decidido a desafiarlo cuando lo volviera ver._

"¿Pika?" al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Pikachu, lentamente abrí los ojos, escuche unos sollozos y rápidamente volteé a ver a mamá.

"Mamá ¿Ahora qué te ocurre?" le dije yo antes de hablar con Pikachu, ella se froto los ojos y me miro con una sonrisa dolida.

"No lo sé… creo que aun no puedo verte dormir sin pensar en que podrías caer en coma de nuevo…" dijo ella "Perdona, yo… se me pasará"

"Mamá…"

"No te preocupes, lo que importa es que ya estas despierto y mira, Pikachu despertó también" dijo ella "Ahora vuelvo, deje a una invitada esperando, tomate tu tiempo con Pikachu, hijo"

"Si, gracias…" dije yo viendo como ella se marchaba del cuarto.

"¡Pikachu!" exclamó Pikachu mientras frotaba su mejilla contra mi cara y me lamia un par de veces para expresar su felicidad.

"Pikachu… me da un gusto verte despierto, amigo" dije yo sonriéndole "Pikachu, ¿De casualidad recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? "

"¿Chu?" Pikachu murmuró confundido ladeando la cabeza.

"Tú sabes… las medallas que ganamos, cuando conocimos a Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Max…" le dije yo, no sé que esperaba de Pikachu, dudaba mucho que él hubiera estado realmente conmigo…

"¡Pika!" exclamó asintiendo, esto me puso una sonrisa en la cara y llevo a que lo abrazará, parece que aun siendo fantasía, lo que viví con Pikachu fue real ya que ambos lo vivimos y lo recordamos; lo que más me da gusto es que nuestra relación parece ser que está intacta.

"Vaya, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy ahora que me dices que si recuerdas lo que yo… " Pikachu seguía frotando su mejilla contra la mía cuando una pregunta vino a mi mente… ¿Pikachu podía moverse después de los dos años en coma? "Amigo no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que al menos tu puedas moverte como gustes"

"¡Pika-chu!" exclamó contento aunque luego me miro confundido.

"Si… parece ser que perdí la habilidad de caminar gracias al tiempo que pase dormido…" dije yo viendo la expresión de preocupación de Pikachu.

"Chu…" murmuró triste, sin embargo yo le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera y le acaricie la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, ya verás que dentro de poco volveré caminar, no es algo permanente"

"Chu…" murmuró de nuevo, creo que eso no bastaba para quitarle la preocupación del rostro.

"Con tenerte aquí conmigo es suficiente para darme ánimos, Pikachu" le dije yo consiguiendo que Pikachu me sonriera "Daré lo mejor de mí para volver a comenzar la aventura"

"¡Pikachu!" exclamó Pikachu alegre, sin embargo… de repente se quedo callado y comenzó a temblar, me preocupe mucho y me quede angustiado por como Pikachu sufría.

"Pikachu, ¿¡Que pasa?!" exclamé yo viéndolo agonizar del dolor pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Cha…!" Pikachu se retorcía de dolor y empezó a brillar, antes de poder hablarle a alguna enfermera para que se llevaran a Pikachu, el resplandor se quito lo cual causo que volteara a verlo para ver cómo estaba; parece ser… que Pikachu se había convertido en un Raichu.

"Pikachu… ¿Te volviste un Raichu…?" murmuré sorprendido por la repentina evolución, si Pikachu había evolucionado… significa que si gano habilidad en la fantasía ¿Era eso posible? "Pero si no tengo ninguna piedra trueno…"

"Rai…" murmuró Pi- digo Raichu al ver su propio cambio en el espejo, al parecer estaba igual de confundido que yo.

"Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda verlo como algo bueno ¿No?" dije yo viéndolo un poco preocupado pero bueno, no podía hacer nada ya que había evolucionado.

"Rai,Rai…" dijo Raichu tratando de darme una sonrisa pero parecía que el cambio no le había gustado o al menos le había tomado tanto por sorpresa que no podía sentirse todavía a gusto.

"Vamos, ¿No puede ser así de malo, o si?" le dije yo, él solo me miro y me lamio como respuesta. "Haha, ves? Solo hay que acostumbrarse al cambio"

"¡Rai,Rai!" dijo él, luego se quedo viéndome confundido "¿Rai..Rai, Rai?"Dijo como queriendo preguntarme algo.

"Am… Raichu, recuerda que no entiendo lo que dices" le dije yo ofreciéndole una sonrisa como disculpa. "Sabes, tuve un sueño muy extraño…"

"¿Chu?" la forma en que había murmurado me hizo creer que había preguntado la razón, me da gusto poder descifrar cositas así para entender a Pika- digo, Raichu lo más que pueda.

"En mi sueño salió Shigeru provocándome para que lo busque y lo enfrente ¿Crees que eso es lo queda hacer ahora?" le dije yo, Raichu solo ladeo la cabeza como respuesta.

"Rai,Rai…" murmuró Raichu, después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces supongo que debemos ver a Shigeru pronto" dije yo, parece que será mejor que me acostumbre a decirle por su nombre, no vaya a suceder que lo llame Gary en persona…

"¿Rai?" murmuró Raichu volteando a ver la puerta del cuarto que se abría mostrando a mamá y a… Misty entrar.

"¿Eh?" miré a Misty en lo que las dos entraban a la habitación, Mamá sonrió y la tomo de los hombros.

"Satoshi, ella es Kasumi, quería verte desde hace ya un tiempo" dijo mamá, Kasumi eh… bueno, parece que debido a su bicicleta se quedará conmigo de nuevo, al menos algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"¿Satoshi verdad? Mi nombre es Kasumi" dijo ella con una sonrisa, vaya creí que estaría más molesta por su bici… "¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan confundido?"

"Bueno, ehmm… creí que estarías enojada por tu bici…" dije yo, no sabía si debía mencionarlo pero era algo que me tenia preocupado.

"Oh, ¿Aun te acuerdas?" pregunto ella algo sorprendida "No te preocupes por eso, mis hermanas me compraron una nueva de regalo de once años"

"¿Tus hermanas…?" bien, al parecer si tenía hermanas, era una buena señal.

"¡Sip! Así que ya no te preocupes, sé que la tomaste por que querías llevar a tu Pikachu al centro Pokémon de inmediato" dijo ella "No creo poder olvidar eso sinceramente, me sorprendió como tomaste mi bici haha, pero todo fue por tu Pokémon así que al menos respeto tu determinación por protegerlo"

"Ah…" murmuré, parece que Kasumi en verdad no es como en mi fantasía…

"¿Eh? ¿Algún problema?" pregunto ella algo insatisfecha por mi respuesta.

"Bueno, es que no eres nada como en mi fantasía…" murmuré sin intención real de que escuchara.

"¿Eh…?" murmuró Kasumi confundida "¡¿Eh?!¡Eres un pervertido!" dijo ella indignada queriendo darme una bofetada pero como vio a mi mamá prefirió hacer un puño y aguantarse la ira, se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado mostrando su irritación. Bien, al menos Kasumi si era algo como Misty…

"Vaya, parece ser que si eres como pensé que eras" dije yo sonriéndole, parece que la saqué de onda con el comentario ya que volteo a verme confundida, su enojo ya olvidado.

"Oye… ¿Cómo fue que evoluciono tu Pikachu? Creí que tu Pikachu también estuvo en coma el mismo tiempo que tú… así que, ¿Cómo hiciste para evolucionarlo?¿Conseguiste una piedra Trueno?" pregunto Kasumi.

"Yo también me pregunto cómo paso… Pikachu solo vino y evoluciono poco tiempo después" dije yo, Kasumi sonrió al decir esto.

"Vaya, parece que los pokémons tienen muchos misterios, parece que tu Pikachu es un Pokémon especial entonces" dijo ella sonriéndome "Bien, me da gusto que ya estas despierto, tengo que irme por ahora pero vendré a verte luego ¿está bien?"

"Ah, claro… mucho gusto conocerte, Kasumi" dije yo, era un poco doloroso decirle esto ya que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella antes.

"Si, igualmente" dijo ella "Recupérate pronto, Satoshi" dijo ella antes de irse del cuarto.

"Siempre es un gusto verla" dije yo, mamá me sonrió y sentó sobre mi cama de lado.

"Si es una chica muy linda ¿No es así? Estuvo preguntando constantemente por ti desde que caíste en coma" dijo mamá.

"¿Oh, si?" pregunté algo intrigado por esto.

"Ella fue la primera en encontrarte, después de eso llamo a una ambulancia y los llevo al hospital de Viridian" dijo Mamá "Pikachu estaba en muy malas condiciones así que fue llevado al centro Pokémon más cercano"

"Oh ya veo…" dije yo poniéndole atención, mamá por el contrario se distrajo viendo a Raichu.

"¡Vaya! Pero como creces, ¡Eres tan lindo, Pikachu! Espero mi querido Satoshi siga tu ejemplo y coma sus verduras y frutas" dijo mamá sin preguntar como sucedió su evolución…

"¡Rai,Rai!" exclamó Raichu feliz por recibir los cariños de mi madre, ella estaba haciéndole piojito en la cabeza y pues parecía gustarle mucho.

"Yo creo que volverás a ver a Kasumi en la escuela" dijo mamá, yo asentí pero inmediatamente expresé mi confusión a lo que decía. "¡Si, la escuela! Tu ibas a la escuela de ciudad Viridian luego de recibir a tu Pikachu, ¿Por qué más habrías viajado?"

"Mamá… me dieron a Pikachu para que empezara mi viaje Pokémon…"

"¿Viaje Pokémon?" pregunto ella muy intrigada.

"Si, tu sabes… empezar una aventura, viajar de ciudad en ciudad adquiriendo medallas y viajar de región en región" dije yo causando que mi mamá se riera levemente.

"¡Pero qué imaginación! Satoshi, querido… los entrenadores de diez años no se van de la ciudad solos a vivir en el mundo salvaje, eso sería demasiado irresponsable" dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera "Veo que estas confundido por lo que te explicare… Los entrenadores de 10 años de Pueblo Paleta se les entrega un Pokémon para que puedan viajar a Ciudad Viridian para ingresar al Internado que está allí"

"¿Qué…?" murmuré yo confundido, ¿Qué acaso no te dan un Pokémon para que viajes…?

"Hay padres que acompañan a sus hijos hasta Ciudad Viridian, tú me insististe en que querías ir solo hasta Ciudad Viridian así que deje que fueras… pero ya veo que debí ir contigo" dijo mamá "Pero bueno, una vez que llegan a Ciudad Viridian se hospedan en el internado y tienen su vida dentro del internado aprendiendo sobre materias en general y muchas otras en Pokémon"

"¿Eh? ¿El internado no es solo para aprender de Pokémons..?" dije yo causando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de mamá.

"Satoshi, los entrenadores deben aprender otras cosas, no pueden centrarse en los pokémons todo el tiempo; las materias de Pokémon son más de recreación" dijo ella "Hay personas que no gustan de convivir con pokémons y hay otras que se dedican a ellos completamente, como hay estas diferencias debe haber una separación; todas las personas tienen un Pokémon por protección, los niños obtienen su primer Pokémon a los diez años en los diferentes pueblos y ciudades, de allí deciden qué camino tomar, si vivir sus vidas alrededor de pokémons o vivir sin ellos. Hay incluso ciudades donde está mal visto tener pokémons, no te fuerzan a abandonar a tu Pokémon, solo no les gusta ver pokémons sueltos"

"Vaya mamá, sabes mucho" dije yo algo sorprendido por el conocimiento que tenia mamá.

"Debo saber todo eso, si no lo supiera jamás hubiera accedido a dejarte ir por tu cuenta" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Confío mucho en ti, Satoshi"

"Gracias, mamá" dije yo honestamente alegre "Pero no entiendo,¿ porque no les gusta ver pokémons sueltos?"

"Satoshi, los pokémons no son todos amables, hay algunos que son muy violentos contra los humanos por lo que las personas prefieren mantener un orden, de hecho los pokémons excesivamente grandes están prohibidos en casi todas las ciudades, normalmente puedes andar con ellos en los pueblos porque hay más espacio pero en ciudades como esta no está permitido un Pokémon grande"

"¿Eh? ¿Como esta? Mamá… ¿en qué ciudad estamos?" pregunte yo algo confundido.

"¡Oh, sí! Debí haberlo mencionado antes, estamos viviendo ahora en Ciudad Mística, tuvimos que mudarnos porque ya el hospital de Viridian no tiene muchas cosas por lo que cobra demasiado… pero está muy bien el vivir aquí, es tranquilo" dijo mamá "Además, Ciudad Mística tiene un internado muy grande y sé que tiene prestigio; seguro te divertirás"

"Vaya…" murmuré. Al parecer muchas cosas cambiaron mientras estaba durmiendo…

"Será muy divertido enseñarte el lugar, Satoshi" dijo Mamá "Kasumi también está viviendo aquí por el momento, seguro serán compañeros"

"¿Eh? Pero mamá, ya han pasado dos años… ¿Cómo podría tocarme con Kasumi?"

"Escuche de ella que perdió dos años de estudio por estar cuidando el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, se mudo para acá para no tener que lidiar con eso más, así que es muy posible que te toque con Kasumi, ¿no es eso genial?" dijo mamá, sonreí alegremente por la noticia.

"¡Si eso es genial!" dije yo, sería muy bueno ver a Kasumi después de tanto de no verla… "Y cuándo podré ver la ciudad?

"Pronto cariño, ¡Seguro que te gustara! Hay muchas cosas con tema de Pokémon aquí ¡Oh! Pero seguro te divertirás más si Shigeru te muestra la ciudad" dijo ella.

"¡Eh? ¿Shigeru?" pregunte un tanto sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

"¡Así es! Shigeru también estudia en esta ciudad" dijo mamá, estaba feliz y con ganas de ir a buscarlo y desafiarlo pero… el tiempo de diferencia me restregó que no había razón para apresurar las cosas de esa manera…

"Oh, pero Shigeru seguro que ya está más avanzado que yo…" dije yo algo desilusionado.

"No realmente, bueno si… el Profesor Oak me dijo que a Shigeru le ha ido muy bien, pero, Shigeru decidió no ir a la academia y en vez de eso fue a buscar pokémons" dijo mamá "Después de tener algo de conocimiento decidió entrar a la academia y pues… vino acá por algo que le encargue, unas cosas de Mr. Mime; después de eso decidió quedarse en la ciudad y este año seguro que se inscribe al internado"

"Vaya… Shigeru está aquí…" no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno, era bueno poder verlo de nuevo pero no tener con que enfrentarme a él me dejaba algo indeciso…

"No te preocupes cariño, seguro se alegrara de verte" dijo mamá "Ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo haberle mencionado nada sobre que estuvieras en coma"

"¿Eh? ¿No le dijiste?" pregunté yo, realmente no sabía porque me molestaba un poco que Shigeru no supiera…

"No… perdóname cariño, como Shigeru no estaba en pueblo paleta no le pude avisar de lo sucedido, hmm, aunque le dije al Profesor Oak, de seguro él le dijo" dijo ella "Pero se le pudo haber olvidado decirle… ah… perdona hijo, de verdad"

"No te preocupes mamá, pronto lo veré de todas formas" le dije yo.

"Muchas gracias, Satoshi" dijo ella mientras se levantaba "Es más le diré que venga a verte"

"¿Eh? Mamá eso no es-" dije yo interrumpido por ella.

"¡Pues está decidido! ¡Iré ahora mismo a decirle, tu descansa querido!" dijo ella saliendo del cuarto.

"¿Ah…? ¿Y ahora, que haré…?" murmuré algo nervioso, no quería que Shigeru me viera así, de seguro se burlaría de mi o diría algo irritante por mi falta de pokémons… oh bien, parece que será duro de ahora en adelante…


	3. Región Tohou

**A/C: Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten n_n**

**Oh estuve viendo unos videos de Pokémon interesantes en youtube y explica el porqué Ash y Red no son el mismo personaje, resulta ser que ¡Ash si iba a ser Red! Pero como la compañía ganaba demasiado dinero gracias a los niños decidieron no seguir con el plan del creador (el que ahora es pokemon adventures manga) y prolongaron el estado de Ash para que siempre tuviera 10 años y pues poder mantener su dinero u.u ¿triste, no? ¡Pero bueno! Leer eso nada más me animo para seguir escribiendo esta historia en donde efectivamente Ash es Red (:**

**Capitulo 3. Región Tohou**

Luego de que mamá me dijo que iba a ir a hablarle a Shigeru para que viniera a visitarme me puse muy nervioso, no sé si estaba feliz o si estaba asustado de que viniera… realmente me daba algo de pena enfrentarlo ahora que no tenía pokémons, claro, tenía a Raichu, pero dos años en coma me decían que Raichu no iba a poder moverse de forma natural… además acaba de evolucionar, no podía esperar mucho de Raichu y menos querer su apoyo para un combate contra Shigeru.

Después de tanto pensar, me quede dormido, sin embargo no creo haber soñado en algo, si fue así pues no recuerdo que fue lo que soñé; el sentimiento de algo contra mi mejilla hizo que lentamente abriera los ojos, al parecer Raichu se quedo dormido contra mi cara…

"¿Raichu?" le llame, de alguna forma me daba algo de miedo que hubiera caído en coma de nuevo; oh, creo que lograba comprender a mi mamá…

"¿Rai…?" murmuró Raichu, parece ser que lo desperté con la pregunta.

"Oh, descuida no es nada… solo temía que no despertaras, eso es todo" dije yo sonriéndole de manera de disculpa, Raichu se me quedo viendo y luego su expresión cambio a una sarcástica.

"Rai…" murmuró algo malhumorado mientras me veía con incredulidad, como si Raichu me quisiera preguntar si esa era mi verdadera razón de sacarlo de su sueño tan apacible.

"Vaya…ha, ha… lo siento, Raichu" dije yo, en ese momento escuche que tocaban la puerta, ¿eh? Pero ¿quién podría ser? Sin poder responder al llamado de la puerta, la puerta se abrió lentamente y mostró… la figura de Shigeru en la puerta.

"¿Rai…?" murmuró Raichu mientras volteaba a ver a Shigeru algo modorro, en lo que hacía esto, Shigeru y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

"Shigeru…" murmuré al verlo sin saber realmente como reaccionar.

"Satoshi…" murmuró él mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba contra ella "Vaya…"

"¿Eh?" murmuré algo confundido.

"Así que es cierto" dijo él viéndome un tanto serio "No puedo creer que de verdad estuvieras durmiendo estos dos años, Satoshi" dijo él mientras arqueaba la ceja.

"Si lo sé, pero bueno, al menos ya desperté" dije yo, no quería preocupar a Shigeru así que trate de decirle lo mejor que se me ocurría.

"Eh, si, al menos ya despertaste por lo que veo" dijo él "Pero de todas formas…"

"¿Ah? No hay de qué preocuparse, Shigeru, ya estoy bien" dije sonriéndole, él entonces me miro sarcásticamente.

"¿Preocupado, yo? ¡Ha! Lo que quería decirte es que debería darte vergüenza" dijo él sorprendiéndome, bueno, en realidad si esperaba que me dijera algo así… "Yo creyendo que estabas dando lo mejor de ti mientras estudiaba a los Pokémons que hay por la región Kanto y Tohou, cuando en realidad estabas en coma durmiendo; si definitivamente, que decepción"

"¿Eh? Pero yo…"

"Tenía muchas ganas de ver lo que tenias preparado para enfrentarme, pero ya veo que te sobreestime demasiado" dijo Shigeru viéndome de lado.

"Shigeru…" murmuré sin saber que decir, realmente me dolía lo que me estaba diciendo… me dolía pero también me irritaba a más no poder.

"Shigeru-kun para ti, muestra algo de respeto, niño" dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba para otro lado.

"Ugh…" murmuré irritado "¡¿Y qué tal tú?! ¡Perdiste dos años de clase solo por estar estudiando pokémons!" dije yo encontrándolo como un argumento razonable.

"Vaya, si que eres un ignorante, ¿Que acaso no sabías que es bueno saber lo que a uno le espera más adelante? Ahora que estuve viajando estos dos años por la región Kanto y Tohou en busca de los pokémons que existen, obtuve experiencias irremplazables que me servirán esté año que me inscriba en el internado" dijo Shigeru entonces diciendo burlonamente "Pero claro, Sato-chan no sabe nada al respecto por que estuvo estos dos años durmiendo como la bella durmiente en su cama"

"¡No es como que quisiera!" dije yo irritado.

"Si, Sato-chan no tiene la culpa de haber estado viviendo en el mundo de las hadas" dijo Shigeru "Pero bueno, Satoshi-Kun, ya me voy, vine a verte por unos minutos antes de atender unos asuntos"

"¿Que asuntos?" pregunté intrigado, Shigeru me miro sarcásticamente.

"Eso no te importa" dijo él mientras sonreía engreídamente y se acercaba a la puerta, realmente me había quedado desconcertado por su visita…

"Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste a verme…?" dije yo, no sé por qué le decía esto realmente…

"¿Eh?" murmuró el viéndome indiferentemente.

"¿Por qué viniste si solo ibas a decir todas esas cosas?" le pregunté aguantándome la rabia pero aun así mostrando mi coraje.

"Ah, eso es sencillo, tu mamá vino a verme y me pidió de favor que viniera, así que vine" dijo él "Bueno, Sato-Chan, ¡Me retiro!" dijo el al irse de la habitación.

"Raichu… yo…" dije yo abrazando a Raichu y escondiendo mi rostro con mi cabello. No podía creerlo, de verdad Shigeru no tenía ni el más mínimo interés por mí… ni siquiera por haber estado en coma, me acusa como si yo hubiera elegido estar así, como si solo hubiera estado dormido y pudiera despertar cuando quisiera… "No puedo creer que no le importe…"

"Rai…" murmuró viéndome preocupado, en eso escuche que la puerta se abría una vez más mostrando a Shigeru de nuevo.

"Bien, ¿Ahora qué quieres?" le pregunté a Shigeru, me sonrió engreídamente y cerró la puerta acercándose a donde estaba yo.

"Estaba observando a tu Raichu hace unos momentos, que de hecho, al menos reconozco el hecho de que lo evolucionaras tan rápido" dijo Shigeru viendo a Raichu intrigado, parecía que tenía muchas preguntas por hacer "Pero bueno, quería proponerte algo"

"¿Ah?" murmuré yo confundido mientras lo veía observando a Raichu con detenimiento.

"Como has estado en cama todo este tiempo,… quería proponerte sacar a Raichu a ejercitarse un rato por las tardes" dijo él.

"Shigeru… ¿harías eso?" pregunté sorprendido pero algo alegre por su propuesta.

"Pero claro, de hecho puedo llevármelo ahora mismo" dijo él, yo asentí con la cabeza aceptando su propuesta, Raichu solo me veía algo preocupado.

"Estaré bien, Raichu, tu hazle caso a Shigeru en lo que estas con él ¿está bien?" le dije a Raichu, él solo asintió algo inconforme "Veras que te sentirás bien con algo de ejercicio"

"Bien, Raichu, entonces parece que vendrás conmigo" dijo Shigeru en lo que lo cargaba con cuidado y se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta.

"Pero, Shigeru… ¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunté, estaba muy feliz por su propuesta pero confundido a la vez.

"Bien… los pokémons necesitan ejercitarse constantemente, necesitan buenos ambientes para desarrollarse y entrenadores que los instruyan y crezcan con ellos… tú, al contrario, haz estado en cama por dos años por lo que Raichu ha de estar increíblemente desacostumbrado" dijo Shigeru mientras abría la puerta.

"Eh?" Murmuré yo.

"En palabras entendibles para ti, tú Pokémon no tiene la culpa de que su entrenador sea un inepto" dijo él burlonamente "Nos vemos, Sato-Chan" mire como Shigeru cerraba la puerta luego de salir sin poder decir nada, entonces la rabia me consumió

_-¡¿Pero quien se cree?! ¡Yo le ganare uno de estos días y no volverá a llamare Inepto!_-Pensé.

Después de esto me quede viendo hacia la ventana fijamente, creo que yo también tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio… digo, no es como que me encante estar en cama todo el día; ¿pero que se supone que haga si no puedo caminar?

"Vaya… viajar tanto tiempo y despertar en esta condición… Si que decepciona…" dije yo mientras ponía un brazo encima de mis ojos "Ahora que hare…" al decir esto escuche que volvían a tocar la puerta y la abrían "Vaya, y ahora que quieres" dije yo amargamente.

"¿Eh? Si quieres me voy" dijo Kasumi escuchándose algo irritada, despegué mi brazo de mi cara y voltee a verla.

"Oh, no, solo que creí que eras ese fastidioso de Shigeru" dije yo soltando un suspiro, Kasumi me miro confundida por unos segundos, luego se acerco y se sentó en mi cama de lado.

"¿Vino Shigeru a verte?" pregunto ella, asentí con la cabeza como respuesta "Creo saber de él, es el nieto del profesor Oak ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh? Kasumi… ¿Conoces a Shigeru?" pregunte algo interesado, ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, no, no lo conozco, solo sé de él ya que el Profesor Oak es muy conocido, ha ido a dar conferencias Pokémon a Ciudad Celeste" dijo ella "También me ha tocado estar en televisión con él"

"¡Vaya! ¿En televisión? ¡Eso si que suena interesante!" dije yo ahora más animado que hace unos momentos.

"Si, veras… soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, aunque bien… mis hermanas son las que se encargan del gimnasio" dijo Kasumi "Yo soy la menor entre ellas y bueno, el Profesor de repente va al gimnasio a platicar con nosotras para hablar de los combates, supongo que tiene que ver con alguna investigación suya"

"Oh ya veo…" murmuré, yo ya sabía todas esas cosas… ¿Qué clase de sueño fue el que tuve? "Kasumi, explícame… ¿Para qué son los gimnasios? ¿Que acaso no son para ganar medallas y seguir viajando de región en región?"

"¿Eh?" murmuró ella algo confundida, parecía que lo que decía de nuevo estaba mal… pero esperaba que algo de mi sueño fuera real… "¿Es enserio?"

"Si…" murmuré yo haciendo un leve puchero, ella me sonrió preocupada y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Satoshi, como líder de gimnasio puede decirte que… los gimnasios en general son como pruebas para los estudiantes de las escuelas" dijo Kasumi "Veras… los internados de la región Kanto, utilizan los gimnasios como examen final, al derrotar al líder de gimnasio, el alumno puede avanzar de año escolar"

"¿Entonces los gimnasios en realidad son parte de algo escolar…?" dije yo algo incrédulo.

"Si, veras… hay personas que gozan de convertirse en lideres de gimnasio para ayudar a los estudiantes a progresar, cuando me toca a mi enfrentarme contra algún alumno, normalmente son de años escolares más bajos; mis hermanas son las que se encargan de los años más avanzados" dijo Kasumi "Ahora que entraré al Internado de Ciudad Mística, ya no podré ser líder de gimnasio, al menos por el tiempo que estaré estudiando"

"Entonces… ¿Qué pasara cuando necesites tener la prueba?" Pregunté yo algo curioso.

"Peleare contra una de mis hermanas seguramente, para que ellas puedan combatir con estudiantes de años más bajos tienen que usar pokémons de niveles adecuados" dijo Kasumi "Lo de viajar de región en región se me figura más a los grados escolares… ¿seguro que no sabes de eso?"

"No… ¿te molestaría explicarme?" dije yo, lo que decía lo encontraba sumamente interesante ya que estuve lidiando con reglas diferentes a estas.

"Está bien, deja ver… ammm" murmuró Kasumi como viendo donde empezar "Primero que nada, nos encontramos en **Ciudad Mística** la cual se encuentra en la Región **Tohou**, la Región Tohou se encuentra al norte de la Región Kanto. Aquí, los entrenadores pasan los primeros años preparándose para entrar al internado de Ciudad Mística la cual es la capital, las ciudades en esta región se enfocan a la recreación, más que batallas encontraras muchos juegos con tema de Pokémon"

"Aja…"

"En mi opinión es una región muy pacifica, puedes encontrar varios parques de diversiones, corrales Pokémon, granjas y más cosas de ese estilo; en la región también hay muchos lugares donde ir a comer y muchas universidades y escuelas donde se estudian materias más normales, ósea, no incluye pokémons. También en la Región Tohou uno encuentra muchos concursos Pokémon y Musicales, hay muchas atracciones en este lugar, podría decirse que es la región más romántica que hay… o al menos es la Región más romántica en la que he estado" dijo Kasumi "¡Ah! Pero bueno, ehmm… en cuanto a lo escolar… luego de que te preparas para entrar al internado de tu preferencia, vas obteniendo retos según te los vayan asignando, normalmente uno consigue a su equipo de pokémons al estar en el internado pero hay quien entra con su equipo completo, claro que, a veces te hacen dejar a varios pokémons para que puedas disfrutar mejor del desafío"

"Kasumi… mi mamá dijo que el internado no era todo sobre Pokémon" dije yo algo confundido, a como lo explicaba Kasumi…parecía que si estaba centrado en eso.

"Ah, pero claro que no, solo te menciono algunas cosas que se hacen en los internados, uno puede dedicarse a los pokémons o puede también decidir evitar lidiar con ellos, los internados se dividen en entrenadores y estudiantes, los estudiantes solo cursan los estudios normales, los entrenadores cursan ambas cosas pero el internado trata de repartir las clases equitativamente" dijo Kasumi "La diferencia entre los internados y escuelas normales, además de tener cuartos y facilidades para los que se hospedan en ellos, es que las escuelas pueden concentrarse en educación normal o educación con Pokémons, no hay escuela que tenga de las dos en uno, solo los internados hacen eso"

"Vaya…"

"Otra cosa es que las escuelas no viajan tanto como los internados, los internados tienen más actividades y viajes de grupo y muchas otras cosas" dijo Kasumi "Vaya, contarte todo esto solo hace que me emocione más" dijo ella contenta.

"Si, la verdad suena muy interesante" dije yo igualmente emocionado, de pronto la idea de entrar a un internado me agradaba, tal vez no era como yo creí pero el reto de pasar el internado sí que me motivaba.

"Las medallas que mencionas, son las que se les dan a los entrenadores que logren derrotar al líder del gimnasio, muestran prueba de haber avanzado de grado escolar" dijo Kasumi, bueno, ahora que lo pienso no es tan diferente a lo que yo creía "Me han contado que al reunir varias medallas puedes ingresar a diversos torneos y muchas otras cosas que solo las disfrutan aquellos con el cierto número de medallas"

"Vaya… esto sí que emociona" dije yo "Kasumi, Shigeru se salto el internado por ir a investigar pokémons pero creí que eso no se debía hacer"

"Bien, hay personas que les gusta el solo investigar pokémons y viven de diversas formas, no todos ingresan a las academias con tema de Pokémon, como ya mencione… hay academias que se basan en solo los estudios normales, es raro encontrar a alguien que no tenga ni un solo Pokémon ya que hoy en día son muy necesarios, pero si, en una academia normal está prohibido llevar pokémons porque distraen demasiado, incluso en el internado no te dejan llevar pokémons a las clases que no los involucran por la distracción que ocasionan" dijo Kasumi "Es muy riesgoso salir a los 10 años a viajar por la región, pero supongo que el profesor Oak le tiene mucha confianza a Shigeru, eso o ya sabía que alguien más cuidaría de él en su viaje"

"Vaya…" murmuré, si, típico de Shigeru el tomar rutas distintas a los demás, en mi sueño él se convertía en investigador Pokémon; creo que lo único que me alegra del Shigeru de aquí es que de nuevo esta interesado en los combates, no digo que sea malo que sea investigador Pokémon pero el que le interesen los combates nos da más razón de convivir más; combatir contra él siempre ha sido de las mejores experiencias. "Kasumi, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa al principio de entrar al internado?"

"Vaya, se nota que estas muy emocionado al igual que yo" dijo Kasumi mientras sonreía "Afortunadamente investigue lo suficiente como para responder tu pregunta"

"¿Oh, sí? ¡Entonces cuéntame!" dije yo acercándome a ella.

"Amm, bueno, se algunas cosas, como aun no entro al internado lo demás lo explicaran una vez que entremos…" dijo Kasumi pensando de nuevo en cómo me lo iba a explicar "Veras, para inscribirse uno tiene que tomar una serie de pruebas donde varios profesores del Internado preguntan cosas para saber en dónde te pondrán, si en estudios normales o en estudios relacionados con pokémons, claro que… lo ultimo también incluye clases normales por las que en esas combinan a los estudiantes de ambas ramas, si no me equivoco creo que a los de clases normales les dan clases básicas sobre pokémons solo para que sepan al respecto pero nada más"

"Aja…" murmuré, yo seguía intrigado por lo que me contaba Kasumi, realmente la vida real no era aburrida, seguro que este año viviría muchas más cosas de las que creí… pero será mentira decir que me olvidé por completo del sueño que tuve, ¡Aunque sería bueno poder hacerme amigo de todas las amistades que conocí en el sueño!

"Según se, la primera prueba te pregunta en que rama del internado te gustaría estar, si uno quiere vivir con pokémons no te negaran el convivir con ellos así que esa pregunta es muy importante; luego de responder esa pregunta te escogen las pruebas que seguirán conforme la rama" dijo Kasumi "En la rama normal, te hacen un examen de conocimiento, un examen de aptitud e incluso uno de conocimiento de pokémons para saber que materias básicas ponerles, de hecho, hacen un examen para de ahí escoger a tu compañero de cuarto; todas las pruebas que hacen son para determinar las materias que llevaran tanto escolares como recreativas e incluso materias de Pokémon"

"Vaya… sí que se fijan en todo" dije yo.

"Así es, sobre todo en el internado de Ciudad Mística, se fijan mucho en lo que el estudiante necesita individualmente, los diferentes internados tienen diferentes valores así que puedes encontrar diferentes sistemas de educación" dijo Kasumi "Los horarios también son decididos con estas pruebas"

"Entiendo… y ¿Qué hay de la rama de Pokémon?" pregunte yo muy entusiasmado.

"A eso iba" dijo Kasumi "En la rama Pokémon, te hacen un examen escrito acerca de Pokémons, examen de aptitud como entrenador, incluso tienes un combate contra algún líder de gimnasio que escogen especialmente para ti con el fin de medir tus habilidades actuales, esto es para ver en que clases meterte para mejorar tu habilidad, aunque bien creo que los de primer año tienen que cursar todas las materias básicas, solo los que destacan mucho en algún área pueden saltarse tal materia"

"Aha…"

"Te hacen varias preguntas acerca de pokémons para ver tu perspectiva única en el mundo Pokémon, ya después creo que hacen examen para ver en qué actividades de recreación te meten y pues el examen de conocimiento también lo aplican ya que el internado mezcla ambos sistemas educativos cuando se es entrenador" dijo Kasumi "Hay que saber de todo para poder progresar como un buen entrenador Pokémon, cuando avanzas más puedes especializarte en algo, unos escogen ser criadores, otros profesores en las instituciones, enfermeros y enfermeras, incluso hay nutriólogos para Pokémon; hay quienes escogen ser lideres de gimnasio, coordinadores, actores y actrices, otros se van por diferentes ramas al ser Pokémon Rangers, otros se vuelven fotógrafos o artistas… hay muchas variantes en las cuales poder especializarte"

"¡Vaya! No sabía nada de esto" dije yo honestamente más motivado que nunca, pero solo había algo más que me molestaba… "Kasumi, ¿Qué hay de ser un maestro Pokémon?"

"¿Ah? Oh, ya veo, esa es la especialidad de un entrenador, al menos aquellos que tienen mucho interés en los combates Pokémon, de lo que se, el Maestro Pokémon debe dominar todas las áreas que existen, debe saber criar a sus pokémons, saber que comidas comen, el ambiente en que se desarrollan, los diferentes ataques que usan al igual que sus debilidades, saber combatir en batallas dobles, batalla de rotación, batallas triples, batallas libres y ordenadas; tengo entendido que los maestros Pokémon deben haber participado en todos los torneos y haber quedado en primer lugar, deben tener todos los grados de estudio en Pokémon, ósea… tener todas las medallas de todas las regiones y haber derrotado a la elite 4 en todas las regiones"

"Oh…." Murmuré, vaya creo que no lo había visto así… será que viví con la idea de… espera, ¿Qué clase de idea tenia? Ni siquiera sabía eso…

"Él dedicarse a ser un Maestro Pokémon suena alentador ¿No es así? Es un desafío para todos aquellos con la motivación y determinación de alcanzar tal nivel" dijo Kasumi "Uno puede vivir de eso afortunadamente ya que en todos los combates fuera del internado se le da al ganador de un combate una cierta cantidad de dinero, los torneos, concursos y de más dan premios y dinero al ganarlos así que no se viviría mal; de hecho, creo que si alguien alcanza tal nivel puede dedicarse a algo más o ponerse nuevos retos"

"Si… suena muy motivador" dije yo contemplando la idea, en mi sueño no había logrado mucho pero ahora que estaba comenzando una vez más podía fijarme la meta de ser un entrenador exitoso y seguir persiguiendo mi sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, cuando uno entra al internado debe tener en mente un sobrenombre con el cual será conocido mundialmente" dijo Kasumi, un sobrenombre eh… "Claro, no es a la fuerza pero es recomendado tener un sobrenombre"

"Vaya, Kasumi, sabes mucho" dije yo, al parecer todos en la realidad saben mucho de estas cosas.

"¡Pero claro! Como líder de gimnasio debo saber todo esto, después de todo, los lideres de gimnasio verán crecer a todos aquellos aspirantes a maestro Pokémon" dijo Kasumi.

"Y dime Kasumi… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?" le pregunte interesado, ¿Que es lo que Kasumi deseaba?

"¡Mi ideal es convertirme en la coordinadora Pokémon numero uno!" dijo ella "También quiero ser la que se encargue del gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste pero primero quiero convertirme en la mejor coordinadora que hay"

"Vaya, eso suena genial ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo, Misty!" dije yo, ups, se me fue el decirle así…

"¡Sí! ¿…Eh? ¿Misty?" preguntó ella luciendo algo confundida, yo solo pude reírme algo nervioso como respuesta. "¡Me gusta! ¡Ese será mi nombre como coordinadora nada mas ingresé al internado!"

"Oh, ¿Si? Bueno, que bien que te guste, Kasumi" dije yo sonriéndole, me agradaba verla tan feliz por su nuevo nombre, el que para mí ya era habitual…

"Oh bien, entonces ¿A dónde fue Shigeru? ¿Qué acaso no vino aquí para verte? Me esperaría que se pasara un poco más de tiempo aquí" dijo Kasumi extrañada.

"Bien, creo que tenía otras cosas que hacer o algo así…" dije yo, Kasumi me miro con incredulidad.

"¿Eh? Otras cosas… ¿Pero que es más importante que ver a su amigo? Digo, acabas de despertar hace poco, creo que debería de mostrar un poco más de interés" dijo ella, si, concordaba totalmente pero bueno… Shigeru es Shigeru.

"Shigeru siempre ha sido así, me sorprendió su actitud conmigo pero bueno, no es como que le pueda exigir más" dije yo, no sabía que esperar de Shigeru en realidad… a como es él debería tomar como buena señal el que se haya llevado a Raichu a hacer ejercicio.

"Oh, lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está ese Raichu tan simpático?" dijo ella buscando a Raichu por la habitación.

"Raichu no está, Shigeru se lo llevo cuando vino" dije yo causando que me mirara un tanto curiosa.

"¿Oh? Se llevo a Raichu… ¿Al menos te dijo por qué? "

"Si, parece ser que quería llevarlo a hacer ejercicio" dije yo algo irritado por lo de hace rato.

"¡Vaya! Parece que si es considerado" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, yo la mire sarcásticamente como respuesta.

"Si, luego de llamarme Inepto" dije yo, Kasumi soltó una pequeña risita a mi comentario.

"Parece ser que Shigeru tiene formas particulares de expresar su preocupación" dijo ella, yo arquee la ceja mientras la veía como si estuviera loca.

"Kasumi, a él no le interesó, no tienes por qué decirme lo contrario"

"¿Ah? ¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?" pregunto ella algo interesada.

"Desde que éramos niños…" dije yo, si que extrañaba esos tiempos donde todo era algo más simple, Shigeru salía conmigo seguido y solíamos divertirnos mucho.

"Bien, por tu expresión me doy una idea de que eran muy buenos amigos ¡No te preocupes! Si así fue…dudo mucho que a Shigeru no le importes" dijo Kasumi sonando confiada en lo que decía "No veo razón por la cual no estaría preocupado después de enterarse que estuviste en coma, no dejes que te afecte tanto sus comentarios, no lo conozco, pero si eres su amigo seguro que le importas, Satoshi" dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

"Vaya… "murmuré sin saber que responder a lo que decía Kasumi, era inevitable reaccionar como reaccione al escuchar a Shigeru decirme todo lo que me dijo pero de todas formas me había servido esto que acababa de decir de alguna forma "Gracias, Kasumi"

"No hay de que" dijo ella entonces luciendo algo sorprendida "Oh vaya, me olvide que tenía que recoger algo de la oficina de correos… ¡Volveré luego, Satoshi!" dijo ella yéndose rápido del cuarto.

"Vaya, sí que es divertido hablar con Kasumi" dije yo "Ya me hacía falta platicar con ella… me pregunto que estará haciendo Brock en estos momentos, sí que lo extraño a él también"

Unas horas después de que se fue Kasumi y de haber dormido, llegaron las enfermeras junto con el doctor el cual empezó a revisarme y a tomar mi pulso.

"Entonces, Satoshi, dime… ¿Cómo se sienten tus piernas? Vendrá un especialista en un rato a empezar a ponerte los ejercicios pero mientras tanto necesito hacerte unas pruebas" dijo él mientras descubría mis piernas.

"Ah bien, pues yo… supongo que puedo moverlas un poco" dije yo intentando moverlas, lo único que logré fue hacer que temblaran por lo que me desanime al ver esto. "Está bien, no puedo moverlas nada, doctor…"

"Hmmm ¿Qué hay de las sensaciones? ¿Puede acaso sentir mi mano?" al decir esto puso mi mano en mi rodilla.

"No…" dije yo "Bueno en realidad si siento algo pero es muy leve"

"¿Oh, enserio? Eso es algo" dijo él subiendo su mano un poco "¿Qué tal aquí?"

"¿Ah? Sí, creo sentir un poco de frío" dije yo aun desanimado, no se supone que debería ser así…

"Vaya, esto es un tanto extraño ¿Qué siente al tratar de mover sus piernas?" preguntó el Doctor.

"Pesadez solamente, no logró hacer mucho con mis piernas…" dije yo, no me agradaba la idea de estar así, realmente me desmotivaba…

"Entiendo…" dijo el doctor mientras subía su mano cerca de mi entrepierna.

"Ehmm… ¿Qué hace…?" pregunté yo algo confundido, podía sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecían fuertemente, claro no sabía que estaba haciendo pero no me agradaba mal entender lo que hacía un doctor…

"Oh, lo que pasa es que este tipo de contacto debería causar una reacción, estoy viendo que tal responde su pierna" dijo el doctor, yo seguía rojo de la vergüenza pero al parecer el doctor no noto esto así que solo intente relajarme.

"Ah… ya veo…" dije yo algo incomodo, el doctor entonces retiro su mano y empezó a anotar algunas cosas.

"Parece ser que le tomara algo de tiempo el volver a caminar" dijo el Doctor "Ahora le sacaran sangre las enfermeras, después de eso le darán unos medicamentos; le sugiero que no combata los efectos y solo duerma lo más que pueda"

"Si… está bien" dije yo al ver como se marchaba el Doctor, las enfermeras siguieron las instrucciones del Doctor al sacarme sangre antes de darme las medicinas.

"Se sentirá un poco débil pero descuide, luego de que duerma vendremos con su comida" dijo una de las enfermeras amablemente, yo asentí con la cabeza y poco tiempo después sentí los efectos del medicamento, seguro que me estaban mareando al igual que debilitando; sin pelearme con los efectos de la medicina, hice caso y caí en sueño total.

Espero que luego que despierte pueda hacer más que solo dormir y esperar a que vengan personas… no recuerdo ser tan paciente, quizá sea por lo débil que me siento; muero por poder salir del hospital y ver la ciudad que me espera e incluso ir a explorar el internado en el cual me inscribiré y pasaré una gran parte de mi vida como entrenador.


	4. Tal vez no sea tan cruel ¿O sí?

**A/N: A como avanza la historia, eventualmente aparecerá "Green" quien es la chica del manga, sin embargo, ya que Green y Blue pueden ser identificados como Shigeru al igual que Green y Blue podrían ser la chica he decidido mejor llamarle "Leaf" a la chica y dejarle a Shigeru "Blue" solo porque los juegos conocen a Shigeru como "Blue" en vez de green, Además creo que Green hace más referencia a "Kai Midorikawa" del Manga "Pocket Monsters" y la verdad no me gusta esa referencia XD Así que bueno BLUE será Shigeru y Leaf la chica ¿ok? :3**

**Capitulo 4: Tal vez no sea tan cruel… ¿O sí?**

Era de mañana, aunque Satoshi hubiera despertado el día anterior para comer, terminó cayendo en un profundo sueño después de eso, probablemente era por todas las medicinas que tuvo que tomar y por su debilidad, Satoshi se encontraba en un estado aceptable pero eso no significaba que se encontrara bien. Su estado era un poco preocupante, su piel estaba pálida por la falta de contacto con el sol, temblaba mucho por cualquier tipo de esfuerzo que debía poner y a su voz le faltaba energía.

Delia llego temprano para visitarle y hasta le dieron el desayuno de Satoshi para dárselo cuando esté despertara, actualmente se encontraba alimentando a Raichu, el cual le había sido dado por Shigeru el día anterior a pocas horas luego de que se había metido el sol. Raichu se veía en mucho mejor estado ahora que había hecho ejercicio, estaba muy agradecida con Shigeru por lo que le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojará levemente, Shigeru asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que cuando quisiera, él podía cuidar de Raichu. Delia le sonrió y poco después se despidieron, ella camino hacia su pequeña casa la cual quedaba cerca del parque principal de la ciudad.

"¡Rai…!" exclamó Raichu felizmente mientras comía de la mano de Delia, ella reía levemente al darle de comer pues de repente sentía lengüetazos de Raichu en su mano.

"Vaya, supongo que Shigeru te trato muy bien ayer ¿verdad?" dijo Delia mientras le rascaba por detrás de su oreja derecha, Raichu se acomodo para poder gozar del cariño olvidándose momentáneamente de la comida.

"Rai…chu…" dijo Raichu mientras se derretía ante el contacto y se acostaba en el regazo de Delia acurrucándose, Delia dejo la comida sobre una servilleta en una pequeña mesita que estaba alado de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó más como afirmación Delia mientras le sonreía al Pokémon que se hacía bolita en sus piernas y ronroneaba de vez en cuando.

"Mamá….?" Preguntó Satoshi algo confundido al ver la escena "Vaya parece ser que Raichu goza de que lo acaricies…"

"¡Así es! Espero que le acaricies igual frecuentemente, parece ser que le gusta que le rasquen detrás de la oreja" dijo Delia con una gran sonrisa a su hijo "¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, cariño?"

"¿Ah? Ya es de mañana… "dijo él algo ido como si tratara de asimilar lo dicho "Supongo que me siento bien…"

"Ya veo" dijo Delia en lo que tomaba a Raichu en sus brazos y lo dejaba en la cama "Perdona por molestarte Raichu, debo darle el desayuno a Satoshi" dijo ella mientras le ponía a Satoshi la bandeja en sus piernas para que pudiera comer "¿Quieres que te alimente?"

"¿Eh? No… mamá, no tengo cinco años…" dijo Satoshi viendo algo confundido a su mamá.

"¡Oh pero si me encanta darte de comer! Podemos jugar al avioncito" dijo ella alegremente sin tono de que estuviera bromeando.

"Mamá…" dijo Satoshi algo incomodo con lo que decía Delia, el entonces miro a Raichu quien se acercaba en cuatro patas y se sentaba cerca de él.

"¡Rai!" exclamó Raichu a manera de saludo, parece que Satoshi lo entendió por lo que extendió sus brazos hablándole para abrazarlo.

"¡Chu!" exclamó contento en lo que se acercaba, aunque antes de que Satoshi pudiera tomarlo entre sus brazos, Delia lo levanto y lo abrazo. "¿Rai?" pregunto confundido al ser apartado de su entrenador.

"Vamos, Raichu, Satoshi debe de desayunar antes de jugar contigo" dijo Delia mientras se sentaba con él de lado en la cama y miraba a Satoshi.

"Mamá…" murmuró Satoshi mientras la miraba, luego suspiro resignado y se concentro en su desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos con jamón, un pan tostado y frijoles por un lado, de tomar tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja en la esquina de la bandeja. Por temor a que este se cayera, Satoshi lo agarro y lo movió de lugar a una mesita de noche que tenía a un lado. "¿Cómo estas Raichu?"

"Rai…chu…" murmuró Raichu ignorando a Satoshi por estar en ese momento disfrutando de Delia acariciándole la espalda y rascando detrás de su oreja, su cola en forma de rayo se movía de un lado a otro demostrando su felicidad.

"Vaya… pero que chiflado te pones con mamá" dijo Satoshi viendo a su Pokémon sarcásticamente, luego decidió dejar la plática para cuándo acabará de desayunar.

"Sabes, Satoshi, me alegra ver a Raichu con más energía, lo notaba algo apagado el día anterior… parece que Shigeru hizo muy buen trabajo" dijo Delia dedicándole una sonrisa a Raichu.

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes que Shigeru lo cuido ayer?" preguntó Satoshi increíblemente confundido.

"Eso es porque ayer me lo encontré y me dio a Raichu" dijo Delia "¿Qué te pareció tu tiempo con Shigeru, Raichu?"

"¡Rai, Rai…!" exclamó Raichu esbozando una sonrisa en respuesta.

"¿Eh? Raichu… tú… ¿Shigeru te trato bien?" preguntó algo incrédulo aunque ya sabía que Shigeru no era del tipo de personas que tratarían mal a un Pokémon, al parecer solo le confundía el buen trato a Raichu pero no a él.

"¡Rai!" exclamó Raichu mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Vaya… quién lo diría" dijo Satoshi perplejo, no sabía porque se sentía tan sorprendido ¿en serio creía que Shigeru era así de malo?

"Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue con Shigeru ayer?" pregunto Delia a su hijo quien volteo sorprendido ante semejante pregunta, sabía que podía venir pero al mismo tiempo no esperaba que le preguntara tal cosa.

"Ehmm… pues supongo que bien… sacó a Raichu a hacer ejercicio antes de que se fuera…" dijo Satoshi con desgano.

"Ya veo, Shigeru es un niño tan considerado" dijo Delia mientras asentía, Satoshi contesto a esa afirmación al arquear la ceja y ver a su madre con incredulidad ¿De dónde sacaba todo el mundo que Shigeru era considerado? Lo único que había hecho el día anterior era visitarlo solo para burlarse de él y para colmo llamarle inepto.

"Oh…" murmuró Satoshi para sí en total desacuerdo con su madre, tenia fruncido el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a los frijoles con el tenedor.

"¿Hmm? Te escuchas aburrido hijo, ¿Será que Shigeru vino muy poco?" preguntó su madre segura de que eso era lo que le molestaba a su hijo, Satoshi solo suspiro y asintió, no porque esa fuera la razón de estar "aburrido" si no porque era verdad que aquél castaño había estado una mísera cantidad de tiempo en la habitación.

Delia lo miro por unos segundos mientras esté comía, ella lo veía algo preocupada al ver a su hijo desganado al comer, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Dejo a Raichu de nuevo en la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

"¡Ya se! Como Shigeru estuvo muy poco tiempo ayer contigo ¡Haré un plan con él para que disfrutes de su compañía por más tiempo" dijo Delia obteniendo un "¿Ah?" como respuesta de parte de su hijo "¡Seguro que a Shigeru le fascinara la idea! Bueno, ya me voy querido, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas e ir a buscar a Shigeru!" lo último alteró a Satoshi y por fin reacciono a lo que su madre le decía ¡Ya no quería que Shigeru le hiriera con alguna tonta burla!

"¡No! Mamá no hagas-!" dijo él al ver como su madre se iba del cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir "eso…" murmuró, luego de eso se quedo inmóvil, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del aire acondicionado y unos ruiditos que Raichu hacia al acercársele. Satoshi silenciosamente se volteo hacia su comida y tomo los cubiertos para seguir comiendo, una vez que termino, tomo el plato y lo puso en la mesita de noche; Satoshi se recostó y miro al techo como si este tuviera algo interesante.

"¿Rai?" dijo Raichu en tono de pregunta mientras se le acercaba y ponía su mejilla contra la de su entrenador, Satoshi sonrió levemente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Raichu para acariciarle, Raichu cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear como si de un skitty se tratase.

"Vaya, parece que de nuevo tendremos que enfrentar al idiota de Shigeru" dijo Satoshi mientras suspiraba, no tenía ganas de ver a Shigeru, al menos no tan pronto. Sin embargo, parecía que él no tenía ni voz ni voto mientras estuviera en el hospital y no pudiera usar sus piernas como quisiera. El día anterior se había alarmado por los actos del Doctor, ¿desde cuándo hacían eso para verificar que las piernas reaccionaran? El muy sin vergüenza había aprovechado para tocarle más arriba y Satoshi no podía hacer nada, una porque no estaba seguro si estaba exagerando y dos porque al darle un manotazo esté podría enojarse y hacerle algo indeseable que con sus manos no podría evitar… Satoshi se quedo inmóvil luego de semejante pensamiento ¿Algo indeseable que no podría evitar? Eso era lo que sentía pero… ¿Qué clase de cosa indeseable? No tenía idea de que pudiera ser, solo supo que no le agrado lo que paso ayer y no tenía a quien contárselo sin que muriera de pena en el intento.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el doctor de ayer llego poco tiempo después, Satoshi se tenso al verlo y más por qué no venía acompañado de enfermeras, estaban solos… bueno, con Raichu. Al mirar a Raichu, le dedico una sonrisa de alivio ya que bueno, Raichu podría electrocutarlo si algo intentará con él. No le gustaba pensar así de un Doctor, solo esperaba que estuviese mal pensando las cosas…

"Y bien… ¿Cómo te sientes, Satoshi?" preguntó el Doctor mientras anotaba unas cuantas cosas.

"Ehm… yo mejor supongo…" dijo él mientras desviaba la mirada, el doctor dejo lo que estaba anotando sobre una mesita que estaba alado de la silla donde estaba s mamá anteriormente sentada y luego se dirigió a donde estaba Satoshi, esté le indico que se sentara. Satoshi obedeció y se sentó en la cama, el doctor luego le pidió que levantara las rodillas y así quedar con los pies recargados en el colchón formando una A con las piernas. "Doctor, ¿Cuando podre salir del hospital…?" pregunto Satoshi mientras lo veía acercarse con nerviosismo.

"Hmm… es posible que hoy ya puedas salir a pasear pero no estoy seguro cuando" dijo él mientras tomaba sus piernas y las apretaba suavemente, no sentí a nada por fortuna pero verle tan cerca le hacía sentir suficientemente angustiado.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está seguro?" preguntó Satoshi algo incrédulo a lo que había dicho el Doctor quien estaba recorriendo sus piernas lentamente. Satoshi desvió la mirada no queriendo ver lo que esté hacia y se maldecía por no poder moverse ¿Por qué Raichu no lo electrocutaba ya?

"Posiblemente estés unos dos meses más ya que el especialista estará trabajando contigo" dijo el Doctor, Satoshi soltó un suspiro de alivio, empezaba a creer que no había una razón lógica para quedarse en el hospital lo cual le hacía pensar mal del Doctor "Entonces, Satoshi, ¿Seguro que no sientes nada?" dijo él mientras tenía sus manos cerca de su entrepierna.

"Eh… ¿pero qué…?" preguntó viendo al Doctor, se estaba poniendo muy incomodo, quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza en ese momento pero el recordar su inhabilidad lo dejaba sintiéndose bastante inútil "¿Qué… que es lo que hace…?"

"¡Ra…!" exclamó Raichu mientras se ponía en cuatro patas y sus mejillas producían unas chispas que amenazaban a salir disparadas con dirección al Doctor, Raichu le miraba mientras fruncía el ceño y lentamente le gruñía enseñando más los colmillos.

El doctor miro al Pokémon por unos breves segundos, luego se alejo de donde estaba Satoshi y tomo de nuevo las anotaciones de la mesita "Por ahora descansa, Satoshi" dijo esto al caminar hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa a Satoshi la cual él no quiso ver por mucho tiempo así que aparto la mirada rápidamente, el Doctor entonces se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

"Raichu…" murmuró Satoshi mientras le hablaba a Raichu que se acercará, esté reacciono rápido y se acerco a él dejando que esté le abrazara "¿Crees que estoy loco al creer que ese Doctor es extraño…?"

Raichu cabeceo como respuesta, luego miro a su dueño hacia arriba mientras esté tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, se notaba que Satoshi estaba asustado hace unos pocos minutos.

**xXxXxXx**

Después de haber dormido un poco más, la puerta del cuarto se abrió alarmando a Satoshi quien creía que era el Doctor raro de nuevo, Satoshi volteo a ver quién era al mismo tiempo que la persona encendía la luz del cuarto. Shigeru de nuevo había entrado a la habitación, luego de dar unos pasos cerró la puerta al recargarse sobre ella; Satoshi no sabía si alegrarse o suspirar, bueno, al menos no era el Doctor que lo ponía de nervios por lo que le hacía.

"Shigeru…" murmuró algo cansado al mirar a Shigeru fijamente, estaba extrañamente agotado.

"Hola, Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru con tono socarrón "Veo que dormir por dos años no te basto" dijo él mientras sonreía burlonamente.

"Shigeru, ¿Pero qué quieres?, has venido a molestar a pesar de que estoy dormido" dijo Satoshi mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

"¿Ah? No me parece que estés dormido, me estás hablando tonto, a menos de que seas sonámbulo y estúpido por naturaleza" dijo él burlándose de la forma en la que había dicho la última oración.

"Ya dime, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Satoshi algo irritado.

"Vaya, ¿así es como le hablas a un visitante? Si que no tienes modales, niño" dijo Shigeru irritándolo aun más ¡¿Qué acaso Shigeru no podía responder a una simple pregunta?!

"¡Shigeru! ¡Deja de hacer eso y dime qué haces aquí!" le dijo olvidando que estaba cansado hace unos momentos.

"Vaya… grosero, irritable e irrespetuoso ¿algo más?" dijo Shigeru al reírse de la expresión de Satoshi, Satoshi estaba llegando al límite "Tu mamá vino a verme"

"Oh…" murmuró Satoshi mientras pensaba en como quejarse con su madre después, no tenia porque andar yendo con Shigeru a pedirle nada… al menos que lo involucrara a él "¿Qué te dijo?"

"Al parecer un tonto lloraba por mi presencia" dijo él engreídamente mientras cerraba los ojos "No tenía ganas de venir pero como no quería ser grosero con tu mamá entonces vine"

"Ah… "murmuró sin ganas de decir algo más para que el otro lo usara en su contra y siguiera burlándose, no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia le molestara a pesar de que estuvo en coma, Shigeru le hacía sentir como un estúpido por haber estado en esa condición y también le hacía sentir como un flojo e inútil el no poder despertar.

"Me alegra que estés en buena forma Raichu" dijo Shigeru olvidándose de Satoshi mientras se acercaba al Pokémon, Raichu le sonrió y salto para que este lo tomara en brazos.

"Raichu…" murmuró algo irritado Satoshi queriendo decirle a su Pokémon que era un traicionero.

"No seas tan infantil, Sato-chan, que Raichu sepa apreciar más a un entrenador apto que a uno inepto no es su culpa" dijo esto mientras veía a Satoshi de manera sarcástica. Satoshi apretó los puños y desvió la mirada ya harto de que el otro le molestara con eso de "inepto".

"¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer aquí? No veo porque tenias que despertarme solo para burlarte de mí" dijo Satoshi sintiéndose verdaderamente mal, estaba harto de lo que le decía Shigeru ya que todo, absolutamente todo le desgarraba ya que era su mejor amigo de la infancia y supuesto rival.

"¿Hmm? Vaya, Sato-chan, no te pongas a llorar como niñita solo por decirte un par de verdades" dijo Shigeru haciendo que Satoshi le enseñara los dientes enojado "Ahora solo apúrate no tengo todo el día" dijo el causando que Satoshi arqueara una ceja expresando su confusión "Vamos a ir a la ciudad, tonto, así que vístete" dijo Shigeru mientras tomaba una mochila verde que estaba por ahí asumiendo que era su ropa dejándola en la cama cerca de Satoshi "Ya vengo" al decir esto, se retiro del cuarto luego de dejar a Raichu en la cama.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? Primero me insulta y luego me dice que vamos a ir a la ciudad…" dijo Satoshi a sí mismo, aunque luego recordó que su mamá iba a pedirle algo a Shigeru para que este pasara más tiempo con él. Frunció el ceño enojado al darse cuenta que fue obra de su mamá por lo que Shigeru había ido y por lo que ahora saldrían ¿Enserio tenía que involucrarse su mamá solo para que su amigo de la infancia quisiera ir a verle? Y bueno, "querer" no era la palabra adecuada, básicamente su mamá lo forzaba a ir, presionaba al otro ya que Shigeru no podía negarse al no querer ser grosero.

"Rai…" murmuró Raichu mientras veía a Satoshi y ladeaba la cabeza.

Satoshi tomo la mochila y saco una playera negra, se quito la cobija y se desabrocho el camisón de hospital poniéndose entonces la playera, Satoshi saco un pantalón, lo observó por unos segundos preguntándose cómo se la iba a poner; tardo unos diez minutos en tratar de ponérsela pero no lo logró.

"Ah… Shigeru se burlara de mi…" murmuro Satoshi mientras veía como sus piernas solo temblaban en respuesta pero se resigno a pedirle ayuda a Shigeru cuando esté regresara, solo esperaba que su amigo no le hiciera sentir mal.

"¿Rai?" Raichu miró la puerta abrirse mostrando a Shigeru tomando chocolate frio en lata.

"Así que ¿ya te vestiste?" preguntó Shigeru mientras le daba un último trago a su bebida antes de tirar la lata en un pequeño bote blanco cerca de la entrada.

"Shigeru… ¿Te fuiste solo por el chocolate?" preguntó Satoshi incrédulo mientras lo veía confundido.

"Pues me viste tomándolo ¿No?" respondió Shigeru crispándole los nervios a Satoshi. Shigeru lo miro detenidamente notando como estaba su pantalón torpemente puesto a lo que arqueo una ceja. "Sato-chan, no te has puesto el pantalón" dijo el viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

Satoshi miro hacia abajo algo apenado, luego desvió la mirada "Shigeru, no puedo mover las piernas…"

"¿Ah? No me sorprende, después de dos años en cama era evidente que perderías la habilidad" dijo Shigeru causando que Satoshi se angustiara por su inutilidad, solo le faltaba burlarse más cínicamente de eso y Satoshi no creía soportarlo.

"Yo…" murmuró Satoshi sin saber cómo pedirle a su amigo que le ayudara.

"Bueno, supongo que no tiene remedio, te ayudaré a ponértelo" dijo Shigeru acercándose a la cama.

"¿Ah? ¿Hablas enserio…?" preguntó Satoshi olvidándose de su frustración brevemente.

"¡Pero claro! Si no te ayudo te tardaras horas y no estoy con ganas de esperarte" dijo Shigeru haciendo que Satoshi le mirara irritado ¿Ni siquiera ayudando podía ser amable?

Satoshi coopero lo más que pudo mientras Shigeru le ponía el pantalón, luego le puso los calcetines y lo ayudo a sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

"Shigeru… ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos dos años?" preguntó Satoshi de repente, Shigeru se alejo un poco y le miro algo perplejo ¿A qué venía tal pregunta?

"¿Qué ya se te olvido? Estuve viajando por la región Kanto y Tohou" dijo Shigeru aun confundido por la pregunta "No sabía que aparte de tonto eres olvidadizo"

"¡Shigeru!" exclamó Satoshi increíblemente frustrado, se supone que eran amigos de la infancia ¿Qué no podía contestar y ya?

"No sé qué más quieres que te diga, Satoshi" dijo él con toda sinceridad además de que eso no le incumbía.

"Shigeru, ¿acaso estas molesto por que estuviera en coma?" preguntó Satoshi de nuevo confundiendo a Shigeru ¿Debía enojarse?

"¿Eh? Sato-chan, siempre con tus preguntas extrañas" dijo Shigeru mientras le ayudaba a ponerle los converse que estaban también dentro de la mochila. "No tengo por qué enojarme por tal cosa"

"Oh… pero tú me dijiste qué…" murmuró Satoshi viéndolo confundido y algo esperanzado, no tenía idea porque le preocupaba tanto el que Shigeru pensara mal de él pero simplemente le molestaba.

"Dije que me habías decepcionado, que yo sepa el decepcionarse no equivale a enojarse, bobo" le dijo mientras salía de nuevo del cuarto esta vez sin avisar. Satoshi frunció el ceño de nuevo, tenía que dejar de preguntar lo que se le venía a la mente, al parecer Shigeru no le respondería hasta posiblemente después de que se llevaran mejor.

"Shigeru…" murmuró mirando hacia la puerta, sinceramente era deprimente ver a su amigo con quien se había en fretando en el sueño y hasta le había ganado, recordó las veces que se encontraban y la pokébola cuya mitad la tenia él. Shigeru y él habían cambiado, eran más amigos que antes y no había conflicto entre ellos, todo esto había sucedido justo antes de que Shigeru se hiciera investigador; con Shigeru comportándose como antes solo hacía que Satoshi anhelara estar de nuevo con aquel Shigeru del sueño. "Gary… creo que te extraño"

"¿Gary?" dijo Shigeru en voz alta mientras arqueaba una ceja confundido, estaba cerca de la cama cargando una silla de ruedas "¿Quién es ese?" al preguntar eso frunció el ceño luciendo algo irritado.

"¿Eh? No es nada… solo recordaba a un buen amigo mío" dijo Satoshi mirando a Shigeru nostálgicamente, lo que él veía de momento era la imagen de Gary, su amigo dentro del coma.

"Vamos, no me mires así, pareciera que estuvieses viendo a alguien más en vez de a mi" dijo Shigeru entonces concentrándose en abrir y acomodar la silla de ruedas en el piso.

"Oh… ¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Satoshi alarmado, al parecer acababa de despertar de su trance "Perdona, creo que me quede ido"

"Si ya veo" dijo Shigeru "Muy bien, ya que terminaste de fantasear creo que podemos irnos de una vez"

"¿Irnos a donde?" preguntó Satoshi algo perdido, Shigeru le miro incrédulamente y soltó un suspiro.

"Te lo dije hace rato, vamos a ir a que recorras la ciudad" dijo Shigeru entonces cargando a Satoshi estilo princesa y poniéndolo delicadamente en la silla de ruedas.

"Esto es…" murmuró Satoshi viéndose en la silla de ruedas, no podía creer que tuviera que depender de eso para poder salir.

"Una silla de ruedas" dijo Shigeru simplemente "Ahora, si ya acabaste con tus comentarios obvios, nos vamos"

"¡Oye…!" exclamó Satoshi algo irritado por el comentario, Raichu entonces se apresuro a brincar sobre el regazo de su entrenador y se sentó sobre él. "Si, vayamos"

**xXxXxXx**

La ciudad le había dejado atónito, tenia diversas fuentes, muchos árboles y la mayoría de edificios tenían cristales por paredes, se sentía como si fuera una combinación entre un parque y un bosque. Satoshi cerraba los ojos con alegría al sentir la brisa golpear suavemente contra su cara, podía oler un delicioso aroma a pan y podía ver como pequeños marills y azurills jugaban en aquellas fuentes; lo que más le llamo la atención fue una estatua de un Pokémon que estaba en una gran fuente en el centro de un parque.

"¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una gran fuente ¿Será la fuente principal?" preguntó Satoshi muy interesado, bien, todo lo que estaba afuera del hospital era interesante para él en esos momentos.

"¿Y sabes que Pokémon es?" pregunto Shigeru esperando a que Satoshi no supiera la respuesta ya que era más que obvio que no sabía ni que pokémons había en Kanto debido al coma.

"¿Eh? Bueno, yo recuerdo un Pokémon así, cuál era su nombre…" murmuró Satoshi algo frustrado por no recordar ya que él lo había visto en su sueño antes.

"Oh por favor, Satoshi, no has visto ni un solo Pokémon, no puedes decir que lo conoces" dijo Shigeru algo burlón "No es de buen gusto mentir ¿sabes?" dijo esté recordándole a Satoshi las palabras de su sueño más reciente.

"¡Pero claro que lo sé!" dijo Satoshi irritado, tenía que recordar o quedaría en ridículo frente a su rival.

"No me digas… te propondré algo, si adivinas cual es el nombre de ese Pokémon te daré el honor de obtener algo de mi aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad" dijo Shigeru increíblemente confiado, no podía perder esa apuesta, era tan obvio que Satoshi no podría recordar ni el nombre de un Pokémon popular.

"¿Eh? ¿Hablas enserio?" pregunto Satoshi viéndolo algo incrédulo, ¿enserio Shigeru estaba tan confiado de si mismo que apostaba algo así?

"Sip, o si no ya no me llamaré Shigeru Okido" dijo Shigeru muy confiado, Satoshi le miro confundido.

"¿Okido? ¿Qué no era Oak?"

"¿Oak? Hablas de mi abuelo seguro, mi abuelo a veces da ese sobrenombre… dice que es como un nombre afectuoso ya que siente que su otro nombre se escucha muy serio" dijo Shigeru viéndose algo preocupado con eso.

"¿Enserio? Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Satoshi muy interesado.

"¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso…? Si que eres un bobo" dijo Shigeru viéndolo algo irritado pero de todas formas se decidió a responder "Él se llama Yukinari Okido, Dr. Okido para ti"

"Ya veo…" murmuró Satoshi algo pensativo por lo dicho ignorando el insulto del otro, parecía que a Satoshi le molestaba el hecho de revolver nombres, si que tenía mucho que aprender… solo esperaba no tener algún problema de ese tipo con ningún conocido suyo.

"Pero bueno, no desvíes el tema, se supone que debes adivinar que Pokémon es ese" dijo Shigeru apuntando a la estatua de la fuente "Pero si no adivinas yo-"dijo interrumpido por Satoshi.

"Es un Milotic" dijo Satoshi simplemente, en ese momento Shigeru se quedo callado por varios segundos y lo miro incrédulo ¡¿Cómo rayos había adivinado?!

"¿Eh…? Satoshi, como es que tú…" dijo él sintiendo que casi le da un ataque ¡No podía creer que había perdido una apuesta de forma tan fácil y estúpida!

"Espero cumplas tu promesa, Shigeru" le dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa malvada, Shigeru suspiro resignado a lo que el otro le pediría.

"Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó mientras hacia un leve puchero.

"Hmm… bueno, ahora no se me ocurre nada pero cuando se me ocurra algo bueno, te lo haré saber" dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Ah… como sea, debo admitir que me tomaste desprevenido ¿Cómo supiste de ese Pokémon? No pertenece a la región Kanto" dijo Shigeru algo fastidiado de que el otro lo conociera.

"Tampoco es de la región Tohou" dijo Satoshi con naturalidad de nuevo impresionando a su rival, vaya, parecía que Satoshi no era tan bobo después de todo.

"¡Vaya! Debo decir que por fin logras impresionarme" dijo Shigeru con tranquilidad, su amigo de la infancia lo miro desde la silla de ruedas y sonrió muy alegre después de haber escuchado eso. "Como sea, creo que puedo llevarte a comer algo justo después de haber visitado unos cuantos lugares"

"¡Claro!" dijo Satoshi entusiasmado, parecía que Shigeru se había calmado y había dejado de molestarle lo cual lo ponía de muy buen humor.

"Entonces… dime, Sato-chan, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" preguntó Shigeru "Dije que te mostraría unos lugares antes de ir a comer pero creo que es mejor que me digas que se te antoja hacer"

"Shigeru, no conozco… ¡Ah, ya se!" dijo Satoshi de repente intrigando a Shigeru ¿A dónde querría ir?

"Vamos al internado, quiero ver donde me quedaré" dijo Satoshi alegremente, Shigeru lo veía un poco preocupado al escuchar esto.

"Hmm, lo siento bobo pero no se le permite la entrada a nadie hasta la fecha de inscripción" dijo Shigeru "Pero supongo que puedo mostrarte el exterior del lugar"

"Aww… bueno, al menos podré ver dónde queda" dijo Satoshi resignado.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Shigeru mientras llevaba a Satoshi, Raichu estaba muy entretenido viendo todo el lugar con la mirada por lo que rara vez le hacía caso a Satoshi.

"Shigeru ¿Sabes algo del internado?" preguntó Satoshi esperando que esté hablara tanto como Kasumi.

"¡Pero claro! No hay nadie que no sepa, es algo de sentido común investigar acerca del lugar" dijo Shigeru sonriendo confiado "Pero bueno creo que tu tiempo dormido no te dejo hacer tal cosa y por lo tanto eres el único en toda la ciudad que no sabe" dijo él agregando una risa burlona "Pero aun así, se que eres tan cabezota que aunque hubieras estado despierto no hubieras investigado hasta una semana antes"

Satoshi lo miro molesto, se sentía muy irritado por Shigeru ¿Qué había sucedido? Ya se había calmado y ahora había vuelto a ser un engreído.

"Shigeru ¿Cuánto falta para entrar?" pregunto Satoshi ignorando o tratando de ignorar lo antes dicho por Shigeru.

" Ni siquiera sabes eso? Oh bueno, que debo esperar de ti" dijo Shigeru desesperando a Satoshi.

"¡Shigeru, ya basta!¡ Estaba en coma! ¡Deja de burlarte!" gritó Satoshi harto de que Shigeru se burlara constantemente de él.

"¿Hmm? Entramos en aproximadamente un mes, las pruebas serán la primera semana de mayo" dijo Shigeru ignorando los gritos de Satoshi.

"Ya veo… ¡Un momento!" dijo él dándose cuenta de que esté lo había ignorado "¡No me ignores!"

"De lo que puedo decirte es que necesitas un Pokémon para aplicar como entrenador, cosa que cumples con tu Raichu" dijo él aun ignorando lo antes dicho por Satoshi, Satoshi frunció el ceño pero segundos después de ver que sus quejas no eran tomadas en cuenta se rindió y suspiro dispuesto a escuchar. "Necesitas cinco pokébolas para que puedas capturar a los cinco Pokémon que estarán contigo y tener listo un sobrenombre con el que serás conocido dentro del internado e inclusive fuera de"

"¿Eh? Kasumi me dijo que el sobrenombre no era a fuerza…" dijo Satoshi algo confundido, ¿Por qué Shigeru lo hacía sonar como si fuera algo obligatorio?

"Pues parece que tu amiga está mal informada, los sobrenombres son lo que caracterizan a un entrenador durante toda su vida, son sus nombres "profesionales" si es que me explico" dijo Shigeru "Solo puedo imaginar que ella se refiriera a los alumnos, ellos sí, no tienen sobrenombre, de hecho no pueden escoger un sobrenombre; son solo estudiantes y si llegaran a enfrentarse en un combate Pokémon-" dijo él interrumpido por Satoshi.

"¿Los estudiantes no tienen apodo? No veo la razón de que ellos no puedan…" dijo él sin terminar el pensamiento, Shigeru frunció el ceño y suspiro en respuesta a la interrupción.

"Satoshi, como ya dije, los sobrenombres son lo que hacen único al entrenador Pokémon… no importa si son concursos, obras musicales, combates o lo que sea, si te adentras al mundo Pokémon debes llevar un sobrenombre" dijo Shigeru "Como decía, si llegaran a enfrentarse a un combate Pokémon, cosa que sería una desgracia, serian llamados como "Estudiante Fulano" ¿Si me explico?"

"¿Cómo que estudiante fulano?" preguntó Satoshi algo confundido por lo dicho.

"Es un ejemplo, bobo, me refiero a que no se… si tú fueras estudiante te llamarían "Estudiante Satoshi" ¿Crees entender ya?" dijo Shigeru algo fastidiado.

"Ya veo… ¡Espera! ¿Qué tienes en contra de los alumnos? Dijiste que sería una desgracia" dijo Satoshi no entendiendo el por qué Shigeru despreciaría a los estudiantes.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso" dijo Shigeru verdaderamente molesto por la pregunta ridícula y obvia de Satoshi "Los estudiantes son una bola de mentes cerradas, incompetentes e imprudentes" al decir esto, Satoshi se sobresalto. ¿Shigeru estaba diciendo todas esas cosas…?

"¡Shigeru! ¡No puedes generalizar! Hablas de ellos como si fueran basura y-"

"Lo son" dijo Shigeru con voz firme y fría, Satoshi se quedo perplejo por la afirmación de su rival.

"Shigeru…" murmuró abrazando a Raichu muy decepcionado de su amigo ¿Era el enserio Gary? Gary no diría algo tan triste… "Yo, no puedo creer que tú…" dijo Satoshi sin saber que más agregar, le dolían las palabras de su amigo más de lo que podía imaginar; Su amigo nunca diría eso, nunca.

"No llores, tonto" dijo Shigeru dando un resoplo "No estoy hablando de todos los estudiantes, solo hablo de aquellos que son estudiantes y aparte se les ocurre participar en algún combate o algo que incluya pokémons"

"¿Eh? Pero aun así… no veo el porqué…"

"Los estudiantes no tienen conocimientos de Pokémon, solo saben lo básico ya que les enseñan lo que son los Pokémon, claro, en términos humanos ya que es imposible definir lo que es un Pokémon, sin embargo… ellos no tienen conocimiento de lo que los Pokémon necesitan para vivir felices o del entrenamiento que deben tener para enfrentarse a combates, los estudiantes solo los verían como armas para destruir a su oponente, juguetes que pueden utilizarse y desecharse; no hay excepción entre ellos" dijo Shigeru "Sé lo que dirás, de seguro piensas que hay quien no aplica en este número de personas que maltratan a los Pokémon, pero la realidad no es así, sí, hay excepciones entre ellos, son aquellos que no utilizan a los Pokémon para combates u otras cosas, se supone que un alumno quiere ser alumno por qué no soporta la presencia de pokémons o por temor, odio a ellos ¿Crees que alguien así puede criar un Pokémon?"

"Pues yo…" murmuró Satoshi desconcertado, si lo pensaba bien, Shigeru tenía razón pero… no podía pensar lo mismo que Shigeru, no podían haber personas así de crueles…

"Un Pokémon es una criatura delicada, así como los humanos necesitamos afecto, ellos también necesitan tal cosa y sobre todo merecen nuestro respeto… si una persona no entiende eso no puede llamarse entrenador y ni siquiera debería permitírsele un Pokémon" dijo Shigeru escuchándose verdaderamente irritado. "Cuando uno quiere dedicarse a la vida de un entrenador debe poseer las cualidades necesarias, si uno solo posee respeto hacia los Pokémon o en peores casos no posee ni respeto hacia ellos viven la vida de un estudiante"

"Shigeru, Kasumi dijo que no les negarían el ser entrenadores a los que quisieran" dijo Satoshi causando que esté soltara una breve risa burlona.

"Kasumi parece no saber muchas cosas, Satoshi" dijo él "Claro que te pueden negar la entrada, los internados no son lugares donde todo el mundo entra. Un internado Pokémon tiene su nombre que lo caracteriza, tiene sus reglas, requisitos y hasta incluso tiene la visión de entrenador o estudiante de la cual se basan para aceptar o rechazar personas"

"Vaya… ósea que no es fácil entrar…" dijo Satoshi algo triste, sin embargo su confianza no bajo ya que después de ese sueño había tenido ya experiencias Pokémon que lo hacían sentirse un entrenador capaz de vencer cualquier cosa.

"No es tan difícil como crees, pero si tienen diferentes puntos a cumplir que muchas personas carecen" dijo Shigeru "Te diré, cuando una persona falla la prueba de entrenador le sugieren ser estudiante, si aquella persona acepta esa sugerencia no lo vuelven a cambiar nunca más"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Satoshi en lo que se paraban frente a un gran edificio, a decir verdad parecía una fortaleza. "Vaya…" murmuró mientras observaba la entrada.

"Este es el internado, mejor conocido como "Mistic Fortress", claro, cómo puedes ver su apariencia le hace justicia al nombre" dijo Shigeru mirando la puerta gigante "Este lugar es tan grande que dicen que los entrenadores nunca salen"

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Satoshi sorprendido por esto "¿A qué te refieres con que nunca salen…?"

"Eso es lo que dicen, yo no lo sé" dijo Shigeru encogiéndose de hombros "Me parece que es como una mini ciudad, por eso dicen que no salen una vez que entran"

"¿Entonces nadie puede entrar…?"

"No, hasta que hacen las pruebas la primera semana de mayo" dijo Shigeru "Se ve que será un buen desafió"

"¡Sí! Ya muero por entrar" dijo Satoshi alegre "Oh, Shigeru ¿Por qué cuando aceptan ser estudiantes se les niega el cambio a entrenador?"

"Un estudiante es estudiante por tomar la elección definitiva de no convivir con pokémons mas que lo que sea necesario" dijo Shigeru "Eso es un insulto para todos los entrenadores y pokémons que hay, si uno les tiene una pizca de respeto deciden tomar la prueba el siguiente año; no se le permite el cambio a una persona que solo tenga por interés el lugar"

"Vaya… viéndolo así, si que son estrictos" dijo Satoshi escuchando a su rival con atención.

"Una de las primeras pruebas es saber tu razón de querer ser estudiante o entrenador, dependiendo que digas es lo que toman en cuenta para aceptarte o rechazarte, si pasas al menos la primera prueba te hacen más pruebas para probar tu determinación. Los que contestan como estudiante y ponen como razón el querer apoyar a las personas pero que no tienen nada en contra de los Pokémon se les da permiso de tener clases del entrenador si así lo desean, pero un estudiante que es tal por haber dicho cualquier otro tipo de razón se le niega el cambio a un entrenador... pero si tienen la determinación después, un cambio de corazón o lo que sea entonces pueden salirse de la institución e ir a intentar ser entrenador a otra región"

"¿Eh? ¿Otra región? ¿Por qué no solo intentan formar parte de otra escuela?" preguntó Satoshi confundido ¿Qué no era eso algo extremista?

"Eso es lo que se ganan por inscribirse en un internado, si aceptan las limitaciones que esta les causa entonces entran, nadie entra a este lugar sin saber que no podrán ser entrenadores en otra parte de la región, se les hace saber de antemano a lo que se atienen" dijo Shigeru "En cuanto a los estudiantes especiales, se podría decir que eso es lo que busca el internado de un Estudiante, ellos deben poseer la cualidad de respeto e incluso aprecio hacia los pokémons, ellos quieren ser de servicio a las personas pero no rechazan a los Pokémon; eso es un estudiante digno"

"Vaya…" dijo Satoshi aun observando la puerta gigante, se estaba guardando el decir "sabes muchas cosas" ya que lo mismo le había dicho a Kasumi e incluso a su mamá. Si definitivamente ahora se sentía muy estúpido.

"Pues espero entres, bobo" dijo Shigeru cambiando el tema y llamándole la atención al otro "Quiero que me demuestres que a pesar que estuviste dos años sin hacer nada tienes la habilidad de sostenerte"

"¡Shigeru tú…!" dijo él interrumpido por un alta voz que de pronto hablo.

"¡Hola a todos! El concurso anual de Ciudad Mística dará inicio en unas horas, les invitamos a que nos acompañen a este grandioso evento con coordinadores de todas partes" dijo una voz femenina, esta le recordaba a la enfermera Joy pero por alguna razón tenía algo diferente...

"Shigeru… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Satoshi mientras volteaba a ver a la dirección donde había venido la voz, Shigeru le sonrío y guiño el ojo en respuesta.

"Nuestra segunda parada al parecer, conociéndote de seguro querrás ver el concurso" dijo Shigeru mientras empezaba a caminar llevando a Satoshi hacia un parque donde tenían una gran pantalla la cual era sostenida por dos nidokings.

"Vaya, me pregunto quienes participaran" dijo Satoshi en voz alta, Shigeru sonrío de lado al escuchar esto y luego miro hacia la pantalla.

"¡Hola a todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Mística, quisiera agradecer a todos por su atención, este año celebraremos en grande con la coordinadora No.1, denle un aplauso a-" dijo la mujer de la televisión, Satoshi se quedo sorprendido al ver a una chica pelirroja aparecer en pantalla, era tan parecida… no, ¡era ella!

"¿Zoey?" preguntó Satoshi estupefacto al verla ¿Significa que Dawn también estaba en el concurso? Si era así, no podía esperar a asistir.

"Satoshi ¿La conoces? Eso no es posible…" dijo Shigeru igualmente sorprendido, no por la aparición de ella si no porque su amigo parecía reconocerla ¿Cómo es que la conocía si estuvo dos años en cama? No tenía ningún sentido.

"Shigeru… ella…" dijo Satoshi sin saber cómo reaccionar, estaba entre feliz y confundido ¿Zoey es la campeona? Le alegraba verla tan contenta.

"Nozomi" dijo él captando la atención de Satoshi "La coordinadora no.1, se dice que ella estuvo en el internado de la región Sinnoh, es muy buena coordinadora debo admitirlo"

"Al parecer es la mejor, vaya, me alegro por ella" dijo Satoshi con una gran sonrisa sincera, Shigeru se le quedo viendo por unos segundos aun confundido sobre el hecho de que su rival le conociera.

"Satoshi… ¿la conoces?" preguntó por segunda vez Shigeru sintiendo la pregunta algo tonta ya que ya habia preguntado lo mismo hace unos segundos.

"Ah…" murmuró Satoshi sin saber que responder, por una parte sí, pero por otra no… al parecer "Zoey" solo era su nombre "profesional" "No, no la conozco" al recibir tal respuesta, Shigeru se quedo confundido ¿Cómo es que le decía que no si menciono el nombre antes que Mimmi?

"Okay, como digas" dijo Shigeru como respuesta, si el bobo no le pensaba contar lo que realmente pensaba pues no importaba, en algún momento lo haría. Normalmente a Shigeru no le importaban ese tipo de comentarios pero dada la situación de su amigo de la infancia era algo muy extraño ¿Qué estaría escondiendo?

**A/N: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen reviews de todo tipo, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas ¡Lo que sea! Recuerden, Los reviews son la comida de la historia 8D**


	5. Más allá que un simple sueño pt 1

**A/N: Les recuerdo que esta historia tiene tema yaoi/shounen-ai y que no está basada totalmente en una (manga, anime, juego o creepypasta), es una mezcla de todas estas y mientras avanza la historia iré poniendo datos importantes en las notas de autor… habrá un poco de confusión con algunos nombres ya que se repiten (los del sueño con los apodos) pero no son muchos en realidad ya que los apodos que tienen están basados en el juego, por ejemplo: Haruka = Sapphire o Brendan = Ruby, en casos como Kasumi ahí si seria "Misty" el apodo; para tratar de hacer las cosas más claras, cuando hable de alguien del sueño voy a poner los nombres en negrita (:**

**Capitulo 5: Más allá que un simple sueño pt 1**

Satoshi observó la pantalla con atención, le ponía de muy buen humor el ver a Zo- Nozomi saludando y radiando esa presencia de la campeona que merecía ser, claro que también pensaba en **Dawn** y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué sería de ella ahora en el mundo real; todo esto le resultaba muy intrigante pero al mismo tiempo le entristecía un poco tener que volver a comenzar una amistad desde abajo… un buen ejemplo era ahora la coordinadora en pantalla, **Zoey** la rival de **Dawn** había resultado ser algo un tanto diferente ya que era ya una campeona, en cuanto a su personalidad… eso lo ignoraba completamente pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera muy diferente a lo que él ya conocía de ella.

"Shigeru… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Nozomi siendo campeona?" preguntó Satoshi sintiendo la nostalgia tomarlo del cuello apretándolo cada vez más. Shigeru, al escuchar tal pregunta lo miró con el fin de bromear al respecto pero al ver su cara la cual denotaba seriedad y un aire de tristeza, no pudo lograr hacerlo así que solo suspiro y se limitó a responder.

"Lleva un año siendo campeona, gran logro para su edad ¿no crees?" dijo Shigeru dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a Satoshi la cual no fue notada por esté y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, Nozomi se ha convertido en campeona tan pronto, de verdad que tiene talento" dijo Satoshi sonriéndole a Shigeru, sin embargo, Shigeru pudo ver esta sonrisa como una que escondía una severa nostalgia y frustración detrás, él arqueó la ceja como respuesta a tal sonrisa ¿desde cuándo es que Satoshi podía sonreír de una manera tan falsa…? Primero lo mira en el hospital como si estuviera viendo a otra persona o a un espíritu, luego adivina el Pokémon de la fuente el cual no debería conocer por su condición en cama y ahora esto; esas veces poseía la misma expresión de nostalgia, claro, el hospital y está siendo las que más fuerte destacaban aquel sentimiento. "¡Shigeru!"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Shigeru saliendo de sus pensamientos, miró a Satoshi quien lo veía confundido "¿Qué pasa, Satoshi?"

"Te has quedado ido… ¿A qué se debe?" preguntó Satoshi, Shigeru cabeceo como respuesta, no pensaba decirle que algo le molestaba y que ese algo era él, al menos no le diría en ese momento.

"Me preguntaba quién podría asistir al concurso" dijo él como mentira, realmente no le importaba mucho el concurso aunque era verdad que le intrigaba el pensar que algún amigo de él participara.

"¿Oh? ¿Conoces acerca de ellos?" preguntó Satoshi con sumo interés, Shigeru miro hacia otro lado evitando responder a la pregunta, vaya, si que el mentir le llevaba a preguntas más problemáticas.

"¿Y eso por que debería importarte?" Preguntó Shigeru usando su usual forma de tratar a su amigo como manera de evadir la pregunta, Satoshi lo miro sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego suspiro en resignación.

"No entiendo porque eres tan difícil…" murmuró Satoshi algo triste al respecto, he ahí de nuevo, Satoshi ponía cara de que extrañara algo y eso a Shigeru le molestaba ¿Qué podría extrañar? El siempre había sido así con él así que no venia al caso la manera de actuar de Satoshi.

"No es que sea difícil, es que tu eres muy débil como para verlo de otra forma" dijo Shigeru algo irritado, Satoshi quiso agregar algo pero Shigeru lo calló "Pon atención, bobo" le dijo volteando a ver la pantalla, al parecer Nozomi había acabado de hablar por lo que ahora la que estaba parada en frente de cámaras era Mimmi, un miembro del jurado de los concursos Pokémon.

"¡Ya la oyeron! Esta fue Nozomi, la campeona entre coordinadores ¡Esperamos verlos a todos esta tarde a las 5:00 pm! El concurso será uno de los mejores esté año así que ¡No se lo pierdan!" al decir esto, la imagen en pantalla cambio a la de una pokébola color blanco con un fondo azul con blanco semejando un cielo.

"Vaya, así que empieza a las 5:00 pm…" murmuró Satoshi mientras Raichu miraba pacíficamente a Shigeru.

"Eh, si, gracias por repetir lo ya dicho, Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru en tono de burla "Si no fuera porque lo repites te juro que no me entero"

"Se nota que no puedes dejar de ser sarcástico ni por cinco minutos…" dijo Satoshi viéndolo irritado, Shigeru solo sonrió engreídamente y se encogió de hombros.

"Si, al parecer no puedo evitarlo" dijo Shigeru "Es imposible no serlo contigo, Sato-chan, después de todo disfruto mucho las caras bobas que haces cada vez que digo algo" al decir esto, Satoshi frunció el ceño y lo miro mientras hacia un leve puchero.

"No le veo lo divertido" dijo Satoshi simplemente al desviar la mirada, observó a su Pokémon queriendo ver si este compartía sus sentimientos pero Raichu estaba más ocupado lamiéndose las orejas como para poner si quiera la más mínima importancia en el asunto.

"Pues claro, es obvio que la víctima no vería la gracia aunque lo intentara" dijo Shigeru mientras cerraba los ojos con un aire de orgullo "Pero bueno, olvidemos eso por ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer? O bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Shigeru, eres un dolor de hígado…" dijo Satoshi causando que su rival se riera levemente y le agradeciera por el intento de insulto el cual tomo como un cumplido "¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue un cumplido!"

"Haha, pues me sonó a que lo fue" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa confiada "No te preocupes, yo también creo que eres un dolor de cabeza, eso y un zopenco" dijo añadiendo un guiño, Satoshi no pudo contener un gruñido "Y al parecer tienes problemas de ira, Sato-chan"

"¡Deja de insultarme y deja de llamarme así!"

"¿Insultarte? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! Creo que exageras, Sato-chan, incluso tu Raichu lo sabe ya que no está poniendo ni la más mínima pizca de interés" dijo Shigeru viéndolo sarcásticamente.

"¡Cállate! ¡No molestes!" dijo Satoshi sin saber cómo ganarle a su rival con palabras.

"¡Hahaha! Me alegra que tengas tanta energía, Satoshi-kun" dijo Shigeru ganando un gruñido de parte de su amigo pelinegro "Como no mencionas nada, te llevaré a donde yo quiera ir ahora ¿Te parece? ¿Sí o No? Bueno, realmente no importa, tienes que ir a donde yo te empuje de todas formas"

"Como sea, no creo que me interese, no conozco nada de la ciudad" dijo Satoshi ahora de mal humor.

"Hmm… veo que tal vez necesites comer ¿No desayunaste bien? Bueno, te llevare por algo que llene tu estomago y así dejes de comportarte como señora embarazada" dijo Shigeru añadiendo una risa burlona mientras caminaba agarrado de la silla de ruedas del lugar en donde estaban.

"¡No podrás callarme solo por darme comida!" exclamó Satoshi enojado, Raichu soltó una leve risa por el comentario de su entrenador.

"Lo sé Raichu, al parecer Satoshi acaba de admitir y confirmar todo lo que le he dicho" dijo Shigeru causando que Satoshi se frustrará "Entre lo que ya me confirmaste, puedo decir que eres oficialmente un zopenco, hahaha"

"¡Argh! ¡Shigeru…!" dijo Satoshi interrumpido por Shigeru.

"¿Qué se te antoja comer?" preguntó Shigeru ignorando lo antes dicho por Satoshi, Satoshi lo miro con enojo por unos segundos antes de tratar de olvidar el asunto.

"Hmm… no lo sé, algo dulce tal vez" dijo Satoshi luciendo pensativo.

"¿Algo dulce? No crees que fuiste muy especifico con eso?" preguntó Shigeru sarcásticamente. Satoshi lo miro con indiferencia y negó con la cabeza, Shigeru ya le había colmado la paciencia así que no pretendía especificar nada, que le hiciera como pudiera y lo llevara a donde quisiera.

"Hmm, sí, creo que fui lo suficientemente especifico" dijo Satoshi al cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros, esta vez le ganaría a Shigeru "¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que significa la palabra "dulce"?"

"¡Ha! Tratas de regresarme las burlas, me temo que el experto en burlarse soy yo" dijo Shigeru cabeceando mientras negaba con el dedo luciendo arrogante "Parece que no sabes nada de postres así que te llevaré a donde yo quiera y tendrás que comértelo aunque no te guste, Sato-chan"

"¿Eh? Claro que sé de postres, ¿Qué acaso no sabes de un lugar bueno? Tienes miedo de no tener buen gusto" dijo Satoshi tratando de vencer a su rival aunque sea una vez.

"¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? Acabo de decir que comerás en el lugar al que te lleve aunque no te guste" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa picarona "De cualquier forma, el gusto es subjetivo, no porque no te guste lo que a mí o que me guste lo que a ti significa que tenemos buen gusto, ¿Acaso quieres decir que consideras que tu percepción es absoluta? No te conocía tan arrogante, Sato-chan"

"…" Satoshi se quedo callado viendo a su rival perplejo, aunque algo elaborado, había logrado defenderse e insultarlo al mismo tiempo, parecía tener demasiada habilidad para molestar "Como sea, deja de estar fastidiando y llévame a comer algo"

"Haha, claro su realeza, ahora mismo lo llevo" dijo Shigeru burlonamente "No sabía que eras tan mandón, veo que tus dos años dormido fueron dos años de sueño de belleza" Satoshi gruño al oír el comentario, estaba fastidiado de sus constantes burlas pero las que más odiaba era cuando se burlaba de su condición en coma ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que era estar en coma?

"Eres un imbécil" dijo Satoshi mostrándole los colmillos a Shigeru quien solo lo miro indiferentemente y se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Definitivamente no lo soportaba. Shigeru llevo a Satoshi por la ciudad buscando un buen lugar para comer, Satoshi no le había dirigido la palabra desde entonces por lo que podía concentrarse en ver donde sería bueno ir por algún postre.

"Bien, llegamos" dijo Shigeru parándose frente a un lugar que tenía un Happiny con unos bollos en la parte superior del edificio, debajo de la imagen decía "Cream-Delice". Satoshi lo miro algo confundido al ver el lugar "Si, es aquí, ¿Alguna queja?"

"No, me da igual" dijo Satoshi redirigiendo su atención a su Pokémon, Shigeru sonrió de lado y lo llevo dentro del restaurante, tenía un aspecto muy acogedor, todo el lugar era de color café con roza y unas franjas color amarillo de cadmio limón, las mesas tenían aspecto de galletas y las sillas lucían como flanes. "Vaya…" murmuró él mientras observaba el lugar, Shigeru quito una de las sillas de una de las mesas para poner a Satoshi mientras que él se sentaba frente a él.

"Seguro que te gustará el lugar" dijo Shigeru confiado, Satoshi le dedico una mirada sarcástica como queriendo preguntar como es que estaba tan seguro "Sé lo que te gusta, bueno, al menos sé que es lo que disfrutabas antes de que calleras como la bella durmiente" dijo él con tono socarrón

"Pero como molestas… ¿Qué acaso no sabes la seriedad de un coma? Pude no haber despertado nunca" dijo Satoshi mientras fruncía el ceño esperando ver alguna reacción de su rival ¿Qué tipo de reacción? Cualquiera que no fuera de burla, tal vez una expresión de preocupación o al menos una de seriedad ¡No podría creer que Shigeru no sintiera nada al mencionarlo!

"Hm... es verdad, sin embargo, esa hubiera sido demasiada desfachatez de parte tuya" dijo Shigeru confundiendo a Satoshi ¿Cómo es que eso hubiera sido tal cosa? "Te preguntas por qué desfachatez ¿me equivoco?" Satoshi no pudo evitar asentir queriendo que explicara pero para su mala suerte, Shigeru solo sonrió engreídamente y lo miro picaronamente.

"Tendrás que usar tu cerebro para descifrarlo, bobo" dijo él "No puedes esperar a que todo el mundo te diga lo que quieres saber, si tanto te interesa, haz un esfuerzo. Como sea, te conozco, sé que no dormirías hasta el fin de tus días, eres demasiado necio como para eso"

"Shigeru tú…" murmuró Satoshi queriendo en ese momento preguntarle que si la realidad era que lo odiaba pero no pudo al sentirse como un estúpido, seguro que Shigeru se burlaría aun más de esto y en peores casos podía imaginarlo asintiendo y diciendo "¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Eres un lento, Sato-chan". No quería escucharlo decir tal cosa aunque fuera obvio… por lo que mejor frunció el ceño callando sus palabras.

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó Shigeru alentándolo a continuar, Satoshi lo miro por unos segundos analizando su mirada, no sabía qué era lo que quería decirle, no podía leer la expresión de Shigeru por más que lo intentara, Satoshi desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar sus repentinos sentimientos; decepción y nostalgia.

"Me pregunto cuándo vendrán con el menú…" murmuró Satoshi permitiendo que su fleco ocultara su rostro. Shigeru era demasiado cruel en la vida real, **Gary** no podía llegar a su nivel, Shigeru era demasiado burlón, sarcástico y arrogante, **Gary** había sido algo así pero nada que ver con la persona que tenía en frente… Shigeru parecía estar resentido por algo pero bien, Satoshi solo no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su actitud, estaba acostumbrado a **Gary**, era usual que las personas problema como Shigeru fueran recapacitando y se hicieran más blandas, pero la vida no era así, no tenia como cambiar a Shigeru, no entendía cómo iba a adaptarse a esta nueva manera de ser; era injusto, tal vez podía adaptarse pero luego de haber despertado, Shigeru se muestra como de verdad es, una versión doblemente peor que su versión de 10 años en el sueño… esto le recordaba ¿Y Paul? ¿Será que su actitud es doblemente peor?

"¡Bienvenidos a Cream-Delice, el lugar más sabroso de ciudad Mística!" exclamó de repente una voz familiar "Tenemos una gran variedad de postres, si gustan puedo traerles el menú especial" esta voz que resonaba en su mente lo había sacado de sus pensamientos negativos de manera cruda, sin embargo… esta voz le llenaba de una calidez y añoranza; lentamente miro al mesero que estaba cerca de él y se sorprendió por lo que vio, un chico moreno de ojos rasgados y cabello corto en picos.

"Bro-"dijo Satoshi interrumpido por Shigeru quien animadamente saludo al mesero.

"¡Takeshi! Cuanto tiempo" dijo Shigeru confundiendo a Satoshi ¿Takeshi? ¿Ese era el nombre real de **Brock**? "Creo haber venido aquí desde hace ya un mes"

"Si, es verdad" dijo Takeshi asintiendo lentamente "¿Pedirás lo mismo de siempre? Tenemos más variedades por si gustas tomar un vistazo"

"Hmm… no lo sé, creo que-"dijo Shigeru deteniéndose al mirar a Satoshi quien veía fijamente a Takeshi, la cara de Satoshi expresaba clara angustia pero de extraña manera felicidad "Algo que quieras decir ¿Sato-chan?" arqueo la ceja al ver a Satoshi sin reaccionar, él seguía viendo al mesero como si estuviera congelado y eso realmente le intrigaba ¿Ahora qué? ¿También conoce a Takeshi?

"Yo…" dijo Satoshi al ver a Takeshi quien lo miraba sin una expresión definida, sonrió levemente con ganas de saludar a su viejo amigo pero antes de poder saludarlo se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso, la persona en frente de él no era **Brock**, no podía tratarlo como si ya lo conociera por lo que su sonrisa desapareció y volteo a ver el menú como excusa para olvidar el asunto "¿Dices que tienes más variedad? Veo que tienen muchas opciones aquí…"

"Satoshi…" murmuró levemente Shigeru sin intención de que esté le escuchara, pudo notar el tono doloroso con el que había hablado, Satoshi estaba ocultando algo y ese algo le estaba partiendo el corazón de maneras desconocidas.

"Sí, tengo muchas más variedades, además de eso tengo menús especiales" dijo Takeshi dedicándole una sonrisa cordial a Satoshi quien regresó el gesto con una sonrisa sincera. "Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?" preguntó Takeshi a Shigeru alzando y bajando las cejas un par de veces lo cual confundió a Shigeru totalmente.

"¿Ah? Lo conozco desde la infancia" se limitó a contestar Shigeru, no tenía idea de por qué Takeshi le miraba de forma extraña como sugiriendo algo más con tal pregunta… debido a que Takeshi era igualmente extraño decidió ignorar el tono raro con el que había preguntado aquello.

"Vaya, nunca te escuche hablar de él" dijo Takeshi causando que Satoshi se sintiera más desmotivado. ¿Shigeru no lo había mencionado antes? Al parecer ya sabía como Shigeru se sentía al respecto de su supuesta "amistad", creía que Shigeru era el único con el que aun tenia esperanza para volver a tener una vida aceptable, reconectar un vinculo perdido por el paso de los dos años en coma, pero en estas situaciones podía notar que tan lejos estaba él de encajar en la sociedad.

Satoshi tomo el menú en sus manos tratando de no mostrar su expresión total de angustia y lo hojeo rápidamente examinando el contenido "Takeshi, ¿Puedes traerme un pastelillo de Chocolate?"

"¿Ah? ¡Claro! ¿Qué hay de ti, Shigeru?" preguntó Takeshi a Shigeru mientras anotaba la orden de Satoshi en una pequeña libreta.

"A mí tráeme un pedazo de pay de limón" dijo Shigeru, Takeshi asintió y tomo los menús entonces retirándose. Shigeru miró a Satoshi quien estaba mirando hacia abajo de una manera claramente triste y volteo a ver los cuadros de postres que tenían en el lugar.

"**Gary**…" murmuró Satoshi llamando la atención de Shigeru ¿Ahora por qué lloriqueaba?

"Satoshi, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas actuando demasiado extraño" dijo Shigeru ignorando los murmullos de Satoshi "Parecía que conocías a Takeshi"

"¿Eh?" dijo Satoshi un tanto confundido y un poco sorprendido, nunca creyó que Shigeru se diera cuenta de eso "Yo no…"

"No mientas, sé que lo veías con ojos de aflicción, ¿Quizá algo de nostalgia?" dijo Shigeru con un tono serio que Satoshi no pudo confundir, Shigeru estaba hablando en serio y no permitiría que esté le dijera algo que no encajara, pero… ¿Sería inteligente contarle a su rival? Shigeru había hecho burla de todo así que contarle su preocupación estaba fuera de lugar.

"No es nada, creo que es solo el sentirme algo brumado ahora que desperté´" dijo Satoshi sonriendo falsamente. Shigeru lo miro sarcásticamente, al parecer Satoshi se estaba haciendo el difícil.

"Si claro… Sato-chan, eres un mal mentiroso" dijo Shigeru viéndolo con incredulidad, Satoshi desvió la mirada incomodo, no quería contarle la razón verdadera.

"Pero es que yo sí-"dijo Satoshi interrumpido por Shigeru quien lo miro fríamente y con un aire de desdén.

"Satoshi, prefiero que me digas de frente que no tienes ganas de contarme a que me mientas tan cínicamente" dijo Shigeru "Sé que no estoy al día con tus pensamientos, metas o lo que sea pero no soy un estúpido; te conozco desde más chico, me doy cuenta de la mayoría de tus mentiras"

"Shigeru, yo…"

"¡Basta! Te estoy diciendo con franqueza que no me mientas, dime la verdad aunque sea el no querer contarme" dijo Shigeru "Pero si vas a seguir así, yo-"

"No me siento cómodo contándolo, Shigeru" dijo Satoshi luego de pasar saliva, le inquietaba decirle tal cosa ya que si quería decirle pero quería cerciorarse de que Shigeru al menos lo escucharía y ese momento no era ahora.

"Hm" murmuró Shigeru viendo a Satoshi y lentamente le sonrió satisfecho, Satoshi debía expresarse mejor, bueno, al menos con él "Esta bien ¿Era tan difícil, Sato-chan?"

"Ummm…" murmuró Satoshi, luego cabeceo y desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan raro? Esté no era él, Satoshi se sentía tan alienado consigo mismo y de ahí recordó a **Ash**, su persona dentro del sueño, deseaba volver a ser ese personaje, extrañaba ser él, esa determinación, ese empeño que ponía en seguir su camino, pero… al mismo tiempo recordaba los constantes fracasos y la vida tan vacía que llevaba; no, claramente no quería ser él, no con esa racha de fracasos y esa vida tan monótona y vacía.

Satoshi quedo inmerso de nuevo en sus pensamientos, había caído en un pequeño trance al recordar estos elementos del sueño. Shigeru lo miró esperando que dijera algo más pero al ver como acariciaba a su Raichu sin ninguna expresión en particular, le entró algo de preocupación; sentía a Satoshi muy lejos a pesar de tenerlo en frente.

Tiempo después, Satoshi seguía perdido en su cabeza tratando de llegar a una conclusión la cual no alcanzaba, Satoshi lo sabía, sabía que no era **Ash** y tampoco era Satoshi, Satoshi era su persona antes del coma pero ahora que había confundido su ser no podía identificarse como tal, así que… ¿Quién era en realidad?

"¡Gracias por la espera!" dijo Takeshi al traer los postres, colocó el pay de limón frente a Shigeru y el pastelillo frente a Satoshi quien miraba el postre aún ido. Takeshi los miró detenidamente notando tensión entre ellos y decidió intervenir "¿Gustan algo más?"

"No, muchas gracias, con el pay de limón es suficiente" dijo Shigeru mientras tomaba el tenedor y partía un pequeño pedazo el cual saboreo gustosamente medio segundo después.

"Este mes de Abril tenemos muchos combos, tal vez les interese el menú de parejas" dijo Takeshi alegremente al ver la expresión de confusión de Shigeru y el levé interés del otro quien lo miraba de reojo de una manera seria.

"¿Menú de pareja?" preguntó Satoshi tomando la oportunidad para olvidar sus pensamientos conflictivos.

"Sí, el menú de pareja, tiene muchos postres con tema romántico" al decir esto, notó la mira de confusión del pelinegro mientras que Shigeru se cubría el rostro con una mano como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido. Shigeru miró al mesero y arqueo una ceja con incredulidad ¿enserio lo había malinterpretado así?

"Takeshi ¿Se puede saber la razón de tomarnos como pareja?" preguntó Shigeru viéndolo sarcásticamente, tenía la sospecha de que Takeshi lo había comentado a propósito.

"No lo sé, hacen bonita pareja" dijo Takeshi causando que Shigeru lo mirara aun más incrédulo ¿Qué pretendía?

"¿pareja? ¿Shigeru y yo?" preguntó Satoshi sorprendido por lo dicho, él entonces se empezó a reír, al principio fue una leve risita pero al procesarlo con más detenimiento soltó una carcajada"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Shigeru arqueando una ceja ¿Qué era tan gracioso?, miro a Takeshi quien levantaba el pulgar y sonreía, al parecer su intención había sido romper la tensión entre ellos la cual había sido rota con facilidad; Shigeru le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Satoshi era muy problemático de la manera en que actuaba hace unos minutos.

"¡Hahaha! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Shigeru es demasiado problema para mí" dijo Satoshi limpiándose una lagrima con su muñeca.

"¿Problema? Si claro, aquí el que requiere de alto mantenimiento eres tú, bobo" dijo Shigeru sonriendo socarronamente, le alegraba ver a Satoshi más alegre.

"Si que eres impredecible, **Brock**" dijo Satoshi quien luego de captar que se le había salido el nombre, desvió la mira y volvió a sentirse incomodo.

"¿Brock?" preguntó Takeshi "Vaya, No sabía que conocías mi nombre de criador ¿Ya nos conocemos?" A esto, Satoshi lo miro curioso, ¿Criador? Eso le agradaba ya que **Brock **quería convertirse en criador Pokémon.

"Ah…" murmuró Satoshi escuchando a su viejo amigo, Shigeru lo miró y asintió mentalmente, al parecer Satoshi también conocía a Takeshi de alguna extraña manera.

"Bueno, en realidad llevo muy poco en el internado, tengo un año de haber empezado" dijo Takeshi con una mano detrás de su cabeza algo apenado, Shigeru le señalo el asiento que estaba entre él y Satoshi para que se sentara y así hizo, Takeshi se sentó con ellos algo apenado, miró hacia la cocina algo preocupado pero decidió que se quedaría un rato en lo que llegaban más clientes.

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué tal el internado?" preguntó Satoshi muy interesado.

"¿Piensan entrar al internado?" preguntó Takeshi mientras los veía comer, Shigeru parecía disfrutar mucho su postre mientras que Satoshi comía con una expresión más seria. Satoshi y Shigeru lo miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"En ese caso será mejor que esperen a entrar, créanme, valdrá la pena esperar" dijo Takeshi.

"¿Eh? Takeshi…" dijo Satoshi haciendo un leve puchero causando que Takeshi sonriera algo preocupado.

"Haha, me paso igual que a ustedes pero la verdad aprecie tener la oportunidad de verlo yo mismo" dijo Takeshi "Viéndolos a ustedes me queda claro que serán muy buenos ¿Cuál es su objetivo al entrar al internado?"

"Hmm, no lo sé, por el momento solo quiero saber más acerca de los pokémons" dijo Shigeru sacándole una gran sonrisa a Satoshi, si Shigeru sería investigador Pokémon entonces había esperanza de que su sueño se repitiera en vida real.

"¿Y qué tal tú?" preguntó Takeshi a Satoshi quien lo miro un tanto sorprendido.

"Hmm… me pregunto…" murmuró Satoshi pensando en u persona del sueño, _"¡Me convertiré en maestro Pokémon!" _ahora que lo pensaba, esa meta le sonaba algo vacía, como un niño que no sabe lo que dice; seguía siendo un niño pero por sus experiencias pasadas lo llevaban a por fin reconsiderar… quizá aún quería ser un maestro Pokémon pero no se sentía cómodo afirmándolo sin saber antes que significaban esas palabras, sentir su significado resonar con él. "Aún no lo sé, me interesan las batallas Pokémon pero me falta encontrar un objetivo"

"¿Encontrarlo?" murmuró Shigeru sorprendido, él había escuchado de Satoshi antes que callera en coma que su sueño era ser un maestro Pokémon.

"Sí, aun me falta pensarlo" dijo Satoshi preocupando algo a Shigeru pero esté decidió que era mejor dejar a Satoshi con sus pensamientos personales, seguramente aún seguía confundido por el coma en el que estaba antes.

"Sí, tómense su tiempo, será muy importante que lleguen a una decisión, pero por ahora solo ténganlo en mente" dijo Takeshi "¿Qué hay de sus apodos? ¿Ya saben cómo se llamarán?"

"El apodo eh… sí, ya lo tengo, es de las cosas que pensé desde el principio" dijo Shigeru intrigando a Satoshi, ¿Será que su apodo será Gary? "Mi apodo será "Blue", es un nombre simple y fácil de recordar, seguro que me acostumbrare rápido"

"Sí, suena sencillo pero está muy bien ¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó mirando al pelinegro quien volvió a caer en un pequeño trance.

Un sobrenombre… una manera de nombrarse una vez más y ser alguien aparte, no sería más Satoshi o **Ash**, tendría la oportunidad de diferenciarse y ser su propio personaje… sin embargo, necesitaba definirse antes como persona, encontrarse para poder darse una nueva identidad.

"No lo sé, no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensarlo" dijo Satoshi mientras terminaba su postre y veía a Takeshi con atención, de cierta forma encontraba su compañía reconfortante pero aun así aun tenía el sentimiento de estar frente a un desconocido lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"Vaya, ¿Enserio?" preguntó Takeshi algo incrédulo a la afirmación del pelinegro, según tenía entendido, era imposible que alguien interesado en entrar al internado no hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en el apodo. "Bueno, chicos, los dejo, tengo que regresar al trabajo" al decir esto se levanto siendo automáticamente detenido por Satoshi quien le había tomado de la muñeca; Takeshi y Shigeru lo miraron confundidos y curiosamente Satoshi también se sorprendió, parecía que su cuerpo había reaccionado por inercia.

"Pero qué…" murmuró Satoshi viendo como su mano sostenía la muñeca del otro firmemente sin señal de querer soltarlo.

"¿Ah? ¿Te apetece algo más?" preguntó Takeshi amablemente, Satoshi lo miro aun confundido de sus propias acciones y en cuanto pudo lo soltó y desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

"No, muchas gracias" dijo Satoshi al dejar que su fleco cubriera su rostro. Takeshi asintió y se retiró de la mesa, Shigeru observó a Satoshi confundido al mismo tiempo que trataba de procesar lo ocurrido.

"Eso fue…" dijo sin poder terminar ya que veía como Satoshi se cerraba más.

"No lo digas, no sé qué pasó, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru cuestiono las palabras de su amigo pero tuvo que creerle al ver la expresión de su rostro de total perplejidad.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si pagamos y nos vamos a otro lugar?" preguntó Shigeru tratando de cambiar el tema, Satoshi asintió lentamente la cabeza aprovechando el momento para olvidarse de lo ocurrido y regresar a su estado de ánimo de siempre.

Shigeru le llamó a otro mesero para pedir la cuenta, tiempo después se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Mística buscando a donde ir, Satoshi había vuelto a la normalidad por lo que Shigeru había vuelto con sus burlas y sarcasmos los cuales no dejaban de irritar a Satoshi. Lo llevó a ver varios lugares que él frecuentaba para ir de compras, luego de matar algo de tiempo se decidió a llevarlo hacia donde estaba tomando lugar el concurso.

"Vaya, este edificio sí que es gigante" dijo Satoshi admirando el edificio en forma de una burbuja gigante, estaban parados justo a unos metros de la entrada, se veía como la gente iba llegando muy animada para el concurso; Shigeru asintió con la cabeza y miro el edificio fijamente.

"Así es, este es el estadio "Mystral" aquí siempre puedes encontrar los mejores torneos, se rumora que aquí también se encuentra una torre como la Elite cuatro pero nadie la ha encontrado, es según esto el último de los lugares a vencer para convertirse en un maestro Pokémon, sin embargo, se rumora que los Pokémon tienen niveles descomunales"

"Vaya… oye, Shigeru, ¿Es verdad que un maestro Pokémon debe haber participado en todos los torneos existentes?" preguntó Satoshi queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho Kasumi, no es como que no le creyera pero Shigeru sabia más acerca de todo esto.

"¡Ha! Un Maestro Pokémon, es un experto en todo lo que hay en relación con Pokémon, no solo debe hacer lo básico requerido, ósea, no es solamente el saber pelear en todo tipo de batallas o el saber criar a tus Pokémon para estas, ni siquiera es el derrotar a la elite cuatro" dijo Shigeru confundiendo a Satoshi ¿Se requería algo más?

"¿Algo más aparte de eso?" preguntó Satoshi.

"Sí, veras, el maestro Pokémon no solo necesita vencer todas esas cosas para tener su título, el entrenador debe participar en todo tipo de eventos, no es requerido que sean exactamente todos pero debe mostrarse activo en lo que es la sociedad Pokémon, las opciones para mostrarte activo son los concursos Pokémon, los torneos en diversos lugares con sus reglas y demás por ejemplo la Pirámide de Batalla, El frente de Batalla, La torre de Batalla, etc" dijo Shigeru "Una vez que terminas la Elite Cuatro puedes concursar en todas estas áreas, claro, hay quien participa en ellas antes de terminar los gimnasios o vencer a la elite cuatro lo cual no es tan fácil a como lo hago sonar pero es mejor ir en orden, esos lugares no son requisito para el entrenador normal, solo son lugares para probarse a uno mismo mientras viajan, hmm… aunque debo admitir que son lugares muy buenos para subir nivel"

"Vaya, ¿entonces no es necesario participar en eso?" preguntó Satoshi haciendo memoria de las veces que ya había participado en tales lugares.

"¿Eh? Si puedes, solo digo que esperarse no es malo tampoco, ya que… cuando vences a la elite cuatro estos lugares te permiten participar en el nivel que tiene la máxima dificultad, una vez que los vences te dan el reconocimiento verdadero el cual es muy diferente al que le dan al entrenador normal, solo por esto lo digo" dijo Shigeru "Pero bueno, entremos ya que se están ocupando los lugares"

"Si…" dijo Satoshi mientras observaba a Raichu quien estaba tomando una siesta en su regazo. Al parecer Satoshi tenía que pasar por todas esas pruebas una vez más e incluso enfrentar retos nuevos.

Satoshi estaba realmente emocionado por el concurso, no podía evitar mirar a todos lados una vez dentro del edificio, tenía muchas ganas de ir ya a donde iba a tomar lugar el concurso, esta vez no se molestaba en ocultar su emoción a pesar de que su amigo podría burlarse de él.

"Vaya, parece que si tenía razón en que te gustaría venir aquí" dijo Shigeru "Pareces un mocoso de cinco años ¿sabes?" Satoshi intento ignorar el comentario hecho por su rival quien estaba riéndose por lo último que había añadido.

"Vamos, ¡Apresúrate!" dijo Satoshi algo impaciente por que ya llegaran, si no fuera por la silla de ruedas el ya se hubiera ido corriendo.

"Menos mal que estas en silla de ruedas, de seguro ya te hubieras ido por tu cuenta y debo mencionar que de ninguna forma acepte traerte para ser tu niñera" dijo Shigeru viéndolo de forma indiferente, Satoshi iba a responder algo a esto hasta que vio una horda de chicas que se acercaban muy alegres.

"¡Shigeru-kun!" gritaron las chicas emocionadas al ver a su ídolo a mitad del pasillo, Satoshi las miro con indiferencia, genial, al parecer Shigeru también tenía fans en la vida real.

"¿Ah? Hola señoritas ¿Qué tal?" dijo Shigeru cordialmente, varias chicas al oír su voz literalmente se derretían, otras gritaban aun más mientras que otras se ponían a secretearse entre ellas soltando leve risitas; si, a Satoshi le irritaba todo este alboroto y más el no poder apartarse del lugar.

"¡Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Shigeru-kun! ¡Nos preguntábamos si podías tomarte una foto con nosotras!" dijeron las chicas viendo a Shigeru esperanzadas, ninguna de ellas le dirigía la mirada a Satoshi lo cual lo hacía preguntarse si acaso era un fantasma para ellas o algo así.

"Claro, ¿Cómo negarme ante unas señoritas tan lindas?" dijo Shigeru mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía de lado con aire arrogante, las chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver que Shigeru se tomaría la foto con ellas y rápido se apuraron para tomarla, Satoshi quedo hecho a un lado por una de las chicas y volteo a ver como se tomaba la foto confundido y a la vez enojado.

Después de haberse tomado varias fotos, Shigeru regreso con Satoshi, tenia algunos besos pintados en las mejillas "Bueno, Sato-chan, ¡vamos!"

"…" Satoshi se quedo callado, no sabía cómo manejar su rabia con lo ocurrido, Shigeru se había comportado como un idiota. Shigeru lo miro algo confundido al no escuchar respuesta de esté.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Shigeru, Satoshi lo miro y frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo tan estúpido? Y se suponía que el bobo era él…

"Eres un idiota" dijo Satoshi sin querer elaborar en lo dicho, Shigeru se quedo pensativo al escuchar esto queriendo descifrar la razón la cual le llego segundos después.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy popular con las chicas, es común que me vean y quieran tomarse una foto conmigo" dijo él con arrogancia, Satoshi resoplo aun enojado sin saber cómo es que era tan arrogante e insufrible su rival.

"Hmph" fue lo único que soltó Satoshi sin poder olvidar aquello, de alguna forma le recordaba a como **Gary** actuaba al principio con sus fans, luego se dio cuenta que al final **Gary** ya no tenía aquellas animadoras que siempre andaban con él… o al menos no sabía donde habían quedado.

"Bien, bien, acepto que estuvo mal ¿Pero que se supone que hiciera? No podía decirles que no de cualquier forma" dijo Shigeru irritando más a Satoshi.

"Sí, sí, claro" dijo Satoshi, prefería no tener que discutir al respecto, Shigeru era demasiado engreído como para pensar un poco más a fondo "Solo apúrate quieres"

"Haha, siempre tan gruñón" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa, continuo su camino hacia los asientos hasta que se detuvo al escuchar a alguien gritando unos metros atrás "¿Ah?"

"¡Satoshi! ¡Satoshi!" exclamó una chica pelirroja que se acercaba, ella entonces se paro justo atrás de ellos por lo que Shigeru se dio la vuelta dejando a Satoshi en frente de ella "Lo sabía, asumí que serias tu al ver a Shigeru empujando una silla de ruedas"

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto Shigeru viéndola algo confundido, ella le sonrió algo preocupada.

"No exactamente, eres el nieto del Profesor Oak" dijo Kasumi dando a entender a Shigeru que esa era la razón, Shigeru suspiro mentalmente, claro, es obvio que si alguien lo admira o conoce es por el hecho de ser nieto de un profesor tan famoso.

"Ya veo" dijo Shigeru simplemente al catalogarla automáticamente como las demás chicas que solo conocían y sentían admiración por él gracias a su abuelo.

"¡Kasumi! Me alegra encontrarte aquí, es un alivio poder encontrarme con alguien que no me saque de quicio cada dos minutos" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa sincera, Shigeru rodo los ojos preguntándose si había hecho algo que él otro le restregaría incansablemente.

"Si, mi nombre es Shigeru Okido, parece que tú eres la chica de quien tanto habla Satoshi" dijo Shigeru, Kasumi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto al igual que Satoshi ¿Hablar tanto de ella? Pero si solo la había mencionado un par de veces…

"Vaya, ¿Satoshi me ha mencionado?" preguntó ella sin ningún tono en especial.

"Así es, no dejaba de decir tonterías al respecto del internado" dijo Shigeru confundiéndola, al notar tal expresión él cerró los ojos y sonrío arrogantemente "Deberías asegurarte de que lo que crees saber es correcto antes de andar difundiendo información que no es, así es como se hacen los chismes"

"¡Shigeru! ¡No seas grosero!" exclamó Satoshi sorprendido por semejante respuesta, sí definitivamente algunas veces le recordaba a **Gary** con la única característica de ser más engreído y grosero.

"No estoy siendo grosero, le estoy dando un consejo que podría servirle en un futuro" dijo Shigeru alterando claramente a Kasumi quien trataba de aguantarse las ganas de refutarle algo.

"Así que Satoshi, ¿has venido a ver el concurso? Seguro que te encantara" dijo Kasumi ignorando a Shigeru pero aun con una visible vena expresando su irritación.

"Sí, después de haber ido a observar la entrada del internado escuchamos del concurso y Shigeru quiso traerme aquí" dijo Satoshi, Kasumi asintió y volteo a ver a Shigeru con una sonrisa confiada.

"Vaya, para alguien tan engreído me sorprende que te hayas sacrificado tanto en venir a un lugar que no te interesa" dijo Kasumi confundiendo a Satoshi ¿No le interesaba? Pero si Shigeru había dicho que si le intrigaba…

"¿Y eso a ti que te interesa? Vine porque así lo quise y ya, no veo por qué debería afectar a una simplona como tú" dijo Shigeru sin inmutarse.

"Para ser el nieto del profesor Oak si que tienes experiencia insultando ¿Es acaso lo que te diferencia de tu abuelo?" preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa aunque claramente se podía notar sus intenciones a pesar de su expresión.

"Puede ser, no lo sé, quizá ¿Realmente te importa? Gente como tú solo se fija en hechos tan triviales por lo que no tengo por qué perder el tiempo hablando con gente superficial" al decir esto, Shigeru metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se aparto "Ya regresó, Satoshi, voy por unas cosas"

"¿Ah? Está bien…" dijo Satoshi algo confundió aunque bien, miró de nuevo a Kasumi quien tenía cara de querer arrojar o romper algo, esperaba que ese algo no fuera él…

"¡Vaya! ¿Pero quien se cree? No sé como lo aguantas, Satoshi" dijo Kasumi frunciendo el ceño en la dirección que Shigeru había tomado, Satoshi suspiro y la miró algo preocupado.

"Bien, no es como que tenga elección…" dijo Satoshi, Kasumi lo miró aun irritada pero cambio su expresión a una de tristeza.

"Así que él es la persona quien te estaba molestando antes…" dijo Kasumi, Satoshi le sonrió amablemente, no le gustaba que Kasumi lo viera con esa expresión de lastima ya que no la tomaba como tal si no que recordaba todas las desgracias por las que había pasado por lo cual le irritaba tal expresión.

"Si, es una persona verdaderamente insufrible" dijo Satoshi "Pero bueno, al menos no todos son como él"

"¿Era igual cuando estaba más chico?" preguntó Kasumi a Satoshi quien asintió sin tener que pensarlo, no sabía si su memoria acerca de él era del sueño pero parecía que ambas memorias de su infancia eran iguales por lo que no había duda de que Shigeru seguía igual.

"Desafortunadamente así es" dijo Satoshi "Pero también es quien me regreso a la realidad… que ironía no…" murmuro para sí, sin intenciones de que Kasumi lo escuchara.

"¿Satoshi?" preguntó Kasumi algo preocupada, fue entonces que una voz la interrumpió.

"¡Les recordamos que la función no tarda en empezar por lo que les sugerimos que vayan tomando sus lugares!" dijo una de las jueces del concurso.

"¿Ah? Ella es la que estaba hablando en la pantalla antes de que Nozomi hablara" dijo Satoshi algo curioso, Kasumi asintió y lo miró ya con su irritación desvanecida.

"Ella es una de las jueces del concurso, su nombre es Mimmi" dijo Kasumi "Veo que ya deberíamos ir a sentarnos ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos juntos?"

"Pero claro, solo hay que esperar a Shigeru" dijo Satoshi, al mencionarlo Kasumi frunció levemente el ceño y desvió la mirada.

"Es verdad… si, supongo que es correcto esperarlo" dijo ella algo molesta con la idea de esperarlo aunque no paso mucho antes de que Shigeru regresara.

"Parece que debemos entrar ya" dijo Shigeru mirando a Kasumi por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia otra parte como si quisiera preguntar ¿Aun sigues aquí?

"¿Algún problema? Pienso acompañar a Satoshi también" dijo Kasumi quien no dejo pasar la mirada que le había dedicado el otro.

"Pero que buscapleitos, yo no dije nada ¿O sí? Ni que fuera estúpido, es obvio que esa es la idea ya que sigues aquí como chicle" dijo Shigeru irritando a Kasumi nuevamente, Satoshi los escuchaba sintiéndose algo nervioso por el conflicto entre esos dos, es verdad que **Misty** desaprobaba el carácter de Shigeru pero no recordaba alguna vez que se hubieran puesto como perros y gatos como en este momento, normalmente eran **Gary** y él quienes discutían o bien… era **Gary** diciéndole algo irritante a lo cual él no sabía que contestar; Kasumi era buena regresándole los insultos a Shigeru a diferencia de él…

Una vez dentro, Satoshi admiro todo el lugar, era un estadio gigantismo, no podía esperar a que el concurso empezara y viera quienes iban a participar al igual que ver las coreografías creativamente planeadas, él ya tenía experiencia en los concursos por las diversas veces que asistió a ellos principalmente por **May **y **Dawn**. Los tres encontraron buenos asientos donde podrían ver las coreografías cómodamente, Shigeru ayudó a Satoshi a sentarse en uno de los asientos doblo la silla de ruedas para ponerla entre el asiento, Satoshi quedo en medio de Kasumi y Shigeru por fortuna, así no habría conflicto.

Unos minutos después de que las personas iban llegando y llenando el lugar, las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron y el escenario donde los participantes estarían fue iluminado para resaltar a los coordinadores, la juez de concurso que había hablado antes se paro en medio del escenario y comenzó a hablar.

"¡Bienvenidos a todos al concurso anual de Ciudad Mística! Tenemos el honor de tener a la experta entre coordinadores, ¡La campeona Zoey! Esté concurso será muy especial ya que los mejores coordinadores se han reunido para ganar el Listón Mystral ¡Denle un aplauso a nuestros concursantes!" al decir esto, los coordinadores pasaron de uno en uno a dedicar un saludo y a mostrar algún movimiento representativo de ellos para después volver atrás de escenario; al parecer no habían pasado todos a presentarse de esa forma pero bueno si hubieran pasado todos hubiera sido una introducción muy larga…

Satoshi fue mirando cada introducción buscando a alguien conocido, de preferencia a **Dawn** pero al único que logró reconocer fue a **Drew **lo que le hizo preguntarse si **May** estaría en el concurso también, por desgracia **May** no apareció al menos en la introducción ¿Sería una coordinadora siquiera? Tendría que esperar y ver…

**A/N: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Se agradecen comentarios, dudas, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias ¡Lo que sea! Solo recuerden que si no preguntan como usuario no podré responderles directamente, si me preguntan como visitante haré lo posible por contestar en las notas del próximo capítulo (:**


	6. Más allá que un simple sueño pt 2

**C/A: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra mucho recibir sus cometarios, opiniones y demás y pues sinceramente son los que me hacen ponerle prioridad a esta historia entre las otras que tengo ouo**

**Capítulo 6: Más allá que un simple sueño pt2**

Después de la pequeña demostración de algunos coordinadores al principio, la jueza del concurso "Mimmi" anuncio que dentro de poco empezaría la introducción real de todos los coordinadores, el lugar seguía oscuro con la poca iluminación que estaba puesta sobre el escenario, se podía sentir la emoción de las otras personas en el lugar y Satoshi no era la excepción, él junto con Kasumi estaban mirando hacia el escenario en el borde de sus asientos esperando con impaciencia a que los coordinadores volvieran mientras que Shigeru estaba sentado sencillamente con una cara de indiferencia, ¿Por qué tanto relajo por un concurso? Sabía que eran buenas demostraciones pero claramente no estaba viendo el evento con la misma gracia que los otros dos.

"¡Vaya! No puedo esperar a que empiece" dijo Kasumi muy alegre, Shigeru la miro de reojo con una expresión que claramente podía leerse como "¿otra vez?" ¿Enserio tenía que decir lo obvio? Parecía que la chica desbordaba de emoción, era tan grande el sentimiento que no podía quedarse callada, Sí, en realidad no era necesario que está dijese semejante aclaración para darse a entender. "¿Qué tal tú, Satoshi?" bien, al parecer Kasumi no era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba en la misma condición que ella, si, definitivamente la tenía catalogada como chica tonta.

"Si, espero poder ver a caras conocidas" dijo Satoshi confundiendo a ambos, por una parte, a Shigeru le había dado algo de risa ya que al parecer su máxima emoción no estaba concentrada en el concurso pero de igual forma, ¿Cómo que caras conocidas? Satoshi simplemente continuaba confundiéndolo.

"¿Eh? Satoshi… no me digas que solo viniste al concurso a ver a quien te encontrabas…" dijo Kasumi mientras lo veía algo preocupada ¿enserio solo tendría tal razón para venir? Pero si era un concurso único…

"Uh… ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" preguntó Satoshi sintiendo que había hecho algo malo, Kasumi lo miro silenciosamente al igual que Shigeru quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona hacia Kasumi, si, esto era demasiado cómico para él ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, solo lo encontraba gracioso y ya.

"No, creo que no" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa falsa, al darse cuenta de cómo Shigeru se burlaba, lo miró y le dedico una mirada asesina "¿Y tú de qué te ríes?"

"No tengo por qué explicártelo" dijo Shigeru mientras se encogía de hombros como respuesta, hablar con semejante persona no le agradaba, ni siquiera el hacerla enojar era divertido así que no encontraba más razón para sostener un argumento o si se pudiera, una conversación con ella.

"Rai…" murmuró el pokemón que yacía sobre el regazo de su entrenador, este parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltear a ver a Shigeru seguido por Kasumi "¡Rai!" Kasumi lo miró algo confundida por el saludo del Raichu de Satoshi pero sin pensarlo mucho le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto el cual el pokemón respondió con brincar de Satoshi a los brazos de Kasumi quien lo abrazo por inercia.

"Vaya, parece que le agradas, Kasumi" dijo Satoshi quien le sonrió a Kasumi alegremente, era obvio que a Raichu le agradaba después de haber viajado con ella por un tiempo.

"Si, eso parece" dijo Kasumi mientras acariciaba a Raichu entre las orejas, Shigeru miró la escena con apatía, realmente no tenía nada que hacer mientras el concurso no comenzara más que ver la escena a un lado de él o hacerse menso mirando el lugar… sin embargo, por la indiferencia que sentía hacia la conversación que estos dos tenían decidió mirar a su alrededor y encontrar cualquier cosa con que distraerse, sin duda alguna, la conversación era muy rara para él, parecía que ya se conocían de hace tiempo y Shigeru estaba seguro de que Satoshi no conocía a nadie como ella; según lo que tenía entendido, no pudo haber oportunidad de que el pelinegro conociera a alguien ya que el accidente ocurrió poco tiempo después... momento, ¿Cómo fue que Satoshi cayó en coma? Vaya, ni siquiera eso sabia lo cual lo hacía sentirse un poco mal… pero qué ¿Acaso le preguntaría la razón? No quería ser tan frívolo con él cuando de por si estaba seguro que Satoshi ya tenía ese concepto. No era como que le importara, claro, pero sabia el significado de un coma y estar de preguntón, al menos para él, era algo irrespetuoso y verdaderamente grosero, eh, o al menos a él le molestaría que le interrogaran de esa forma.

"Y Kasumi ¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día tan de repente?" escucho Shigeru preguntar a Satoshi, si, al parecer no podía evitar oír de vez en cuando la charla entre esos dos ¿Por qué? Pues como es obvio, no podía arrancarse las orejas y además no era para tanto, solo no se metía en la plática ya que sentía que no le incumbía y que era mejor dejarlos platicar… eso o tal vez simplemente quería perderse un rato en sus pensamientos.

"Ah, eso fue por qué mis hermanas me mandaros unos postres de ciudad Celeste" dijo Kasumi causando que Shigeru rodara los ojos ¿en serio dejo a Satoshi por eso? No es como que Shigeru fuera tan bueno con Satoshi pero su razón para retirarse había sido más razonable, ese día que se fue poco después de ir a ver a Satoshi fue para ir a recoger la silla de ruedas que usaría después. Si, Shigeru sabía que tarde o temprano Delia le pediría que paseara a Satoshi, ¿Cómo sabia aquello? No era tan difícil, ellos solían jugar mucho cuando eran más chicos, compartían mucho su tiempo y pues en pocas palabras eran amigos de la infancia, era obvio que Delia le pediría tal favor a Shigeru y pues él no tenía nada en contra de eso.

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Satoshi, Kasumi sacó unos postres de su bolsa y le dio uno a Satoshi, esté le ofreció una sonrisa alegre viendo con hambre el postre en su mano, sí, ya habían comido postres hace rato pero bueno, por alguna razón deseaba comer más; si, definitivamente era pura gula. "Oh, muchas gracias, Kasumi"

"No hay de que" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, luego de darle el postre a Satoshi, buscó en su bolsa y por más que le molestara le dio uno a Shigeru quien aparentemente tenia mejores cosas a las cuales ponerle atención ya que se veía que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos… sí es que tenia la habilidad de pensar, pensó Kasumi. Shigeru fue forzado fuera de su pequeño mundo para identificar que le habían dado algo.

"Oh… gracias, supongo" dijo Shigeru algo confundido al ver que Kasumi le había dado algo ¿Estará envenenado? Pensó tontamente, si claro, no tenia por que ponerle nada gracioso ya que lo acababa de conocer. Era un pastelillo de fresa con unas pequeñas conchas de dulce decorándolo, si, se veía muy rico. "Me sorprende que no hayan quedado aplastados en tu bolsa" dijo Shigeru sin buscar respuesta al comentario mientras pensaba en que al menos era lo suficientemente educada como para darle algo a él también a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Son postres muy ricos de una tienda muy conocida de ciudad Celeste, pensé que te gustaría probar uno, Satoshi" dijo Kasumi mientras sacaba un pequeño pedazo y se lo ofrecía a Raichu quien lo recibió con singular alegría y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos disfrutando el sabor. "Oye, Satoshi, estaba pensando… ¿no crees que Raichu es algo pequeño para su especie? Normalmente los raichus son un poco más grandes mientras que tu Raichu tiene el tamaño de un Pikachu un poco más grande"

"Ha, ¿Y tú que sabes? Eres una loca de los pokémons de agua" dijo Shigeru mientras sonreía engreídamente, cuando se trataba de hechos Pokémon se ponía un poco insoportable, era uno de sus temas favoritos así que era riesgoso meterse en un argumento con él ya que siempre ganaba, siempre. "Pero si, es un poco pequeño para ser un Raichu"

"Si vas a estar de acuerdo con lo que digo ¿Para qué te burlas?" preguntó Kasumi algo molesta ante la interrupción del castaño. Shigeru se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

"Solo por mi sorpresa al ver que una tonta de mente cerrada sabe algo más que esta fuera de su zona de confort" dijo Shigeru con tono socarrón, Kasumi frunció el ceño e intento quitarle el pastel como venganza pero Shigeru sencillamente levanto los brazos apartando el pastel viéndola con una expresión que podía leerse como "Si claro, ya me lo diste así que no lo recuperaras".

"Shigeru, ¿Qué acaso tienes problemas con todo el mundo? Kasumi no te ha hecho nada" dijo Satoshi algo preocupado por el comportamiento del otro, una cosa era que fuera insoportable con él, pero… ¿comportase igual con Kasumi?

"Hay Satoshi…" dijo Shigeru viéndolo con una expresión de lastima "Debes comprender que no importa quien sea, yo no dejo de ser quien soy"

"Obviamente, duh" dijo Kasumi tratando de burlarse, Shigeru rodó los ojos y suspiro en respuesta.

"Además, tu amiguita pide a gritos que me comporté así, como puedes ver, ella solo toma las cosas literalmente y no piensa más a fondo" dijo Shigeru con tono de total indiferencia, ¿por qué continuaba respondiendo así? Ya estaba algo fastidiado de estar peleando pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de comportarse de esa manera, era como por inercia.

"¡Vaya! Pero que grosero y desagradecido eres" dijo Kasumi algo molesta no solo con Shigeru si no que también con ella misma por haberle dado aquel pastel.

"¿Pero qué dices? Yo no te pedí el pastel por lo que no tengo por qué agradecerte ni nada por el estilo, el que te hagas la ofendida me tiene sin cuidado" dijo Shigeru tan franco como siempre.

"Ah… Kasumi, olvídalo Shigeru es imposible…" dijo Satoshi sintiéndose inmensamente frustrado por no entender a su rival, Shigeru era muy impredecible y todos sus cambios de actitud le confundían y en estas situaciones le causaban mucha vergüenza.

"Si ya me di cuenta" dijo Kasumi pensando en cómo el otro era tan odiosamente orgulloso, no tenía sentido que alguien como Satoshi conviviera con personas como él, sin embargo, Kasumi decidió mejor darle por su lado y disfrutar de la compañía de su nuevo amigo lo más que pudiera sin que él otro le amargara el rato.

"¡Muchas gracias por la espera! Ahora mismo comenzamos con la primera ronda!" exclamó una voz muy animada desde el escenario llamando la atención de los tres, Kasumi olvido por completo su enojo mientras que Satoshi y Shigeru observaban con curiosidad, uno más interesado que el otro. Mimmi se apartó hacia el lugar donde estaban sentados todos los jueces momentos antes de que el espectáculo comenzara.

"¡Oh!¡ Miren ya está comenzando!" dijo Satoshi muy emocionado mientras buscaba a alguien conocido, lo bueno es que ahora pasarían uno a uno como la primera ronda del concurso y tendría oportunidad de ver quien concursaba.

"Si, Sato-chan, pero que observador" dijo Shigeru con tono de burla, Satoshi lo miro brevemente con el ceño fruncido antes de voltearse a ver al primer participante quien era una chica de cabello rojo con unos lindos plusle y minun. Después de observar la presentación de la chica se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente este concurso estaba en un nuevo nivel, el plusle y minun hacían varias volteretas y ataques con chispas que los hacían lucir como una porristas disparando fuegos artificiales y si, definitivamente eso fue ya que el final de la demostración acabo con fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el lugar con diferentes destellos de colores.

"¡Vaya! Pero qué hermoso" dijo Kasumi maravillada, definitivamente aquella chica pasaría a la segunda ronda. Al igual que ella, Shigeru y Satoshi se encontraban sorprendidos por semejante espectáculo, si que era muy buena coordinadora aquella chica.

"Rai…" murmuró Raichu sonando algo adolorido, Satoshi lo miró algo confundido ¿Le dolería algo?

"Raichu… ¿Qué tienes amigo?" preguntó él, Raichu negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía lo mejor que podía para ocultar que algo le ocurría. "Oye, te conozco ya lo suficiente como para saber que si te pones así es porque algo verdaderamente te duele… no me digas que te ignore…"

"Satoshi, ¿Pasa algo con Raichu?" preguntó Shigeru al momento de escuchar a Satoshi hablando con su Pokémon.

"No lo sé, de repente se puso así" dijo Satoshi tratando de examinar a su Pokémon, sin embargo, no era como **Brock** que pudiera notar algo y mucho menos en tal oscuridad.

"Hmm, deja que lo revise" dijo Shigeru al tomar a Raichu delicadamente en sus manos, luego de esto lo puso sobre su regazo y empezó a examinarlo con cuidado para encontrar cualquier señal anormal.

"Chicos, ¿sucede algo? ¡Acaba de pasar la siguiente coordinadora!" dijo Kasumi muy contenta mientras que ignoraba la situación actual.

"No lo sé, al parecer Raichu se siente mal…" dijo Satoshi preocupado mientras observaba a Shigeru con su Pokémon.

"Veo que algo lo está haciendo sufrir pero no puedo determinar qué, creo que será mejor llevarlo a un centro Pokémon" dijo Shigeru mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba por la silla de rueda entre los asientos, Kasumi observó de nuevo la presentación en frente por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo como Shigeru ayudaba a Satoshi a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, al parecer iba a tener que dejar el concurso…

"Muy bien, vamos a que revisen a Raichu" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, Satoshi la miró sorprendido mientras que Shigeru la veía algo confundido.

"Kasumi… pero tú querías ver el concurso ¿No es así?" preguntó Satoshi, no quería que Kasumi se perdiera el concurso que tanto quería ver.

"No te preocupes, Satoshi, es solo un concurso, ya luego se repetirá" dijo Kasumi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la salida.

"¿Estás segura? No veo cual es el propósito de que nos acompañes" dijo Shigeru con una cara de indiferencia mientras sacaba a Satoshi de la fila al empujar la silla de ruedas.

"No me molesta en absoluto, además, no podría quedarme viendo el concurso sabiendo que a Raichu le pasa algo" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa que expresaba preocupación.

"Hmm, vaya, tal vez no seas tan tonta como creí" dijo Shigeru causando que Kasumi se enojara, sin embargo, Shigeru continuo empujando a Satoshi hacia la salida mientras que esté sostenía a Raichu en sus brazos muy preocupado ya que su Pokémon estaba retorciéndose por algo que nadie entendía.

Los tres se apresuraron a salir del lugar, claro, lo más rápido que pudieron con Satoshi en silla de ruedas; lo que le estaba pasando a Raichu era algo inesperado, no sabían que le ocurría, se encontraba algo débil y se veía que estaba sufriendo mucho por lo que le pasaba. Pronto llegaron al centro Pokémon de ciudad Mística que se encontraba justo en la esquina de la calle del hospital donde había sido internado Satoshi, se apuraron a buscar a una de las enfermeras que para sorpresa de Satoshi, no había ni una enfermera parecida a la enfermera Joy lo cual le extraño mucho. Una vez que Raichu quedo a manos de las enfermeras del lugar, los tres procedieron a sentarse en unos sillones cerca de la entrada.

"Espero que el pobre de Raichu se encuentre bien…" dijo Kasumi luciendo triste, ella había presenciado como Raichu se quejaba y movía del dolor lo cual le había entristecido al sentir pena por él.

"Si, las enfermeras deberían saber que hacer" dijo Shigeru "Solo espero sea algo tratable"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Satoshi quien estaba previamente perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de su sueño gracias al hecho de no encontrar a la enfermera Joy. Esto que mencionaba Shigeru había logrado arrancarlo de su intento por encontrar una respuesta a la situación para rápidamente ponerlo en un estado de preocupación "Shigeru… ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si, ¿cómo que esperas que sea algo tratable?" pregunto Kasumi igual de confundida que Satoshi.

"Cuando lo revise no encontré realmente una razón por la cual algo debiera dolerle, sin embargo, Raichu continua de esta forma sin explicación… espero que las enfermeras sepan que hacer" dijo Shigeru sumergido en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba ver a un Pokémon sufrir y lo que más le molestaba era no poder hacer nada al respecto.

"Algo sin explicación…" murmuró Satoshi pensando en su sueño ¿Quizá Raichu estaba sufriendo algún trauma por estar tanto tiempo en coma?

"Vaya, me pregunto si el pobre de Raichu padece de algún síntoma por el coma" menciono Kasumi llamando la atención de los otros dos, Shigeru la miró y asintió levemente.

"Sí, eso lo consideré, es muy probable que tenga que ver" dijo Shigeru "Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que esa podría ser la causa, aun no tengo idea de que podría estar padeciendo"

"Ya veo… solo espero que puedan curarlo" dijo Kasumi quien volteo a ver a Satoshi algo preocupada, Satoshi se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo veía y transformo su cara inexpresiva a una sonrisa honesta.

"No se preocupen, los centros Pokémon siempre curan a los Pokémon" dijo Satoshi quien rápidamente confundió a sus amigos. ¿Siempre? ¿Qué acaso Satoshi se golpeó la cabeza?

"Sato-chan, ¿Qué acaso no sabes nada? Los centros Pokémon, si, efectivamente se enfocan en los Pokémon, sin embargo… así como los hospitales que pierden pacientes, de igual forma pierden pacientes Pokémon en este lugar" dijo Shigeru viendo con una ceja alzada a su rival, no era posible que ni siquiera supiera eso.

"¡Pero qué dices! Los centros Pokémon siempre saben qué hacer cuando un Pokémon-"

"Satoshi, no me gusta coincidir con él pero tiene razón. Un centro Pokémon puede salvar o perder un Pokémon, tienes que ser consciente de eso" dijo Kasumi viendo con seriedad a Satoshi quien lucía pálido y había quedado inmóvil a tal comentario.

"…" pero claro que era cierto, ¿en que estaba pensando? Todo el tiempo en que había estado de viaje no se había cuestionado la efectividad de los centros Pokémon, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que nunca le paso por la mente que no tenia lógica el cómo funcionaban "Una pregunta… ¿Acaso no funcionan las cosas con ayuda de los Pokémon?" no tenía idea porque había formulado semejante pregunta pero quería saber aun así.

"¿Eh? Satoshi, pero claro que no funcionan las cosas con Pokémon" dijo Kasumi viéndolo confundida ¿en serio este chico creía que las cosas funcionaban gracias a los Pokémon?

"Aunque entiendo la lógica de esa pregunta, el uso de un pokémon para potencializar alguna maquina es para ocasiones muy raras y de alta importancia, en general no es aceptado usar Pokémons para esta función" dijo Shigeru "Si así fuera, los Pokémon serian solo herramientas y esclavos, no hay motivo ni pretexto para usarlos tan egoístamente. Si un Pokémon es usado para esto, es algo temporal y porque el Pokémon estuvo de acuerdo solamente"

"¿Entonces no hay pokémons en masa que trabajen juntos para hacer un equipo funcionar?" preguntó Satoshi recordando los Pikachu que funcionaban como reservas de electricidad en un centro Pokémon. Shigeru cabeceo y lo miró seriamente.

"Dime, Satoshi, ¿Te gustaría que te usaran como generador de energía?" preguntó Shigeru haciendo que Satoshi bajara la cabeza y cabeceara como única respuesta "Pues qué bueno que preguntas ahora y no después, no me imagino que pensarían de ti por soltar ideas tan frías y crueles como esa"

"No… yo solo…" empezó a decir Satoshi sintiéndose mal, es verdad que eso era algo cruel pero como siempre era justificado con que les daban horas libre de juego o que los trataban bien, no recordaba haber cuestionado eso y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso era un acto egoísta viéndolo por donde sea.

"No te enfades con Satoshi, estoy segura de que solo es una pregunta de pura curiosidad ¿Verdad, Satoshi?" dijo Kasumi ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Satoshi quien la miró sin saber que decir por unos segundos y luego sonrió agradecido por salvarlo de Shigeru.

"¿Y quien dijo que estaba enfadado? Solo me parece extraño que Satoshi diga esas ideas tan raras" dijo Shigeru con los ojos cerrados mientras se encogía de hombros, en lo que Kasumi iba a responder algo, la enfermera salió sujetando a Raichu que aun se veía mal.

"Lo sentimos, no sabemos qué es lo que tiene este Raichu y no queremos darle alguna medicina que no sea para su condición, lo mejor sería llevarlo con un especialista" dijo la enfermera al darle el Raichu a Shigeru quien paso a Satoshi.

"Ya veo, muchas gracias por revisarlo" dijo Shigeru, sin más que decir se acerco a la silla de ruedas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¡Espera! Raichu aun está mal ¿Qué haremos si aquí no pudieron identificar lo que tenia?" preguntó Kasumi consternada.

"¿Acaso estas sorda? Iremos con un especialista, es así de simple" dijo Shigeru sin mirarla, Kasumi hizo caso omiso del insulto y en vez de eso se pregunto a dónde irían ahora.

"¿Y sabes a donde ir entonces?" preguntó Kasumi curiosa. Shigeru la miró haciendo una cara sarcástica que podía leerse como "Obviamente, tonta"

"Creo que Takeshi podría ayudarnos ¿No?" intervino Satoshi quien deseaba que dejaran de pelear de una buena vez, aunque bueno, Shigeru le había bajado un poco ¿verdad?

"¿Takeshi?" preguntó Kasumi confundiendo a Satoshi, ¿Acaso no se conocían? ¡Oh! Claro, era obvio que no se conocían ya que Satoshi había imaginado todo… aunque era increíble que algunas cosas si coincidieran con la realidad.

"Es un amigo de Shigeru" dijo Satoshi sencillamente al sonreír para sí por el solo pensamiento de su viejo amigo, Shigeru lo miró de reojo al notar un extraño tono de voz en la frase.

"Podría decirse. En fin, Takeshi es un criador Pokémon excelente, seguro que nos puede explicar lo que le pasa a Raichu" dijo Shigeru con un tono de indiferencia.

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta dar con el restaurante donde trabajaba Takeshi, una vez dentro preguntaron por él pero como no estaba, los compañeros de Takeshi le dieron la dirección de su casa a Shigeru una vez vieron que se trataba de una urgencia.

Los tres caminaron fuera del restaurante y se dirigieron a casa de Takeshi que se encontraba en otro de los parques de la ciudad.

"Resiste Raichu…" dijo Satoshi a Raichu quien estaba respirando muy pesadamente, una vez llegaron, Shigeru toco la puerta mientras que Kasumi veía a la puerta preocupada e impaciente.

"¡Takeshi! ¡Es Shigeru! ¡Abre la puerta!" al gritar un número de veces, salió Takeshi quien traía una bata de baño.

"Vaya ¿Qué pasa aquí? Parece que uno ya no puede tomar un baño…" dijo él en un tono entre confundido y preocupado, era raro que lo buscaran de esa manera así que tenía que ser algo importante.

"¡Necesitamos tu ayuda, Takeshi!" dijo Satoshi viéndolo con ojos desesperados, sus nervios y frustración por no poder hacer nada lo estaban carcomiendo. Takeshi los miró aun confundido pero no tardo en reaccionar y dejarlos pasar.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?" reiteró Takeshi una vez había cerrado la puerta, se encontraba de nuevo con el amigo en silla de ruedas de Shigeru cuyo nombre no sabia y una pelirroja que nunca había visto.

"Es Raichu, estábamos en el concurso y de repente se empezó a sentir mal" dijo Satoshi "Fuimos rápido al centro Pokémon pero no supieron que hacer así que venimos contigo"

"Vaya, buena forma de resumirlo, Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru mientras asentía confirmándole a Takeshi todo lo que había dicho su rival.

"Ya veo… pues haré lo mejor que pueda" dijo Takeshi algo preocupado, le estaban encargando revisar a un Pokémon que ni siquiera había podido ser atendido en el centro Pokémon, seguro sería algo grave. "Síganme" al decir esto, tomo a Raichu en sus brazos y se dirigió a una pequeña habitación donde había muchos cojines dentro y una mesita en medio, se podía apreciar muchos objetos y botes de comida Pokémon por el lugar de manera ordenada, seguro que era lo que utilizaba para cuidar a los Pokémon.

"Raichu…" murmuró Satoshi preocupado mientras observaba a su antiguo amigo revisar a su Pokémon.

"Siéntense, insisto" dijo Takeshi quien daba unas palmaditas al suelo en señal de que se sentaran; Shigeru y Kasumi se sentaron alrededor de la mesita y observaron como le tomaba la temperatura y lo masajeaba en varios lugares. "¿De casualidad Raichu ha estado en una posición estresante para su cuerpo por un lapso significante?"

"Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Kasumi muy intrigada por el descubrimiento de Takeshi, Takeshi asintió y dejo reposar a Raichu en un pequeño cojín de color rojo que tenía a un lado.

"Debido a la reacción que tiene Raichu cuando le doy masajes en ciertos lugares, la manera anormal en la que se retuerce, su respiración pesada y temperatura alta me da a entender que ha estado en una posición extraña para un pokémon… así que ¿Podrían explicarme qué posición fue si es que recuerdan?" preguntó Takeshi en lo que ponía un trapito húmedo sobre la frente de Raichu. "Cabe mencionar que el tamaño de este Raichu es de por si anormal, así que debe de estar padeciendo problemas debido a esto"

"Entiendo… veras, Raichu estuvo en coma por dos años" dijo Satoshi mientras bajaba la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar al respecto de eso pero tenía que explicárselo.

"¿En coma? Vaya, nunca había escuchado eso antes… sé que los Pokémon comparten el fenómeno de la muerte con los humanos pero nunca un estado de coma" dijo Takeshi seriamente intrigado "Y dime ¿Por qué cayó en coma? Eso también debería tener algo que ver con su condición actual"

"Uhm… veras…" murmuró Satoshi algo nervioso, no quería explicarlo con Shigeru en la habitación, no sabía si esté ya sabía pero si resultaba que no, entonces se arriesgaría a darle más razón de burla "Fue el día en que salimos de pueblo Paleta, desgraciadamente nos enfrentamos de manera arriesgada a una parvada de spearows, la cual terminó con una descarga eléctrica sumamente poderosa de Pikachu, luego de eso no recuerdo que sucedió"

"Ya veo, ¿Puedo asumir que también caíste en coma junto con él?" preguntó Takeshi a Satoshi quien asintió tímidamente. Shigeru lo miraba increíblemente confundido ¿Una parvada de spearows? Oh vaya… seguro que Satoshi no quería contar esa vergonzosa historia con él en la habitación, si, sin duda que Shigeru lo había tomado a burla, era demasiado gracioso pero no podía soltar ninguna carcajada ya que la situación realmente era inapropiada para hacerlo.

"¡Ya sé que quieres reírte!" exclamó Satoshi muy frustrado por haber notado la pequeña mueca que se le había escapado a su rival, ¡Rayos! El sabía que Shigeru iba a reírse. Takeshi por su parte quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos al haber dicho esto al igual que Kasumi quien miraba al suelo ignorando a los otros dos.

"¿Acaso dije algo? Si quieres que me ría lo haré" dijo Shigeru irritando a Satoshi quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras le gruñía levemente. "Sato-chan, me reservare mis comentarios por ahora, mientras tanto ponle atención a tu Pokémon, inepto"

"¡Agh! ¡Shigeru tú-!"Exclamó Satoshi a punto de empezar una pelea hasta que empezó a emanar una luz de donde estaba recostado Raichu, esto hizo que todos en el cuarto olvidaran en lo que estaban para poner toda la atención en el pokémon "¡Raichu!" exclamó Satoshi asustado mientras trataba de pararse lo cual fue interrumpido por Shigeru quien lo jaló de nuevo a la silla ¿En serio se le había olvidado a Satoshi que no podía caminar?

Una vez que el destello cesó, todos miraron incrédulos a donde estaba el Pokémon, este tenía una forma más pequeña con mejillas rosadas y grandes orejas en forma de triangulo, él Pokémon los miro a todos observado las miradas de curiosidad y perplejidad que le daban.

"¿Chu?" murmuró el Pokémon quien ya no estaba sufriendo si no que ahora se encontraba increíblemente desubicado.

"Un pichu…" murmuró Satoshi sin entender que había sucedido, una cosa era que Pikachu hubiera cambiado a Raichu sin la piedra trueno pero otra era que de Raichu se volviera un Pichu como si de un bebé se tratara.

"Satoshi, ¿pero como…?" preguntó Shigeru de nuevo confundido por el conocimiento de su rival, pichu no era un Pokémon común, aunque tampoco tan extraño pero seguía siendo imposible que su rival le conociera.

"¡Pichu…!" exclamó Pichu felizmente mientras brincaba al regazo de su entrenador.

"Awww, ¡pero qué lindo!" exclamó Kasumi increíblemente contenta al ver al pichu quien le sonreía animadamente "Pero… ¿Cómo paso esto?"

"Es lo mismo que paso cuando Pikachu se volvió un Raichu de la nada…" dijo Satoshi mirando a su Pichu a quien acariciaba entre las orejas.

"¿Oh? ¿Esto ya había sucedido antes?" preguntó Takeshi algo curioso, Satoshi asintió mientras desviaba la mirada al recordar lo sucedido.

"Fue poco después de que desperté, cuando mamá trajo a Pikachu conmigo, poco después evoluciono a un Raichu" dijo Satoshi sorprendiendo a todos los de la habitación.

"¿Enserio? Satoshi… pero si no entrenaste a tu Pokémon y no usaste una piedra trueno ¿Cómo fue que evoluciono?" preguntó Kasumi quien veía al Pokémon algo preocupada.

"Es una buena pregunta, Kasumi, desafortunadamente no hay explicación alguna por ahora" dijo Takeshi luciendo pensativo mientras cruzaba los brazos "Sin embargo, no sería irreal pensar que el coma tuvo que ver en esto"

"¿El coma?" preguntó Satoshi sin entender que tenía que ver. Shigeru asintió poco después.

"Sí, creo comprender a que quieres llegar. Es posible que el coma le haya ocasionado un trauma a tu Pokémon, Satoshi, es por eso que cambia de forma entre sus evoluciones" dijo Shigeru mientras miraba al Pichu con detenimiento "Creo que al menos son buenas noticias que no hubiera alguna otra anomalía, como el cambiar de forma a otro Pokémon"

"Al parecer tu pokémon estará cambiando de forma de vez en cuando, solo esperó no sufra cada vez que lo haga" dijo Takeshi preocupando a Satoshi quien seguía acariciando a su Pichu.

"Lo entiendo… espero que Pikachu no sufra cambiando entre sus evoluciones" dijo él al decidir llamarlo Pikachu sin importar la forma que este tuviese ya que lo conocía más como tal y le era más familiar el llamarle así.

"Satoshi… procura no llamarlo Pikachu si su forma no es la de un Pikachu en persona, conseguirás que piensen raro de ti y además si algún científico o alguien del gobierno lo descubre querrá llevárselo para ser estudiado" dijo Kasumi "Es una condición tan extraña que no dudo que te lo quiten por la fuerza"

"Pero que cosas le dices a Sato, boba" dijo Shigeru al soltar un suspiro "¿Cuál es el punto de espantarlo? No hay nada de malo que le llame como quiera mientras que su Pokémon no sea visto transformarse en público"

"¡Solo lo digo para que sepa! No quisiera que se llevaran a Pichu…" dijo Kasumi algo preocupada por tal idea.

"No se preocupen, seré cuidadoso, nunca dejaría que me separaran de Pikachu ¿No es así, Pikachu?" preguntó más como afirmación a su Pokémon quien frotaba su mejilla contra la de su entrenador en un gesto de darle la razón.

"¡Pichu! ¡Pi!" exclamó felizmente lo cual alegro a Satoshi quien procedió a abrazarlo.

"Hm, ya veo, pues tendrás mucha responsabilidad con eso, Satoshi" dijo Takeshi quien por fin sabia el nombre del pelinegro "¿Podría observar a tu Pichu por un momento?"

"Claro, Takeshi" dijo Satoshi felizmente al decirle a Pichu que fuera con Takeshi quien lo tomo en brazos y se volteo hacia Kasumi.

"Antes que nada, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Takeshi" dijo Takeshi hacia Kasumi "Soy un criador Pokémon y un excelente cocinero, voy en primer año en el internado"

"Oh, sí, perdona por no presentarme antes" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa de disculpa "Mi nombre es Kasumi, soy la hermana menor de las líderes de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste, quiero entrar al internado para ser coordinadora Pokémon y una buena líder de gimnasio"

"Ya veo, muy buenas metas, Kasumi" dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa, luego de esto miró al Pichu a quien examino con detenimiento "También tú, Satoshi, gusto en conocerte" dijo sin apartar la mirada del Pokémon.

"Sí, espero nos llevemos bien" dijo Satoshi amablemente, el ya se llevaba bien con Takeshi pero tenía que pasar por esto para poder convivir nuevamente con él. Esperaron por unos dos minutos más antes de que Takeshi apartara su mirada la cual estaba entre Satoshi y Pichu.

"Vaya, esto es muy interesante" dijo Takeshi al tener u dedo índice y pulgar contra su barbilla.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa es interesante?" preguntó Satoshi quien tenía muchas ganas de saber lo que estaba viendo Takeshi.

"La compatibilidad de ustedes esta hasta al tope, puedo ver que tienen un lazo increíblemente forjado, es como si hubieran convivido por mucho tiempo" dijo Takeshi feliz por saber que era una pareja de entrenador y Pokémon muy buena pero al mismo tiempo le entraba la duda de cómo pudo ser si ambos habían estado en coma en esos supuestos años.

"¿Oh, sí? Vaya Takeshi, ¿cómo puedes verlo?" preguntó Satoshi muy contento porque le afirmaran lo que él ya sabía, ¿Cómo no llevarse bien después de compartir el mismo sueño? Aunque seguía siendo algo extraño si lo pensaba bien…

"Es una habilidad de los criadores, podemos ver la compatibilidad entre Pokémon y entrenador y el cariño que se tienen, por lo que veo, Pichu está muy encariñado contigo y parece estar en muy buenas condiciones" dijo Takeshi "Esta algo fuera de forma por el tiempo en coma pero se ve muy bien de salud, me alegra encontrarme a personas que cuidan tan bien de su Pokémon"

"Sí, es muy buen amigo mío" dijo Satoshi con alegría y orgullo aunque le daba algo de tristeza pensar que ningún otro Pokémon de él le conociera y que ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo sin tener la certeza de volverlos a encontrar; de hecho era cerca a imposible.

"Lo que me intriga es que parece que hubieran convivido por años ¿seguro que no compartieron su tiempo en coma?" dijo Takeshi obviamente bromeando lo cual entendieron Kasumi y Shigeru que sonrieron de manera comprensiva.

"Pues si, así fue haha" dijo Satoshi mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza algo tímido, esté pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con miradas de incredulidad, oh vaya… ¿Pero que había dicho?

**C/A: ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Si tienen alguna opinión, sugerencia, corrección, queja, duda o lo que sea sepan que son gratamente apreciadas. A quien no me comente como usuario no podre responderle directamente pero seguro responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Sueños Frágiles

**C/A: Aquí otro capitulo ouo la verdad ya no se que poner de géneros haha… si la verdad esta historia tratara de abarcar muchas cosas en cuanto a genero así que decir que solo es romance y aventura está mal… haha pero bueno, espero disfruten el capitulo n_n**

"Lo que me intriga es que parece que hubieran convivido por años ¿seguro que no compartieron su tiempo en coma?" dijo Takeshi obviamente bromeando lo cual entendieron Kasumi y Shigeru que sonrieron de manera comprensiva.

"Pues sí, así fue haha" dijo Satoshi mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza algo tímido, esté pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con miradas de incredulidad, oh vaya… ¿Pero que había dicho?

**Capítulo 7: Sueños Frágiles**

"¿Ah? Satoshi, ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Kasumi quien veía a su amigo pelinegro un tanto extrañada, solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad?

"Yo ehmm… no es gran cosa…" dijo Satoshi algo nervioso, no sabía cómo salirse de tal situación ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para dejar que esto pasará? Si que a veces hablaba de más…

"¿No es gran cosa? Satoshi… ¿Quieres decir que has tenido tal experiencia?" preguntó Takeshi con una expresión difícil de descifrar, Satoshi lo miraba y sabia que no debía responder esa pregunta, no era fácil de creer y lo más lógico era que lo tacharan de loco… si tan solo **Brock** y **Misty** estuvieran con él, ahí sí podría decirles lo ocurrido y no temería que lo vieran como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, al menos le creerían momentos después pero con estas personas que no conocía en realidad, no podía saberlo y prefería no arriesgarse a que las versiones reales le rechazaran, eso sería muy cruel y devastador para él.

"Si, por eso conozco a Pikachu de tanto ya que recordamos todo…hehe…" dijo sin poder callarse ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Lo mejor era desviar la conversación pero lo que él hacía era hacer caso omiso de lo que la razón le decía en cuanto a los extraños presentes y seguía haciendo caso a su corazón que decía "son tus amigos, no veo cual es el problema de contarles". Satoshi estaba pasando por una crisis intuición, cerebro o probablemente fantasía contra realidad, no sabía cómo responder y gracias a esto lo único que podía hacer era seguir hablando de más de una manera tronca.

"Satoshi, ¿pero qué dices?, seguro que le estas siguiendo el juego a Takeshi ¿No es así?" dijo Kasumi quien lo veía algo preocupada. Satoshi vio esta como una oportunidad de salir del tema pero para su desgracia negó con la cabeza, cosa que lamento una fracción de segundo después insultándose a sí mismo, ante tal desesperación recurrió a Shigeru que por una vez diría algo que le ayudaría; le haría burla al decir semejante tontería y fácilmente podría evitar hablar de sus sueños, si, al parecer el que Shigeru fuera Shigeru tenía sus ventajas en raras ocasiones como esta.

"Vaya, eso suena interesante, Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru quien estaba francamente intrigado, Satoshi lo miró en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que medio segundo después entendió que su rival no había actuado como él esperaba que actuara; que Shigeru dijera algo típico de él, ¡¿Qué acaso la suerte estaba confabulando en su contra?!

"¿Eh? Shigeru… ¿Tú me crees?" preguntó Satoshi incrédulo ¿Shigeru le creía? ¡Semejantes patrañas! Shigeru le había estado haciendo burla desde que despertó y ahora le venía con que le creía ¡Shigeru era demasiado impredecible!

"Oye, no me pongas cara de menso, ¿Por qué no habría de creerte? Ya me has estado sacando cosas que no logro comprender así que no veo por qué sería imposible que compartieras tal sueño con tu Pikachu" dijo Shigeru sinceramente desconcertado, la posibilidad de haber tenido un sueño tan largo con Pikachu no le era tan difícil de creer… está bien, la verdad en condiciones normales ya se hubiera comido a su rival por tal estupidez pero no podía olvidar todos los momentos donde Satoshi presentó conocimiento de cosas que no debería conocer.

"Shigeru pero que dices…" dijo Kasumi viéndolo perpleja ¿Enserio creía semejante cosa? Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de que Raichu se volviera un Pichu y ahora esto, si, parece que seguiría presenciando cosas raras de ahora en adelante…

"Hmmm…" murmuró Takeshi sin tachar a nadie de loco, no podía ya que había presenciado algo importante, la evolución en reversa de un Pokémon la cual era causada por un trauma severo, esto de verdad que era un hallazgo y todavía estaba el hecho de la cercanía entre Pichu y Satoshi, sí, definitivamente aun había cosas misteriosas en este mundo, cosas que los investigadores como el profesor Oak aun necesitaban descubrir.

"Yo bueno…" murmuró Satoshi sin saber cómo continuar, podía sentir al menos de Kasumi una reacción negativa a semejante afirmación por lo que se sintió incomodo hablando de eso, era cierto, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?, esas experiencias eran solo de Pikachu y él, nadie más tenia por que enterarse. Miró a Shigeru suplicante, quería su ayuda para cambiar el tema, quería que esté entendiera que ya no quería hablar más al respecto.

"¿Ah? Satoshi…" murmuró Shigeru viéndolo detenidamente entendiendo tal expresión "Lo siento, Sato-chan, no pienso decir mentiras solo para que esta pelirroja deje de ponerte incomodo, si no quiere creerte es su problema al ser una persona de mente cerrada" al decir esto, Kasumi lo miro con rabia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a insultarla así?! No es que tachara de loco a Satoshi, lo que pasaba era que no entendía bien el cómo pudo ser y por lo tanto era difícil de creer ¿Qué acaso era tan raro reaccionar así?

"¡Oye! ¡Eres el menos indicado para decir semejante cosa! Satoshi, ¡No sé como lo soportas!" dijo Kasumi olvidando el tema anterior, Satoshi notó esto y miró a Shigeru, al parecer Shigeru si le había ayudado pero a su manera.

"Oye, Shigeru" dijo Takeshi de repente en un tono serio, él aun seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, todos callaron para dirigir su atención al moreno.

"¿Qué pasa, Takeshi?" preguntó Shigeru con una ceja alzada, Satoshi solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con el tema anterior…

"Creo que sería buena idea que le contaras al Profesor Oak de lo ocurrido, seguro que podría interesarle" dijo Takeshi, Satoshi estaba secretamente feliz porque no tenía que ver con lo de antes.

"Hmm… ya veo, si, de seguro que mi abuelo querrá investigar acerca de la evolución en reversa" dijo Shigeru al contemplar la opción sugerida por Takeshi.

"¿Eh? Pero Pichu…" murmuró Kasumi algo nerviosa e insegura de mostrarle a alguien más lo de pichu.

"¿Eh? Vaya, se nota que no conoces a mi abuelo para nada, no es la clase de investigador que haría cosas ruines a un Pokémon, no hay mejor persona para encontrar una cura para esto que mi abuelo" dijo Shigeru orgullosamente "¿No es así, Satoshi?"

"¿Ah? Sí, confió mucho en el profesor Oak, no dudaría en dejarle a Pichu por unos días" dijo Satoshi al relacionarlo con el profesor Oak de su sueño, si el de la vida real era igual entonces no habría problema alguno… un momento, ¿Qué ahora todo lo compararía con su sueño? Eso no podía ser…

"Si tu lo dices…" dijo Kasumi aun viendo a Satoshi preocupada sin embargo cambio de expresión después de unos segundos "Es verdad que el Profesor Oak es un hombre respetable y honesto, tienen razón al decir que no lo heriría. Satoshi, perdona que haya dudado así"

"No hay de qué preocuparse, la clase de gente a la que perteneces es así ¿Cómo juzgarte?" dijo Shigeru con tono socarrón, Kasumi lo miro con el ceño fruncido como respuesta.

"¡Atrévete a decir algo más y veras!" dijo Kasumi mientras hacia un puño sosteniéndolo con fuerza como reteniendo su ira. Satoshi los miraba algo preocupado pero aliviado por que lo de antes hubiera quedado en el olvido, en eso Pichu llamó la atención de todos los presentes al soltar unas risitas justo antes de salir por la ventana que estaba detrás de él.

"¡Pikachu! ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Satoshi algo confundido mientras trataba de pararse para perseguirlo, sin embargo, al hacer el esfuerzo la silla de ruedas no pudo con su peso y se fue de lado tirando a Satoshi al suelo quien cayó bruscamente.

"¡Satoshi!" exclamaron Takeshi y Kasumi quienes se levantaron a ayudarlo, Shigeru se quedo en su lugar viendo de forma sarcástica a Satoshi quien yacía en una posición incómoda en el suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Eso nos sorprendió mucho sabes…" dijo Kasumi quien junto con Takeshi ayudaba a Satoshi a volver a la silla de ruedas. Shigeru se levanto de su lugar y se quedó viendo la escena con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Vaya que eres tonto" dijo Shigeru viéndolo con desdén causando que Satoshi lo mirara frustrado, otra vez se había puesto a molestarlo… Satoshi no podía dejar de sentir enojo al ver que Shigeru le decía de cosas en situaciones que no debía actuar así, ¿Por qué no? Bueno, era normal reaccionar como Kasumi y Takeshi quienes lo ayudaron luego de que vieron lo sucedido, no como Shigeru quien solo lo miraba hastiado ¿Por qué tenía que verlo con esa mirada que lo hacía sentirse tan estorboso?

"¡Oye! ¿Qué es tas ciego? Satoshi no puede mover sus piernas, deberías mostrar algo de consideración y ayudarlo" dijo Kasumi verdaderamente molesta ante el comportamiento de Shigeru, ¡No podía creer que aun siendo amigos de la infancia fuera tan frívolo!

"Ha, ¿Y qué consigo con eso? No tiene caso estar haciendo tal cosa" dijo Shigeru con los ojos cerrados sorprendiendo a todos menos a Satoshi cuya frustración solo aumentaba.

"Shigeru, Kasumi tiene razón, Satoshi no está en condiciones como para que te comportes así" dijo Takeshi seriamente.

"¿Es que acaso se les frió el cerebro? Lo único que causaría seria que Satoshi siga ignorando su condición y se siga cayendo de la silla de ruedas, Satoshi es un cabeza dura, no entiende hasta que no lo vive ¿Qué acaso tengo que esperar a que ponga en peligro su vida para que capte que no puede usar sus piernas?" dijo Shigeru aun con los ojos cerrados "Cuando vea que se cae por otro tipo de circunstancias entonces lo levantaré pero no cuando se cae de esta manera"

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡No hay diferencia!" exclamó Kasumi dispuesta a discutir con Shigeru.

"Si la hay, que tu no la veas es diferente" dijo Shigeru al hablar con autoridad, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar opiniones ajenas. Satoshi por su parte se encontraba increíblemente molesto consigo mismo por estar en tal situación, Shigeru no hacía más que hacerlo sentir culpable por todo al igual que no dejaba de sentirse como un estorbo en todo el rato, ni siquiera podía contestarle nada a Shigeru ya que las palabras se le iban de la boca.

"Shigeru…" murmuró Takeshi quien lo observaba con detenimiento en vez de empezar un pleito como lo hacia la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo es posible que siendo su amigo de la infancia te comportes tan cretino?" preguntó Kasumi viéndolo desafiante "Satoshi no tiene por qué estar aguantando a canallas como tú"

"Di lo que quieras niña, eso no cambia que Satoshi sea un terco impulsivo" dijo Shigeru quien sorprendió a Satoshi con esto último, Satoshi de pronto comprendió las intenciones de Shigeru al menos por esta vez, sin querer admitirlo… Shigeru tenía razón, a pesar de que fuera una manera fría de hacerlo entender, era la única forma de pedirle a Satoshi que pusiera más atención a su condición, que le diera importancia a su estado ya que de él mismo dependía su propio bienestar.

"¿Qué acaso no sabes tratar a las personas? ¡Eres tan despreciable!" dijo Kasumi queriendo aguantarse la infinidad de insultos que tenia guardados ya que una vez que los soltara no podría parar.

"Si, si, como digas, Satoshi, creo que debemos ir tras Pichu" dijo Shigeru ignorando a Kasumi quien seguía viéndolo con odio "Vaya, si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te saldrán arrugas, boba" luego de decir esto, le agradeció a Takeshi por su ayuda y se despidió dejando a Kasumi y Satoshi atrás al decir que se adelantaría.

"¡Pero qué molesto es!" exclamó Kasumi cuyos pensamientos negativos hacia el castaño fueron interrumpidos por su amigo pelinegro al tomarle de la muñeca.

"No suelo defenderlo pero… perdónalo Kasumi, Shigeru tiene una forma muy particular de expresar sus pensamientos" dijo Satoshi quien sonreía algo preocupado.

"Vaya ¿Y qué fue lo que entendiste de Shigeru?" preguntó Takeshi muy interesado en la interpretación del pelinegro.

"Si, Satoshi, ¿Qué entendiste? No veo como puedes tratar de defenderlo…" dijo Kasumi quien le dedicaba una mirada sarcástica.

"Creo que… ahora veo que Shigeru realmente sabe como soy" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa sincera; no había podido sonreír de esa forma a causa de Shigeru desde que despertó pero ahora que por fin vio preocupación disfrazada por parte de su rival había logrado sentirse un poco mejor... Aunque eso no quitaba que Shigeru fuera impredecible y frustrante.

"Vaya, ¿hablas enserio Satoshi?" preguntó Kasumi sorprendida, Satoshi definitivamente lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que creyó.

"¡Pero claro que No! Shigeru es un imbécil" dijo Satoshi tornándose de color rojo por la rabia, tal vez Shigeru de alguna forma tenía razón pero eso no quitaba que Satoshi estuviera molesto por su comportamiento.

"Si, ya creía yo que lo habías tomado demasiado bien…" dijo Kasumi, era imposible que Satoshi le perdonará tal cosa a Shigeru solo por haber entendido la razón detrás… bueno no imposible pero no era muy real que eso ocurriera.

"Bueno chicos, suerte encontrando a Pichu, los acompañaría pero ni siquiera acabe de bañarme" dijo Takeshi sin ninguna señal de que estuviera enfadado porque lo sacaran del baño, Satoshi y Kasumi lo miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron.

"Si, Takeshi, nosotros buscaremos a Pichu, tu sigue con tu baño" dijo Kasumi sintiéndose algo mal por haber sacado a Takeshi del baño.

"Muchas gracias por revisar a Pichu, verdaderamente te lo agradezco" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa, luego de eso se volteó y miro hacia la puerta con determinación "Bueno, ¡Hora de encontrar al fastidioso de Shigeru, Kasumi!"

Kasumi lo miró con curiosidad, asintió y sonrió de manera similar a Satoshi "Si, vamos" dijo Kasumi al empujar la silla de ruedas dirigiéndose a la salida "Nos vemos, Takeshi"

"Sí, cuídense" dijo Takeshi al verlos salir de su casa, en realidad era muy divertido estar con Satoshi y Shigeru en la misma habitación, no podía evitar notar el cambio de actitud de Shigeru al encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro, al parecer esto ameritaba más observación y eso a Takeshi le gustaba.

xXxXxXx

Pichu corría felizmente por las calles siguiendo un olor que le llamaba la atención, presentía que era algo de su agrado por lo que no había dudado en correr tras él con el objetivo de alcanzarlo. Pasó varias calles hasta dar con un restaurante en particular que tenía un Magby con un sombrero Mexicano, Pichu se asomó con cautela dentro del restaurante y buscó con calma el origen de tal olor.

"¡Vamos, Silver! ¡Ya te dije que me llames Gold!" dijo un pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas junto con un pelirrojo que lo miraba hastiado, ambos estaban usando sombreros charros mientras que solo uno de ellos, el pelinegro, agitaba unas maracas con entusiasmo; el pelirrojo solo lo miraba desde su lugar con visible irritación.

"Ya venimos a este restaurante y ya estoy usando este sombrero ridículo, ¿Qué no tienes suficiente con eso?" le dijo el pelirrojo quien sostenía una mano contra su mejilla viendo al pelinegro algo irritado por su molesta insistencia.

"¡No, No tengo suficiente! Además… ¡Yo se que también querías usar ese sombrero!" dijo el pelinegro mientras agitaba las maracas más cerca del pelirrojo.

"Sí, claro, no sabes cuanto moría por usarlo" dijo el pelirrojo mientras rodaba los ojos remarcando el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Yo sabía que sí!" dijo el pelinegro al pasar un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, Pichu ladeaba la cabeza observando al par confundido, ¿De aquí provenía el olor que le había interesado?

"Hibiki… ¿Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?" preguntó el pelirrojo viéndolo de reojo mientras que el otro se apartaba y seguía agitando las maracas como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

"¡Pero claro que lo sé! ¿Cómo sobrevivir de no ser así con el señor sarcasmo en persona?" dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía agitando las maracas, el pelirrojo suspiro y miro para otra dirección notando a Pichu quien alzo las orejas en respuesta a ser observado.

"Un pichu…" murmuró el pelirrojo mirando como Pichu mantenía la mirada firme en él "Me preguntó si se habrá perdido…"

"¿Qué tanto murmuras? Deja de ser un amargado y-" dijo el pelinegro al ver al Pichu que estaba observándolos con detenimiento "¡Oh, un Pichu! Hey amigo, acércate" dijo el pelinegro quien se había puesto en cuclillas luego de dejar las maracas en la mesa y le llamaba a Pichu con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo lo miró incrédulo, ¿en serio creía que un Pokémon salvaje le haría caso?

"¿Chu?" murmuró Pichu al observar al chico que le tendía la mano como petición de que se acercara, Pichu miró su mano y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

"¿Ah? No puedo creer esto…" dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja quien miraba confundido la escena ¿Pero quién demonios se acercaría al tonto de Hibiki?

El pelinegro espero pacientemente a que el Pichu se acercara y cuando así fue entonces le acaricio la cabeza y le ofreció una gran sonrisa la cual el Pokémon no tardo en regresar.

"Vaya, ¿Te has perdido?" preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba al Pichu subir a la mesa por lo que se puso de pie para luego acercarse a la mesa y sentarse.

"¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí? Hibiki no es la mejor compañía" dijo el pelirrojo quien ignoraba la mirada sarcástica de su rival. Pichu los miró y no pudo evitar compararlos con Shigeru y Satoshi quienes compartían una relación similar.

"Mi nombre es Hibiki, pienso entrar al internado con el sobrenombre de "Gold" mientras que el amargado pelirrojo que está aquí conmigo es Silver quien fue demasiado apático como para escoger un sobrenombre por lo que dirá que "Silver" es su sobrenombre" dijo Gold quien miraba a Silver mientras hacia un puchero.

"¿Pero qué haces hablándole a ese Pichu como si fuera un humano? No le veo caso" dijo Silver quien no entendía el por qué Hibiki le hablaba a los pokémons como si fueran otras personas. Brevemente miró al Pichu para luego apartar la mirada y ver alrededor preguntándose cuanto más se tardarían en traer la comida, no le molestaba pasar el rato con Hibiki pero eso no significaba que podía estar todo el día aguantándolo; Hibiki había insistido en tener un combate y quien perdiera seria quién pagaría el almuerzo en un restaurante de su elección, Silver no estaba tan interesado en la comida pero si le gustaba la idea de ver a Hibiki lloriquear por haber perdido… claro que comenzaba a creer que su rival había perdido a propósito para poder arrastrarlo a un restaurante tan ridículo como en el que estaban, si, era más que obvio que Hibiki había planeado todo eso, ¿Cómo era que había planeado tanto? Aunque Hibiki no fuera del tipo de los que pensaban, de momentos elaboraba cosas ingeniosas como esta aunque bien… todo le resultaba absurdo, pero bueno, Hibiki lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el preguntar así nada mas le resultaría con un "no" como respuesta, además de que Hibiki tenía su propio orgullo el cual no le dejaba preguntar tan libremente, con los demás claro que les decía sin dudar pero con él era más de esta forma.

"Los Pokémon pueden entendernos, Don Sarcasmo" dijo Gold quien se preguntaba cuando esa actitud se esfumaría, no le gustaba que Silver fuera tan frío con los Pokémons. "No hay mayor diferencia entre hablarle a un humano que a un Pokémon mas que el simple hecho de la barrera del lenguaje" Silver hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por Gold al revisar su Pokegear.

"Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que pediste de nuevo?" preguntó Silver en un intento de olvidar la conversación, Gold lo miro con cara sarcástica por el obvio intento de cambiar el tema para luego suspirar resignado.

"Vaya, no te preocupes, Pichu, no soy igual de amargado que él" dijo Gold a Pichu quien le sonrió alegremente "Pedí unas tres ordenes de tacos, un par de tazones con frijoles, unas quesadillas, unas flautas y unas jarras de agua de horchata" dijo feliz de recordar todo lo que iba a comer, Silver lo miró con incredulidad ¿En serio iba a comerse todo eso?

"Vaya que eres un tragón" dijo Silver preguntándose si Hibiki pagaría por todo eso o se haría el menso de nuevo forzándolo a pagar a él "Seguro que te vuelves un cerdo luego de eso"

"Haha, ¡Ni en sueños! Puedo comer todo lo que quiera sin engordar" dijo Gold orgulloso, Silver lo miró de reojo por unos segundos sin decir nada para luego apartar la mirada "Vamos, Don Sarcasmo, ¡No seas tan apático!"

"No me importa que hagas, tu vas a pagar sabes" dijo Silver con voz monótona, miró de reojo a su rival quien alzo el pulgar y guiño el ojo.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Además no hay nada que valga más que traerte a este lugar" dijo Gold llamando la atención de Silver, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"Hibiki, pero qué-"dijo Silver interrumpido por Gold quien pronto paso un brazo por el hombro de su rival sacando una cámara tomándose una foto juntos.

"¡Al fin! Haha, esta es de mis favoritas" dijo Gold al observar la foto que acababa de tomar "¡Nada vale más que verte usando ese sombrero!" dijo él mientras se reía divertido por la foto en sus manos, Silver quien se encontraba inmóvil en esos momentos se estaba conteniendo el tratar de ahorcar a Hibiki por semejante idiotez. ¿Para eso lo arrastro a tal restaurante? Sí, Hibiki era muy dado a hacer cosas como esa así que no tenía por qué dudar.

"Si serás idiota, ¿Para esto montaste todo un circo?" dijo Silver sabiendo que la respuesta seria positiva, Gold asintió alegremente ante tal pregunta mientras le enseñaba la foto a Pichu quien sonrió divertido al verla.

"Aunque debo decir que la de la genial idea fue Leaf, ella quería que colaborara para tomarte una foto divertida" dijo Gold quien miraba divertido la expresión de su rival la cual estaba entre confundido y hastiado. "Pero bien, yo tuve la idea del cómbate, el restaurante y el tipo de foto"

"Pero qué clase de logro es como para que presumas…" dijo Silver viéndolo con indiferencia, miró brevemente al Pichu quien estaba riendo levemente, si, definitivamente había caído en una trampa increíblemente molesta, ¿Para que querría Leaf una foto de él? Oh, claro, seguro era para chantajearlo.

"Haha, seguro que Leaf me deberá una" dijo Gold quien rápidamente guardo la cámara y la foto en su mochila para centrar su atención en el mesero que traía unas charolas con comida. "Vaya, ¡Ya era hora!"

"Si te atreves a vomitar te las veras conmigo" dijo Silver quien suspiraba ya dando por hecho que comer tanto le haría daño a Hibiki.

"No pienso vomitar, señor amargado, además… tu también vas a comer más de lo que siempre comes ¡Así que ya veremos quién vomita primero!" dijo Gold con una sonrisa que claramente expresaba que pensaba ganarle a Silver.

"Hibiki, no me digas que piensas convertir esto en una competencia…" dijo Silver viéndolo con sospecha lo cual resulto que Gold le alzara el pulgar claramente diciendo "Sí".

"¡Oye! Ya te dije que no me llames Hibiki, llámame "Gold", después de todo tendrás que llamarme así una vez entremos al internado" dijo Gold quien le ofrecía una flauta a Pichu quien la olfateaba y aceptaba con singular alegría.

"Pero si aun no entramos…" murmuró Silver hastiado, ya lo tenía harto Hibiki con eso de que le llamara Gold.

"¡No seas así! ¡Llámame Gold! ¡Anda!" dijo Gold insistiéndole una y otra vez con las mismas suplicas, Silver resistió como por dos minutos antes de suspirar y rendirse.

"De acuerdo pero ya no estés fastidiando" dijo Silver encontrando estúpido el llamarle así. Gold alzó un puño en gesto de victoria y procedió a comer sus tacos sin darle más importancia al asunto. Pichu continuaba aceptando las flautas que le daba Gold cosa que termino con Pichu acabándose el plato de las flautas por sí solo.

"Vaya que comes mucho amigo, me caes bien" dijo Gold con una sonrisa al Pokémon extendiendo un puño hacia él, Pichu se le quedo viendo a su puño rápidamente entendiendo y juntando su patita como forma de regresarle el gesto. "Haha, y dime ¿Tienes entrenador?"

"¡Pi!" exclamó Pichu asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, ambos lo miraron con curiosidad pero solo Gold se decidió a expresar sus dudas ya que Silver ni loco le preguntaría al saber que el Pokémon no podría contestarle.

"Vaya… ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No estará tu entrenador preocupado por ti? Si fueras mi Pokémon ten por seguro que estaría muy preocupado buscándote" dijo Gold viéndolo seriamente, Pichu alzó las orejas en sorpresa a tal revelación ya que ya se le había olvidado que había dejado a Satoshi en un acto impulsivo.

"Pichu…" murmuró Pichu bajando sus orejas sintiéndose culpable, miró hacia la puerta del lugar preocupado por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada a Gold.

"Vamos, seguro querrás regresar ¿No es así?, ya nos veremos otro día" dijo Gold ofreciéndole el puño de nuevo a Pichu quien le sonrió y regreso el gesto, si, al parecer ese sería el saludo que tendrían de ahora en adelante, ese Pichu era verdaderamente simpático.

"¡Pi!" exclamó Pichu alegremente al asentir con la cabeza, luego se bajo de la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta la cual seguía parcialmente abierta desde que entró, Pichu se volteo de nuevo a Gold quien lo observaba de lejos y exclamó unas cuantas veces unos ruiditos de felicidad antes de irse.

"Que pichu tan extraño" dijo Silver quien miraba a la puerta, si, el Pichu había captado su atención, era como si hubiera estado conviviendo por años con los humanos, su entrenador tendría que ser alguien con mucha experiencia.

"Haha si, pero era muy simpático" dijo Gold con una sonrisa en la dirección que había tomado el Pichu "Me dio la impresión de que quiso agradecerme por la comida justo antes de que se fuera"

"Hmm… sonara raro de mi, pero…" murmuró Silver viendo aun hacia la puerta, Gold lo miró con curiosidad. "A mí también me dio tal impresión" dijo sintiéndose extraño por reconocer la comprensión que tenía el Pokémon hacia los humanos.

xXxXxXx

Shigeru, Kasumi y Satoshi se encontraron tiempo después y habían estado buscando en diferentes zonas, Shigeru estaba de nuevo empujando la silla de ruedas algo confundido por Pichu, ¿Qué acaso no se llevaban bien como para que corriera así?, ellos estaban buscando en un parque mientras comenzaba a oscurecer, Kasumi había ido a preguntar a las tiendas que aun seguían abiertas sin que ninguno de los tres encontrara rastro de Pichu.

"Sato-chan, ¿Qué acaso no te llevas bien con tu Pokémon?" pregunto sabiendo que esos dos se llevaban muy bien sin tomar en cuenta lo que Takeshi había dicho, era claro que Pichu le tenía un cariño enorme a su entrenador.

"Pero claro que sí… Pikachu y yo somos los mejores amigos" dijo Satoshi quien miraba a Shigeru hacia arriba desde su lugar en la silla de ruedas, Shigeru le dedico una expresión sarcástica la cual Satoshi respondió con una sonrisa forzada "Claro, que… No te molesta que me refiera a Pikachu de esa forma ¿verdad?" le preguntó sabiendo que era imposible que a Shigeru le fastidiara tal cosa.

"Pero que cosas dices, bobo, claro que no me molesta" dijo Shigeru con un tono de voz raro que Satoshi no pudo identificar, ¿Sería irritación o incomodidad? Pues quien sabe, no quería malinterpretar a su rival.

"Ahora… donde estará…" dijo Satoshi quien estaba muy preocupado, Shigeru también se preguntaba a donde había ido Pichu pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era la hora ya que tenía que regresar a Satoshi al hospital.

"Satoshi, ¿Qué fue eso de hace rato?" preguntó Shigeru aun interesado en la conversación previa en casa de Takeshi.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Satoshi ignorando lo que su rival quería decir mientras buscaba a Pichu por el lugar esperando ver a una pequeña criatura amarilla en cualquier momento.

"Lo que dijiste acerca de tu sueño con Pikachu" dijo Shigeru haciendo que todo el proceso mental de Satoshi ante la situación actual frenara, Shigeru también paró de caminar justo debajo de un árbol cerca de la fuente del parque.

"Shigeru… olvida eso, por favor" dijo Satoshi sintiéndose levemente frustrado porque Shigeru recordara tal cosa.

"No pienso burlarme ni nada por el estilo aunque parezca mentira" dijo Shigeru hablando con franqueza "Solo quiero saber acerca de eso, me dejaste intrigado"

"¿Intrigado? Me pregunto que ganaría al explicarte toda esa bola de estupideces…" dijo Satoshi algo triste por tener que llamar a sus experiencias "estupideces".

"¿Seguro que consideras tus sueños una estupidez?" preguntó Shigeru algo sorprendido por el uso de palabras de su rival.

"¿Y qué importa como las vea yo? Sé que no lo entenderías" dijo Satoshi algo serio, no quería decirle nada a Shigeru, tal vez **Gary** lo entendería pero Shigeru nunca lo haría.

"¿Y tú como sabes que no lo entendería?" pregunto Shigeru con una ceja alzada "No puedes saber cómo voy a reaccionar"

"¡Pero claro que sé! Haz estado comportándote así conmigo desde que desperté ¡A ti nada te interesa! ¡¿Por qué debería contarte mis sueños cuando sé que lo único que harás será reírte de mí?!" exclamó Satoshi tratando de controlarse, no quería empezar a llorar de coraje en frente de su rival.

"Ha, ¿Y tú que sabes? Haz estado durmiendo por dos años, admítelo, Satoshi, tú no sabes nada acerca de mí" le dijo Shigeru de forma fría y seria, le molestaba que Satoshi creyera que se burlaría de algo cuando ya había dicho que no lo haría, sinceramente le interesaba y además eran sueños, no había por que burlarse de cosas inconscientes como esa.

"Eres un insensible, ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento en estos momentos? ¡¿Cómo quieres que espere que me escuches cuando siempre te burlas de mí?! ¡No me interesa que lo hagas pero eso es suficiente como para desmotivarme a contarte algo como eso!" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru reconocía que tenía razón, no era su culpa pensar que Shigeru se reiría por lo cual Shigeru encontraba justo el desistir e intentar en otro momento que Satoshi estuviera más cómodo con él, claro que… no dejaría de comportarse como él mismo solo para conseguir que el otro hablara, simplemente no era su estilo.

"Está bien, tu ganas" dijo Shigeru con los ojos cerrados "Vaya, Sato-chan logró argumentar algo valido, con eso me conformo" Satoshi dejo su ira para mirarlo confundido, Shigeru solo le ofreció una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Shigeru…?" preguntó Satoshi, ¿Qué era esa expresión tan rara que Shigeru le había dirigido? Sin embargo no pudo preguntar nada al respecto de eso ya que vio que Pichu se acercaba corriendo alegremente. "¡Pikachu! Vaya, sí que me asustaste amigo"

"Sí que te pareces a tu entrenador, Pichu, a ti no te diré nada malo pero sí que eres un terco impulsivo" dijo Shigeru al acariciarle la cabeza a Pichu quien estaba ahora sobre el regazo de s entrenador "Bueno, supongo que ahora iremos por Kasumi"

"Sí, me pregunto si estará cerca…" dijo Satoshi mientras abrazaba a Pichu con ambos brazos, Shigeru llevo a Satoshi a un centro Pokémon donde encontraron a Kasumi minutos después, ella se alegro mucho de ver a Pichu y luego de acariciarlo los acompaño rumbo al hospital.

"Shigeru… ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Satoshi olvidando que debía regresar al hospital, Shigeru lo miro con una cara sarcástica que podía leerse como ¿En serio?

"Sato-chan, ¿ya se te olvido que debes regresar al hospital?" le dijo Shigeru viéndolo con incredulidad, Satoshi tardo unos momentos antes de captar lo que el castaño había dicho, ¿El hospital? Oh si… aunque espera, eso significaba que tendría que volver donde estaba ese doctor raro…

"Oh…" murmuró Satoshi sintiéndose preocupado de repente, miro de reojo a Shigeru preguntándose si debía contarle lo sucedido o si tal vez no era necesario por posible exageración suya.

"¿Hm? No te oyes muy feliz de volver" dijo Shigeru sabiendo que a alguien con tanta energía como Satoshi le era difícil tener que estar inmóvil en un hospital.

"Claro que no… ya que lo único que hago es estar acostado o sentado…" murmuró sin expresar su verdadera causa de angustia, Kasumi notó el extraño tono de tristeza e Satoshi y le miró preocupada.

"Satoshi, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" preguntó Kasumi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Satoshi se sorprendió un poco pero trato de que no le cuestionaran más al no sobre actuar.

"Ha… solo pensaba en cuando podré volver a caminar, eso es todo" dijo Satoshi cosa que por fin le calo a Shigeru, tal vez no había reaccionado de forma natural a todo lo que le había pasado a Satoshi pero una de las cosas que si le dolían mucho era el hecho de que su amigo no pudiera usar sus piernas, por ahora era el único tema de conversación a lo cual no se atrevía a burlarse.

"Ya veo… seguro que el especialista te ayudara" dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo, Shigeru prefirió quedarse callado ya que el motivar no era su fuerte.

"Si…" murmuró Satoshi sin mirar a Kasumi ya que en estos momentos no podía sonreír falsamente. Los tres siguieron el camino directo al hospital al cual llegaron después de unos minutos.

"Oye, Satoshi, ¿recuerdas lo que menciono Takeshi acerca de mi abuelo?" preguntó Shigeru a Satoshi quien asintió al recordar la conversación, Kasumi se había despedido en la entrada ya que estaba anocheciendo y tenía que llegar a su casa pronto, si, al parecer no le gustaba a Kasumi caminar por la ciudad de noche.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Satoshi mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hacia la habitación de Satoshi que se encontraba en el cuarto piso.

"Quería pedirte permiso para llevarme a Pichu para hablar con mi abuelo, quiero ver si puede encontrar una cura" dijo Shigeru pensando en que seguramente su abuelo podría encontrar una solución al problema de Pichu.

"Hmm, claro, seguro que el Profesor Oak conseguirá algo" dijo Satoshi al contemplar la idea de forma positiva.

"Sí, claro que te devolveré a Pichu en la mañana, solo es para mostrarle el estado de Pikachu" dijo Shigeru mientras se subían al elevador, Shigeru presiono el botón del cuarto piso y espero con Satoshi a que las puertas se cerraran y empezaran a subir.

"Si, está bien" dijo Satoshi al asentir con la cabeza "Oye Shigeru…"

"¿Sí?" preguntó Shigeru al observar como el numero cambiaba en el indicador de piso que estaba sobre los botones.

"Solo quería agradecerte por llevarme contigo el día de hoy" dijo Satoshi, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido se había divertido bastante y se había distraído lo suficiente lo cual compensaba el haber estado en cama en el hospital, claro que se sentiría aun mejor cuando pudiera pararse…

"No hay problema, Sato-chan, ya necesitabas que alguien te paseara" dijo el soltando una leve risita burlona la cual ignoró Satoshi, estaba lo suficientemente contento como para poder dejar pasar sus burlas. Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación, Shigeru inserto una tarjeta para abrir la puerta como si de un hotel se tratara, Delia le había dado una ya que la iba a necesitar; una vez que entraron, ayudo a Satoshi a subir a la cama al igual que le ayudo a ponerse la bata del hospital, una vez que Satoshi se acostó, Shigeru doblo la silla de ruedas y la cargó poniéndola bajo su brazo ya luego se acercó a la puerta con Pichu en su hombro.

"Shigeru…" murmuró Satoshi al verlo en la puerta, Satoshi por fin se había dado cuenta que de verdad tenia sueño y como no tenerlo después de todo lo ocurrido en el día, esperaba recuperar su energía para poder salir al día siguiente, ojala le dejaran salir…

"Bien, Satoshi, traeré a Pichu en la mañana entonces" dijo Shigeru mientras abría la puerta, Pichu se despidió al brincar a donde estaba Satoshi frotando su mejilla contra la de él por unos segundos, ya luego se alejo y regresó al hombro de Shigeru.

"Si, está bien, cuida de Pikachu…" murmuró Satoshi mientras sentía como sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente, Shigeru le dedico una sonrisa de lado antes de retirarse, en eso Satoshi no pudo más y cayo profundamente dormido.

xXxXxXx

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba decorado por nubes y beautiflys volaban alegremente hacia una dirección desconocida.

"¡Pero qué gran día!" exclamó Max quien revisaba un tríptico que hablaba de un centro de relajación, a un lado de él caminaban Brock, May y Ash quienes tenían una expresión neutral en sus rostros.

"Vaya, Max, me sorprende que estés tan animado el día de hoy ¿A qué se debe?" preguntó May viendo algo curiosa a su hermano, Max le sonrió y le enseño el tríptico.

"¿Acaso no es asombroso? Seguro que nos relajaremos aquí" dijo Max con ganas de echarse a correr y llegar a tan fantástico lugar de una vez.

"¿El centro de relajación verdad?, seguro que no falta mucho, solo un pueblo más y llegaremos" dijo Brock al seguir con paso tranquilo el camino, venían a celebrar otra de las victorias de May en otro de los concursos Pokémon.

Ash caminaba relajadamente disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba suavemente contra su rostro, disfrutando del sonido de las hojas de los arboles moverse y de las tranquilizadoras voces de sus amigos con los cuales viajaba, claro, lo estaba disfrutando mucho hasta que de repente un pensamiento hizo que quedara paralizado… ¿Qué hacía en este lugar? ¿Qué acaso no estaba en el hospital en estos momentos?

"Ash, ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Max mientras veía al pelinegro confundido, ¿Le preocuparía algo?

"Yo…" murmuró Satoshi al voltear a verlos, eran las caras de sus antiguos amigos del sueño ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba con ellos? No tenía sentido alguno… "Takeshi, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?"

Los tres se quedaron perplejos ante Satoshi quien estaba diciendo cosas muy extrañas.

"Ash, ¿De qué hablas? Recuerda que vamos al centro de relajación como manera de festejar la victoria de May" dijo Brock ignorando el hecho de que Ash le llamará de otra forma.

"¿Eh? Takeshi, recuerda que estábamos en tu casa cuando Raichu se sentía mal" dijo Ash al mirar con la ceja alzada a Takeshi.

"Ash… ¿Será que estas cansado?" preguntó Brock quien veía algo preocupado a su amigo, May y Max asintieron al ver como Ash parecía desubicado.

"Ash, ¿Dijiste Raichu? Tú Pikachu no ha evolucionado que yo sepa" dijo Max sin entender que quiso decir el pelinegro al llamarlo Raichu en vez de Pikachu.

"¿Será que te golpeaste con algo? Bueno no se que pase, Ash, pero creo que será mejor que nos detengamos por un rato" dijo May consternada por su amigo.

"Oigan… ¿Por qué me ven como si estuviera loco? Takeshi…Tu sabes de que hablo, ¿Verdad?" dijo Ash viendo a Brock con expectativa.

"No sé a qué te refieras, Ash, estas comportándote muy extraño" dijo Brock al empezar a tomar la situación de Ash con más seriedad.

"¿Por qué me llamas Ash? Mi nombre es Satoshi, Takeshi" le dijo Satoshi a Brock viéndolo confundido, ¿Ahora le salían con que no era así? ¿Qué acaso trataban de confundirlo?

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí increíblemente confundidos, luego vieron con detenimiento a Ash quien estaba actuando de forma muy rara.

"Creo que debes descansar" dijo Brock sencillamente sin querer juzgar a su amigo, de seguro estaba exhausto por el sol.

"Takeshi, no es posible… ¿No me crees verdad? ¡Mi nombre no es Ash! ¡Es Satoshi!" dijo dándose cuenta de lo dicho, ahora le estaba pasando lo opuesto a lo que le ocurría antes de despertar, como odiaba tener que pasar por momentos tan confusos y frustrantes, qué, ¿Ahora despertaría y todo sería un sueño de nuevo? Esperaba que no fuera así o se volvería definitivamente loco.

"Haha, ahora entiendo, ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?" dijo Max al verlo con una sonrisa, Satoshi al parecer tenía un extraño sentido del humor, Satoshi negó con la cabeza para sorpresa de Max. "¿No? Oh, ya veo, Quieres que te sigamos el juego, ¿verdad?"

"No, yo…" dijo Satoshi al contemplar una idea no tan irreal, era posible que esto fuera un sueño… que en estos precisos momentos estuviera durmiendo. "Ah…"

"¿Ash?" murmuró Brock al observar las reacciones de Ash con detenimiento, Satoshi comprendió que estaba de vuelta en sus sueños, al parecer podía volver a ese mundo de fantasía cada que caía en sueño profundo lo cual no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, sentía que si convivía en ese mundo de fantasía mientras supiera que era un sueño todo iba a estar bien y que regresaría a su mundo en la mañana cuando despertara; Vaya, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Oh, no es nada, solo estaba bromeando" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa verdadera que guardaba alivio, le encantaba estar en ese sueño, no porque extrañara tales aventuras vacías ya que ya las había empezado a superar si no que en sus sueños podía caminar, y eso para él era la mejor cosa del universo. ¿Sería que podría preguntarle a sus amigos acerca del mundo real al tratarlo como sueño? Era confuso pero… Podría hallar consuelo con sus amigos, ¿no? Aunque no estaba seguro en qué momento del sueño entraría la siguiente vez que soñara…

"¡Ven! ¡Lo sabia!" exclamo Max con una sonrisa, May compartió la sonrisa con Max pero Brock se le quedo viendo algo escéptico ante tal declaración, ¿Por qué? Pues Ash se veía muy alarmado y serio al exclamar todas esas cosas y ahora estaba esbozando una sonrisa muy irreal.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, los cuatro continuaron su camino, al parecer ninguno parecía notar la ausencia de Pikachu mas que Satoshi quien había también considerado su ausencia como clara indicativa que estaba soñando, lo cual de una forma lo relajaba, eso significada que no se enfrentaría con otra situación donde le dijeran que estaba soñando. El sol fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto como para que Satoshi empezara a sentir el bochorno, todo su cuerpo estaba en calor intenso, estaba sudando y jadeando pesadamente, incluso su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

"Vaya, pero que calor…" dijo May al estar igual que Satoshi, si por ella fuera, se quitaría toda la ropa y se metería a nadar a un rio, lago, alberca, ¡Lo que fuera!

"No puedo creer que el sol este así de fuerte… hasta puedo ver las ondas de calor…" dijo Max al echarse aire con el tríptico.

Brock comenzaba a sofocarse de igual forma con el calor y no podía evitar querer algo de agua. Satoshi estaba sufriendo cada vez más al sentir escalofríos por su cuerpo lo cual hizo que reaccionara de forma extraña al moverse involuntariamente.

"Oh… yo creo que deberíamos buscar algo con que refrescarnos, Brock" dijo May quien moría por llegar a una sombra.

"Creo que deberíamos sentarnos debajo de los arboles por el momento, al menos hasta que el calor baje un poco…" dijo Max ya sentándose.

"Si es que eso sucede…" dijo May sentándose de igual forma contra el tronco de uno de los arboles. Takeshi se estaba empezando a sentir muy mal por alguna extraña razón, no era posible que reaccionara de esa forma solo por el sol mientras que Satoshi estaba en el suelo en posición fetal sintiendo como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo especialmente por su pecho, cuello y piernas, se sentía muy extraño ya que la brisa que golpeaba contra su piel le causaba cosquillas las cuales de extraña forma le recorrían dichos lugares.

"Ash, ¿Estás bien? El sol está muy intenso, ven a la sombra" dijo Max quien daba golpecitos a un lado de él para indicarle a Satoshi que se acercara; Satoshi no podía acercarse, estaba sintiendo cosas muy extrañas en dichos lugares los cuales tenían una cierta presión que lo inmovilizaban, se estaba empezando a asustar, esto no era normal ¿Qué clase de sueño era? No recordaba haber pasado por algo similar…

De pronto sintió como sus piernas quedaban inmóviles frustrándolo todavía más.

"¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero levantarme!" gritó lo más que pudo ya que sentía un peso encima de él, se estaba desesperando mucho y no sabía qué hacer.

xXxXxXx

Satoshi despertó de forma brusca jadeando incontrolablemente, aun podía sentir rastro de lo que había vivido en el sueño, su pecho, cuello y piernas palpitaban de una forma extraña, Satoshi se sentía extraño por lo cual miro hacia abajo para encontrar que tenía el camisón abierto de la parte de en frente mostrando su pecho y como la parte de abajo del camisón estaba mojada… ¿Es que eso era…? Satoshi reviso su cuello con sus dedos solo para tocar algo pegajoso, se reviso su pecho y se dio cuenta que estaba igual, con esa cosa liquida y pegajosa alrededor; Satoshi se quedo inmóvil al percatarse que no era algo normal y empezó a temblar lleno de horror segundos después, ¿Es qué alguien había entrado a su cuarto…?

C/A: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen preguntas, quejas, correcciones, sugerencias, comentarios, ¡Lo que sea! n_n


	8. Inestabilidad

**C/A: Aquí les comparto otro capítulo o3o por los comentarios que he leído… no olviden que esto es un PALLETSHIPPING/ORIGINALSHIPPING (es posible que agregue más parejas) pero el punto es que esto es un chico x chico, me alegra que haya personas leyéndolo por la trama pero no quiero que se vayan con la idea de que no va a salir alguna escena que perturbe así que si no les importa que haya escenas de ese estilo pues sigan leyendo pero que conste que entre más lean más se acercan, no diré cuándo ni cómo pero enserio, no me gustaría traumar personas so ya quedaron advertidas. ¿De acuerdo?**

Satoshi despertó de forma brusca jadeando incontrolablemente, aun podía sentir rastro de lo que había vivido en el sueño, su pecho, cuello y piernas palpitaban de una forma extraña, Satoshi se sentía extraño por lo cual miro hacia abajo para encontrar que tenía el camisón abierto de la parte de en frente mostrando su pecho y como la parte de abajo del camisón estaba mojada… ¿Es que eso era…? Satoshi reviso su cuello con sus dedos solo para tocar algo pegajoso, se reviso su pecho y se dio cuenta que estaba igual, con esa cosa liquida y pegajosa alrededor; Satoshi se quedo inmóvil al percatarse que no era algo normal y empezó a temblar lleno de horror segundos después, ¿Es qué alguien había entrado a su cuarto…?

**Capítulo 8: Inestabilidad**

Satoshi se quedo paralizado al contemplar la sola idea de que alguien hubiera entrado a su cuarto, trataba de analizar lo ocurrido pero la sensación de la saliva por diferentes partes de su cuerpo le impedían tal proceso mental, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Él había estado muy tranquilo en su sueño junto con Brock, May y Max para de repente ser bruscamente sacado de ahí por culpa de aquel que entró a molestarlo.

"Pero qué…" murmuró Satoshi al tratar de calmarse, sin embargo no podía, miraba a las ventanas que hacían ruido por el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia y a las sombras originadas por los continuos relámpagos de esta, Satoshi suspiró y cerró los ojos con el objetivo de calmarse pero al momento de quedarse quieto escucho el rechinar de la puerta de su cuarto por lo cual abrió los ojos de par en par hacia la dirección de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada; Satoshi la miro confundido sin entender porque había escuchado tal ruido si no había nadie ahí, se volteo y miró hacia la pared de enfrente solo para darse cuenta que había una sombra con apariencia adulta a unos metros de él. Satoshi se quedo quieto ante tal sombra sin saber cómo reaccionar eventualmente desviando la mirada para ignorarla pero al momento de mirar enfrente de nuevo se llevo la sorpresa de que tal forma en la pared se veía más cerca, en esto Satoshi comenzó a temblar del miedo repitiéndose que solo se estaba imaginando cosas pero un susurró lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"_Vendré a probarte de nuevo"_ dijo el susurró lo cual hizo que se le erizara la piel y que cerrara con fuerza los ojos tratando de olvidar la voz la cual le había llevado al borde de soltar un grito. Satoshi abrió los ojos con la idea de que aquella cosa que había estado en su cuarto se había ido hasta que vio a la sombra ahora encima de su cama quedando a un lado de su propia sombra.

"No… que es esto…" dijo en voz baja claramente asustado, al momento de sentir un peso encima de él no pudo evitar temblar cada vez más, el peso lo forzaba a acostarse y Satoshi no soportaba no saber que ocurría, solo supo que al momento de sentir una lengua en su cuello su mente se puso en blanco y soltó un grito dolorosamente fuerte que por desgracia fue callado al sentir una "mano" sobre su boca.

Satoshi no sabía qué hacer, sus piernas no cooperaban por lo que no podía huir, el peso encima de él mantenía su pecho unido a la cama y no podía apartar la cara para pedir ayuda, ¡Ni siquiera podía morderle la mano! Se sentía inútil y asqueado al sentir sensaciones extrañas recorrer su cuello y su pecho; estaba hecho un mar de nervios, no podía más que temblar y sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora por el miedo que este evento le ocasionaba.

"_Tranquilo, no te me vas a escapar"_ le escucho decir a una voz no familiar, lo cual le motivaba a querer removerse y huir del contacto pero simplemente no podía, fue tanto el estrés de la situación que en un momento su visión se volvió borrosa lo cual le llevó al desmayo.

Horas después, Satoshi recobró la consciencia y se dio cuenta de que tenía sensaciones repugnantes por todo su cuerpo por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarse y mirar para todos lados sintiendo cada vez que miraba para aun lado que alguien le veía desde su hombro, esto le desconcertaba demasiado por lo que no podía dejar de mirar para todas partes, su paranoia creció llevándolo a subir sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos y quedarse abrazándolas creando así una especia de barrera.

"_¿De qué tienes miedo?"_ escucho a la voz de hace unas horas susurrar. Satoshi se tapo los oídos y apretó los ojos tratando de no escuchar, sin embargo, la voz seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿estaba acaso tratando de volverlo loco?

"¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!" dijo Satoshi mientras sollozaba, todo lo que le pasaba era muy frustrante, no sabía qué hacer para que la voz se callara y lo dejara dormir… claro que, ¿Podría dormir después de lo ocurrido?

"_Vendré por ti pronto"_ susurró la voz en su oído causando que Satoshi levantara la mirada horrorizado, por último se desespero y empezó a sacudirse lo más que podía con las piernas inmóviles.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!" exclamó Satoshi aterrorizado, no ayudo el sentir algo tomándolo del brazo por lo que se sacudió violentamente gritando agudamente en el proceso "¡Quítate! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate!" Satoshi repitió esto hasta que quedo en posición fetal en la cama con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, no podía dormir, estaba demasiado aterrado y lo único que lograba como reacción era temblar y sollozar.

La mañana llego de forma lenta y dolorosa, sin embargo, Satoshi no se movía, había quedado inmóvil en su lugar en la cama en posición fetal, lo último que había cruzado su mente era como deseaba que Shigeru estuviera con él, que hubiera pasado la noche con él, así ya no le hubiera pasado nada de las cosas raras que sucedieron… ¡Al menos con Pikachu se sentiría más seguro! Y no cabía duda que una vez volviera, lo tendría a su lado durante toda la noche. Ahora Satoshi se encontraba muy lejos, con una expresión total de horror y vació, no podía pensar, su mente había quedado en blanco.

Escuchó como las enfermeras entraban y lo desenroscaban como podían para administrarle las medicinas y revisar sus piernas, Satoshi no reaccionaba de ninguna forma ya que su consciencia aun no estaba presente, era como si hubiera caído en estado vegetal ya que mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero en su situación solo estaba aterrorizado y lidiando con el leve trauma que aquello le había ocasionado. Poco tiempo después de que se fueron las enfermeras, Satoshi regreso gradualmente a la pose anterior, cansado y asustado, permaneció inmóvil sin realmente esperar nada más, ¿Cómo podía ser el mundo real así de traumático?

"Ga…ry…" murmuró Satoshi a duras penas, ya que está en estado de shock no dejo caer ni una lagrima, sin embargo era aparente que necesitaba de Shigeru en esos momentos, no le importaba que Shigeru se comportara cretino con él al respecto, solo quería escuchar su voz para distraerse de lo ocurrido.

No pasó mucho antes de que tocaran y abrieran la puerta, Satoshi siguió en su lugar paralizado mientras que la persona desconocida se acercaba a él.

"¡Buenos Días! ¿Qué haces aun dormido? Me dijeron que aun no has desayunado, Satoshi" dijo Shigeru quien traía una bandeja con comida y a Pikachu en un hombro, Shigeru lo miró esperando que esté dijera algo, que emitiera alguna señal de vida pero como no hubo nada decidió dejar la bandeja en la mesita más cercana y caminar del otro lado para poder ver la cara de su amigo; se encontró con una genuina expresión de pánico lo cual lo desconcertó un poco. "Vaya, Sato-chan, no sabía que dormías con expresiones tan feas…" dijo el bromeando, como respuesta, Satoshi parpadeo y tembló.

"Shigeru…" murmuró Satoshi al ver a Shigeru frente a él, parecía ser que por fin regresaba a la normalidad, claro que las ojeras que tenia dejaban rastro de la expresión momentos antes. Shigeru alzo una ceja confundido, ¿Será que no pudo dormir? Ha, pero si eso era obvio, mentalmente se dio un zape reprendiéndose por preguntar lo obvio.

"¡Pika!" exclamó el Pokémon quien tenía la forma de un Pikachu de nuevo, Shigeru ayudo a Satoshi a sentarse contra la almohada y estirar las piernas, no era bueno que las tuviera dobladas… además, ¿Cómo pudo doblarlas?

"¿Pikachu…?" preguntó curioso Satoshi al ver a su Pokémon de nuevo en su forma original, había olvidado temporalmente lo que había experimentado por la sorpresa de ver a su amigo con su antigua apariencia.

"Tú Pokémon tomo la forma de un Pikachu justo cuando veníamos caminando para acá" dijo Shigeru viendo como Pikachu brincaba a donde estaba Satoshi y se acurrucaba contra él, Satoshi le sonrió sinceramente feliz y lo acaricio entre las orejas.

"Ya veo… me alegra que Pikachu esté de vuelta…" dijo Satoshi quien parecía que iba a soltar lagrimas en cualquier momento, no le resultaba nada fácil aparentar que no había pasado nada y memorias de hace unas horas regresaban a él desordenadamente.

"Mi abuelo dice que es un caso muy interesante y que le gustaría revisar a Pikachu de más cerca" dijo Shigeru haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de Satoshi se esfumara, ¿Tan pronto tenía que despedirse de Pikachu? Pero si apenas había vuelto… "Pero ya que ahora está en Ciudad Azafrán recolectando información para una de sus investigaciones… el revisar a Pikachu tardara"

"Oh…" murmuró Satoshi nuevamente contento, al parecer no tenía que irse Pikachu de momento lo cual lo hacía sentirse seguro con la compañía de su mejor amigo.

"Ah, también me hablo tu mamá" dijo Shigeru causando que Satoshi se preocupara un poco, ¿Ahora qué le había pedido a Shigeru que hiciera? "Al parecer no podrá verte en varios días ya que fue a Pueblo Paleta por lo que me dejo a cargo de ti"

"¿Eh? Ella te pidió que me cuidaras…" dijo Satoshi para sí, bueno, no le desagradaba tanto la idea ya que mientras Shigeru estuviera a cargo de él le podría pedir que se quedara con él en el hospital… pero… ¿Cómo preguntarle?

"Así es, me da gusto que pongas atención cuando te hablan" dijo Shigeru de manera socarrona, sin embargo, Satoshi no se enojo ni nada ya que no estaba de humor para dejarse molestar por Shigeru.

"Oye Shigeru…" dijo Satoshi en una voz insegura, quería preguntarle a Shigeru sobre su posible estancia pero le daba miedo que esté le rechazara de una manera molesta.

"Y antes de que se me olvide, las enfermeras me dijeron que te reusabas a comer asi que me encargaron que viniera a alimentarte" dijo Shigeru mientras se paraba e iba por la bandeja a la mesita.

"Quisiera que tú…" dijo Satoshi con voz normal que gradualmente se hacía más baja, Shigeru regresó y le puso la bandeja en su regazo entonces viéndolo atento.

"Así que más te vale que comas o me forzaras a darte de comer como a un bebe" dijo Shigeru viéndolo con cara sarcástica, ahora que estaba frente a él se daba cuenta de que Satoshi quería decir algo pero prefería que lo dijera luego de comer ya que se veía que no tenía muchas fuerzas.

"Shigeru yo quisiera…" dijo Satoshi siendo interrumpido por Shigeru quien le acababa de meter la cuchara en la boca la cual tenía puré de papa. Satoshi se sorprendió por esto y lo vio entre confundido y atónito.

"Empieza a comer, bobo" dijo Shigeru dándole la cuchara a Satoshi, esté trago y empezó a hablar de nuevo haciendo que Shigeru pusiera los ojos en blanco. "No te pienso escuchar hasta que no comas"

"Pero… está bien, lo entiendo…" dijo Satoshi dejando la pregunta para después del desayuno, al igual que quería preguntarle, también estaba muriendo de sueño por lo que le vendría bien dormirse un rato luego de desayunar.

"Sabes, ayer la lluvia nos tomo desprevenidos a Pichu y a mi" dijo Shigeru en un intento de relajar a Satoshi quien se veía algo débil y posiblemente tenso. Satoshi lo miraba mientras comía, asentía levemente para indicarle a Shigeru que continuara.

"Fui por unos ingredientes para la cena poco después de que te vine a dejar, claro, también compre cosas para la comida pero bueno… tuvimos que quedarnos dentro de la tienda algo mojados y pues termine comprando un paraguas ya que nos estaba dando mucho sueño" dijo Shigeru quien se reía levemente ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior. "Y pues también aproveche para hablarle a mi abuelo, como el hospital ya no deja entrar visitas me quede con Pikachu hasta el día de hoy"

Shigeru siguió especificando sobre el día anterior para entretener a Satoshi mientras comía, lo que no sabía es que estaba haciendo algo muy bueno ya que Satoshi necesitaba distraerse de los horribles sucesos en la madrugada o bueno quien sabe qué hora era.

"Shigeru, yo…" murmuró Satoshi de nuevo mientras veía al castaño dejar la bandeja de nuevo en la mesa, Shigeru regresó a su lugar en la cama y miro a Satoshi con toda su atención. "¿Podrías quedarte a dormir hoy?" preguntó tratando de que no le ganara el sentimiento.

"¿Ah? ¿Quedarme…?" preguntó Shigeru quien estaba completamente confundido ya que la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. ¿Es enserio?

"Si…" murmuró Satoshi quien apartaba la mirada esperando una respuesta negativa.

"Satoshi…" murmuró Shigeru sorprendido, el entonces lo miró con una expresión sarcástica "Haha, no me digas, ¿A Sato-chan le da miedo dormir solo en la oscuridad?"

"…" Satoshi no respondió nada, solo bajo la mirada sin saber exactamente qué decir, Shigeru le sonrió socarronamente sabiendo que Satoshi se alteraría pero para su sorpresa, Satoshi asintió con la cabeza "Yo, si… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo" dijo Satoshi quien empezaba a temblar y aspiraba tratando de contener las lagrimas.

"¿Satoshi…?" Shigeru lo miro incrédulo, ¿en serio había sido honesto con él sin enojarse? Satoshi, su amigo de infancia, ¿había admitido algo como eso?, Si Satoshi admitía algo como eso de esa forma significaba que había algo terriblemente mal…

"Por favor, perdón por molestarte pero en serio, quédate conmigo al menos hoy" dijo Satoshi viéndolo con desesperación "Yo… no… ¡yo no podría aguantar quedarme solo de nuevo!" Shigeru lo veía atónito, Satoshi parecía que estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, no parecía que fuera Satoshi para nada… ¿Pero que le ocurrió?

"Satoshi, tú…" le dijo aún sorprendido entonces frunciendo el ceño, no terminaba de procesar la imagen de su amigo de la infancia en frente de él, era como si no pudiera reconocerlo, ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo esto? Normalmente esto ni en sueños ocurriría pero aquí observaba como su amigo desesperadamente le pedía su compañía.

"Por favor… Shigeru, no me importa que te burles, solo quédate…" dijo mientras sollozaba y derramaba lagrimas, Shigeru lo miró pasmado por unos segundos más antes de suspirar y desviar la mirada.

"Está bien, me quedaré solo porque es patético verte suplicar" dijo él regañándose por no haber podido ser más amable, entonces miró a Satoshi quien murmuraba algo.

"as…" murmuró Satoshi entre sollozos, Shigeru se acercó algo confundido a Satoshi para poder escucharlo mejor "Gracias…" esta vez pudo oírlo y para su asombro se encontró siendo abrazado por Satoshi quien había escondido su cara contra su pecho mientras seguía llorando, Shigeru paso sus dedos entre el cabello de esté de manera afectiva tratando de consolarlo, sí, Shigeru solo podía dar consuelo de manera física, no sabía cómo expresarse con palabras.

Paso un rato más con Shigeru tratando de consolar a Satoshi quien se aferró a su pecho hasta que se quedo dormido, Shigeru lo recostó y lo observó detenidamente… ¿Ese era Satoshi? ¿Esa persona que se había desmoronado por completo en sus brazos? Shigeru seguía sin creerlo, ¿Pero que había pasado para ponerlo en tanto estrés? Por un momento contemplo que alguien le hubiera hecho algo pero lo descartó casi de inmediato pensando que era muy improbable que alguien se metiera al hospital por lo que consideró que fuera una pesadilla…

Shigeru le pidió a Pikachu que cuidara de Satoshi en lo que iba a ver al doctor, el Pokémon asintió y se sentó de lado derecho de su entrenador poniendo atención a la puerta por si alguien entraba. Shigeru salió del cuarto y se dirigió a buscar al doctor para preguntar por el estado preocupante de Satoshi, si alguien sabia que le ocurría debía ser el Doctor encargado de él. Después de un rato de caminar por los pasillos preguntando por el Doctor, lo encontró hablando con una enfermera, Shigeru espero a que terminaran de hablar y luego se acercó.

"¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó el doctor quien alzaba una ceja algo confundido por el chico dirigiéndole la palabra.

"Sé que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que iré al grano, ¿Sabe de Satoshi, verdad? El paciente que estuvo en coma" dijo Shigeru haciendo que el Doctor se tensara y desviara la mirada.

"Si… ¿Qué hay con eso?" preguntó el Doctor viéndolo con cautela, Shigeru lo miró algo confundido pero decidió tomarlo por loco y continuo con su pregunta.

"Satoshi tuvo una crisis nerviosa hace un rato, ahora ya está dormido pero quería preguntarle si usted de casualidad conoce la razón" dijo Shigeru viendo al Doctor detenidamente quien había sonreído de lado y asentido levemente.

"Oh ya veo, dices crisis nerviosa eh…" dijo el Doctor "No me sorprende"

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no le sorprende?" preguntó Shigeru queriendo saber la razón de tal afirmación frívola.

"Tu amigo estuvo en un coma profundo que duró dos años, ya me extrañaba que solo hubiera perdido la habilidad de caminar" dijo el Doctor irritando a Shigeru, ¿Acaso todos los doctores eran igual de cretinos como él? "Los pacientes que despiertan milagrosamente como él, normalmente sufren de daño cerebral" al escuchar esto, Shigeru se quedo paralizado.

"¿Daño cerebral…?" preguntó Shigeru viéndolo con desconfianza, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No era verdad! ¡Satoshi no podía tener daño cerebral!

"No me sorprendería que el chico tuviera ataques de histeria, creo que se le tendrán que suministrar medicinas para lidiar con ello" dijo el Doctor luciendo pensativo.

"¿Pero de que habla? Si lo debilita con medicinas no podrá aprender a caminar" dijo Shigeru viendo asombrado al doctor, ¡No podía meterle más porquerías solo por que se hubiera puesto algo emocional! ¡Satoshi no tenia daño cerebral! ¡No tenia ataques de histeria! ¿Verdad…? "Solo le vine a preguntar, yo no soy médico así que no se qué fue lo que paso ¡No haga conclusiones solo porque se lo dice alguien más!" dijo muy enojado.

"Me alegra haberte ayudado, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme" dijo el Doctor retirándose, Shigeru miro con el ceño fruncido hacia donde se había retirado esté.

"Viejo decrépito" dijo Shigeru mientras se daba la vuelta con el fin de regresar a la habitación donde estaba Satoshi durmiendo.

Shigeru regresó al cuarto de Satoshi después de recibir la respuesta desagradable, ¿Daño cerebral? No era posible… Satoshi había estado normal el día anterior. ¿Cómo podría sufrir daño cerebral de un día a otro?, Observó la puerta algo preocupado, ¿Cómo saber si tenía daño cerebral? Tendría que preguntar lo ocurrido para confirmar que no era lo que el bastardo del doctor había dicho.

"Satoshi…" murmuró para sí mientras entraba a la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de él lo observó dormir; Satoshi se veía muy tranquilo, su pecho subía y bajaba levemente dando una sensación de paz, ¿Pero qué le ocurrió a Satoshi el día anterior?

"Pi-ka-chu?"Murmuró Pikachu viendo a Shigeru preocupado, Shigeru le devolvió la mirada mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

"Así que así es como se veía cuando estaba en coma…" murmuró Shigeru mientras veía a Satoshi "Heh, bobo, no es tu estilo dormir por dos años, no sabía que no tenias sentido del tiempo… flojo"

"Pipi-chu…" murmuró Pikachu viendo a Shigeru curioso mientras esté cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

"Pero que problema Pikachu, ojala tu pudieras decirme lo que pasó con Satoshi" dijo Shigeru entonces contemplando una pregunta que le habia estado molestado "Pikachu… de casualidad… ¿Compartiste los sueños de Satoshi?"

"Pi-ka" dijo el Pokémon asintiendo levemente, Shigeru lo miro sorprendido, Pikachu no tenía por qué mentirle.

"Pikachu, ¿Crees que sea posible que Satoshi haya sufrido de daño cerebral por el coma?" preguntó Shigeru sintiéndose extraño por preguntarle algo tan serio a un Pokémon. Pikachu alzó las orejas expresando sorpresa para luego cabecear.

"Pikapi… pi pi-i´pi kachu Chu, pi pika-pika ka chuu pi kachu" murmuró Pikachu mientras observaba a su entrenador, Shigeru le sonrió algo preocupado.

"Ha,ha, me gustaría entender lo que estás diciendo" dijo Shigeru "Hmm… dime, son más unidos por eso ¿verdad?"

"¡Pi-ka!" exclamó Pikachu al asentir con la cabeza, al parecer podría averiguar algo al preguntar cosas de sí y no.

"Satoshi era igual en su sueño ¿verdad? Me refiero a personalidad" preguntó Shigeru viendo a Pikachu con atención.

"Chu…" dijo Pikachu cabeceando, ¿Satoshi no era así? Eso hizo que quisiera seguir preguntando.

"¿Era un mundo como esté?" preguntó aun pensando en que más preguntar.

"¡Pi-ka!" exclamó Pikachu mientras asentía.

"Hmm… ¿Había personas conocidas?" No se le ocurrían muchas cosas que preguntar… responder si o no era muy poco pero bueno, algo era algo…

"¡Pi-ka!" asintió Pikachu con una sonrisa, ¿Significaba que Satoshi había soñado con la realidad? Oh bueno quien sabe la verdad…

"Ehmm… ¿Aparezco yo?" preguntó mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza algo apenado por preguntar por sí mismo.

"¡Pi-ka!" exclamó Pikachu asintiendo nuevamente, Shigeru se sorprendió quedándose sin más que preguntar, un mundo parecido a este donde personas conocidas habitaban… Satoshi no tenía la misma personalidad que la de ahora… era interesante descifrar algunas de las cosas que habían pasado por la mente de Satoshi, sin embargo, estaba cerca de saber… nada en absoluto; Shigeru decidió sacar el tema en un futuro ya que era bastante interesante pero por el momento debía esperar a que Satoshi descansara.

xXxXxXx

Descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, a excepción de sus ronquidos que resonaban por todo el lugar, Gold había rentado una habitación en un condominio en el cual viviría por un tiempo hasta que entrara al internado de Ciudad Mística, normalmente las mañanas eran muy pacificas pero cuando su aipom salía a jugar solía regresar haciendo mucho escándalo y hoy no era la excepción.

Aipom había salido a jugar a uno de los arboles que estaban en el jardín unos tres pisos debajo de Gold, la razón de que le gustara ese lugar para jugar era que podía jugar con los otros pokémons del condominio y agarrar las manzanas de los arboles con las cuales daba un pequeño show de malabarismo juntando un pequeño grupo de espectadores los cuales le aplaudían cuando esté terminaba; luego de una hora de haber jugado se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de gold muy contento, se sentía con ganas de jugar con su entrenador, sin embargo… Gold no dejaba de roncar.

"Ai…" murmuró el Aipom al ver a su entrenador desparramado en la cama, si, al parecer Gold nunca cambia, siempre se quedaba dormido hasta tarde, incluso podía llegar a levantarse hasta medio día o peor… hasta antes de la comida o después, algunas veces Aipom lo había creído muerto por lo que le daba unas bofetadas pero después de acostumbrarse a la pereza de su entrenador había optado por varias opciones, una de ellas era chillarle en la oreja, otra era darle coletazos o brincar encima de él cuando estaba de muy buen humor.

Aipom se acercó al rostro de su entrenador el cual continuaba roncando y balbuceando incoherencias, Gold tenía incluso un hilo de saliva bajando por su labio lo cual hizo que Aipom lo viera sarcásticamente en leve irritación, ¿Es que planeaba dormir para siempre o qué?

"Otra orden de sopes… y un flan…zzz…" murmuró Gold alzando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa boba.

"¡Ai!" exclamó Aipom volteándose y dándole unas bofetadas a su entrenador quien abrió lentamente los ojos a pesar de tener la mejilla hinchada.

"Ataro que quieres… ve a jugar, yo quiero zzzz…" dijo Gold en lo que cerraba de nuevo los ojos y se cambiaba de posición empujando levemente a su Pokémon, Aipom lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a bofetearlo ahora más veces seguidas hasta que esté brinco alterado y le detuvo la cola "¡Ataro! ¡Pero que te sucede!" exclamó viéndolo irritado, claro que no se notaba ya que tenía toda la cara roja e hinchada.

"¿Ai?" Aipom ladeo la cabeza viendo a su entrenador con curiosidad por unos segundos antes de caer para atrás y echarse a reír.

"¿De qué te ríes? Oh, claro… de seguro me volviste a hinchar la cara" dijo Gold viéndolo sarcásticamente lo cual hacia que Aipom se riera con más fuerza ya que no demostraba seriedad en ningún momento. "Pero que molesto eres… estaba teniendo un gran sueño con muchos sopes y flautas" dijo Gold mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

"¿Pom?" Aipom dejo de reírse para mirarlo brevemente con curiosidad, luego salió por la ventana y rápidamente regreso con un plátano sujetado por su cola en forma de mano.

"¿Un plátano? Eh… no es que quiera parecer desagradecido pero…" al decir esto, Aipom pelo el plátano y se lo metió a la boca justo cuando Gold hablaba lo que hizo a esté casi atragantarse "¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!" dijo el luego de haber masticado y tragado la punta del plátano. "Si que estás loco, sabes… pero está bien, me comeré el plátano pero luego iremos por algo de comer"

"¡Ai-Ai!" exclamó Aipom contento mientras saltaba de la cama hacia donde estaba la gorra de Gold, este se la puso y regreso a su lugar en la cama.

"Haha, parece que tienes muchas ganas de salir" dijo Gold viéndolo con una sonrisa "¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Silver? Desde ayer he tenido una muy buena idea que quisiera intentar con él"

"¿Ai?" Aipom lo miró interesado en la idea de su entrenador, normalmente Gold siempre tenía ideas geniales y muy divertidas.

"¡Será una sorpresa! Por ahora vayamos por Silver y luego a desayunar" dijo Gold levantándose de la cama, el ahora dormía con una playera color amarillo mostaza que le llegaba poco antes de la entrepierna. Gold se dirigió a tomar un baño y unos treinta minutos después salió ya listo para irse en busca de su rival y amigo.

Gold se apresuró a llegar a casa de Silver tomando uno de sus atajos que involucraba varios callejones, era un buen atajo ya que hacían una línea recta hacia su destino; Gold se acercó a casa de Silver la cual resultaba tener la forma de un cuartel general, no estaba descaradamente visible pero resultaba ser uno de los muchos cuarteles generales del equipo Rocket. Silver era el hijo de Sakaki, el jefe del equipo Rocket, al principio fue algo difícil a lo que acostumbrarse pero como todo buen rival y amigo, la noticia no afecto en nada la rivalidad y amistad que tenían, pero lo que sí cambio fue que ahora Gold iba directamente hacia su casa a buscarlo, los rufianes que habitaban el cuartel como guardias ya estaban acostumbrados a verle y quien no supiera de él era rápidamente informado por los demás de que él era un invitado del Jefe y amigo de su hijo por lo cual Gold era muy bien recibido en ese lugar.

Gold se acercó por un lado del cuartel hacia una ventana en específico, arrojó una roca para llegar a la ventana del segundo piso notando que no pasaba nada por lo que siguió arrojando más rocas con ayuda de su Aipom, al ver que su intento por despertar a Silver no daba resultado decidió mejor entrar.

"Hmm, al parecer Silver es más difícil de despertar de lo que creí… aunque ya ha habido varias veces en las que él si se despierta cuando hago eso" dijo Gold haciendo un puchero, Aipom rió levemente y subió a su cabeza. Silver normalmente se quedaba solo en el cuartel general ya que su padre viajaba mucho entre los cuarteles y otras ciudades donde debía atender reuniones con… ¿Otros jefes malvados? Si, Gold no tenía idea de que hacia exactamente su padre pero era un hecho que viajaba de cuartel en cuartel… ¿Y estaría Silver a cargo? Nah, eso no podía ser ya que Silver entraría al internado en un mes por lo que lo hacía preguntarse quién estaba a cargo del cuartel en su ausencia.

Gold se acercó a la entrada y al ser identificado como el amigo de Silver lo dejaron pasar sin más problema, se podría hasta decir que los otros rufianes le consideraban un aliado, vaya… se sentía algo incomodo por eso, estaba bien que lo dejaran pasar y no lo vieran feo o algo así… pero, ¿verlo como un socio? Eso era demasiado para él, ser visto como un colega por parte de una organización corrupta y malvada como el equipo Rocket era… ¡Bastante genial! Si, la verdad eso fue una de las cosas que sorprendieron a Silver claramente, parecía que le extrañaba que Gold pensara de esa forma, ¿Era tan raro?

"Buenos días, ¿debería informar al joven amo de su visita?" pregunto uno de los rufianes, era gracioso como se referían a él de esa forma. Gold cabeceo y sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de despertarlo el mismo.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de anunciarme" dijo con un pulgar en alto, el rufián asintió sin embargo lo siguió en el trayecto, era común ser escoltado así pero Gold sabía que un día lo dejarían pasar con un poco más de confianza aunque bueno, no se quejaba ya que al principio lo escoltaban como cinco rufianes y ahora habían dejado que solo uno lo hiciera, era mucho cambio en realidad.

"¿Piensa despertarlo?" preguntó el rufián quien ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar los gritos de furia de Silver al ser despertado bruscamente por Gold.

"¡Sip! Oye, tengo una pregunta…" comenzó Gold, quería saber quien dirigía el cuartel pero de cierta forma no creía que lo fuera a saber así de fácil, sin embargo lo intento ya que tuvo la suerte que el rufián que lo había escoltado el día de hoy era de los que lo conocían más.

"Adelante" dijo el rufián viéndolo con curiosidad, ¿Qué podría preguntar ese chico? Seguro sería algo trivial.

"Sé que el padre de Silver por lo general no está, ¿Quién dirige el cuartel en su ausencia?" preguntó Gold sorprendiendo un poco al rufián, si no fuera porque ya lo conocía y que no había preguntado eso antes ya hubiera sospechado de él como un espía, sin embargo suspiro y decidió decirle de todas formas, era amigo de Silver así que tenía derecho a ese tipo de información, claro que… no podía proporcionar detalles relevantes sobre la persona.

"El que está como segundo al mando es el Comandante Jakira, de momento debería encontrarse en su habitación descansando" dijo el rufián, Gold lo miro alegre por que le contestaran su pregunta y decidió no indagar más, solo metería en problemas al rufián además de que él era lo suficientemente capaz de buscar a ese tal Jakira después.

"Ya veo, gracias por contestar" dijo Gold dedicándole una sonrisa, el rufián se sintió un poco mejor al ver que el chico no preguntaba nada más; poco tiempo después llegaron frente a la habitación del pelirrojo.

"Entonces me retiro, no sea tan brusco con el joven amo" dijo el rufián alejándose, Gold asintió y procedió a abrir la puerta lentamente, al hacerlo, se encontró con la imagen de Silver dormido de lado en su cama, podían verse sus cabellos rojizos sobre la almohada y la cobija color negro cubriéndole el rostro. Gold se acercó cautelosamente y al quedar de lado de su cama sonrío con picardía finalmente decidiendo como despertarlo ese día.

"¡Silver!" exclamó Gold al aventarse encima de él, Silver se despertó violentamente pero quedo inmóvil al sentir el peso del otro.

"Hibiki…" murmuró irritado mientras miraba la cara de Gold, esté le sonrió por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡Llámame Gold, Don Apático!" Dijo Gold al mirarlo divertido tratando de fingir molestia, Silver lo miro sarcásticamente, luego de que el pelinegro se había aventando encima de él como forma de despertarlo se atrevía a exigirle, claro, después de todo era Gold… aquel chico incoherente, loco y extraño.

"¿Te das cuenta que no tienes derecho de exigirme nada?" le dijo Silver viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, no tenia buen humor en las mañanas y menos cuando lo despertaban de esa forma.

"Tal vez, pero no te dejare en paz hasta que cedas" dijo Gold sonriéndole bobamente, Silver cerró los ojos y trato de no darle un golpe por estúpido, a veces no comprendía a Gold, era demasiado extraño para él, incluso al momento de decirle que Sakaki era su padre el otro respondió con que era algo genial, al principio lo había tomado como mentira pero luego de encontrarlo platicando con uno de los rufianes bajo el mando de su padre tan amigablemente se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le dijo, de una forma le alivio que su amigo y rival no tuviera problemas con aquel hecho y que todo seguiría igual entre ellos pero de la misma forma no quería que Gold fuera a contemplar volverse un rufián o algo parecido, era inconcebible pero si al bobo de Gold se le ocurría algún día vestirse con aquel traje no dudaría en despedazarlo.

"De acuerdo, Gold, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Silver con el tono de voz más frio que pudo soltar, Gold estaba en cuatro encima de él lo cual lo incomodaba bastante ya que no podía pararse.

"Haha, típico de ti, ¡vine por ti para irnos a desayunar!" dijo Gold haciendo que esté lo mirara sarcásticamente.

"Solo para eso me despertaste eh… ¡¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en comida?! Eres un cerdo, Gold" dijo Silver causando que Gold le mirara haciendo un puchero.

"Oh vamos, yo se que quieres venir conmigo" dijo Gold con una sonrisa, Silver desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Hay demasiados chefs en este lugar como para que tenga la necesidad de salir a comer como un cerdo" dijo Silver haciendo que Gold abriera los ojos de par en par.

"Vaya, es verdad… ¡Tienes chefs malvados! ¿Qué tal cocinan? Amo probar comida gourmet" dijo Gold viendo al otro ilusionado "De seguro que ya has probado la cocina culinaria malvada.

"Pero de que carajos hablas… podrán ser miembros de la organización pero la comida no es malvada, Gold" dijo Silver mientras veía como el Pokémon y su entrenador sonreían de la misma forma boba. "A veces creo que tienes medio cerebro…"

"Te diría algo al respecto pero prefiero que pidas de comer, heh" dijo Gold viéndolo con alegría y un poco de molestia contenida, Silver puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hah, pero que irónico, eres un loco en cuanto a comida pero es lo único que te motiva a utilizar el medio cerebro que tienes" dijo Silver fastidiándose de la posición en la que estaba "Ahora quítate o te tirare"

"¡Oye! No es como que solo este pensando en comer, es solo que- ¿Ah?" Gold se interrumpió al momento de escuchar el ruido que parecía ser un flash. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó Silver al alzar una ceja viendo como Gold miraba alrededor.

"Bueno como estaba diciendo, ¡No he desayunado! Es por eso que vine por ti" dijo Gold, Silver lo miró sin expresión alguna contando de forma regresiva para tirar a Gold. "Estaba pensando en-"

"Si me llevas a otro restaurante extravagante te mato" dijo Silver con voz monótona, Gold lo miro confundido por unos segundos antes de verlo algo preocupado.

"Haha, sé que no te gustan esos lugares por lo que- ¡ah!" exclamó Gold interrumpiéndose al ser empujado bruscamente de la cama "¡Oye! No tenias por que tirarme de esa forma…"

"Eso te pasa por no quitarte, te dije que te tiraría" dijo Silver quien se había sentado en su cama, tenía el cabello despeinado por la almohada y una expresión que claramente decía que no había despertado con gracia.

"¡En fin! Vamos por unos waffles" dijo Gold, al parecer estaba bromeando al haberle dicho lo de que pidiera comida de sus chefs y si, Gold sabía que a Silver no le gustaba comer mucho en su casa aunque esté no lo dijera.

"Al parecer eres el único que despertó de forma tranquila porque ya te pareces al simio que tienes en la cabeza" dijo Silver refiriéndose al Aipom de Gold.

"¡Oye! Yo también desperté mal, de hecho, a mi me bofeteo Ataro, ¡Di que no te desperté de esa forma!" dijo Gold recordando como su Pokémon le había golpeado sin piedad.

"¡Ai-Ai!" Aipom empezó a reírse al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace un rato.

"¡No te burles, Ataro! Eso dolió…" dijo Gold viendo a su Pokémon algo molesto "¡Como sea! tengo una idea muy buena"

"Eso me suena a que piensas hacer algo estúpido y sin sentido" dijo Silver viéndolo indiferente, Gold era demasiado espontaneo, ¿Qué habría planeado?

"¿Ves como está cerrado el internado?" preguntó Gold viéndolo con una sonrisa inocente, Silver lo miró con sospecha, no le gustaba hacia donde iba el asunto.

"Si… más te vale que no estés pensando lo que yo-"dijo Silver interrumpido por Gold quien lo miró con determinación.

"¡Hay que colarnos al internado y ver que hay dentro!" exclamó Gold muy contento y orgulloso por su fabulosa idea. Silver lo miro atónito, ¿era enserio? ¿Meterse al internado? Al parecer había sobreestimado a su amigo, Gold resultaba ser la idiotez en persona.

xXxXxXx

"Shige…ru…" murmuró Satoshi quien abría los ojos lentamente, al parecer se había quedado dormido y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Shigeru quien estaba leyendo un libro cómodamente en el sofá del cuarto, al escuchar a Satoshi murmurar, Shigeru alzo la mirada y dejo el libro a un lado poniendo su atención en Satoshi quien se sentaba para verlo mejor.

"Vaya, sí que dormiste" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa, se había quedado ahí con Pikachu por las cuatro horas que Satoshi había dormido aunque bueno, él aun se veía con sueño.

"Uhmm, Shigeru, creo haber dicho cosas extrañas antes de dormirme…" dijo Satoshi quien claramente quería pedirle a Shigeru que lo olvidara.

"Si, así fue, ahora… ¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que paso? Y no me mientas" dijo Shigeru quien trataba de verificar que su amigo solo había pasado por una horrible pesadilla.

"Shigeru, yo… yo no puedo" dijo Satoshi al desviar la mirada, ¿Cómo explicarle algo así?

"Hmm ya veo, no quieres contarme, ¿Es eso?" preguntó Shigeru observando cómo su amigo asentía, sin embargo no quería dejar el tema en paz, tenía miedo de que Satoshi pudiera haber sufrido de daño cerebral y en estos momentos le torturaba saber.

"No es que no quiera, créeme que si quiero, pero no soy capaz de explicar algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo" dijo Satoshi sintiéndose algo culpable por no poder contarle a pesar de haberle pedido que se quedara.

"¿Algo que tu no entiendes? Bueno… contéstame solo esto… ¿Es posible que se tratara de una pesadilla?" preguntó Shigeru con una expresión genuina de preocupación, Satoshi lo miro algo sorprendido por tal mirada que su rival le dedicaba a lo cual respondió con asentir levemente la cabeza.

"Sí, es muy posible que haya tenido una pesadilla solamente, me quede aterrorizado por eso y no pude dormirme lo que causo que estuviera en el estado lamentable en el que me encontraste, yo-"dijo Satoshi al ser interrumpido por Shigeru quien se paró a media explicación y lo abrazó.

"Me alegra que estés bien, bobo, casi me da un infarto" dijo Shigeru quien se había sentido mejor al escuchar de Satoshi asumir que fue una pesadilla, eso significaba que su amigo y rival se encontraba bien, solo había sido un terror nocturno, solo eso y nada más.

"Uhm… pero Shigeru, aun así quisiera que te quedaras por hoy… solo para asegurarme de que no se vuelva a repetir, eso y pues para reponer las horas de sueño que perdí" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa mientras su rival se apartaba, Shigeru volvió a su lugar en el sofá y asintió luego de que escuchar todo lo que Satoshi tenía que decir.

"Pero claro que me quedo, no quisiera tener que lidiar contigo actuando tan ridículamente de nuevo" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa socarrona, Satoshi frunció el ceño lo cual lo hizo sentir doblemente mejor, si, el conseguir ese tipo de reacciones le aseguraba que Satoshi ya estaba mejor y que no tenia de que preocuparse.

"¡Pikapi!" exclamó Pikachu quien se acercaba a su entrenador el cual le sonreía y le acariciaba entre las orejas.

"Perdóname por preocuparte a ti también, Pikachu" dijo Satoshi alegremente, tal vez aún tenía sueño pero se sentía mucho mejor con la compañía de Pikachu y Shigeru. Pero algo le llamaba la atención en ese momento… ¿Por qué su sueño se distorciono? Parecia que hubiera sido afectado por estímulos externos… ¿Acaso las cosas que pasaban en ese mundo siempre habían sido afectadas por lo mismo? Y si así fue… ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta?

**C/A: Muchas gracias por haber leído, les diré que la razón por la cual actualizo más rápido es porque sus comentarios de todo tipo me motivan a continuar lo más rápido posible, agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que comparten sus opiniones y demás al final de los capítulos ya que me alegra mucho poder leer lo que piensan de la historia n_n reitero diciendo que responderé sus comentarios de manera directa si me comentan como usuario, si es como visitante procurare responder en las notas del siguiente capitulo ouo**


	9. Errores

**C/A: ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora. Quisiera aclarar que "Sakaki" es "Giovanni" pero con su nombre en Japones y "Jakira" es "Nascour" el personaje que aparece en el juego de "Pokémon Colosseum" **

**Capítulo 9: Errores**

Satoshi volvió a dormir poco después ya que no podía evitar sentir los ojos pesados y bostezar, Shigeru estuvo pendiente de él todo el rato retirándose ocasionalmente al baño, la segunda vez que fue al baño paso de regreso por un chocolate caliente de una maquinita, al parecer lo único que podía hacer por el momento era sentarse a leer mientras que su rival dormía, Pikachu estaba igualmente dormido pero a un lado de Satoshi.

"Satoshi, y creer que estuviste durmiendo de esta manera por dos años..." dijo Shigeru mientras recordaba como Delia lo había buscado y contado sobre Satoshi despertando del coma, fue muy clara su impresión al ser informado de algo tan serio pero lo que no entendía fue el cómo pudo ser que no le hubieran dicho eso antes, se sentía culpable por no haberse enterado y también le dolía pensar que por dos años Satoshi permaneció estático en esa cama sin haber podido vivir lo que él tanto había anhelado, ser un entrenador pokémon y llegar a ser un maestro. Shigeru no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba el hecho de que Satoshi había estado en cama pero por otro, Satoshi ya estaba despierto... ¿Qué hacer? bien, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era apoyarlo de la mejor manera posible, estaría con él en su tiempo de aprender a caminar ya que conociendo la condición por la que Satoshi había pasado, sabía que no podría pararse y caminar como antes. Shigeru quiso correr hacia el hospital en el momento de saber tal información pero se forzó a calmarse para no verse tan desesperado, su rival estaba ahora consiente y dejando de lado el coma, él quería verlo.

Como todo buen rival y todo buen orgullo que tenía, Shigeru no pudo expresar su preocupación y felicidad al verlo, como siempre le soltaba cada burla y sarcasmo... de alguna extraña forma eso lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Su visita no duró mucho ya que recordó que tenía que ir por la silla de ruedas que su amigo necesitaría así que se forzó a dejar a su rival por tal razón.

"¿Pipi-chu?" Pikachu se levanto de su lugar a un lado de Satoshi y se acercó a la orilla de la cama mirando a Shigeru.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tal? Debe ser frustrante no haber estado con Satoshi ayer… pero no te preocupes, no te volveré a alejar de él de esa forma, bueno, al menos hasta que mi abuelo me pida llevarte o algo así…" dijo Shigeru a Pikachu quien lo miro algo preocupado.

"¿Chuu pi kaa kachu? pi chu´pi Pika pi ka Pi-pika-chu kachu kaa pi-ka-chu..." dijo Pikachu luciendo algo alterado, Shigeru creyó entender los sentimientos del pokémon a pesar de no entender lo que decía.

"Parece que te altere, descuida, mi abuelo seguro que se tardara así que podrás estar con Satoshi la mayor parte del tiempo" dijo Shigeru tratando de calmar al Pokémon "Sobre todo en la noche, sé que no quieres volver a dejar a Satoshi dormir solo de nuevo… así que me asegurare de que puedas estar con él siempre durante ese tiempo"

"¡Pi-ka!" exclamó Pikachu oyéndose más calmado y feliz. Shigeru le sonrió y le pidió que bajara la voz, Pikachu asintió algo apenado por alzar su voz por lo que se limitó a hablar en tono de susurro.

"Sabes Pikachu… espero que Satoshi vuelva a caminar pronto, tengo muchos lugares a los cuales llevarlo" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa, Pikachu lo miró curioso por unos segundos y asintió alegre por tal comentario, le gustaba que Shigeru fuera amable con Satoshi ya que había presenciado como Satoshi se ponía cada que su rival le molestaba.

"¡Pikachu!" exclamó Pikachu viendo a Shigeru cambiar de una expresión alegre a una de leve irritación "¿Pi?"

"Pikachu, me pregunto qué fue lo que en realidad le ocurrió a Satoshi" dijo Shigeru mientras desviaba la mirada.

"¿Pipi-chu?" Pikachu lo miró algo confundido, Shigeru volteo a verlo fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No creo que Satoshi se ponga así por una pesadilla, tengo que descubrir la verdad detrás de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde" dijo Shigeru en serio contemplando la idea de que Satoshi pudo haber experimentado algo diferente… ¿Pero qué?

xXxXxXx

Silver miró a Gold estupefacto, no podía creer en parte que sugiriera algo como eso, ¿era enserio tan estúpido? Por más que esa pregunta se repitiera en su mente sin cesar, no había otra respuesta más que la inevitable positiva, ¿Cómo salirse de ser involucrado? Bien… no había forma, si Gold había sugerido tal idea no había forma de hacer que Gold desistiera a menos de que hubiera forma de borrar memorias o hacer que esté pensara seriamente en las consecuencias lo cual nunca pasaría…

"Gold… ¿Hablas enserio?" Gold lo miraba con picardía casi diciendo "¿Enserio crees que bromeo? Con la pura sonrisa

"¡Sip! ¡Piénsalo, será divertido!"

"Lo único divertido de esa situación es verte entrar en pánico cuando nos descubran" dijo Silver mientras pensaba en tal escena con algo de diversión, sin embargo las consecuencias podrían ser más serias…

"¡Oh, vamos! Eres un experto para infiltrarte en lugares como ese ¿No?" dijo Gold mirando a Silver de forma suplicante.

"Tal vez, pero tú no sabes nada acerca de eso por lo que solo estorbarías si vas" dijo Silver "Y como yo no sugerí tal idea pues no tiene caso"

"¡Pero qué aburrido eres! ¡Siempre es bueno experimentar algo de adrenalina!" dijo Gold con suma emoción, Silver solo lo veía sin decir nada algo indiferente al parloteo de su amigo.

"¿Adrenalina?" preguntó Silver que más por que hubiera alguna duda, se preguntó cuál era el propósito de Gold.

"¡Sí! ¡Tú sabes! Ese sentimiento de estar haciendo algo indebido y que al momento de ser descubiertos tener que hacer algo al respecto, eso o correr antes de ser vistos" dijo Gold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Silver no sabía que responder a esto por lo que se quedo en silencio.

"Así que… hacer algo indebido y tener que huir antes de ser vistos…" dijo Silver en voz monótona uniendo todo lo dicho para llegar a una conclusión… la cual lo llevaba a ver a Gold como un niño haciendo travesuras infantiles.

"¡Sí! Ese sentimiento de tu corazón latiendo a mil por hora" dijo Gold quien miraba fijamente a Silver "Y por más que lo intentes no poder estar quieto, no poder calmar ese palpitar…"

"Oh…" murmuró Silver notando que esté estaba exagerando las cosas, sí, es verdad que uno se ponía de esa forma pero bueno, Gold tenía su forma de dramatizar las cosas a otro nivel.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Gold algo confundido por sentir una gota caer sobre su cabeza "Silver… ¿acaso tu techo tiene goteras?"

"¿Goteras? Pero si ni siquiera ha llovido como para que hubiera…" dijo Silver quien notó un hilo de sangre bajando desde la frente de Gold. "¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Gold perplejo ante la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo, gotas seguían cayendo sobre su cabeza causando que estas se deslizaran por su rostro y que eventualmente impactaran más a su rival.

"Qué demonios…" murmuró Silver quien miraba hacia el techo viendo que efectivamente había una mancha de sangre en una de las esquinas. Gold siguió la vista de Silver hacia el techo y sin dudarlo se paró en su cama y empezó a tocar uno de los mosaicos del techo para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Ya veo, así que… ¡Aquí estas!" exclamó Gold empujando el mosaico el cual calló y quedo colgado a la altura de su pecho revelando a Aoi quien estaba acostada sobre él, al parecer era una especia de base puesta manualmente por ella.

"¿Aoi? Pero que…" murmuró Silver viéndola sin saber que decir.

"Oopsie, al parecer fui descubierta" dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo, Gold frunció el ceño y la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

"¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?" preguntó Gold obteniendo una sonrisa de lado de Aoi, Silver igual se paró en la cama pero no pudo evitar notar algo…

"Lo que de verdad me da curiosidad es saber cómo llegó ahí" dijo Silver.

"Aoi, siempre apareces de forma inadvertida…" dijo Gold viendo a la chica que seguía sonriendo de una manera…perversa.

"Chicos, esa es mi especialidad y mi secreto" dijo guiñándoles un ojo "Así que no obtendrán respuesta alguna, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces di tu razón de estar en el techo" dijo Silver con voz monótona, Aoi sonrió de manera confiada al sacar su cámara.

"He tomado varias fotos muy buenas y de excelente calidad, estoy segura que haré una fortuna con ellas" dijo ella recibiendo un par de miradas incrédulas.

"Aoi… ¿Qué tipo de fotos?" preguntó Gold algo temeroso por saber la respuesta, sabía que tenía que ser algo extraño ya que su amiga así era.

"Oh, nada especial, solo fotos comprometedoras de ustedes dos" dijo ella quien rió levemente al ver las expresiones llenas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

"¿Comprometedoras? Sí, claro, seguro brome-" dijo Silver interrumpido por Aoi quien le enseño una foto donde parecía que Gold le estaba dando un beso, Silver entrecerró los ojos identificando la situación como momentos antes de saltar por la forma brusca que uso Gold para despertarlo "Aoi, enserio no se qué ganas haciendo esto…"

"Oh, divertirme y lo mejor… próximamente ganar dinero" dijo ella mientras Gold miraba la foto.

"¡Si claro! Nadie compraría esto" dijo Gold viéndola confundido, ¿Pero por qué rayos hacia esto? Que fotos tan vergonzosas y feas…

"Por cierto, notamos sangre caer del techo, ¿Qué fue lo que-?"Dijo Silver interrumpido por notar la sangre escurriéndose de su nariz. "Aoi…"

"Lo siento, es qué Gold estaba diciendo tantas cosas sugestivas que no aguante" dijo ella al sostener su rostro según ella apenada, Gold alzó la ceja ignorando a que se refería.

"¿Cosas sugestivas? ¿Cuáles?" preguntó Gold como siempre sin entender a su amiga, Aoi negó con la cabeza y sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

"Oh, Gold… no veo caso explicarte algo que seguramente no entenderás, ni siquiera Silver lo hará" dijo ella causando que Gold frunciera el ceño, Silver se abstuvo de hablar, no quería arrojarle más leña al fuego.

"Como sea, Aoi, ¡tengo una muy buena idea!" exclamó Gold luego de haber considerado invitar a Aoi quien seguro lo apoyaría ya que a ella le encantaban esas misiones de infiltración.

"No lo escuches, está loco" dijo Silver pensando en que todo estaba perdido si ella escuchaba ya que a ella le encantaban ese tipo de eventos.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Aoi viéndolos con curiosidad "Por cierto, llámenme Leaf, quiero acostumbrarme al apodo antes de entrar al internado"

"¿Tú también…?" preguntó Silver viéndola con incredulidad, a veces creía que Gold y ella eran muy parecidos.

"¡Ves que no estoy loco! ¡A mi llámame Gold, Leaf!" dijo Gold con una sonrisa confiada, Leaf levanto un pulgar en alto mientras que Silver se cubría la cara con una mano preguntándose cuando llego a dar con ese par de idiotas… bueno, Leaf siempre había estado con él, siempre desde que se conocieron en el orfanato, cosa que fue mucho antes de dar con su padre "Sakaki" y enterarse que era el heredero de la malvada organización. Silver había tenido miedo de que Gold le rechazara una vez que le dijera la verdad de su familia ya que él se había encariñado de él pero como siempre fue sorprendido por la total aceptación de este, sí, tal vez no era tan malo tener amigos de ese estilo.

"¿Silver? Te quedaste muy callado de repente" dijo Leaf mientras alzaba una ceja, Silver la miro sin saber que decir para luego cabecear.

"No es nada" dijo Silver al mirar a los otros dos, ¿Cómo acabaría todo esto? Era verdad que les tenía cierto grado de cariño pero… no pensaba ser parte de aquel plan o mejor dicho ocurrencia de Gold.

"Bueno, Gold, ¿Qué tienes pensado?" preguntó Leaf quien veía interesada a Gold.

"Estaba pensando en colarnos al internado a investigar" dijo Gold quien escuchaba con alegría a su pokémon quien celebraba con risas. Silver deseaba que por una vez Leaf compartiera la misma perspectiva que él pero para su desgracia, Leaf respondió de acuerdo con Gold.

"Oh, vaya, ¡Eso suena interesante! Claro, me agrada la idea así que me uniré" dijo Leaf, Silver la miro algo irritado, ¿Qué acaso era el único que veía las consecuencias?

"Leaf, sé que lo sabes así que dime cual es tu razón de querer entrar…" dijo Silver.

"¿Ah? Solo me pareció" divertido" dijo Leaf mirando confundida a su amigo quien la veía incrédulo, Leaf no podía tener una razón tan… tan… de acuerdo, era Leaf, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de una ladrona experta?

"Leaf, tú…" murmuró Silver sin saber que más decir siendo entonces interrumpido por Gold.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ella si le dices Leaf?" preguntó Gold viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Silver.

"Eso es porque ella me lo pidió" dijo Silver simplemente.

"¡Pero si yo también-¡ Oh como sea… entonces, ¡Hay que ir a desayunar para ir al internado!" dijo Gold muy animado.

"Gold, no puedo ir contigo" dijo Silver sorprendiendo a Gold quien lo miro con extrañeza.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Gold sintiendo algo de irritación justo como un niño al que no le han cumplido su capricho.

"Hehe, lo siento, hice prometer a Silver que iría de compras conmigo el día de hoy" dijo Leaf quien se bajaba de donde estaba para pararse sobre el piso de la habitación, el mosaico regreso a su lugar en cuanto Leaf presiono un botón; Silver y Gold miraron esto con atención.

"Si, es verdad, así que no tengo tiempo de hacer tus tonterías" dijo Silver, sinceramente se le había olvidado que debía ir con Leaf al centro comercial pero el que ella le recordara esto le había salvado de ir con su amigo cuyas ideas lo hacían parecer descerebrado.

Gold notó el gesto de nerviosismo en Silver por lo que entendió que ni él se acordaba de tal compromiso y que solo quería evitar ir con él, sin embargo, en vez de reclamarle nada prefirió ir con los dos con el fin de llevarlos a ambos al internado; esto le era una mejor opción ya que presenciaría la cara de frustración de Silver al tener que seguir dicha idea.

"Oh, ya veo… bueno, ¿qué tal si los acompaño? Seguro que hay algo bueno de comer en el centro comercial" dijo Gold, Leaf sonrió ante la idea de Gold, sí, ella sabía que Gold seguiría con el plan y ella no dudaría en apoyarlo ya que le había parecido bien la idea de colarse en el internado. Leaf sabia de las consecuencias de ser descubiertos pero ¡ha! ¿Ser descubierta? Sí claro, no por nada era conocida como espía y ladrona experta.

"¡Pero claro! Seguro que nos vendrá bien tu compañía" dijo Leaf, en parte lo apoyaba por su plan pero lo que a ella le importaba más en esos momentos era el hecho de que seguro necesitaría de otra persona que cargara sus cosas ya que era seguro que Silver no podría con todo.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo Silver quien ponía los ojos en blanco, Gold y Leaf se sonrieron en señal de victoria, Silver sabía que Gold era demasiado terco así que no le iba a ser posible escapar… no sabía cómo pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían llendo al internado, ¿Cómo escapar? No podía, solo esperaba algún día poder ir en contra de alguna de esas locas ideas que al terco de su amigo se le ocurrían.

xXxXxXx

Satoshi se encontraba ahora fuera de lo que parecía ser Zona Safari, sin pensarlo mucho entró al lugar y luego de pasar por el hombre que le daba las pokébolas para atrapar pokémon de la zona, miro alrededor para buscar donde empezar hasta que un pensamiento lo detuvo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué había entrado a tal lugar? Satoshi había entrado por la idea de pasarla bien capturando pokémons por un buen rato pero pues cuando recordó que cualquier pokémon que capturara no le pertenecería ya que estaba seguro de estar dentro de su sueño por su habilidad de caminar decidió entonces salir de ahí, claro, siendo detenido por la voz del hombre de la entrada.

"¿Desea terminar ya?" preguntó el empleado, Satoshi estuvo a punto de decir que sí pero de nuevo se puso a pensar y concluyo que tal vez si sería divertido entrar a capturar pokémons un rato.

"Ah… no, regresaré" dijo Satoshi entonces dándose la vuelta mientras era despedido por el hombre. Satoshi se dispuso a caminar hacia donde sabía que aparecerían pokémons aunque antes de esto cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo disfrutando de aquella realidad ficticia que se sentía tan real, luego de unos momentos de este acto abrió los ojos sólo para ver como el panorama se distorsionaba y la gravedad parecía aumentar, Satoshi se sintió mareado y al mismo tiempo confundido, no entendía que ocurría con esté lugar así que decidió mejor irse de una vez antes de que algo más raro ocurriera.

Justo después de salir, el empleado le preguntó que si quería entrar a la zona safari lo cual le extraño demasiado ya que no llevaba más de tres minutos dentro por lo que era imposible que ya se hubiera agotado su tiempo, sin mencionar que en vez de decirle eso debía antes preguntar si le había ido bien o algo por el estilo… no es como que quisiera con tantas ganas que esté le dijera tal cosa, solo qué era raro que no agradeciera por haber entrado antes de preguntar si quería entrar de nuevo… lo más raro del caso era que lo había dicho como si fuera la primera vez, ¿Estaría distraído o algo así? En fin, Satoshi amablemente dijo que ya se iba pero otro día tal vez lo volvía a intentar, ¿volver a intentar? El hombre lo miraba confundido, ¿acaso ese muchacho ya había entrado antes?

Al salir del lugar, Satoshi pronto sacó a su staraptor y se dirigió a Pueblo Paleta, empezó a vagar por ahí, quiso volver a ver las caras conocidas, entre esas personas estaban el profesor Oak, Tracey y su mamá, Delia. Luego de esto recorrió el pueblo muy alegre pensando en cómo su madre actuaba igual en el sueño y en la vida real, como su sueño podía imitar todas las caras y hacer un buen trabajo disfrazando el hecho de que no era real, muchas cosas pasaron en su mente hasta que de repente escucho una voz.

"¡El tiempo se acabó!, ¡tu juego en zona safari ha terminado!" al escuchar estas palabras su mente se puso en blanco y el panorama volvió a distorsionarse, fue un dolor muy fuerte el que ahogó su conciencia en completa y pura oscuridad hasta tiempo después donde pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos para notar que estaba junto al empleado en zona safari.

"Pero qué…" murmuró Satoshi viendo al hombre confundido, ¿pero qué había sucedido?, Satoshi miro al hombre con detenimiento quien no le prestó ni un minuto de atención aunque Satoshi se pasara por enfrente suyo. Satoshi continúo por el pasillo hacia la salida encontrando extraño que ahora no le dijera nada en particular pero esto lo olvido por completo al salir del lugar para encontrarse nuevamente en Pueblo Paleta… ¿verdad?

Satoshi camino muy confundido y preocupado ya que todo el lugar se veía distorsionado y fuera de lugar, una vez encontró su casa trato de entrar pero la puerta estaba totalmente atascada, no podía abrirla, toco varias veces pero no hubo quien le abriera… ¿será que no le habían escuchado? Al parecer era más el hecho de que posiblemente no hubiera nadie… después de rendirse caminó hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para de nuevo toparse con la puerta firmemente atascada, no podía girar siquiera la perilla.

"Pero que está ocurriendo…" murmuró Satoshi algo fastidiado porque lo que soñaba ya no fuera normal desde el día en que su sueño cayó en pedazos por todas las continuas catástrofes. Satoshi se dirigió al bosque donde se sentó para mirar el rio, la corriente parecía haberse detenido, no había brisa alguna, no hacia ni calor ni frío, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Satoshi se estaba preocupando y frustrando, le daba miedo estar en tal lugar con esa sensación de vacío ya que presentía que algo aparecería tarde o temprano. "No entiendo que está ocurriendo… Gary… ¿Qué ocurrió? No lo entiendo…"

"Tú…" Satoshi escuchó un murmullo que hizo que se le erizara la piel, pronto empezó a temblar levemente del miedo hasta que se animo a voltear en dirección de aquella voz que le había hablado, el que había hablado era un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos el cual usaba una gorra, su rostro se veía completamente tétrico, se veía gélido y sobretodo aterrador… en pocas palabras era como un cuerpo sin vida. "¿Acaso has venido a llevarte mi existencia?"

"¿Eh? ¿Llevarme tu existencia…?" preguntó Satoshi confundido ante la pregunta extraña del chico.

"Puedo sentir la confusión emanando de tu ser, sé que estas cayendo en pedazos" dijo el chico "Parece que tratas de alcanzarme pero a la vez quieres deshacerte de mí"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas…? Yo no quiero deshacerme de nadie… solamente no sé qué es lo que hago aquí" dijo Satoshi verdaderamente confundido.

"Soy un producto de tu mente, cuando creías que el mundo era solo un juego, me usaste como a un personaje de un videojuego e hiciste conmigo lo que quisiste" dijo el chico confundiendo a Satoshi aún más.

"Pero qué-"dijo Satoshi sin poder terminar al ser interrumpido por esté.

"Jugaste con mi ser, con mi historia, mi destino, me dejaste sin opción más que hacer lo que gustabas, te llevaste mi vida, mi persona, mi voz… todo" dijo él mientras veía a Satoshi firmemente.

"Yo no… yo no hice eso…" murmuró Satoshi sintiéndose angustiado al ver la forma devastada de esté otro, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

"¿Acaso te parezco una broma?" preguntó el chico de pelo negro al mirar a Satoshi con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué? Claro que no…"

"¿Entonces por qué sigues lastimándome?" preguntó el chico al bajar la mirada "He tenido que sufrir todo esté tiempo sin razón, después que terminé con la vida que me forzaste a seguir te deshiciste de mí y me encerraste en este lugar…"

"Yo no… Yo no he hecho eso…" dijo Satoshi ahora algo nervioso, ¿de qué tanto hablaba? Eso no era verdad ¿O sí?

"La vida siempre fue un simple juego para ti, me dejaste a que me fuera deteriorando poco a poco al hundirme con tus problemas, no sé que querías lograr con todo lo que hiciste conmigo…" dijo él al volver a clavar la mirada en él.

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!" exclamó Satoshi sumamente frustrado.

"Sin embargo lo hiciste, creaste un mundo con el cual alejarme y dejarme apartado en este sitio sin salida, una vez terminaste de utilizarme me quede sin lugar, me atrapaste justo donde estas parado ahora, la única forma de entrar a este lugar es a través de una equivocación, una simple ocurrencia" dijo el chico, Satoshi lo miro sorprendido, ¿estaba queriendo decir que su mundo de fantasía había causado daño a alguien?

"Yo no quería…" murmuró Satoshi sintiéndose culpable, el pelinegro bajo la mirada creando una dolorosa tensión en el ambiente.

"Y ahora no solo eso… me has remplazado con aquel chico de cabello café" dijo el pelinegro confundiendo a Satoshi ¿Chico de cabello café? ¿Qué? "¿Sabes? De tanto tiempo que estuve encerrado en este lugar mi rencor y frustración hacia ti se fueron desvaneciendo, esas emociones terminaron por entumecerse y llevarse la mayoría de las otras por lo que puedo decir que ya no tengo motivo de pensar nada al respecto de ti, ahora mismo solo te estoy informando de lo que has hecho conmigo y advirtiéndote de lo que próximamente le harás a ese chico de cabello café"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué chico de cabello café?" preguntó Satoshi, ¿de quién hablaba? ¿Acaso hablaba de Gary?

"No sólo es aquel chico de cabello café y ojos rojo fuego… creo que ahora mismo tú también te estás quedando sin lugar, Satoshi, pronto veras lo que significa no poder controlar tu vida" dijo el chico pelinegro. ¿Ojos rojos? Bien, al parecer no hablaba de Gary…

"Pero que quieres decir…. No comprendo nada…" murmuró Satoshi, el pelinegro cerró los ojos y pronto un Pikachu subió sobre su hombro. Al ver como Pikachu se subía al hombro del pelinegro, Satoshi entendió que el pelinegro con el que hablaba se trataba de él mismo.

"No soy tu enemigo, Satoshi, pero soy uno de los fragmentos de ti que han quedado dispersos por tu mundo irreal y vació, en pocas palabras… tú te deshiciste de mi y de los otros fragmentos solo por no desear que algo irrumpiera tu mundo" dijo el pelinegro "Ya que yo soy uno de los que podían sacarte instantáneamente"

Satoshi se sorprendió ante estas palabras, ¿significaba que esté sabía que había ocurrido? ¿Él sabía quién lo había ido a sacar por la fuerza? Bien, si le respondía por fin sabría quien saco a quien del sueño…

"Entonces… ¿tú sabes quién me saco de aquí?" pregunto Satoshi quien veía esperanzado al pelinegro.

"Ese fuiste tú" dijo el chico confundiéndolo, ¿fue él? ¿Pero cómo…?"Veo que estas confundido, como decirlo… dentro de esos fragmentos existe la persona que quería escapar de este lugar llamado "Satoshi" ese fue el fragmento que te sacó antes de que tu condición se volviera irremediable" al decir esto, Satoshi lo miro con detenimiento notando cómo el chico no estaba moviendo la boca, al parecer solo escuchaba su voz en su mente gracias a algún tipo de telepatía.

"Pero cómo… Satoshi soy yo…" dijo Satoshi muy confundido, no sabía cómo podía ser posible que se sacara a sí mismo de donde estaba.

"También eres aquel chico dentro del sueño que ignoraba lo que sucedía por lo que estaba conforme con su estado, el chico que desesperadamente quiso sacarlo para volver a la realidad y que ahora se está adaptando gradualmente a pesar de estar confundido, el chico que se aisló en este lugar para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba luego de alcanzar sus metas y aquel chico que está feliz por haber despertado, aunque más que estar feliz por estar despierto… no tiene recuerdos del sueño y se quedo dos años atrás, justo antes de caer en coma" dijo el pelinegro, Satoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenia coherencia lo que decía?

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Eso no es verdad!" exclamó Satoshi muy estresado por la situación actual.

"Puedes ver el resultado del coma con tal claridad al expresarte de esa forma, lo que no terminas de asimilar es el hecho de que no eres tú solamente, nosotros, todas esas identidades fragmentadas formamos uno solo, somos la misma persona" dijo el chico, Satoshi no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, sí, entendía que el chico en frente de él era una parte de él pero… ¿Qué? Todo esto le resultaba tan confuso pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo la curiosidad podía más con él.

"Tú… ¿podrías explicarme más sobre ellos?" preguntó Satoshi queriendo entender más la situación. El chico lo miro en silencio pero se decidió a responder.

"Ellos… claro…" escucho en forma de murmullo, el chico cerró los ojos "No conozco a esos otros fragmentos, solo podría explicarte acerca de mí, de la misma forma, solo puedes preguntarles directamente si quieres saber, pero debes tener cuidado como preguntas ya que pueden cerrarse y no responder" dijo el pelinegro, Satoshi lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja, ¿por qué el si podía explicarle todo eso?

"Entonces dime… ¿Por qué tú si puedes decirme todo esto?" preguntó Satoshi, el chico cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

"Nací antes de que cayeras en coma, Satoshi, yo soy quien tu siempre quisiste ser, soy el deseo de ser campeón, el anhelo del triunfo, sabiduría y experiencia" dijo él "Puedo responderte ya que en pocas palabras soy la sabiduría de antes, dentro y después de tu vida... claro que con esto no quiero decir que sé acerca del futuro, solo soy la representación de lo que quisiste y posiblemente aún quieres llegar a ser"

"Pero entonces, si eres lo que yo deseo… ¿Por qué dices que te he lastimado?"

"Hubo un periodo de tiempo en donde aun el coma no era profundo, viví una vida de aventuras, gane experiencias al derrotar a diferentes adversarios, gané amigos en el trayecto hacia la cima, tuve una vida emocionante por ese tiempo, hasta que llego el día en que me convertí en campeón, ese día me enteré de que todo había sido una farsa, era solo una proyección de lo que podría ser. Mi vida a partir de ese momento se desmoronó, estando en el Monte plateado… una gran roca cayó sobre mí" dijo el pelinegro con voz monótona, a Satoshi le extrañaba que pudiera contar algo como eso de esa manera tan fría. "Empecé a distorsionarme y me hablo una voz, aquella voz me decía como aquella vida de campeón era demasiado aburrida y vacía por lo que no tenia caso que yo siguiera con vida, habló sobre vivir las experiencias de forma continua sin frenar, dijo que disfrutaría de aquellas experiencias por siempre"

"¿Ah? ¿Por siempre…?" preguntó Satoshi muy consternado por lo que estaba escuchando.

"Me explicó que lo que había vivido había sido monitoreado, que era una prueba y que el resultado no le parecía bueno por lo que decidió deshacerse de mí, sin embargo, decidió que era mejor simplemente mantenerme apartado ya que mi muerte le causaría un gran trauma y se despertaría, no entendía por qué quería seguir durmiendo… dijo algo sobre posible daño cerebral por lo que prolongaría el estado para evitar esto." Dijo el pelinegro "Me referiré a esto como el sistema… el sistema corrompió mis datos para encerrarme en mi propia realidad, el único lugar aparentemente normal era Monte plateado, si trataba de ir a otro lugar como Pueblo Paleta… este se convertía en una Ciudad Fallo"

"Pero… si fue este sistema el que te encerró… ¿Por qué dices que fui yo?"

"El que es consciente del crimen y no hace nada al respecto es igualmente culpable, tu sabias que yo estaba encerrado en este lugar pero también creíste que era mejor dejarme aquí para intentar despertar de forma normal sin causar ningún daño posible" dijo el chico sin ningún tono en especifico "En fin, el chico del sueño tomo mi lugar para iniciar una aventura que estaría llena de fracasos pero sería infinita, en el momento que este personaje surgió fue cuando el estado del coma cambio de temporal a profundo, era cosa de que el tiempo deteriorara la mente y causara un apagón permanente, sin embargo, él chico que quería salir logró su objetivo que fue el despertar"

"Un momento… dices que yo te encerré aquí al ser consciente de lo ocurrido contigo, ¡pero yo no fui quien lo hizo!"

"Creo que al parecer no logro explicarme… Satoshi, el sistema es parte de ti, tú eres el sistema por más que eso suene confuso, tu eres el núcleo, de ti nacimos los fragmentos de tu persona y de momento te estás volviendo a despedazar, esto causara que se creen más fragmentos como yo" dijo el chico que no lograba llegar a Satoshi, Satoshi no podía comprenderlo. Todo era tan irreal…

"Dime entonces… ¿tienes algún nombre?" preguntó Satoshi queriendo aun comprender algo que seguramente no podría. "Y dime… ¿qué es eso de Ciudad Fallo?"

"Puedes llamarme Red" dijo el pelinegro "Una Ciudad Fallo es causada por una confusión de datos en el sistema, cuando el sistema no logra reconocer el algoritmo perteneciente, en otras palabras marca al objeto como "desconocido", otra explicación de eso es la repetición de comandos dados para-"

"Ahm… ¿Podrías ser un poco menos especifico?" pregunto Satoshi quien se sentía un poco torpe por no entender.

"¿Oh? Pero si no estaba especificando" dijo Red quien no entendía la confusión de esté otro "Las ciudades fallos son errores del sistema, por ejemplo, el centro pokémon en el que estabas antes de despertar fue infectado por la falla quien convirtió el lugar en un Centro de Falla, esto se dispersó hacia el siguiente pueblo volviéndolo una Ciudad Falla es por eso que cada cosa se estaba volviendo un missigno"

"¿Tú viste el sueño? Vaya… Red, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste todo ese tiempo?" preguntó Satoshi algo inseguro ya que le estaba preguntando algo muy doloroso.

"Al principio no pude evitar sentirme abrumado por lo que lloré por días continuos, me quedaba dormido después de tanto llorar. Me quede en Monte plateado por un tiempo hasta que decidí investigar y tratar de encontrar una ruta de escape pero cada lugar que visitaba se volvía una ciudad fallo; todo se estaba desmoronando, inclusive yo. Regresé eventualmente a Monte Plateado donde pase el resto del tiempo pensando en la situación, varios días me la pase lleno de rabia, otros días llenos de tristeza, desesperación… otros días podía sentir miedo, pero nada de esto aliviaba mi sufrimiento… noté después de un tiempo que llegaban entrenadores de vez en cuando a retarme y eso era aparentemente todo el contacto que tenia con la humanidad, mi existencia fue resumida a ser un "jefe final" dentro de un videojuego, tal como me lo planteo el sistema" dijo Red recordando todo lo que había vivido "Con el paso del tiempo mi corazón fue perdiendo fuerza, mis emociones se desvanecieron solo dejando un vacio, eventualmente me convertí en el fragmento que era"

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo que te convertiste?" preguntó Satoshi algo preocupado por el destino cruel por el que había pasado Red.

"De mi fueron arrancadas varias emociones para poder dárselas a otro fragmento, este fragmento aún está formándose pero no falta mucho antes de que sea creado por completo. En otras palabras yo-" dijo Red interrumpido por Satoshi quien había comprendido parte de la situación y se había levantado a abrazarlo.

"Yo… lo siento, me arrepiento tanto de lo que te hice" dijo Satoshi quien sostenía firmemente a Red "No puedo creer que fuera tan cruel y te hiciera sufrir tanto…"

"Yo ya no siento nada de eso, Satoshi… no tiene caso que te disculpes" dijo Red quien no comprendía por qué el otro lo abrazaba tan fuerte.

"Red, ¡perdóname! Yo… yo…" Satoshi trataba de disculparse pero al momento de querer decir algo esté vio un recuerdo en su mente.

"_¿Yo no existo? ¿Quién soy? ¿Acaso soy sólo el producto de una fantasía? ¿Solamente eso…?" se preguntó un chico el cual estaba mirando hacia el cielo del cual caía nieve "Yo… Green… Green…" murmuró el pelinegro quien empezaba a sollozar, lagrimas se formaban rápidamente en sus lagrimales y se deslizaban por los lados sin intención de detenerse "¿Acaso no te volveré a ver, Green…? Toda mi vida fue una farsa… ¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡De vuélveme mi vida! ¡Devuélveme a mis amigos! ¡Devuélveme a mi familia…! Ya me harte de estar en este Monte… por favor, alguien ayúdeme, no puedo bajar… yo solo quiero…" al decir todo esto sus piernas se rindieron y quedo hincado en la nieve, el pelinegro se quedo viendo dolorosamente hacia la nieve debajo de él. "Quiero irme de aquí… por favor, devuélveme a Green…"_

Satoshi no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas al haber visto semejante recuerdo, era demasiado ver la desesperación del otro a quien no le quedaba nada, Red había sido condenado a nunca dejar ese Monte, había sido separado de su familia y solo podía convivir con aquellos que iban con él para una batalla, Red no tenía a nadie y jamás saldría de ese mundo el cual había muerto para él. Red había sido tratado como una falla solamente, nunca más podría abandonar esa cruel realidad que le agobiaba; la cruel soledad que lo rodeaba y lo sofocaba.

"Satoshi…" murmuró Red levemente confundido al sentir como su hombro se humedecía por las lagrimas del otro, ¿Por qué esta llorando por mí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ganar llorando? Red no podía comprender por qué demostraría dolor hacia un fragmento que él mismo había desechado.

"Red, lamento mucho lo que hice, ¿Cómo puedo enmendarlo? Sé que soy un ingenuo al creer que puedo hacer algo para remediarlo pero es qué yo nunca quise… yo no quería… yo…" Satoshi dijo esto mientras miraba al otro con los ojos llorosos, Red lo observó en silenció, miraba como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y como su expresión claramente expresaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Red sonrió levemente y lo miró con una mirada que podía pasar por una de ternura.

"Satoshi… dime, ¿Cómo está Green?" al preguntar esto con una sonrisa entre tristeza y ternura, Satoshi comprendió que estaba hablando de Shigeru, ¿Cómo? No sabía pero era la persona en la que automáticamente había pensado una vez Red había dicho esto. Satoshi lo miro con los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la pregunta, lo veía con total aflicción y sus ojos temblaban de puro sentimiento, no podía decir nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse en su pecho y llorar con fuerza por varios minutos mientras que el otro seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Satoshi despertó lentamente, observó el techo de su cuarto de hospital notando que las luces estaban apagadas, miró hacia la ventana donde podía verse claramente que era de noche, Satoshi paseo los ojos por la habitación y reconoció a Shigeru quien estaba acostado en el sofá con Pikachu hecho bolita encima de él.

"Green… ¿cierto…? Así que él era la persona que siempre quisiste ver, Red…" murmuró Satoshi quien recordaba todo lo hablado con ese "fragmento" de su ser. Al de nuevo ver la memoria de antes en su mente, esté miro hacia las sabanas con tristeza, utilizo sus manos para doblar sus piernas contra su pecho y las abrazó hundiendo su cabeza y llorando de forma silenciosa pero increíblemente desgarradora.

"_Green… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Me creerás que tuve un sueño muy extraño?" el pelinegro había estado en posición fetal sobre la brillante capa blanca que estaba puesta sobre todo el monte mientras copos de nieve suavemente caían sobre su rostro. El chico sonreía de manera lastimosa y vacía hacia el panorama que resultaba ser una densa neblina que parecía aislarlo en el mismo lugar sin dejar que esté pudiera ver más allá, en pocas palabras, era como una prisión de color blanco."Ha-ha… me pregunto qué estarás haciendo…Green…" murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, la brisa fría del lugar gradualmente parecía desvanecerse ya que el chico dejaba de sentir la gelidez de su piel, ¿Será que el clima cambiaba? O… ¿Será que sus sentidos se estaban entorpeciendo?_

C/A: Muchas gracias por leer, agradezco todos sus comentarios de todo tipo n_n responderé los comentarios de quienes hayan comentado como usuario… si me preguntan algo como visitante les responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Todas sus opiniones me motivan a seguir escribiendo así que los animó a que me escriban, me alegran el día al ver que hay un nuevo review x3

Nota: Por cierto parte del capítulo fue inspirado del creepypasta "La maldición de Red", también los invito a ver mi galería en deviantart, tengo un dibujo de Silver y gold en el restaurant mexicano haha y la imagen de Satoshi y Shigeru que tengo como imagen de la historia :B búsquenme como "Enthriex" o3o

**Ehh les diré, luego de estar leyendo creepypastas para inspirarme recordé que una vez jugué un extraño juego de pokémon que me prestó un primo de cariño (el me prestó ese cartucho y yo le preste el Pokémon Silver) de ese juego lo único que recuerdo es que iba caminando por filas tipo un laberinto oscuro y cuando me toco pelear morí súper rápido y tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo cosa que ya no hice porque me dio mucho miedo ese juego (ni siquiera era una pelea normal de cartucho, creo que ahí aparecían los pokémon tipo Pokemon Mystery Dungeon pero eeeh no me acuerdo bien haha) la siguiente vez que quise jugarlo, el juego desapareció… lo que resultó que pensara que alguien se lo había llevado pero a la hora de preguntar todos dijeron que nadie lo había visto, desde ese día no lo volví a ver y como no le pude devolver el juego a mi primo esté se quedo con el mío u.ú. Creo que era un cartucho de color morado y pues era para gameboy color, ¿Alguien sabe de cual estoy hablando? Para que me diga cual es y lo busque ya que quisiera investigar más xD Solo aseguro que esto no es algo que me haya inventado, en realidad si pasó y pues es enserio cuando les pregunto si saben cuál será xP**


	10. Infortunios

**C/A: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten o3o Tendrán un gran rato para disfrutar de Gold, Silver y Leaf, decidí dedicarles un capítulo entero, espero les guste xP**

"Gold, no puedo ir contigo" dijo Silver sorprendiendo a Gold quien lo miro con extrañeza.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Gold sintiendo algo de irritación justo como un niño al que no le han cumplido su capricho.

"Hehe, lo siento, hice prometer a Silver que iría de compras conmigo el día de hoy" dijo Leaf quien se bajaba de donde estaba para pararse sobre el piso de la habitación, el mosaico regreso a su lugar en cuanto Leaf presiono un botón; Silver y Gold miraron esto con atención.

"Si, es verdad, así que no tengo tiempo de hacer tus tonterías" dijo Silver, sinceramente se le había olvidado que debía ir con Leaf al centro comercial pero el que ella le recordara esto le había salvado de ir con su amigo cuyas ideas lo hacían parecer descerebrado.

Gold notó el gesto de nerviosismo en Silver por lo que entendió que ni él se acordaba de tal compromiso y que solo quería evitar ir con él, sin embargo, en vez de reclamarle nada prefirió ir con los dos con el fin de llevarlos a ambos al internado; esto le era una mejor opción ya que presenciaría la cara de frustración de Silver al tener que seguir dicha idea.

"Oh, ya veo… bueno, ¿qué tal si los acompaño? Seguro que hay algo bueno de comer en el centro comercial" dijo Gold, Leaf sonrió ante la idea de Gold, sí, ella sabía que Gold seguiría con el plan y ella no dudaría en apoyarlo ya que le había parecido bien la idea de colarse en el internado. Leaf sabia de las consecuencias de ser descubiertos pero ¡ha! ¿Ser descubierta? Sí claro, no por nada era conocida como espía y ladrona experta.

"¡Pero claro! Seguro que nos vendrá bien tu compañía" dijo Leaf, en parte lo apoyaba por su plan pero lo que a ella le importaba más en esos momentos era el hecho de que seguro necesitaría de otra persona que cargara sus cosas ya que era seguro que Silver no podría con todo.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo Silver quien ponía los ojos en blanco, Gold y Leaf se sonrieron en señal de victoria, Silver sabía que Gold era demasiado terco así que no le iba a ser posible escapar… no sabía cómo pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían llendo al internado, ¿Cómo escapar? No podía, solo esperaba algún día poder ir en contra de alguna de esas locas ideas que al terco de su amigo se le ocurrían.

**Capítulo 10: Infortunios**

****Una vez decidido que irían al centro comercial, Leaf y Gold salieron del cuarto de Silver para que esté se cambiara, no porque a Silver le diera pena cambiarse frente a Gold pero no quería dejar a Leaf sola afuera de la habitación por lo que le pidió a Gold a manera de orden que se saliera, Gold sin entender la razón acepto y salió junto con Leaf. Gold cerró la puerta detrás de él y se encontró con una muy sonriente Leaf, demasiado sonriente para su gusto…

"Leaf, ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Gold viéndola con sospecha, ella solo respondió con una mirada perversa. "¿Leaf…?"

"Oh, Gold, ¿Por qué no entras? A mí no me molesta estar aquí afuera" dijo Leaf, ella tenía otras intenciones obviamente, sabía que Gold iba a estar con Silver así que había traído la cámara para recolectar fotos comprometedoras y vaya que quería aprovechar cualquier momento que llevara a alguna situación así.

"Eh… no veo la razón por la cual entraría… digo, no es como que no pueda pasar ni un momento alejado de él" dijo Gold quien veía a Leaf hacer una cara muy extraña… ¿Acaso había pensado en algo malo?

"Oh… ya veo, así que de eso se trata" dijo ella con sorna, Gold tardo medio minuto en comprender, luego de eso abrió los ojos de par en par y negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"¡Si que estás loca! No digas cosas tan raras… ¡vaya que no puedo entenderte!" dijo Gold algo irritado, Ataro se encontraba algo confundido por lo dicho, al parecer reflejaba en parte los sentimientos de Gold al escuchar tal cosa de parte de Leaf.

"Y pensar que eras así Gold, quien lo hubiera creído" dijo ella mirándolo según ella sorprendida.

"Oh si claro, ya sé en que estas pensando" dijo Gold quien suspiraba en resignación, ¿Cuándo había empezado Leaf a comportarse así? Era algo muy extraño, era casi un cambio de un día para otro… ¿O será que en realidad nunca se dio cuenta exactamente cuándo?

"¿Oh Si? Entonces dime, ¿En que pienso?"

"¡Tú crees que no puedo estar sin Silver! ¡Mi vida no es Silver así que no creas-!" dijo Gold quien de repente se calló una vez se abrió la puerta revelando a un Silver completamente sorprendido y confundido, Gold se quedó estático por unos segundos al darse cuenta de que Silver pudo haber escuchado otra cosa…

"Uh…" murmuró Silver quien no pudo creer haber escuchado a Gold decir que él era su vida y que no podía estar sin él… "¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Silver… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que…?" dijo Gold quien miraba a Silver con atención, el ambiente estaba muy tenso hasta que Leaf empujó a Gold y tomo una foto. Silver sostuvo a Gold de los hombros algo aturdido, ya luego de reaccionar volteó junto con Gold a ver a Leaf.

"¡Oh, pero que buenas fotos! ¡Sí que me harán rica!" dijo ella con una hemorragia notoria, Gold la miró de manera asesina, ¡No podía creerlo! Al parecer Leaf planeo que eso ocurriera…

"Leaf, tú…" Silver observó como la chica veía las fotos de forma perversa a lo cual comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, al parecer Gold había sido víctima de la pequeña táctica de Leaf y por ende había escuchado mal…

"Rayos… ¡Como sea! ¡Cómo puedes ver, Leaf me tendió una trampa! No sé cómo le hace…" dijo Gold quien sostenía su cara con una mano sintiéndose estúpido. Silver lo miró con un poco de lastima pero bueno, no era su culpa, Gold era demasiado fácil de engañar y molestar…

"Eso es porque eres muy irritable, por eso Leaf puede hacer que digas lo que ella quiere" dijo Silver quien miraba a Leaf guardar las fotos en una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de forma diagonal del hombro a la cintura.

"Aunque bueno, hay que reconocer que Gold hace la mitad de mi trabajo al decir las cosas que yo quiero, es como si me leyeras la mente" dijo Leaf a Gold, esté los miro en silencio por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño entendiendo la situación… ¡Al parecer ambos confabulaban en su contra!

"Como sea" dijo Silver quien comenzaba a caminar hacia un corredor vertical que tenía unas escaleras a la mitad del camino que daban lateralmente hacia donde estaba el primer piso el cual era habitado por una docena de rufianes de cada lado haciendo una fila hacia donde se encontraba un par de escaleras laterales pegadas a una base para dar con un corredor que se dividía en izquierda y derecha, había un cuadro en el centro que tenía una pintura de su padre Sakaki junto con él, en medio de los rufianes estaba un piso reluciente con una gran "R" decorándolo y cuatro pares de ventanas de un cristal difícil de romper yacían detrás de cada fila de rufianes.

"Vaya…" murmuró Leaf mientras pasaban por en medio de los rufianes "¡Me fascina como combinan con el lugar!" ella igualmente había aceptado que su padre fuera el jefe del equipo Rocket, sí, sinceramente era tan extraño que lo aceptaran tan fácilmente que lo hacía preguntarse si en verdad era algo normal o no.

"Sí, ¿verdad? Sin mencionar que sus vestimentas sí que lucen geniales, quisiera algún día ponerme un traje como esos por un rato" dijo Gold muy entusiasmado, Silver lo miró de reojo algo preocupado pero se forzó a ver hacia delante tratando de ignorar el disgusto que sentía por escuchar a Gold decir eso, sí, le alegraba que sus amigos lo aceptaran pero… no era tan simple, la realidad de su situación no le gustaba nada, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a su padre y que le tenía un cierto cariño… no le quitaba que fuera el jefe de una organización que actuaba mal.

Unos cuantos rufianes voltearon a verlos mientras se acercaban a la entrada, Silver caminaba como soldado hacia la entrada mientras que Gold y Leaf estaban muy contentos despidiéndose de los rufianes.

"¡Adiós, guapos!" dijo Leaf quien causó que varios guardias se sonrojaran y le sonrieran como respuesta, otros agitaban levemente la mano para devolver el gesto mientras que otros pocos se mantenían firmes y unos cuantos más que no conocían a los amigos de Silver le dedicaban una mirada enojada a los que habían agitado las manos.

Pronto siguieron su camino fuera del cuartel general dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial, Gold y Leaf seguían hablando de lo genial que ser un rufián parecía ser y que tan emocionante sonaba el que los mandaran a una misión de infiltración o una de espionaje. Silver por más que quisiera no podía silenciarlos, todos esos comentarios lo ponían de mal humor ya que no le estaban dando la seriedad debida.

"¿Qué están mal de la cabeza? El equipo Rocket es una organización malvada, dejen de decir tonterías de lo genial que es ser un rufián, ¡no saben de qué hablan!" dijo Silver finalmente alterado, Leaf y Gold lo miraron con curiosidad mientras se detenían.

"¿Pero qué dices? Seguro que es divertido vestirse como una verdadera ladrona" dijo Leaf a quien no le disgustaba la idea para nada.

"Leaf…" murmuró Silver quien no comprendía la manera de pensar de sus amigos, no es que no quisiera que pensaran así, es solo que…

"Silver, te tomas las cosas demasiado enserio" dijo Gold quien veía a su amigo con una ceja alzada "No es como que nos estemos uniendo a la organización así que relájate"

"Gold, te lo advierto, no juegues" dijo Silver con tono de amenaza, Gold frunció el ceño algo confundido por las palabras de su rival, ¿Cómo que no jugara? Además el podía jugar si se le daba la gana…

"No sé qué quieres decir con eso, Silver" dijo Gold mientras seguía su camino, Leaf observó la situación entre ellos pero decidió no intervenir… ¡con suerte obtendría más fotos!

"Escúchame" dijo Silver quien detenía a Gold de la muñeca, esté se giro algo irritado ante el agarre mientras que Leaf los miraba embobada con la cámara lista para sacar más fotos.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Gold quien miraba con la misma mirada seria a Silver, esté frunció el ceño levemente quedándose en silencio por unos segundos.

"La organización de mi padre no es para que la celebres, no juegues con lo que no entiendes" dijo Silver, Gold se soltó del agarré y lo miro levemente molesto.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Silver? ¡No me trates como un niñito!"

"Lo haría si dejaras de decir idioteces de temas fuera de tu comprensión" dijo esté quien escucho el sonido de un flash, se quedo quieto por medio segundo hasta que volteo a ver a Leaf quien estaba revisando las fotos en otra cámara, vaya al parecer tenia diferentes cámaras...

"Leaf… deja de hacer eso" dijo Gold quien la tomaba como caso perdido, ella les sonrió y les hizo un gesto como de que siguieran en lo que estaban pero decidieron mejor dejar el tema y seguir caminando antes de que se volviera algo más grave. Silver no comprendía la manera tan despreocupada de Gold para tratar el tema de la organización mientras Gold no comprendía por qué Silver estaba tan molesto de que él aceptara su situación familiar.

"Chicos, me estaban dando muy buenas fotos, continúen discutiendo, ¿Sí?" dijo Leaf quien les dedico una mirada llena de falsa inocencia, ellos la miraron con aburrición por unos segundos antes de voltearse y seguir su camino, Leaf suspiró algo decepcionada de no poder tomar más fotos mientras llegaban al parque el cual estaba a unas dos cuadras del centro comercial.

"Por cierto, Silver, ¿Conoces a Jakira?" al preguntar esto, Silver nuevamente se detuvo aunque esta vez no se volteo hacia Gold.

"Tú… ¿Cómo sabes de él?"

"Ahm… digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito…" dijo Gold quien miraba a Silver un tanto preocupado, su rival había cambiado de estado de ánimo muy extrañamente.

"Un pajarito… Gold, ya te he dicho que no trates de socializar con los rufianes…" dijo Silver sintiéndose frustrado por qué Gold no le hiciera caso, al parecer era en vano hablar con él.

"Tú no me mandas, idiota" dijo Gold quien ahora sostenía a su Aipom entre sus brazos, el pokémon los veía con atención.

"El comandante Jakira es una persona con la que no debes involucrarte, nunca" dijo Silver quien trataba de hacer entender a su rival con palabras que era una persona peligrosa "No interactúes con él, preferiría que lo evitaras"

"¿Ah? Silver… estás diciendo cosas muy raras, ¿por qué no puedo interactuar con él?" preguntó Gold quien ahora se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del otro, Silver bajó la mirada al recordar a ese hombre, no le había dejado una buena impresión, no después de lo que había pasado con él años atrás…

_Aquel día había comenzado con un baile enorme que su padre había organizado, era una especie de celebración para el que ahora se encargaría del cuartel general donde vivía precisamente Silver, él prefería no tener que involucrarse mucho ya que era muy tímido con toda esa gente desconocida, sin mencionar que la mayoría de las mujeres en las celebraciones como esa siempre le jalaban las mejillas y lo tocaban como si fuera una vasija muy cara o al menos algún tipo de mascota; su padre casi siempre estaba platicando con otros hombres de alto poder, posiblemente de otras organizaciones malvadas._

_El problema aquel día comenzó en el momento en que el comandante Jakira había puesto un pie dentro del cuartel, su padre había ido directamente con él a estrechar su mano y casi enseguida lo guió hasta Silver quien estaría bajo su cargo por el tiempo en que no estuviera él en el cuartel; Silver observó con atención los ojos de este notando un brillo extraño por lo que decidió retirarse en el momento que vio la oportunidad. Silver termino escondiéndose dentro de la oficina de su padre donde yacía su persian recostado en un cojín que lucía muy fino y caro, Silver miró al Pokémon quien lo veía con curiosidad y le explicó brevemente la situación finalizando con el hecho de que ahora se escondería en ese lugar._

_Tiempo después de esconderse debajo del escritorio de su padre escucho la puerta abrirse y unas cuantas pisadas acercarse, ya entonces escuchó como esta se cerraba. Por las voces que hablaban parecía ser su padre y el comandante Jakira quienes estaban conversando sobre como manejaban las cosas en ese lugar, cómo ordenaba a los rufianes y comentaba sobre algunos labores del lugar y varias cosas más antes de escuchar que la puerta se abriera y cerrara nuevamente. Silver decidió esperar por un minuto más antes de salir de su escondite ya que temía que volvieran a entrar o que alguien siguiera allí, se sentía como un espía y él sabía que su padre no veía con buenos ojos a ese tipo de personas, al menos si el espía no trabajaba para él._

"_¿Piensas quedarte ahí por mucho tiempo?" escucho decir al comandante Jakira, Silver se sorprendió por escucharlo por lo que con menos razón pudo moverse. "¿Acaso no sabes que a tu padre no le agradan los espías?" Silver siguió paralizado en su lugar sin saber que hacer hasta que noto unas piernas enfrente del escritorio seguido por una mano que lo había tomado firmemente de la muñeca; luego de haber sido jalado fuera del escritorio sintió como lo jaloneaban y lo tiraban al suelo._

"_Yo no escuche nada…" dijo Silver tratando de evitar posibles problemas, el comandante Jakira sonrió perversamente y lo miró burlonamente._

"_¿O sí? Parece que crees que soy un imbécil" dijo esté, Silver lo miró sorprendido dándose cuenta que su actitud amable de antes era solo una farsa._

"_¡No! Yo no creo que usted-" dijo Silver quien fue cacheteado por el peli plateado, Silver sostuvo su mejilla y lo miró asustado._

"_Escucha, mientras yo esté a cargo tendrás que obedecer todo lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?" al decir esto, se agacho y sujeto la barbilla de Silver con su dedo índice. Silver lo miro perplejo sin decir nada, estaba muy confundido y un tanto asustado de lo que estaba pasando. Jakira tomo un mechón de pelo de Silver entre sus dedos y empezó a acariciarlo y a jugar con él. "Sí que tienes un cabello hermoso"_

_Silver sintió como su piel se erizaba ante este comentario por lo que también trato de apartar su cara pero esté tomo su cara y forzó a que la mantuviera inmóvil. "Pero qué… ¿Qué está haciendo…?"_

"_Tienes unas facciones muy finas y tu cabello es verdaderamente precioso…" dijo el hombre quien frotaba su dedo pulgar por la cara de Silver, Silver había apartado la mirada mientras que el extraño seguía violando su espacio personal "Es tan sedoso y bello como el de una muñeca… no sabes las ganas que me surgen de arrancártelo"_

"_¿Eh?" murmuró Silver quien había quedado inmóvil mientras abría sus ojos con horror, ¿arrancarle el cabello? Tenía que estar bromeando…_

"_Oh, no te preocupes, solo bromeo" dijo Jakira haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara obviamente aliviado por escuchar que solo estaba jugando "Todo tu cuerpo es tan hermoso que quisiera convertirte en una muñeca humana"_

"_¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeo al sentirse abrumado por el sentimiento de miedo. __Silver lo miraba atemorizado mientras esté seguía acariciando su cabello, no tenía idea de que el hombre hablaba con sinceridad._

_"Por favor, deténganse... no sé que hace pero..." dijo Silver quien recibió un jalón en el cabello causando que guardara silencio._

_"Sin duda alguna harías una muñeca excepcional... aunque no podría ponerte vestidos ¿o sí...?" dijo Jakira mientras lo observaba con detenimiento, Silver lo miraba asustado, ¿Que acaso estaba hablando enserio?_

_"Señor Jakira... ¿habla enserio?" preguntó Silver mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Jakira se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta hasta que abruptamente lo jaloneo del cabello hasta sujetar su cabeza contra el suelo, deslizo su mano izquierda por encima de la camisa pasando por los botones y empezó a desabrocharlos, Silver forcejeo desesperadamente, ¡¿Pero que intentaba hacer?! Solo sabía que era mejor no saber… "¡No, déjeme! ¡Suélteme!"_

"_Oh descuida, solo quiero observar tu piel…" dijo esté causando que Silver tratara de zafarse con más brusquedad pero esté le puso la mano derecha sobre su boca y nariz para sostenerlo mejor de esa manera, a medida que Silver se ponía más violento al sentir como le iba quitando la camisa, Jakira presiono su mano ahora impidiéndole tomar aire, Silver trataba de zafarse del agarre y lograr tomar aire pero su fuerza fue disminuyendo hasta que todo se nubló y gradualmente se oscurecía… cosa que termino con Silver quedando inconsciente y a merced del peli plateado._

"¿Silver? ¡Hey!" exclamaron Leaf y Gold que se habían percatado que su amigo se había quedado quieto por mucho tiempo.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Silver al reaccionar ante las palabras de los otros dos, estaba un poco confundido y algo preocupado por recodar algo como eso pero decidió tratar de cambiar el tema y regresar a como estaban hace un rato justo antes de que el dijera nada. "Disculpen, creo que tengo algo de hambre"

"¿Hmm?" murmuró Leaf confundida al notar que Silver no había continuado la conversación de antes.

"Oh, genial, entonces ¡apresurémonos!" dijo Gold muy feliz de recordar que le hacía falta comer y que iban justo a eso.

El trayecto al centro comercial continuo justo como había comenzado, Leaf y Gold estaban muy animados conversando sobre la organización mientras que Silver solo podía hacerse el sordo. Una vez vieron el centro comercial, Gold salió corriendo, Leaf y Silver lo veían de lejos algo indiferentes a que se les hubiera adelantado, ¿por qué? Pues Gold siempre era tan hiperactivo y lleno de energía que ese tipo de acciones ya eran comunes, de hecho era raro que no entrara de esa forma al lugar.

"Vaya, Gold es tan impaciente" dijo Leaf a Silver mientras entraban tranquilamente al lugar.

"¿Qué esperabas? Tiene hambre, si de por sí ya está loco, el que tenga hambre solo lo hace más zafado" dijo Silver al acercarse a las escaleras eléctricas, no tenía pensado en buscar a Gold, sin mencionar que era obvio que había subido al área de comida.

"Oh, se me había olvidado decirte… ¡ame la foto donde estas usando ese sombrero mexicano! Creo que debo pedirle ayuda a Gold más seguido" dijo Leaf causando que Silver se acordara de cuando Gold lo llevo a ese restaurante extravagante.

"Siempre haces cosas innecesarias, no entiendo tu obsesión por nosotros" dijo Silver quien se quedo callado al ver la cara de perversión de Leaf "Y la verdad creo que no quiero entender…"

"Oh, Silver… tú no te preocupes, con que me sigan dando fotos es suficiente… así que sé un buen chico y ve con Gold" dijo ella quien conducía a Silver de los hombros hacia el área de comida donde estaba el hiperactivo de su amigo viendo los diferentes puestos de comida.

Silver se dirigió hacia el área de comida pero en vez de ir con Gold, se dirigió directo hacia un puesto de sándwiches, ordeno un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de jamón con queso y fue a sentarse a una de las mesas que estaban en el centro del lugar, tiempo después llegó Leaf con unos hot cakes y una limonada y un rato después de que habían comenzado a comer llegó Gold con una orden de makis, cinco tacos, un flan y una malteada. Silver lo miró algo asqueado por lo que se iba a comer, ¿Qué clase de combinación rara era esa?

"Gold… vas a comer makis con malteada… ¿no crees que se te revolverá el estomago?" dijo Silver al verlo devorar su comida, Leaf por su parte estaba sorprendida igual que Silver, no se esperaba que Gold tuviera gustos tan extraños…

"¡Sip! Es por eso que compre esto, duh" dijo Gold mientras seguía comiendo, Ataro estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una malteada la cual era de plátano. "Pero en vez de preocuparte por lo que como deberías concentrarte en tu sándwich"

"Es que no puedo creer que te comas todo eso…" dijo Silver dándole una mordida a su sándwich. "Veo que le compraste una malteada a tu Aipom"

"Haha si, de hecho compre varios plátanos" dijo Gold "Ataro siempre quiere hacerme comer plátanos por alguna razón…"

"¿Por alguna razón? Al parecer tu pokémon está al pendiente de lo que comes, deberías agradecerle" dijo Leaf "Ataro es tan listo y lindo"

"¡Ai, Ai!" exclamó el pokémon quien le dedicaba una sonrisa a Leaf, luego de sonreírle se paró y tomo un plátano con su cola para luego meterla en la boca de Gold.

"¡Mph!" murmuró Gold con el plátano en la boca, luego lo alejo y miró a su pokémon algo irritado "¡Ataro! ¡Ya te dije que no hagas eso!"

"Haha, al parecer Ataro es algo agresivo… pero no me sorprende ya que los pokémons se parecen a sus entrenadores" dijo Leaf quien miraba divertida la escena.

"¿Acaso lo hace con frecuencia?" preguntó Silver quien veía con curiosidad al pokémon, le intrigaba que los pokémons pudieran ser así de considerados, no se le hacía común que los pokémons actuaran con consciencia humana pero bueno, el Pichu del otro día le había demostrado lo contrario.

"Sí, esta mañana hizo lo mismo…" dijo Gold quien pelo el plátano para volver a ponerlo en su boca, antes de que pudiera siquiera morderlo, Leaf soltó un chillido para lo que Silver y Gold voltearon algo aturdidos.

"Leaf, ¿ahora qué te sucede?" preguntó Silver quien observaba como Leaf sacaba su cámara y empezaba a tomarle fotos a Gold quien había decidió ignorar a Leaf para seguir comiendo. "Parece que ahora tomas fotos a lo idiota…" Si, Silver no entendía por qué Leaf le estaba tomando fotos a Gold cuando no estaba haciendo nada raro.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, solo mira estas fotos" dijo Leaf quien le entregaba la cámara a Silver "Ni se te vaya a ocurrir borrarlas o conocerás mi ira" añadió en lo que Silver tomaba la cámara y contemplaba las fotos.

"Oh, vaya, que novedad… es Gold comiendo un plátano" dijo Silver quien miraba las fotos aburrido, seguía cambiándolas queriendo entender que había de increíble hasta que notó algo extraño… "Esto es…"

"Oh~ parece ser que ya te diste cuenta" dijo Leaf quien sonreía de forma malvada al ver a Silver viendo la foto inmóvil.

" ¿Ah? ¿Qué estás viendo, Silver?" preguntó Gold algo intrigado ya que Silver estaba haciendo una expresión extraña mientras veía la cámara.

"Mira" dijo Silver quien le enseñaba la cámara a Gold, Leaf se sorprendió de que Silver le enseñara la foto, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Seguro habría más oportunidad de tomar fotos ya que la foto que le había mostrado era una de Gold comiendo el plátano de forma sugestiva, o bueno, Leaf había tomado la foto para que luciera así; con su dominio de la cámara no era nada difícil poder capturar las escenas que ella tanto quería.

"¡Oh! Ya veo…" murmuró Gold quien tenía a Leaf atenta con la cámara "¿No es Yellow?"

"Si, parece que sí" dijo Silver, Leaf se quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta que no habían reaccionado como ella había querido.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan…? La foto… ya vieron que…" dijo Leaf muy confundida, luego de esto frunció el ceño y les arrebato la cámara para ver de más cerca "¡Oh! Vaya… ahora entiendo…" murmuró Leaf quien veía a una rubia en el fondo de la foto, sí, definitivamente era Yellow, la que acaba de arruinar su preciada foto…

"Si que ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos" dijo Gold quien lucía feliz mientras que Silver veía a Leaf de reojo notando el aura de resentimiento emanando fuertemente.

"Es verdad… sabes, creo que nos estaremos encontrando caras conocidas de ahora en adelante" dijo Silver, Gold volteo a verlo mientras terminaba el plátano.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, ya que no queda mucho para que el examen de entrada comience…" dijo Silver, Gold sonrió ante la mención de esto, él estaba muy emocionado por entrar y apenas podía esperar.

"¡Cierto! Silver, ¿con quién crees que nos toque?" pregunto Gold de repente, Silver lo miro algo pensativo, ¿con quién? Pues quien sabe, es a lo que menos le había dado importancia.

"No lo sé, pero dudo mucho que me toque contigo ya que nos van a mezclar" dijo Silver, Gold hizo un puchero al escuchar tal cosa.

"¡Oye! No seas pesimista… sería bueno que nos tocara juntos ya que así podría molestarte" dijo Gold, Leaf salió del estado de irritación en el que estaba para voltearse a ver a Gold con una sonrisa picara, Gold la observó por medio minuto algo confundido hasta que capto. "¡Oye! ¡No me refiero a ese molestar! Leaf, eres una degenerada…"

"Hoho, lo sé, ¿algún problema?" dijo Leaf con cara desafiante "Di que al menos no los estoy forzando en estos momentos a que hagan una pose para mi"

"¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerte caso?" preguntó Gold regresando el gesto, Silver suspiro decidido a ignorar el tema de conversación actual.

"Yo no dije que fuera malo, aunque ya que lo mencionas… no creo poder dormir con tus ronquidos" dijo Silver quien recordaba lo ruidoso que era Gold al dormir, se había dado cuenta de esto cuando esté se había quedado a dormir con él; no por qué Silver lo haya invitado, Gold a veces se auto invitaba.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Gold algo molesto por el comentario, además de que no ayudaba ver a su pokémon riéndose de eso. Ataro podía simpatizar con Silver, su entrenador roncaba de forma molesta. "Ataro… ¡no te burles!"

"De cualquier forma, creo que lo interesante de estar en diferentes cuartos es poder convivir con otras personas…" dijo Silver imaginándose la situación.

"¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¡hmph! Pues no es como que quisiera que fueras mi compañero de cuarto" dijo Gold frunciendo el ceño y sacándole la lengua.

"Aunque la verdad preferiría que estuvieras en el cuarto conmigo a tener que aguantar a alguien más insoportable que tú" dijo Silver quien había contemplado estar con alguien más problemático que Gold.

"¡Pues fíjate que el insoportable eres tú, don apático!" dijo Gold quien seguía comiendo lo que le quedaba de lo que había comprado antes.

"Ni para que discutir eso contigo, tonto" dijo Silver quien se terminaba su jugo de naranja.

Leaf los observó algo aburrida, su ánimo había bajado de golpe luego de que Yellow le arruino la foto por lo que simplemente espero a que los dos acabaran, bueno, a que Gold acabara de comer para poder ir a hacer las compras y que luego fueran a colarse al internado.

Tiempo después de que Gold acabó de comer, Leaf los tomo a ambos del brazo y los llevó rápidamente a una de las tiendas para empezar a comprar, pronto Gold descubrió que las intenciones de Leaf al aceptar su compañía era para que cargara sus cosas… Silver le explico en el tiempo que seguían a Leaf de tienda en tienda que él había perdido una batalla contra ella por lo que el castigo había sido acompañarla a comprar cosas y que el cargara todo lo que fuera a comprar… y conociendo a Leaf eso sería demasiado. Gold al entender que se había ofrecido para compartir el castigo de Silver pensó en huir pero eventualmente tuvo que quedarse, si se iba no podría arrastrar a Silver al internado…

Las horas pasaron volando, Gold y Silver terminaron con una montaña de cosas cada uno mientras que Leaf cargaba tres bolsas con zapatos, ya satisfecha de sus compras se dirigió a la salida junto con los chicos para luego caminar hacia su apartamento, Gold y Silver no podían más con todo lo que cargaban pero finalmente descansaron al entrar, Leaf les agradeció la ayuda y les pidió que se adelantaran ya que tenía que prepararse para la infiltración; Silver comprendió que realmente no podría escaparse y al escuchar a Leaf decir que pronto los alcanzaría, se retiro junto con Gold para ir rumbo al internado.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando se acercaron a la pared donde comenzaba el internado, Gold la observó de arriba abajo muy entusiasmado por entrar.

"No puedo creer que de verdad te estés saliendo con la tuya" dijo Silver a Gold quien sonreía triunfante.

"Haha, para que veas que siempre hago lo que quiero" dijo Gold, Ataro le animaba con porras que sólo él entendía mientras que Silver lo veía hastiado.

"Enserio no te importan las consecuencias…" murmuró Silver mientras suspiraba, luego de resignarse a la situación saco una pokébola y dejo salir a su sneasel.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, sneasel? Hace tiempo que no te vemos, Silver debería sacarte más seguido" dijo Gold al sneasel quien lo veía algo confundido, ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar? Había escuchado de su entrenador decir que era el lugar al que entrarían a estudiar en poco tiempo, le había contado sobre las reglas del lugar, la manera en que funcionaba el internado por lo que no comprendía que hacia su entrenador y su amigo justo afuera y a sabe qué hora de la noche.

"¿Sneasel…?" murmuró mientras veía a Gold quien sabia podría explicar que pasaba, le preguntaría a Silver pero su entrenador no era muy conversador.

"Oh, es verdad, veras… ¡vamos a colarnos en el internado!" dijo Gold muy alegre, Sneasel se quedo sin decir nada por medio minuto hasta que reaccionó alterado.

"¿¡Sneas?!" el pokémon no entendía por qué Silver estaba cediendo cuando ya debería saber las consecuencias por lo que lo miro incrédulo, Silver suspiro y volteó la mirada reusándose a explicarle.

"Digamos que Silver ha tenido que ceder ante mi plan, no te preocupes, fue mi ocurrencia, no la de él" dijo Gold causando que el pokémon suspirara y luego le frunciera el ceño, no le gustaba nada que forzaran a Silver a hacer algo que él no quería hacer.

"No tiene remedio, Sneasel, así de idiota es él" dijo Silver "Además, nos va a tener que llevar a comer por el lio en el que nos está metiendo" al decir esto, Sneasel lo miró y asintió mientras que Gold arqueaba una ceja confundido.

"¿Ah? No recuerdo haber dicho eso…"

"No, no lo hiciste, yo te estoy diciendo que nos llevaras a comer como manera de compensarnos por involucrarnos" dijo Silver a forma de orden.

"Demonios… ¡De acuerdo! Solo no salgas corriendo como niñita asustada" dijo Gold.

"Me pregunto cuánto más tardará Leaf" dijo Silver para sí mientras veía alrededor, tiempo después llegó Leaf quien vestía ropa de color negro con apariencia de una verdadera ladrona.

"¡Que tal!" dijo ella a manera de saludo, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, si que se veía totalmente preparada.

"Se nota que no fuiste a tu apartamento a perder el tiempo" dijo Gold con una sonrisa, Leaf cerró los ojos e hizo expresión de orgullo, no por nada era conocida por sus habilidades.

"Entonces, ¿quieren entrar ya?" dijo ella animándolos a moverse, no podía esperar a ver el interior.

"¡Claro! Pero ehmm…" murmuró Gold algo preocupado haciendo que Silver lo mirara con interés.

"¿Listo? No te estarás acobardando… ¿verdad?" dijo Silver quien creía que Gold por fin había meditado en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"No… no es eso, es solo que… se me olvido preparar las cosas para colarnos" dijo Gold añadiendo una risa nerviosa, Ataro lo miraba incrédulo, ¿enserio su entrenador no había previsto que tendrían que utilizar herramientas?

"Me lo imagine" dijo Silver "Bien, como no hay con qué entrar será mejor que-"al decir esto fue interrumpido por Leaf quien sacó un gancho de cuerda. "Maldición…"

"Lo siento, Silver, me temo que yo si vine preparada" dijo Leaf quien le guiño el ojo "Me imagine que Gold no traería nada por lo que me asegure de traer lo necesario para compensar su descuido"

"No es como que no lo haya pensado es solo qué…" murmuró Gold algo apenado por qué no se le ocurriera que no podían simplemente traspasar el muro o brincarlo. "¡Pero bueno! Ahora que Leaf trae todo lo necesario podremos entrar"

"Tenias que ser…" dijo Silver a Leaf quien ya se había puesto feliz por no tener que entrar. Leaf sonrió despreocupada y lanzo el gancho de cuerda hacia el borde del lugar, lo jalo varias veces para verificar que estaba bien enganchado y luego procedió a subir seguido por Gold y al último por Silver. Ya luego de que estuvieran en el borde, Leaf dejo salir a su jigglypuff, guardo la cuerda en su bolso y utilizo a su pokémon para poder bajar del otro lado; jigglypuff luego regresó por Gold y Silver dejándolos en uno de los jardines, Leaf finalmente tomó su pokébola y regresó a su pokémon.

"Bien, ¡ya entramos!" dijo Gold triunfante junto con su Aipom, Silver y su Sneasel lo veían exasperados mientras que Leaf compartía la emoción de Gold.

"Entonces… ¿por dónde empezamos?" dijo Leaf quien veía alrededor el cual estaba completamente oscuro.

"Vaya, entramos pero no se ve nada…" dijo Silver "Seguramente están creando un escenario ilusorio para mantener ladrones lejos"

"Hmm, quien sabe, es posible pero… ya que entramos no perdemos nada en seguir" dijo Leaf quien sacaba tres lentes oscuros y se los pasaba a Gold y Silver.

"Ehm, Leaf, no creo que el sol sea un problema en estos momentos…" dijo Gold algo confundido por que Leaf le diera un par de lentes oscuros.

"Oh, vamos, solo póntelos" dijo Leaf quien rodaba los ojos, si que tenían que quejarse de todo… ¿Qué acaso no podían obedecer y ya?

"De acuerdo…" dijo Gold mientras se los ponía descubriendo que en realidad eran lentes para ver en la oscuridad, ohh ¡esto es genial!"

"¿Ves? No hay razón para que les de algo sin sentido" dijo Leaf quien veía como Silver se ponía los suyos y empezaba a ver alrededor.

"Si… ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" preguntó Silver algo interesado.

"Oh, pues en el centro comercial" dijo Leaf mientras cruzaba los brazos "No creían que solo fui a comprar ropa, ¿verdad?"

"No sabía que podías conseguir este tipo de cosas en el centro comercial…" dijo Gold quien se había puesto a escuchar un sonido lejano.

"¡Pero claro que no! No cualquiera encuentra estas preciosuras, hay que ser yo para poder encontrarlas" dijo Leaf esbozando una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

"Vaya… pero que modesta eres…" dijo Silver quien a veces creía que su amiga era algo narcisista.

"Uhm, chicos… ¿escuchan eso?" dijo Gold callando a los otros dos al tratar de escuchar aquel sonido que le estaba molestando.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Silver cerrando los ojos para escuchar con atención, Leaf imitó a los otros dos y se dispuso a escuchar.

"Hmm, eso suena como… ¿ladridos?" dijo Leaf, los chicos asintieron levemente para darse cuenta que sí, efectivamente, eran ladridos que por ende llevaba a que fueran… ¿pokémons?

"¡Oh, demonios! Seguro son houndooms…" dijo Gold algo preocupado, Silver lo jaló de la playera comenzando a correr.

"¡¿A quién le importa que pokémons sean?! ¡Corre, idiota!" exclamó Silver mientras regresaba a sneasel a su pokébola, no quería involucrar a su pokémon en algo innecesario.

"¡Vaya! ¡Por fin comenzó la acción!" exclamó Leaf quien corría con ellos muy divertida, Gold y Silver la miraron como si fuera un alienígena por como medio segundo antes de concentrarse en escapar.

Estuvieron corriendo por un largo rato hasta que Leaf sacó de nuevo a su jigglypuff y flotó hacia un piso más arriba de donde estaban los perros jalando a Silver y a Gold, fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que la pobre de Jigglypuff no aguantaba tanto peso. Los tres se quedaron viendo a la jauría que estaba un piso más abajo con sorpresa, claro, con excepción de Leaf que lo había tomado como una simple carrera y solo jadeaba del cansancio.

"¡Pero qué buen ejercicio! ¿No creen?" dijo Leaf a los otros dos que aun seguían alterados por lo sucedido.

"¡¿Estás loca o qué?!" Silver y Gold exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Leaf miro hacia otro lado mientras le gritaban para luego ignorarlos por completo al darse cuenta que estaban en una especie de azotea. ¿Y cómo es que eso tenía sentido? Bien tal vez si era como Silver decía y estaban corriendo dentro de una ilusión…

"Vaya… ¿Dónde estamos?" dijo Leaf quien caminaba un tanto curiosa por el lugar "parece un piso de baile…"

"No, en realidad parece como…" murmuró Silver al notar la gran puerta de cristal que estaba al fondo, al acercarse, se recargo en el vidrio y miró hacia dentro dándose cuenta que había un tipo de restaurante dentro "Es un restaurante"

"¿Un restaurante?" repitió Gold arqueando una ceja, se acercó a donde estaba Silver y se recargó justo alado de él para ver; Ataro estaba sobre su cabeza observando el interior, sí, al parecer se había aferrado del cabello de Gold en la carrera de hace unos momentos.

"Un restaurante eh…" murmuró Leaf al imitar lo que habían hecho los otros dos "¡¿Es esta la cafetería?! ¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó ella soltando un chillido de la emoción.

"Sí que es enorme… ¡ya me imagino toda la comida que habrá!" exclamó Gold muy contento, Ataro celebró junto con él al soltar unas risas expresando su alegría.

"Oigan… bajen la voz, podrían escucharnos…" dijo Silver muy preocupado, cual misión de infiltración ni que nada, se estaban paseando bien juan por su casa y esos dos les importaba un carajo.

"Sí claro, ahora que evadimos a los perros no creo que haya más percances" dijo Gold totalmente confiado, Silver seguía sin creer la forma descarada en la que habían entrado y ahora de manera aún más cínica estaban merodeando por el lugar.

"Gold, enserio eres tan ingenuo como para creer que un internado de alto prestigio como este solo tendría una jauría de sabe que pokémons como medida de seguridad" dijo Silver "Mi padre al menos hubiera puesto a dos docenas o tres de rufianes para proteger las entradas, medio centenar de alarmas y trampas más aparte unas tres o cuatro jaurías"

"Silver, eso es porque es Sakaki, el jefe del equipo Rocket" dijo Leaf "No creo que el internado sea tan duro con eso de la seguridad…"

"Me pregunto si se podrá abrir la puerta fácilmente…" murmuró Gold para sí mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura.

"¿Ah? Gold, ¡¿pero qué haces…?!" exclamó Leaf sorprendida de que Gold intentara algo así, era obvio que si trataban de meterse una alarma sonaría.

Leaf tomo rápidamente la mano de Gold para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente pero para su mala suerte una alarma sonó como habían previsto al menos Silver y ella. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada asesina y lo jalaron para correr de regreso, Silver se maldecía incontables veces por tener que estar en ese lugar el cual no era de tanta urgencia ver, pero por culpa de su amigo quien había insistido ahora estaba en todo ese lío.

Los tres corrieron por donde habían subido a la azotea y volvieron al jardín con ayuda del jigglypuff de Leaf; sin que fuera demasiada sorpresa, la jauría que resultaba ser efectivamente de houndoom y de manectrics los estaban persiguiendo y al parecer estaban muy cerca de ellos. Los tres iban corriendo de vuelta al muro solo para darse cuenta que no habían llegado al lugar donde querían… ¡estaban frente a una fuente de cristal en forma de cloyster! Si, era un hecho, estaban perdidos.

"¡Gold! ¡Ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí!" grito Silver histérico justo antes de lanzar su pokébola y llamar a su sneasel para ganar algo de distancia entre ellos "¡Sneasel, usa golpes furia!" sneasel rápidamente obedeció y comenzó a atacarlos de forma rápida y continua. Justo después del ataque, Silver regresó a sneasel a su pokébola y siguieron corriendo con el fin de escapar de la jauría.

Luego de dar por hecho que el internado era sumamente grande, siguieron corriendo sin poder detenerse a contemplar el hermoso y bello lugar, solo sabían que era enorme y que era horrible estar a esas horas de la noche y con una jauría de pokémons persiguiéndolos. Un rato más tarde, después de correr aparentemente en círculos, encontraron la salida por lo que Leaf se apresuro a lanzar el gancho de cuerda de nuevo arriba del muro, apoyo uno de sus pies en el muro mientras sujetaba la cuerda y comenzó a subir lo más rápido que podía; los perros estaban a una distancia corta pero tenían la posibilidad de escapar si se apresuraban. Gold miró hacia atrás viendo como los perros estaban a unos centímetros de morderlo por lo que decidió lanzar a su Aipom mientras corría hacia Leaf, esta lo atrapo y lo animo a que se apresurara; Gold saltó lo más alto que pudo pero al momento de sostenerse con la cuerda sintió dos punzadas en su pantorrilla las cuales se hicieron más dolorosas a medida que pasaban los segundos, era un hecho, uno de los pokémons lo había mordido. Silver y Leaf miraron con horror como un houndoom enterraba sus colmillos en la pierna de Gold por lo que hicieron todo lo posible por jalarlo hacia arriba y salvarlo.

"Tú…" murmuró dolorosamente Gold mientras veía furioso al houndoom que continuaba encajando sus enormes y puntiagudos colmillos. En su pelea de miradas con el pokémon, lo sorprendió Ataro quien saltó para cachetear al pokémon y forzarlo a soltar a su entrenador, Gold sintió más dolor cuando los colmillos lo soltaron y quedo con el ceño fruncido mientras se esforzaba en subir con su pierna que había quedado a salvo, Leaf Y Silver lo ayudaron el resto del camino a la cima. Silver bajó primero para cargar a Gold quien había bajado después con ayuda de jigglypuff y ya al último bajó Leaf.

"Si serás torpe" dijo Silver quien llevaba a Gold estilo princesa en sus brazos, Leaf les quito los lentes y procedió a tomarles una foto, Silver la miró ya no sorprendido por la conducta de ella. "Leaf, deja de hacer eso, hay que apresurarnos para salir de aquí y curar a Gold"

"Hehe, lo siento, no pude resistirme al verte sosteniéndolo de esa forma tan… tan…" dijo ella con la baba cayéndosele, Silver entrecerró los ojos viéndola confundido y algo perturbado.

"Como sea, hay que llevar al descuidado de Hibiki al hospital" dijo Silver mientras sujetaba a Gold firmemente. Los tres se echaron a correr ya que la alarma aún seguía sonando, una vez que estaban lejos del internado entonces desaceleraron.

"Vaya… eso fue… ¡increíble!" exclamó Leaf muy alegre, estaba muy contenta de haber podido hacer esa clase de ejercicio lleno de adrenalina "¿Sientes como la adrenalina corre por tus venas? Esa sensación es fenomenal"

"Enserio, a veces creo que Gold y tú se parecen demasiado… es lo mismo que me dijo esté idiota" dijo Silver quien miraba de vez en cuando a Gold quien estaba tratando de aguantar el dolor, su pantorrilla estaba sangrando demasiado y le dolía como el mismo infierno.

"Si, lo sé, fue lo que escuche antes de que me encontraran… fue tan sugestivo…" dijo ella recordando la escena feliz de la vida.

"Ugh…" dejo salir Gold quien se quejaba del dolor, Ataro lo veía preocupado desde la cabeza de Silver.

"Eso es lo que te pasa por andar sugiriendo que hagamos cosas arriesgadas… ahora quien sabe cuando puedas usar tu pierna y estábamos a solo pocas semanas de entrar" dijo Silver mientras suspiraba, Gold era demasiado terco para su propio bien…

"Si… duele demasiado pero no me arrepiento" dijo Gold con una sonrisa algo forzada debido al dolor, sin embargo se sentía feliz por haber entrado de esa forma al internado, ahora sabía que había sido de los primeros en entrar antes del examen de entrada.

"Hibiki…" murmuró Silver quien no entendía por qué Gold era tan idiota, su amigo siempre hacia cosas que lo sorprendían, era imposible saber que otra cosa se le ocurriría, por lo tanto era el rey de lo espontaneo…

"¿Hm?" murmuró Gold quien no tenía ganas de refutarle el no haberle llamado por su apodo.

"A veces no puedo comprenderte, es decir… no, no puedo comprenderte" dijo Silver queriendo decirle alguna otra cosa pero que mas daba si enserio no lograba entender su proceso mental.

"Haha, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tratas de hacerme sentir mejor?" dijo Gold ganando una mirada sarcástica de Silver.

"Pues yo sólo…"

"Porque nada de lo que me digas podrá-" dijo Gold siendo interrumpido por Silver.

"Te pasas de tarado, ¿sabes?" dijo Silver quien no pudo evitar sonreír al decir esto, Gold lo miro con curiosidad por un breve momento, luego vio para otro lado y suspiro.

"Hmm, si, tal vez no fue de mis mejores ideas… pero créeme que siempre recordaré que pasamos por esto" dijo Gold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa tan sincera que parecía que se le había olvidado que su pantorrilla chorreaba sangre.

"Oh el amor…" murmuró Leaf quien había tomado otra foto a la escena de Gold y Silver sonriéndose, si que no podía esperar para entrar y hacerse rica con ellas.

"Leaf…" murmuró Silver algo irritado hasta que se dio cuenta que Gold se había quedado callado. "¿Hibiki?"

"Oh vaya, parece que se ha desmayado…" murmuró Leaf quien empezó a correr junto con Silver hacia el hospital.

Ahora que habían entrado al internado tenían la idea de cómo era, sin embargo era muy probable que el lugar estuviera distorsionado gracias a alguna técnica ilusoria de algún pokémon por lo que había sido buena suerte el haber si quiera podido escapar… a pesar de haber sido escalofriante, Silver realmente se había animado más, no podía esperar a entrar al internado y ver que le esperaba.

**C/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Lamento haber tardado un poco más con este capítulo, les diré que se lo dedique a estos tres ya que la historia en partes de ellos se hubiera hecho demasiado larga… eso y además que me encantan hehe por lo que espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo a pesar de que no apareció la pareja principal.**

**Aprecio cualquier tipo de comentario, queja, sugerencia, pregunta, ¡lo que sea!**

**Ahora… para responder algunos comentarios que no pude directamente:**

**Guest: si la verdad esa imagen ilustra más o menos la idea del glitch en la realidad de Red, imagina como ha de ser no poder estar más que en un lugar por el hecho de tu alrededor se empieza a corromper y gradualmente tú también u.u una realidad muy triste y cruel para red.**

**Dark rakzo: Uso corel draw x3 y photoshop cs5**

**Loreny15: Si, así como ya fue mencionado Sakaki (Giovanni), el equipo Rocket que tanto quieres también aparecerá tarde o temprano n_n**


	11. Falla

**C/A: Bien… no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo pero veo que aún me están cuestionando el si de verdad será yaoi esta historia XD por favor entiendan que si puse desde un inicio que es yaoi es porque será yaoi, no es como que este troleando gente diciendo que será yaoi para que al último no lo sea. A los que no puedan aguantar el hecho de que sean parejas de chicos pueden retirarse, no saben que tan confundida me dejan con esas preguntas de que si en serio será yaoi cuando ya respondí previamente que sí. La pareja principal es la de palletshipping/originalshipping y le siguen más parejas a esa, si es que hay parejas hetero solo serán mencionadas más no centradas en ellas, ni siquiera sé si voy a poner parejas hetero para que ni se confíen, esta historia es shounen ai, yaoi y más derivados que ustedes deseen agregar, claro que… si son cosas fuertes es posible que lo agregué en amoryaoi (la pagina obviamente) pero cosas más leves aparecerán aquí. Les pido que tomen enserio mis palabras y dejen de preguntar si es yaoi la historia, no me interesa que no les guste. Ustedes leyeron porque quisieron a pesar de haber leído que eran parejas de chicos, yo no tengo por qué preocuparme de lo que les disguste cuando yo ya avise la temática de la historia desde un inicio, tomen en cuenta que no me afectan sus comentarios de "No me gusta la pareja de fulano y perengano", si apoyan otras parejas pues bien por ustedes, estoy de acuerdo que hay diferentes opiniones y así como se respetan sus preferencias, deben respetar que esta historia a pesar de no parecerlo ES una historia YAOI. Espero hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto y sepan que lo quise decir con el debido respeto hacia ustedes; es fastidioso recibir comentarios como esos así que la verdad, no sigan leyendo si la idea no les parece.**

**Capítulo 11: Falla**

_Era un día nevado de invierno cuando fui visitado por una existencia un tanto particular. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo como campeón pokémon y me había aislado por un tiempo en el Monte Plateado para entrenar; diversos entrenadores me visitaban de vez en cuando para retarme e intentar vencerme, una vez los derrotaba tomaba un descanso e iba a visitar a mi familia y amigos que tenía más cerca y entre ellos a Green. Green era entonces el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde por lo que estaba muy ocupado combatiendo entrenadores casi todos los días, cuando no le llegaban entrenadores entonces me visitaba, claro… eso era como una o dos veces al mes, aunque si llegó a pasar que me visitara más de esas veces… seguía siendo raro que pasara; Green casi siempre me traía un almuerzo diciendo que se le había ocurrido visitarme o que solo estaba pasando por el lugar, si que sabia como alegrarme el día al decir excusas tan poco creíbles como esas y de vez en cuando combatíamos, siempre había sido divertido tener una batalla contra él. Claro, hasta que pasó ese infortunio… Preparándome para ir a visitar a Green, una gran roca se desprendió y cayó sobre mí atrapándome en el suelo, no hubo tiempo para sacar ninguna de mis pokébolas y Pikachu no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar; la mitad de mi cuerpo fue destrozada con el impacto de la roca y lo más extraño es que a pesar que estaba sangrando de más, no estaba muriendo._

"_Pero que sucede…" murmuré muy confundido, Pika estaba enfrente de mí, se veía angustiado y sumamente alterado._

"_¿Oh? Pero que inoportuno, ¿Estas queriendo decir que aquí acaba el show?" preguntó una imagen que se formaba justo atrás de Pika, era una simple silueta de lo que parecía ser yo…_

"_¿Show? ¿De qué hablas…? ¿Qué eres?" pregunté desde mi lugar debajo de la roca._

"_Hmm como explicarlo… podría decirse que soy el mediador de todo lo posible en este lugar" dijo la silueta._

"_¿Mediador? ¿De qué se supone que estas encargado?" _

"_La situación actual ha requerido diferentes escenarios para poder llevar una restauración, lo que estás viviendo en estos momentos es una de las posibilidades de lo que el sistema podría utilizar como un programa que trabaja en el proceso de recobrar los datos durante el apagón" dijo la silueta confundiéndome._

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_No espero que un simple fragmento como tú lo comprenda. La propuesta que encierra tu fragmento sobre ser campeón no es mala, pero no es la optima, de hecho es muy aburrida… no dura lo suficiente como para intentar aplicar un programa de restauración, quedaría muy corta y para esas alturas no podría insertar algo para cubrirlo, sería demasiado para el sistema y habría resultados contraproducentes" dijo la silueta "Red, tu propuesta ha sido monitoreada, ha sido probada y revisada… puedo decirte que esto no convence al sistema por lo que tendrás que ser eliminado"_

"_Eh…" murmuré mientras habría los ojos de par en par, todo lo que decía era demasiado para mí, ¿Cómo lograría asimilar toda esa información?_

"_¿Enserio no logras comprenderlo? Red, tu existencia ha sido rechazada, no le favorece al sistema por lo que serás borrado"_

"_Un momento… ¿Estas queriendo decir que lo que viví fue una farsa…?" dije estas palabras con mucho miedo, recordaba cosas a lo largo de mi viaje de forma rápida, imágenes que me llegaban a la mente, memorias agradables y divertidas, conflictos y preocupaciones… ¿Todo eso era mentira? "Cómo esperas que crea eso… seguro que estas mintiendo, yo no puedo…"_

"_Tu existencia es nula, si el sistema lo quiere, tu mundo podría trabajar sin ti" dijo la silueta, al escuchar esto, una imagen de Green y yo pasándola bien me llego a la mente._

"_No… ¿Cómo dices…? Mi familia, mis amigos… todo… ¡no puedes llegar y decirme que todo eso fue una farsa!"_

"_¿No puedo? Entonces dime… ¿Por qué otra razón seguirías vivo después de sangrar tanto?" Cuando la silueta mencionó esto, Red amplió los ojos lo más que pudo de la pura sorpresa. Paso sus manos sobre la sangre que estaba escurriendo debajo de la roca para luego observarla con detenimiento._

"_Dices que el mundo podría trabajar sin mi…" murmuró Red mientras observaba a Pika quien estaba tratando de sacarlo inútilmente. "No tengo un lugar aquí en realidad…"_

"_Así es, me alegra que sepas escuchar" dijo la silueta, esta se hinco y lo jalo del pelo, la gorra de Red yacía como a un metro de distancia de él ya que se había caído al momento en que la roca lo aplastó. "Es una pena que tenga que desaparecerte pero… no me queda de otra, Pikachu, desaparécelo" al decir esto, un Pikachu de color negro apareció por detrás de él deteniéndose a un lado de Pika, Red lo miro algo preocupado al ver los ojos rojos del pokémon, ¿Por qué tenía ese color de ojos?_

"_Pika Pi…" murmuró el Pikachu oscuro, Red no pudo evitar notar la mirada llena de tristeza que este le dedicaba, se veía increíblemente solitario y algo deprimido, esos ojos le transmitan un intenso dolor lo cual dejo a Red incapaz de reaccionar._

"_¿Pika?¿piii Kaa kaa pikachu ka chu pi Pika Pi?" Pika trato de hablar con su doble de color oscuro, ¿Qué tenía pensado hacerle a Red? Lo que sea que fuera no se lo permitiría._

_El Pikachu oscuro lo miro con pena mientras agachaba sus orejas, este empezaba a sollozar mientras que chispas empezaban a emanar de sus mejillas; Pikachu corrió y se puso frente a Red con sus brazitos extendidos dando a entender que lo protegería cueste lo que cueste._

"_Pika… ¿Estas protegiéndome…? Pero, Pika… tú no deberías…" murmuró Red quien agachaba la cabeza escupiendo algo de sangre, tal vez no estaba muriendo pero sentía el intenso dolor recorrer su cuerpo "Proteger a alguien que no existe"_

"_Pikachu, usa trueno" dijo la silueta la cual sonreía de forma maliciosa "No dejes rastro de él"_

"_Yo… parece que mi vida termina aquí, muchas gracias, Pika" dijo Red quien apoyaba su cabeza en la nieve y cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte. Justo momentos antes de que el Pikachu oscuro lanzara su ataque, la silueta le ordeno que se detuviera; Red y Pika lo miraron algo sorprendidos, Pika estaba muy aliviado de que cancelara el ataque mientras que Red estaba increíblemente perplejo ante lo que había ocurrió. ¿Por qué lo detuvo?_

"_Parece que hubo un gran cambio de planes dentro del sistema" dijo la silueta "Vaya que serás afortunado si es que lo quieres ver así. El sistema me ha ordenado dejarte en paz"_

"_¿Qué? Quieres decir que todo lo que dijiste no fue-" dijo Red interrumpido por el otro._

"_No me malentiendas, se me ordenó dejarte con vida debido al impacto que pudiera causar tu muerte al sistema en general… puede que me haya pedido dejarte en paz pero eso no quita que no seas la medida optima para aplicar el programa de restauración; te preguntaras que consecuencia hay de que no lo seas… pues veras…" dijo la silueta entonces sonriendo de lado mientras tomaba la forma de esa persona que ocupaba una gran parte de sus pensamientos, si, la silueta había adquirido la forma de Green. _

"_Green…" murmuró Red quien miraba a la silueta en forma de su rival y mejor amigo._

"_Así como un videojuego que contiene fallas, estas fallas las cuales existen por mero error en el código de programación, caracteres extra o aquellos producidos al azar… tú perteneces a estas fallas, aquellas que pueden ser encontradas mas no son capaces de interferir por su cuenta, solo hay forma de que interfieran y esto es cuando hay interacción entre el jugador y la falla; la única forma de interactuar con una falla de forma segura es acercarse a ella voluntariamente y ¿sabes que es lo que ocurre si esta falla se propaga o toca algo?" dijo la silueta quien ahora tenía la apariencia de Green._

"_Eso es…" murmuró Red quien pensaba en el significado de todo lo que había escuchado llegando a una dolorosa conclusión, ¿por qué dolorosa? Pues Red sabía lo que la silueta quería decirle con esto "Infectan el resto…"_

"_Así es, vaya problema ¿no crees?, normalmente no hay problema al observar la falla de lejos, saber que está allí e incluso acercarse pero cuando se intenta sobrepasar la línea entre la falla y el jugador… con esto me refiero a que el jugador quiere que la falla se una al juego, algo gracioso e inoportuno ocurre"_

"_El juego se corrompe y en los peores casos se vuelve obsoleto" dijo Red cerrando los ojos._

"_¡Exactamente! Me alegra que entiendas esto tan fácil. Con esto estoy queriendo decir que ahora solo eres una falla, la cual tiene interacción segura en el lugar donde se origino pero cuando esta falla deja el lugar que le pertenece… todo a su paso se empieza a deshacer, todos los datos que la falla toca se vuelven corruptos, todo se vuelve una falla si la falla original permanece interactuando con tal cosa por un tiempo determinado"_

"_Quieres decir… que no podré salir de Monte Plateado… no podré bajar a ver a nadie…" dijo Red más como diciéndoselo a si mismo que como pregunta a la silueta._

"_Así es, vivirás el resto de tu vida atrapado en este sitio, la única interacción que tendrás será cuando los retadores vengan a ti, podrás mantener una batalla normal pero no será cualquier cosa… si llegan a derrotarte desaparecerás y aquel adversario sufrirá una vida de monotonía recurriendo eventualmente a acabar su vida" al decir esto, Red se exaltó, ¿ganarle llevaría a que se suicidaran? ¿Podría tener tal efecto una simple victoria?_

"_Vaya, no me veas así, si tan solo no debes perder, ¿Qué no te la he puesto fácil? Malo sería si perder fuera una opción… desaparecerías, es verdad… pero estarías arruinándole la vida a esa persona, ¿crees poder vivir con semejante culpa?_

"_Pero yo… yo…"_

"_Y tal vez creas que el desaparecer te libra de tal experiencia, déjame decirte que así no funciona; tú eres una simple falla, desaparecerás de la vida de la persona pero seguirás existiendo en este lugar, cuando haya alguien que quiera interactuar contigo y traerte al mundo del juego eventualmente tú los corromperás, ¿no es lógico? Ya que… tu estado actual es ser el campeón, esa es la congruencia que tiene este lugar, así que… ¿Qué pasaría si un jugador o en este caso, un oponente te gana? Si, estaría quebrantando la lógica de este universo por lo cual su vida ya no tendría sentido al involucrarse con algo que no debería._

"_No… ¡no puedes arruinarle la vida a alguien de esa forma!" dijo Red quien no entendía por qué esa silueta le decía tan espantosos hechos._

"_¿Pero de qué te enfadas? Toda esta realidad es la de un juego, tu realidad, Red, es la de un videojuego, eres el protagonista y campeón en ese juego, nadie puede ganarte… nadie debe ganarte"_

"_No… no puede estar ocurriendo esto, ¡no puedo aceptarlo!" exclamó Red quien golpeaba la superficie cubierta de nieve._

"_Pero tendrás que hacerlo" dijo la silueta la cual soltaba su pelo y en vez de eso sostenía la cara de Red con su dedo índice y pulgar "Parece ser que tu destino fue vacio y cruel, espero no sea tan difícil para ti esta condición en la que estas" el Pikachu oscuro cerró los ojos y tomo la forma de un eevee "Pero bueno, velo de esta forma, tienes la libertad y el poder de convertir este mundo en lo que tú quieras, puedes corromperlo y modificar sus reglas para entretenerte ¿no es genial? Si, tal vez nadie reconozca nunca tu presencia pero puedes jugar con la vida de millones de acuerdo a tu voluntad"_

"_No, yo no sería capaz…" dijo Red quien sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Cómo podía sugerir algo tan inhumano?_

"_Es un mundo ficticio, Red, puedes hacer lo que quieras, como no es el mundo real no estarías afectando a nadie"_

"_Yo… lo único que quiero es poder convivir con todos mis amigos, vivir la vida como siempre he hecho…" dijo Red cuyos ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas._

"_Pues te tengo malas noticias, sólo eres un error, fuiste una prueba que ya fue desechada, así que supéralo" dijo la silueta "No eres nadie, No interesas en este mundo y conforme pasas tiempo aquí, los otros personajes te empezaran a olvidar recordándote como una leyenda, el campeón simplemente; no puedes hacer nada al respecto"_

"_No…" murmuró Red "Pero… como… ¿soy una prueba? ¿Qué quieres decir…?"_

"_Como explicarlo… eres la creación de un niño, la personificación de lo que quisiera ser en un futuro, una mente que considera la realidad como un videojuego" dijo la silueta "Tu adoptaste los sueños, aspiraciones y metas de aquel chico y podría decirse que es él quien te condujo a través de todo por lo que has pasado, Red, has sido una simple y desechable marioneta"_

"_Yo… ¿fui una marioneta?" dijo Red cuyas lagrimas ya estaban recorriendo su rostro "Ósea que todo acerca de mi fue… ¿solo creado por otra persona? ¿Nada me pertenece?"_

"_Hmm… es un tanto complicado, podría decir que si pero a la vez no… ¿pero importa mucho como lo explique? No creo que algún día lo asimiles… Red, eres un simple fragmento dentro de la mente de alguien, tu vida no significa nada, es solo un fragmento dentro de aquel ser y por la estabilidad de aquel ser es que ahora estas sacrificando tu existencia, quedaras atrapado en este lugar sin salida, considéralo como una prisión para mantenerte alejado del núcleo central" dijo la silueta en forma de Green "Existen otros fragmentos además de ti, pero como es verdaderamente complicado que escapes de esta realidad y te enteres de la verdad, no lo acabaras de entender"_

"_Un momento… ¿es posible escapar?" murmuró Red, la silueta soltó una carcajada que duro pocos segundos para luego mirarlo desafiante._

"_¿Escapar? No del todo, ¿saber acerca del núcleo central? Tal vez, pero aquí donde estas es donde perteneces, no hay forma de escapar completamente" dijo la silueta "Bueno, Red, me dio gusto poder charlar un rato"_

"_Pero… ¿A dónde iras?" preguntó Red quien trataba de obtener al menos una pista por la cual comenzar._

"_¿Hmm? Tengo asuntos que atender, pero a decir verdad… tú me resultas interesante, ¿trataras de escapar? Sí es así te deseo mucha suerte" dijo este con una sonrisa socarrona "Por ahora me despido pero… te aseguro que si el sistema me lo pide, vendré a terminar con tu existencia"_

"_Tú…" murmuró Red mientras lo veía abrir un portal, justo cuando estaba entrando, asomo la cabeza y miró a Red._

"_Oh, una cosa más… si resistes lo suficiente y el sistema no me ordena aniquilarte te daré una oportunidad" dijo este entonces chasqueando los dedos, pronto la silueta desapareció junto con el ahora eevee. Red se quedo callado debajo de la roca hasta que sintió que esta hacia sonidos extraños, cuando trato de mirar, se dio cuenta que se empezaba a volver ceros y unos._

"_Podrá ser que..." murmuró Red quien había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacer contacto con la roca, una vez puso su mano sobre el objeto… gradualmente se volvió puros unos y ceros eventualmente desapareciendo luego de haberse distorsionado; Red notó que sus piernas ahora estaban ilesas y que a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, no se sentía débil._

"_¿Pika?" Pika lo miró con curiosidad entonces acercándose a él luego de agarrar la gorra con la boca._

"_Así qué… es verdad" dijo Red quien miraba al cielo el cual comenzaba a dejar caer pequeños copos de nieve, con suma tristeza, Red levanto una de sus manos sintiendo como uno de los copos reposaba en ella y rápidamente se derretía. "Sólo soy una falla" sonriendo de una manera solemne, levantó su otra mano y la poso suavemente sobre la cabeza de su pokémon._

_Aquel día sentí que algo en mi comenzó a cambiar, no sabía que era pero el frio del lugar cada vez se volvía menos, ¿será que mis sentidos se estaban entorpeciendo? ¿Será que tal vez la temperatura del lugar creció? ¿O será que el dolor de la soledad disfrazaba aquella gelidez? ¿Acaso dijo aquella silueta que había sido afortunado? No le encuentro lo bueno a vivir en completa soledad por el resto de mis días… aquel sentimiento de vacio empezó a crecer desde la primera semana que viví como la falla que me habían condenado a ser, ¿por qué después de una semana? Bien, he estado viviendo así por ya mucho tiempo y pues al parecer la realidad de la situación aún no me pegaba tan fuerte como lo hizo después, una vez trate de bajar a un pueblo cercano a comprar provisiones, me di cuenta que nadie me miraba, incluso un ciclista pasó a través de mí y para mi sorpresa esté se cayó y empezó a agonizar en el suelo mientras se empezaba a distorsionar; no era una distorsión común como la roca, el señor que había caído se había empezado a desangrar en el suelo, al parecer la distorsión actuaba como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas o algo así… su piel empezaba a carcomerse soltando sangre a chorros. El sentimiento de miedo y asco inundo mi ser, mientras me sostenía el estomago tratando de no vomitar, retrocedí lo suficiente como para tropezarme y caer sobre un chico, me levante enseguida y al ayudarlo a pararse esté comenzó a distorsionarse también, lo mire aterrorizado esperando a que le pasara lo mismo que el señor pero lo que paso fue diferente en esta situación, el brazo del chico comenzó a distorsionarse y completamente desapareció; era imposible describir como me sentía al haber sido el causante de eso, aterrorizado comencé a sentir que mi cabeza iba a explotar hasta que sentí las miradas de los ciudadanos hacia mí, al parecer si podían verme… era como aquella silueta había dicho, las fallas podían ser observadas pero era peligroso interactuar con ellas; devolví la mirada hacia ellos tratando de dar una explicación la cual no existía sólo para recibir las miradas asesinas, comenzaron a gritar y otros me persiguieron llamándome asesino, eventualmente regresé a Monte Plateado donde pude esconderme y sorprendentemente escapar de ellos. Había sido algo terrorífico ser perseguido y el pensar que podía huir tan fácil era inconcebible… algo andaba mal._

"_¿Pika Pi?" Pika me miró algo confundido, seguramente se preguntaba lo mismo que yo. Horas más tarde decidi volver a asomarme por más tonto que fuera sólo para descubrir que nadie me estaba atacando con la mirada, si, me volteaban a ver pero redirigían la atención hacia lo que sea que estaban haciendo, ¿será que se les olvido lo ocurrido? ¿Era eso posible?_

"_Pika, como es posible qué…" comencé a formular la pregunta hasta que recordé las palabras de la silueta "Tal vez nadie reconozca nunca tu presencia" murmuré repitiendo palabra por palabra lo ya dicho por aquella presencia misteriosa "No eres nadie, No interesas en este mundo y conforme pasas tiempo aquí, los otros personajes te empezaran a olvidar recordándote como una leyenda, el campeón simplemente; no puedes hacer nada al respecto"_

"_¿Pika?"_

"_Pika, creo que… al fin me estoy percatando de lo que aquella silueta hablaba" dije yo con una sonrisa falsa. "¿Podremos vivir de esta forma? ¿Qué haré cuando Green me ignore aún estando frente a él? ¿Y si trato de hablarle…? ¿También me rechazara, negara mi existencia? Y aunque lograra reconocerme… ¿Acaso el contacto que tenga con él lo herirá? ¿Lo corromperá?" al hacer estas preguntas caí rendido en el suelo mirando a la nieve con suma frustración "Si vuelvo a pelear contra Green y llegara a ganarme… ¿se suicidara? ¿Aunque sea una pelea amistosa contara? No… Pika, No…"_

"_Pika Pi…" murmuró Pikachu quien bajo las orejas viendo tristemente a su entrenador derrotado en la nieve._

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Green! ¡Green! ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡No Green!" gritó Red histérico mientras imaginaba como se desintegraba como aquel señor, la infección que causaba al parecer causaba una reacción distinta en cada persona y posiblemente cosa... ¿Cómo saber que le ocurriría a Green? No podía pero sabiendo la naturaleza de la maldición que portaba seguramente sería desastrosa._

"_¡Pika Pi! ¡Pika Pi!" Pika trataba de calmar a su entrenador quien seguía gritando histérico con las manos sujetando su cabeza como si fuera a estallar, Red no acababa de asimilar la idea de lo que podría pasarle a Green si este se encontraba con él, ¡no quería que le pasara nada! ¡Ni a él ni a nadie más! Pero Green era el que con más frecuencia lo visitaba así que era el más propenso en sufrir debido a su estado. La gente lo miraba pero a él no le importaba, su existencia no significaba nada por lo que pronto lo olvidarían y seguirían con sus vidas._

"_No Green… No puedo encontrarme con él, yo no-"_

"_¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí…?" Red escuchó una voz venir detrás de él, amplio los ojos al momento de ver a Green, no podía creerlo, la persona por la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, Red sabia que Green no debía acercársele pero no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado en ese lugar aún viéndolo como si estuviese viendo un fantasma._

"_No, Green… no es… posible" dijo Red quien seguía viéndolo inmóvil. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus piernas no le respondían y parecía que su mente había hecho corto circuito, si Green lo tocaba seguro le pasaría alguna desgracia pero no podía moverse de ninguna forma… ¿Qué hacer?_

**C/A: ¡Gracias por esperar! Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve atorada con exámenes finales y también estuve desmotivada por un buen rato… pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones actualizare con más frecuencia n_n agradezco comentarios ya que me ayudan a seguir con la historia y bueno, de cualquier tipo son muy bien recibidos, puede ser una pregunta, una queja, pregunta o simple comentario/ opinión de su parte. ouo (pero porfa basta con las quejas o preguntas acerca del yaoi… esas sí que no :I )**

**El que los jugadores vivieran una vida de monotonía y luego se suicidaran está basado en lo que casi siempre pasa en los juegos de pokémon, una vez derrotas a Red ya no hay mucho que hacer por lo que puedes continuar el juego para acabar lo 100%, capturar los pokémons restantes y demás pero siempre lleva a una misma conclusión, una vez que se acaba no le hayas sentido continuar jugando y apagas el juego. (en la mayoría de los casos) El apagar el juego luego de esto equivale al supuesto "suicidio del jugador".**

**Prometo hacer el capítulo más largo la siguiente vez, es que si me pase con el tiempo de espera so quería darles algo interesante de leer haha, no se preocupen no volveré a tardarme como esta vez x´D**


	12. Coincidencias

**C/A: ¡Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero les guste :P prometo advertirles cuando algo fuerte vaya a salir, lo único que va a cambiar entre las actualizaciones de amoryaoi a las de fanfiction son las escenas yaoi, la versión que ponga aquí resumirá de forma de evitar el yaoi mientras que en amoryaoi será explicito hoho pero bueno, algunas cosas leves no explicitas si aparecerán aquí, las diferentes versiones de un capitulo dependerán de su contenido y como ya dije antes, pondré una nota diciendo si habrá versión yaoi en la otra página por si quieren leer el el capitulo mejor allá :3**

"_Pika, creo que… al fin me estoy percatando de lo que aquella silueta hablaba" dije yo con una sonrisa falsa. "¿Podremos vivir de esta forma? ¿Qué haré cuando Green me ignore aún estando frente a él? ¿Y si trato de hablarle…? ¿También me rechazara, negara mi existencia? Y aunque lograra reconocerme… ¿Acaso el contacto que tenga con él lo herirá? ¿Lo corromperá?" al hacer estas preguntas caí rendido en el suelo mirando a la nieve con suma frustración "Si vuelvo a pelear contra Green y llegara a ganarme… ¿se suicidara? ¿Aunque sea una pelea amistosa contara? No… Pika, No…"_

"_Pika Pi…" murmuró Pikachu quien bajo las orejas viendo tristemente a su entrenador derrotado en la nieve._

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Green! ¡Green! ¡No quiero que eso pase! ¡No Green!" gritó Red histérico mientras imaginaba como se desintegraba como aquel señor, la infección que causaba al parecer causaba una reacción distinta en cada persona y posiblemente cosa... ¿Cómo saber que le ocurriría a Green? No podía pero sabiendo la naturaleza de la maldición que portaba seguramente sería desastrosa._

"_¡Pika Pi! ¡Pika Pi!" Pika trataba de calmar a su entrenador quien seguía gritando histérico con las manos sujetando su cabeza como si fuera a estallar, Red no acababa de asimilar la idea de lo que podría pasarle a Green si este se encontraba con él, ¡no quería que le pasara nada! ¡Ni a él ni a nadie más! Pero Green era el que con más frecuencia lo visitaba así que era el más propenso en sufrir debido a su estado. La gente lo miraba pero a él no le importaba, su existencia no significaba nada por lo que pronto lo olvidarían y seguirían con sus vidas._

"_No Green… No puedo encontrarme con él, yo no-"_

"_¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí…?" Red escuchó una voz venir detrás de él, amplio los ojos al momento de ver a Green, no podía creerlo, la persona por la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, Red sabia que Green no debía acercársele pero no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado en ese lugar aún viéndolo como si estuviese viendo un fantasma._

"_No, Green… no es… posible" dijo Red quien seguía viéndolo inmóvil. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus piernas no le respondían y parecía que su mente había hecho corto circuito, si Green lo tocaba seguro le pasaría alguna desgracia pero no podía moverse de ninguna forma… ¿Qué hacer?_

**Capítulo 12: Coincidencias**

"_Vaya, que sorpresa verte aquí, justo me dirigía a darte-" dijo Green quien rápidamente cambio lo que iba a decir "Digo, ehm… yo… está bien, si, iba al Monte Plateado a darte un almuerzo" Green suspiro mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no tenía idea de que Red no estaba en condiciones de entender lo que quería decir, ni siquiera le importaba en esos momentos si Green estaba actuando de forma graciosa de nuevo._

"_Green… yo…" murmuró Red sintiéndose frustrado, quería dirigirle la palabra pero no sabía si hablarle también le afectaría por lo que opto por guardar silencio. En lo que Green acababa de sentirse avergonzado por ningún motivo en especial, Red juntó todas sus fuerzas para pararse y salir corriendo con dirección al Monte, si tenía suerte, Green dejaría de seguirlo. ¿Suerte? Era probable que no volviera a ver a Green después de eso… ¿Así que eso sería lo mejor? Probablemente, aunque esto le partiera el corazón, Red debía dejar a Green con tal de protegerlo._

"_¿Ah? Red, ¿Por qué corres…? ¿Acaso dije algo malo…?" murmuró Green sin entender la situación actual, mas sin embargo decidió seguirlo, primero lo siguió sólo caminando ya que sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero al ver la forma tan desesperada en la que el otro corría, decidió correr también._

"_¡No! Pika, ¡Si Green nos alcanza es posible que muera a causa de la falla!" Dijo Red a su pokémon el cual comprendía los sentimientos de su entrenador, Pika tampoco quería que Green desapareciera por lo que estaba decidido a ayudar a su entrenador. "¡Usa impactrueno!"_

"_¿Pika Pi?" Pika no entendía porque Red recurría a algo tan serio como atacarlo pero decidió obedecer y lanzar su ataque, obviamente con menos intensidad para no herir a Green; pronto el ataque se dirigió velozmente hacia el castaño él cual logró esquivarlo muy apenas, no había considerado que fuera tan serio como para que Red empezara a atacarlo._

"_¡Red! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Deja de atacarme y hablemos!" gritó Green como respuesta a los ataques continuos de su Pikachu. Red seguía ordenándole a Pikachu que lo atacara pero desde su hombro, Green pudo esquivar dos ataques más hasta que por fin uno entro en contacto con su pierna haciendo que esté se tropezara y cayera un poco brusco; Red volteó a verlo algo aterrado ya que Green se dirigía contra una roca muy filosa. Una cosa era alejarlo para que no fuera afectado por su estado pero… ¿herirlo e incluso dejarlo casi muerto? Nunca lo permitiría._

"_¡Pika! ¡Usa Agilidad!" Pika comprendió que Red esta vez quería salvar a Green por lo que se dirigió a máxima velocidad y lo que hizo fue tomar como objetivo la roca. "¡Cola de Hierro!" Justo momentos antes de que Green pudiera golpearla, Pika la destruyo dejando solo la nieve que estaba debajo de esta lo cual amortiguó un poco la caída._

_Red lo observó algo culpable pero decidió seguir su camino hacia la cima, probablemente una vez llegara a la cueva en donde vivía, Green olvidaría lo que estaba haciendo y regresaría a Ciudad Verde._

"_¡Red! ¡Ya basta de huir! ¿Por qué demonios huyes de mí? ¡¿Qué te hice?!" exclamó Green sintiéndose algo frustrado ya que su amigo no le dirigía la palabra y en cambio seguía subiendo el monte como si eso fuera a servirle de algo… "¡Sabes que será lo mismo una vez llegues a la cima!"_

_Red siguió su camino tratando de ignorar lo que Green gritaba, era muy doloroso tener que dejarlo pero tenía que alejarse antes de que Green fuera infectado. Así continuaron los dos, Green lo seguía a unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras que Red seguía muy decidido a llegar a la cueva, tenía la esperanza de que el entrar al lugar donde vivía, Green olvidaría lo que estaba haciendo… ¿acaso funcionaria? Tenía que funcionar ya que de lo contrario Red no lo soportaría, no podría presenciar la muerte de su rival y mejor amigo._

"_Por qué haces esto, Red…" murmuró Green para sí, estaba muy confundido por el comportamiento de Red, ¿Qué lo llevo a que actuara tan raro? Una vez que Red llego a la parte más inclinada del monte y comenzó a subir escuchó a Green gritar una vez más. "Red, ¡no entiendo qué te pasa y si no me lo cuentas no lo sabré! ¡Baja de una vez!"_

"_Green, yo…" murmuró Red quien había volteado a verlo de reojo, él sabía que tenía que seguir subiendo, alejarse de él, escapar de él… ¿pero por qué le resultaba tan difícil? Su corazón había dudado muchas veces en su trayecto a la cima pero se había tenido que forzar a seguir, repetirse que eso era lo mejor, que hacia lo correcto… "No quiero…" al tratar de seguir subiendo, su agarre se perdió y resbaló causando que inevitablemente cayera. _

"_¡Red!" exclamó Green algo horrorizado al ver como su amigo caía, Red por su parte temía más que la caída el que Green lo atrapara._

"_¡Pikachu, no dejes que me atrape!" gritó Red siendo oído por Green, ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba cayendo y ¿no quería ayuda…? De lo que Red parecía no haberse cerciorado era de que Pikachu no estaba con él… luego de que lo mando a ayudar a Green, esté se había quedado con él._

"_¡Pika-pi!" exclamó el pokémon horrorizado por ver a su entrenador caer, sabía que Red estaba diciendo incoherencias, no podía atacar a Green solo por salvarlo… _

"_¡Te tengo!" exclamó Green a la hora de atraparlo, Red entro en pánico y se deshizo del agarre como pudo retrocediendo unos metros. "¿Pero qué…?" Green lo miraba con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? _

"_Pika-Pi…" murmuró Pika quien veía a su entrenador algo preocupado, Red miraba a Green cautelosamente, esperaba aterrorizado a que Green estallara o algo parecido por haberlo tocado pero curiosamente no sucedía nada._

"_Pero sí que te afecto estar tanto tiempo en este lugar, creo que será mejor que regreses a Pueblo Paleta por un tiempo" dijo Green quien no terminaba de entender la razón de que Red se comportara como un pokémon asustado…_

"…" _Red se reusaba a dirigirle la palabra, no quería arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriera a su amigo solo por hablarle, el simple hecho de saber que algo podría pasar lo hacía pensar la situación como una bomba de tiempo._

"_¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Dije que regresaremos a Pueblo Paleta, no puedes quedarte aquí y dejar que el resto de tu cerebro se congele" dijo Green dedicándole una mirada molesta._

"…" _Red trato de tranquilizarse y empezó a crear un plan, todo lo que le había contado esa otra entidad acerca de su persona comenzaba a llegarle. No podía ser controlado por sus emociones o si no todo el mundo sufriría, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, si no se decidía a hacer algo al respecto pronto terminaría hiriendo a todo ser querido suyo. Red suspiro y escondió su cara con la gorra por unos breves segundos terminando en verlo con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo._

"_Vaya, ¿Y ahora te haces el serio?, pero si estabas huyendo hace unos momentos, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?" dijo Green regresándole la mirada aunque por dentro la frustración comenzaba a crecer._

"…" _Red no podía describir todas las emociones que le llegaban, era imposible matar sus emociones de golpe, era una realidad que tendría que afrontar, ahora tendría que hacer lo mejor posible para parecer frío y distante pero debía matar sus emociones tan pronto fuera posible ya que una vez ahogara y dejara morir esas emociones… podría despegarse de Green y seguramente él también lo dejaría, ¿verdad?_

"_¡Deja de verme de esa forma! ¡Dime que te ocurre! ¡¿Qué demonios te hice?! ¡¿Por qué huías de esa manera?!" gritó Green, Red cerró los ojos decidido a escuchar todo lo que su rival le gritaba. Era triste pero al parecer tendría que gradualmente adoptar la conducta de una falla y vivir como una; para alejar a Green de una vez decidió por hablar una última vez, no sabía cómo funcionaba la infección pero no podía ocurrir con dirigirle la palabra ¿O será que tal vez no pasa nada por lo último de que están en el Monte Plateado? Era posible que la única condición para que algo ocurriera en ese lugar fuera que perdiera un combate, pero aún así no podía arriesgarse demasiado… _

"_Green" dijo Red causando que el otro guardara silencio, por el tono de voz que había usado Red, seguro era algo serio… "Quiero que te alejes del Monte Plateado y no regreses más"_

"_¿Eh…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" dijo Green quien veía a su amigo sorprendido "Red, ¿hablas en serio?"_

"…_No quiero verte aparecer por aquí de nuevo, si lo haces no seré responsable de lo que pueda pasar" dijo Red quien contenía todo el sentimiento y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir._

"_¿Es por eso que huías?" preguntó Green tratando de entender al otro._

"_Ya no es posible vernos Green, ya no más" dijo Red, una vez vio la cara de frustración de su amigo decidió enseñarle la verdadera razón, conociendo a Green no entendería aunque le explicara, lo haría pero no haría caso de todas formas ya que involucraba no volverlo a ver nunca más._

"_¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡No puedes sólo correr de mí y decirme que-!" Green guardo silencio al ver como Red tocaba uno de los árboles y luego de unos momentos este se volvía puros ceros y unos finalmente desapareciendo. "Imposible…"_

"_Si no quieres terminar como ese árbol…" dijo Red entonces sonriéndole de lado "Te sugiero que no vuelvas a aparecerte por este lugar"_

"_Red…" murmuró Green quien en vez de verlo furioso como Red creyó que haría, lo miraba con una profunda angustia, seguro que Red estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco una vez Green lo atrapo de la caída. Green había visto lo que había ocurrido con el árbol pero a diferencia de lo que Red creyó que haría… aunque honestamente sentía un poco de miedo por la posibilidad de desaparecer… Green no pensaba irse y dejarlo solo. "¿Crees que soy tan patético como para dejarte en este lugar por tu cuenta? ¡Parece que no me conocieras! Bobo"_

"…" _Red se alegro un poco internamente pero en vez de expresarlo en su rostro, esté lo miró de forma sombría encontrando lo que decía inaceptable, no podía dejar que Green se expusiera a semejante peligro, no podía, tal vez estaba actuando egoísta pero sin importar qué, lograría que Green se alejara aún si tuviera que odiarlo en el proceso. "¿Y quien dice que quiero que vengas? Nunca he logrado comprender por qué sigues viniendo, no te necesito"_

"_Red… pero que dices…" Green no podía creerle a Red, era obvio que mentía, siempre se veía feliz cuando Green lo visitaba y reían juntos, a pesar de haberse peleado un par de veces… era imposible que Red lo despreciara tanto como para decirle que no viniera. "¿Crees que voy a creerte y correr de aquí odiándote como en telenovela? ¡No creas que soy tan crédulo! ¡Deja de decirme que quieres que desaparezca! ¡Eso no es verdad!"_

"_Así que no vas a creerme eh… ¿Qué puedo decirte? No creo que te guste lo que encuentres un mes luego de este encuentro, por tu bien no deberías venir" dijo Red considerando los posibles encuentros que pudiera tener con entrenadores… ni el sabia que pasaría luego de que alguno le ganara o si había algo más que pudiera ocurrir._

"_¿Un mes? Bien, prometo venir a verte dentro de un mes entonces" dijo Green con esa sonrisa burlona que parece siempre tener en su rostro, Red olvido todo su teatro de persona frívola sin sentimientos al escuchar lo que el otro había dicho, ¡¿Qué acaso no entendía?!_

"_¡Green! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!" exclamó Red increíblemente frustrado mientras que Green se acercaba a él lentamente. "¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Se supone que te marches! ¡Terminaras como ese árbol! ¡No es broma!" exclamó increíblemente alterado Red, Green termino justo en frente de él sin que el otro se diera cuenta._

"_Vaya, hasta que por fin me dejas ver tus verdaderos sentimientos" dijo Green con una sonrisa increíblemente satisfecha, Red lo miró paralizado, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? "¿En serio creías que huiría de ti? Eres más ingenuo de lo que creí, Red, siempre me tendrás a mí para molestarte"_

"_No… Green, que dices… ¡Idiota, no digas esas cosas! ¡Tú…! ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso cuando-!" dijo Red entonces siendo abrazo por Green. "Suéltame… ¡No quiero que desaparezcas! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!"_

"_No te preocupes Red, aunque pueda desaparecer… no creo poder dejar de molestarte, siempre haces expresiones muy graciosas, ¿sabes?" dijo Green con una sonrisa confiada mientras lo abrazaba "No me interesa que seas un virus, cosa que tendrás que explicarme luego, sé que quieres alejarme por mi propia seguridad pero yo…" al decir esto pego su frente contra la de Red y lo miro a los ojos intensamente._

"_Green… ¿por qué eres tan incomprensible…? ¿Por qué no te alejas de mí y me dejas solo? ¿Por qué sigues aquí…?" dijo Red quien trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas pero sin poder evitarlo estas salieron sin avisar._

"_Eres muy preguntón, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Green al secar una de las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, "¿Qué me dirás si te dijera que simplemente quiero seguir viniendo? ¿Me odiaras si sólo quisiera venir a verte por el simplemente hecho de hacerlo? No tengo mucho que decir, Red, sólo sé… que si no vengo estarías muy solo"_

"_Green… ¡No…! ¡No!" exclamó Red mientras forcejeaba, no quería despegarse pero tenía que hacerlo, era cuestión de segundos antes de que Green desapareciera. _

"_Tranquilízate, prometo volver a venir todas las veces que necesites" dijo Green entonces haciendo que Red se calmara al besar su frente, Red lo miró perplejo. "No es posible que te deje solo, torpe, así que no te atrevas a dudar…vendré a fastidiarte aunque tú no quieras" Green sonrió burlonamente a Red quien quedo sin palabras por unos segundos antes de desmoronarse en puro llanto; Green lo sostuvo mientras el otro lloraba intensamente contra su pecho, Red no lloraba porque Green no se alejara, ahora lloraba por el simple hecho de no querer que se fuera. Las palabras dichas por el castaño habían logrado llegarle, por ahora no se sentía solo y quería aferrarse a esa calidez que él otro le transmitía, ¿pero cuanto podría durar?_

"Green…" murmuró en sus sueños, Shigeru se había levantado a revisarlo ya que se estaba moviendo demasiado mientras dormía, Satoshi tenía un par de lagrimas en sus ojos lo cual lo hacían preguntarse qué estaría soñando el otro.

"¿Satoshi?" Shigeru le habló una vez vio que esté abría los ojos, Satoshi lo observó detenidamente por varios segundos y toco su rostro con una de sus manos como para cerciorarse de que fuera real.

"Green…" Satoshi repitió el nombre de nuevo al identificarlo como tal, ahora que había despertado podía recordar con gran detalle la escena entre Red y Green, recordaba como Red había llorado en el pecho de Green…podía sentir su angustia y tristeza al desatar sus emociones y la manera en que Green había aceptado esos sentimientos.

"¿Satoshi, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Shigeru algo extrañado, al parecer seguía medio dormido…

"Muchas gracias por todo" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa sincera, en parte era porque sí, Shigeru había hecho mucho por él pero en gran parte era por lo que había visto dentro del sueño, la comprensión que Green le había ofrecido a Red, decidir quedarte con alguien cuando sabes que tu vida puede terminar en cualquier segundo en vez de huir era algo admirable y poco común.

"¿Ah? Si, no hay de que… aunque te diré, el sofá no es nada cómodo, bobo" dijo Shigeru quien sentía que las gracias que le estaba dando su amigo iban un poco más allá de lo que podía esperarse… era como si supiera cosas que él no y eso le molestaba un poco.

"Oye, Shigeru…" comenzó a decir Satoshi mientras pensaba seriamente en la pregunta que iba a hacerle.

"¿Si?" Shigeru lo miro interesado luego de buscar a Pikachu con la mirada el cual ya estaba sobre la cama sentado cerca de su entrenador.

"¿Que pensarías de una persona que se queda con otra a pesar de que su vida está en peligro?" preguntó Satoshi algo insatisfecho con como había formulado tal pregunta.

"¿Ah? ¿Quedarse con otra persona cuando tu vida está en peligro?"

"Si… cuando el quedarte con esa persona pone en peligro tu vida" dijo Satoshi quien miraba hacia las sabanas, aún no terminaba de comprender las razones de Green de quedarse con Red, pero le agradecía infinitamente el ofrecerle su amistad a pesar de todo eso.

"Hmm, bien, no sé qué clase de peligro sea pero… heh, eso es una tontería, ¿Quién se queda con alguien con quien corre peligro al sólo estar junto a ella?" dijo Shigeru sorprendiendo un poco a Satoshi quien esperaba una respuesta que reforzara el hecho de que fuera el mismo personaje dentro de su sueño… pero bien, no era el mismo, tal vez eran idénticos físicamente pero Shigeru seguía siendo diferente a Green.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Satoshi algo decepcionado por la respuesta, aunque debió imaginarlo, era lógico la verdad…

"Aunque bueno…" dijo Shigeru llamando la atención de Satoshi quien lo miró curioso "Tal vez… si se tratara de alguien que te gusta no sea tan irracional…"

"¿Ah? ¿Alguien que te gusta?" preguntó Satoshi mirándolo confundido así como si hubiera hablado otro idioma.

"Si, digo… sigue siendo irracional pero si es alguien que de verdad te gusta entonces puede ser" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi alzo la ceja dando a entender que no captaba, Shigeru lo miro con incredulidad. "Me refiero a dos personas enamoradas, torpe"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Satoshi al ampliar los ojos, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿enamorados? ¿Estaba intentando decir que Green y Red estaban…? "Shigeru, pero que dices…"

"No hay mucho en que pensar, tonto, la única forma de que no te importe arriesgar tu vida hacia ese punto es obviamente por la persona que quieres, por la persona que amas" dijo Shigeru sintiéndose algo cursi al decir todo eso.

"Y dime… ¿Tu harías eso?" preguntó Satoshi más por ganas de encontrar similitudes entre Green y él que otra cosa, ¿Podría ser que si fueran la misma persona?

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shigeru viéndolo sospechosamente, ¿A que quería llegar? "Satoshi, ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?"

"Oh bueno… yo… sólo soñé algo al respecto y…" dijo Satoshi entonces dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho ¡Si sería estúpido! ¡Eso podía malinterpretarse!

"Soñaste con algo al respecto eh…" dijo Shigeru aún viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados "Heh, no me digas… soñaste con…"

"Ahm este… yo…" dijo Satoshi tratando de esconderse al mirar para todos lados evitando mirar a Shigeru.

"La pelirroja esa, ¿no?" dijo Shigeru con una sonrisa picara "Pero que cosas tan pasionales sueñas, Sato-chan"

"¿Pero qué…?" cuestiono Satoshi, ¿Kasumi? ¿En qué momento…? "Shigeru yo no…"

"¡Ha! No mientas, vaya que eres todo un romántico" dijo Shigeru "Bueno, ahora que te despertaste iré por tu desayuno, ¿está bien?"

"Si pero, Shigeru, no es-"dijo sin poder acabar ya que Shigeru salió de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto con Pikachu. ¿Cómo fue que Kasumi entró a la conversación si nunca la menciono? Vaya forma de voltearlo todo… Si el simple malentendido de Shigeru lo había salvado… ¿Por qué le empezaba a molestar…?

**xXxXxXx**

Silver yacía en una de las sillas en la sala de espera, después de lo ocurrido, Leaf y él se habían apresurado a llevar a Gold al hospital, una vez adentro lo llevaron al quirófano y lo único que pudieron hacer fue sentarse a esperar. Silver estaba un tanto preocupado por Gold pero otra parte de sí le decía que él se lo había buscado y que esto había sucedido para que Gold no repitiera una acción parecida en un futuro. Leaf estaba sentada como dos asientos a su derecha y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta que daba al quirófano un poco ansiosa, ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a Gold salir de ahí con una sonrisa un tanto cansada pero mostrando que estaba bien a pesar de lo ocurrido.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y Silver empezaba a cabecear del sueño, habían estado allí por un par de horas y el sueño le empezaba a calar, en su cabeza estaba Ataro el cual ya estaba tomando una siesta, se encontraba muy preocupado por su entrenador pero eventualmente el sueño lo venció y ahora Silver era el que pasaba por eso. Leaf como ya estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse por sus hobbies le sonrió y le aconsejo que se durmiera ya que probablemente luego tendría que ver a Gold por un rato. Silver sin mucho que decir cerró los ojos y rápidamente se durmió, había estado algo cansado no sólo por la entrada a la escuela pero por cargar todas las cosas de Leaf. Brevemente recordó la memoria que revivió en la tarde para luego tratar de borrarla e intentar dormir.

_Silver había quedado inconsciente luego de que el comandante Jakira le negara el tomar aire, el pelirrojo no tenía idea de los gustos extraños del hombre que lo había agredido y no sabía que hablaba en serio con eso de arrancarle el cabello… la única pregunta que tenia al respecto de lo sucedido era acerca de la razón de querer su cabello, Silver no sabía que más pensar acerca de la situación._

"_Uh…" murmuró Silver mientras abría los ojos, de momento se encontraba sentado en una mesa, sentía una pequeña brisa helada y como un objeto frío era puesto alrededor de su pecho "Pero qué…"_

"_Veo que ya estas consiente, Silver, debes sentirte incomodo pero ya casi termino" dijo Jakira él cual estaba midiendo el pecho de Silver con una cinta métrica por alguna extraña razón…_

"_Pero qué…" Silver no tenía idea de por qué pero no se sentía bien, apenas podía responder cuando le hablaban y se encontraba muy confundido. "Señor Jakira, que…" dijo entonces callándose a la hora de sentir un apretón en su pecho._

"_Mira, mira que tenemos aquí…" dijo Jakira al apretar la cinta métrica causando que su pecho se comprimiera de forma incomoda para Silver. "Hmm, se ven que están a punto de estallar…" Silver miró sorprendido como tomaba una aguja y la acercaba peligrosamente ¡¿Qué pensaba hacer?!_

"_¿Eh…? No…" murmuró Silver poco a poco entendiendo la situación a pesar de estar algo atarantado por sabe qué razón, volteo la cara en un intento de separar su pecho lo más que podía de la aguja "¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme! ¡No se atreva a picarme con eso!"_

"_¿Oh? ¿Y si lo hago que harás?" dijo el peli plateado mientras seguía acercándola y deteniéndose justo a unos milímetros de distancia. Silver intento moverse, patearlo, lo que fuera pero se dio cuenta que tenia atados los brazos y sus tobillos estaban asegurados con algo, por último se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo._

"_Por favor, déjeme en paz…" dijo Silver cuya angustia crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, si tan solo tuviera su pokébola en esos momentos pudiera sacar a Sneasel y darle una buena paliza a ese sádico degenerado._

"_Hm, no creo que me convenza" dijo Jakira el cual lo molestaba acercando la aguja y tocándolo con ella sin mucha fuerza, había sentido extraño y ahora solo podía temblar del miedo por pensar que al hombre se le ocurriera enterrarla en ese lugar._

"_¡Eres un-!" exclamó Silver guardando silencio al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta. _

"_¡Silver! ¿Estás ahí?" llamó la voz de… Hibiki, ¡demonios! ¡¿Pero qué hacia el idiota de Hibiki en este lugar?! _

"_Hibiki…" murmuró Silver increíblemente aterrorizado, el hombre frente a él lo observó detenidamente dejando una sonrisa de lado decorar su rostro, Silver lo miró y entendió que algo tramaba con respecto a Hibiki, ¡tenía que advertirle al idiota de su amigo o si no ese degenerado le haría algo raro a él también!_

"_Vaya… parece que alguien fue tocando de habitación a habitación con el fin de encontrarte… dime, Silver, ¿Quién es?" dijo el comandante con una expresión malvada en el rostro, Silver negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ni muerto le diría nada._

"_Hibiki…" Silver no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba sin poder moverse por lo que no podría hacer nada, Silver lo miró furioso. "Si te atreves a hacerle algo yo…"_

"_O ¿en serio? Quiero ver eso" dijo Jakira entonces dirigiéndose a la puerta "Tal vez debería dejar pasar a tu amigo y dejar que vea lo que hago contigo, si que será un buen espectáculo"_

"_¿Qué…?" Silver no podía imaginarse a Hibiki sufriendo al ver como lo torturaban y no quería si quiera que llegara al punto de tener que verlo así. "¡No! ¡Por favor! No le hagas daño…"_

"_Hmm, me pregunto qué haré con él" dijo Jakira para sí mismo dejando que Silver escuchara, Silver forcejeo bruscamente tratando de zafarse._

"_¡No! ¡Espera!" exclamó Silver al ver como el otro tomaba la perilla, Jakira se detuvo y lo volteo a ver muy interesado en lo que el chico tenía que decir "Prometo no decirle a mi padre lo que vas a hacerme… pero por favor no lo molestes"_

"_Hmm… interesante proposición" Jakira lo pensó por varios segundos, era verdad que si Sakaki se enteraba sería desastroso y aún tenía muchos planes con Silver._

"_¡Silver! ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás ahí?!" gritó Hibiki mientras tocaba la puerta una y otra vez._

"_De acuerdo, no le hare nada pero si me llego a enterar que le dijiste algo acerca de esto al Jefe Sakaki, entonces tu amigo se unirá a mi colección" dijo Jakira, Silver lo miró perplejo, ¿A qué se refería con colección?_

"_Estúpido, ¿Por qué no te vas?" dijo Silver para sí de forma dolorosa mientras veía como el comandante Jakira abría la puerta._

"_¿Ah? Disculpe, ¿de casualidad Silver no está escondido en este cuarto?" preguntó Hibiki una vez Jakira abrió la puerta._

"_¿Escondido? ¿Por qué estaría escondido en este cuarto?" preguntó Jakira fingiendo demencia._

"_Bueno, su padre me dijo que Silver se había escapado de donde estaban los invitados y que era posible que se hubiera escondido en algún cuarto" dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa._

"_Hmm… ya veo, dime pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Jakira mientras recorría el cuerpo del niño con la mirada._

"_¿Eh? Mi nombre es Hibiki" dijo él, Silver no podía quedarse quieto al escuchar como Hibiki se presentaba a su agresor, lo único que podría hacer era gritar que se marchara pero eso solo ocasionaría que Hibiki tratara de entrar al reconocerlo y que Jakira efectivamente lo jalara dentro del cuarto para torturarlo a él también… lo mejor era confiar en que el hombre no lo tocaría y lo dejaría ir._

"_Entiendo… tu nombre es muy bello, Hibiki" dijo Jakira mientras pensaba en qué clase de cosas podría hacerle al peli negro. "Serias una bella muñeca para mi colección"_

"_Hehe, ¿en serio?" preguntó Hibiki mientras sentía como se le erizaba la piel con lo ultimo dicho por el hombre. "¿Usted como se llama?"_

"_Jakira, soy el comandante Jakira" dijo el hombre sonriéndole falsamente al pequeño que parecía tener unos 6-7 años._

"_Bueno… señor Erika" dijo Hibiki apropósito "Usted no está escondiendo a Silver, ¿verdad?" al decir esto con una amplia sonrisa, Jakira se quedo en silencio mientras que Silver se alteró por lo directo que había sido Hibiki, ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?!_

"¡Silver!" llamó Leaf quien estaba moviendo a Silver para despertarlo "¡Despierta! Gold ya está bien" Silver se frotó los ojos y luego se sostuvo la cabeza por tal pesadilla, ¿por qué no lo había despertado antes?

"Oh…" murmuró Silver en lo que veía alrededor dándose cuenta que ahora estaba dentro de un cuarto, Gold estaba en una cama con la pierna vendada y levemente levantada. "¿Cuándo llegué aquí?"

"Hehe, yo te traje" dijo Leaf con una sonrisa "En realidad pesas menos de lo que pensé"

"Vaya, si que eres demasiado…" dijo Silver no pudiendo acabar ya que Leaf acababa de amenazarlo con la mirada.

"Atrévete a terminar esa oración…" dijo Leaf mientras tronaba sus dedos y preparaba un puño. "Aunque bueno, que te puedo decir… soy una sexy y ruda ladrona"

"Claro…" dijo Silver al verla poner sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y a ser una pose de modelo según ella "Entonces, Gold, ¿Cómo estás?"

"…Hnn… quiero una hamburguesa…" dijo Gold entre sueños, Silver lo miro por breves segundos y suspiro, al menos al oírlo decir esas cosas estaba seguro de que su amigo se encontraba bien.

"Bueno, Silver, me retiro por hoy, cuida de Hibiki, ¿está bien?" dijo Leaf quien ya se iba del cuarto.

"Leaf, te acompaño a tu apartamento, el comandante encargado de mí seguro se enojara si no llego a dormir a la casa" dijo Silver, Leaf hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Quiero que te quedes con Gold y hagan cosas cuando no este" dijo Leaf con la nariz sangrándole. Silver la miro algo perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" dijo Silver "Ya, vamos, regresare más tarde… Hibiki, vengo en unas horas"

"¿Ehhh? ¡No! ¡Quédate aquí y vio-!" dijo Leaf entonces callándose para luego empezar a reírse de forma estúpida, Silver la miró como si estuviera loca y se decidió por empujarla e irse los dos.

"Ataro, cuida de Hibiki, vendré en un rato" dijo Silver al Aipom de Gold el cual asintió felizmente. Silver arrastro a Leaf fuera de la habitación y procedió a la salida chocando con un doctor. "Oh disculpe"

"…" el doctor siguió caminando mirando unas hojas, Silver lo miró encontrándolo un tanto raro, normalmente los doctores en Ciudad Mística eran muy agradables por lo que encontrarse con un Doctor que no lo fuera era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

"Aw, Silver, te hubieras quedado con Hibiki…" dijo Leaf, Silver suspiro algo irritado ahora que Leaf no dejaba de insistir con eso, ya iban a medio camino del apartamento de Leaf y ella todavía no desistía con la idea de que Silver regresara.

"Leaf, ya sé que ibas a decir y no, no pensaba hacerle nada de eso a Hibiki, eres una degenerada" dijo Silver quien ya había vivido una experiencia parecida y no se le había hecho para nada encantadora por lo que no comprendía por qué Leaf estaba terca, lo peor del caso ahora era que ella parecía haberse vuelto aún más cínica…

"¡Ha! Si claro, no tienes idea de lo que iba a decir, no pongas palabras en mi boca, Silversito" dijo Leaf cerrando los ojos brevemente, Silver frunció el ceño como respuesta.

"Si como no, querías que lo viola-"dijo Silver entendiendo lo que Leaf quería "No te daré el gusto de escucharme decirlo"

"No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo grabado" dijo Leaf sacando un reproductor el cual al darle reproducir decía "quiero violar a Gold" con una voz diferente a la de Silver.

"¡Oye! ¡No quiero violar a Gold!" dijo Silver algo sorprendido por decirlo, ¡Maldición! Había caído en la trampa. Leaf saco otro reproductor el cual decía lo mismo pero esta vez con la voz de Silver; Silver se cubrió el rostro con una mano tratando inútilmente de esconder su vergüenza. "Eres despreciable"

"Gracias, muchas gracias" dijo Leaf muy orgullosa de su habilidad para engañar y salirse con la suya. "Pero ya en serio, Silver, ¿Qué pasa si a Hibiki le hace algo un Doctor o enfermera?"

"¿Pero en qué mundo torcido y enfermo vives?" preguntó Silver a Leaf quien lo veía de forma seria "Y para colmo me estás diciendo que vas en serio…"

"Es tu amigo, ¿no? Algo podría ocurrirle en el hospital como doctores pervertidos que-"

"Leaf, detente, creo que se te oxigeno el cerebro suficiente por hoy" dijo Silver quien estaba harto de escuchar semejantes tonterías de parte de su amiga.

"Bueno, ¡pero no digas que no te lo advertí!" dijo Leaf, luego de un rato de caminar en silencio llegaron a su apartamento y luego de despedirse, Silver camino hacia el cuartel ahora dirigido por el comandante Jakira. La única persona que él consideraba una amenaza en ese ámbito era él, ahí si no dudaría en tomar en serio a Leaf si llegara a mencionarlo. Silver entro al cuartel seguido por varios guardias que no paraban de hacerle preguntas por lo que se decidió a explicar que Hibiki había sufrido un accidente por lo que estuvo en el hospital, luego de eso se dirigió a su cuarto donde se preparo para dormir.

"_Pero mira lo hermoso que estas" dijo el comandante Jakira mientras sujetaba la cara de Silver. "¿Te gusta ese vestido? Estos colores hacen que tu cabello reluzca, Silver, eres una verdadera muñeca… tal como creí que serias "al decir esto saco una cámara y empezó a tomarle fotos, Silver lucia muy mal, tenia moretones en los brazos y piernas, sus tobillos se veían muy inflamados de estar forzosamente atrapados dentro de los grilletes, la única parte del cuerpo ilesa de Silver era su cara, ni siquiera su mente se encontraba bien… en esos momentos no sentía nada ya que el hombre lo había drogado y lo tenía más atarantado que antes, esto le facilitaba a Jakira el poder tomarlo de donde quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera con él._

"_Uhn…" murmuró patéticamente Silver mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, al parecer se encontraba en otro cuarto pero para su desgracia no podía distinguir bien lo que había por el lugar, solo veía unos estantes cubiertos por… ¿costales? Lo que Silver no sabía era que en realidad se trataba de muñecas alineadas, muñecas tétricas sin vida… no estaría mal decir que parecían más cadáveres a muñecas…_

"_Eres indudablemente una de mis obras maestras, si que tengo excelente gusto" dijo él aún sosteniendo su cara, Silver frunció levemente el ceño al verlo tan cerca, deseaba escupirle pero no podía si quiera mover un musculo, era tal y como el hombre quería… era solo una marioneta en ese momento._

"_Púdrete…" murmuró Silver, en esos momentos se encontraba en una silla con los tobillos aferrados a las patas de esta. El hombre lo vio interesado._

"_¿Oh? Vaya que tienes agallas para decirme algo en tal posición… no querrás que le haga algo a tu querido Hibiki, ¿verdad? Ya que creo tener el lugar perfecto donde ponerlo" dijo el hombre, Silver le sonrió de forma desafiante, Silver no le llegaba a los tobillos a Hibiki en terquedad por lo que sabía que si intentaba algo con Hibiki no resultaría._

"_Hibiki es más atrevido que yo, no podrías tenerlo de la misma forma que yo, es imposible" dijo Silver, Jakira se acerco a él y no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona._

"_¿Imposible? Niño hay más maneras de romper el espíritu de alguien, tal vez no con drogas pero si con dolor y humillación… eso indudablemente rompe a la persona más terca" Silver estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, ¿el efecto de la droga estaría pasando?_

"_¡Si le pones un dedo encima a Hibiki te juró que yo-!" gritó Silver increíblemente molesto al verlo mover la lengua de forma sugestiva. Jakira le dedico una mirada asesina a Silver y luego pateo la silla causando que el pelirrojo cayera de lado._

"_¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres que arruine a una de mis más hermosas creaciones? No tengo intenciones de estropearte pero si tanto lo pides a gritos…"_

"_¡Ya te lo dije! No me importa que hagas conmigo, ¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Hibiki te juró que te mataré, no sé cómo pero lo haré!" Silver lo miró de la forma más fría que pudo consiguiendo una sonrisa desafiante del otro._

"_Quiero verte intentarlo, niño" dijo Jakira entonces pisando a Silver de forma repetida "¿Quieres que te arruine? ¡Perfecto! A una muñeca se le puede reparar una vez maltratada, de eso me encargo yo; el hombre tomo un cuchillo y lo alzó justo donde Silver podía verlo, ¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso…?_

"¡No!" gritó Silver al levantarse y quedar sentado en la cama "Demonios… ¿cuándo piensan parar las pesadillas…?" Silver trato de ignorar lo visto antes en su sueño para luego pararse y empezar a alistarse para ir al hospital de nuevo, seguro que Hibiki ya estaría despierto a como es. Recordaba lo que había sucedido con mucho resentimiento, no le había ocurrido nada grave ya que el hombre solo tenía una obsesión rara por las muñecas humanas… pero no quería ignorar lo que había dicho acerca de romper el espíritu de una persona…

**xXxXxXx**

Shigeru había salido por el desayuno de Satoshi, no entendía por qué Satoshi había comenzado a preguntar cosas tan extrañas como esa, ¿sería que en serio estuviera enamorado? Pero bueno, fuera lo que fuera eso significaba que había tenido un sueño placentero y eso realmente le gustaba ya que no sabía cómo actuar con Satoshi en estado vulnerable.

Luego de poco se topo con la enfermera y está le entrego la bandeja de Satoshi, una vez listo para regresar a la habitación busco a Pikachu con la mirada sólo para ver una puerta de un cuarto abierta; Shigeru dejo la bandeja en un estante vacio que estaba fuera de ese cuarto para asomarse a ver si estaba Pikachu de pura casualidad.

"Disculpen las molestias, de casualidad no vio-" dijo Shigeru mientras tocaba la puerta aún estando abierta y encontrando a Pikachu ahora un Pichu sobre la cama de un chico peli negro con un Aipom en la cabeza, los pokémons estaban viendo jugar al chico él cual tenía un psp en sus manos.

"Uhm, ¿Pichu?" llamó Shigeru tratando de verificar si era el Pikachu de Satoshi, inmediatamente el Pichu volteo a ver a Shigeru y asintió mientras que el chico y el Aipom volteaban a ver a Shigeru de la misma forma. "Disculpa por la intromisión, vengo por el Pichu que está contigo"

" ¿Ah? ¿Eres el entrenador de este Pichu?" preguntó el peli negro viendo a Shigeru de forma sospechosa.

"No realmente… pero lamento que viniera a tu cuarto así nada más" dijo Shigeru pidiéndole a Pichu que regresara con él.

"¿Y por qué debería dártelo si no es tuyo?" el peli negro lo miro sarcásticamente, ¿Qué no era obvio que no iba a dárselo a un completo extraño? Aunque por alguna razón estaba buscándolo a pesar de no ser suyo… ¿será que quería robarlo?

"Es el Pika-Pichu de un amigo" dijo Shigeru sin sentir necesidad de explicarle nada a un verdadero extraño.

"Pichu… ¿dice la verdad?" preguntó el peli negro al Pokémon, si no había forma de saberlo al menos podía preguntarle al pokémon.

"¡Pi!" exclamó Pichu felizmente como respuesta afirmativa, el peli negro asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir el pokémon.

"Lo entiendo… de acuerdo, perdona los problemas hehe" dijo el peli negro ofreciéndole una sonrisa expresando su leve arrepentimiento.

"Si no hay de que, es verdad que no puedes darle a alguien desconocido un pokémon solo por que diga que lo busca" dijo Shigeru considerando lo ocurrido como algo aceptable.

"Mi nombre es Hibiki pero puedes llamarme Gold" dijo Gold felizmente, Aipom igualmente le ofrecía una sonrisa simpática lo cual Shigeru respondió con una sonrisa calmada.

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Shigeru" dijo Shigeru a Gold mientras Pichu saltaba a su hombro. "¿Puedo asumir que se conocen? De otra forma Pichu no hubiera entrado al cuarto"

"¡Exacto! Compartimos unas flautas el otro día" dijo Gold feliz de la vida "Es un pichu muy simpático e inteligente"

"¿Flautas? No sabía que los pokémons podían comer eso… Pichu, ¿no te dio un dolor de estomago luego de comer?" pregunto Shigeru muy extrañado al pokémon.

"Chu" dijo Pichu negando con la cabeza, había disfrutado mucho de las flautas y lo mejor es que no le habían hecho daño.

"No digo que no sea bueno que estés bien, Pichu, pero las flautas ni otra comida humana pertenecen a lo que es la dieta de un pokémon… me sorprende saber esto" dijo Shigeru mostrándose pensativo.

"Se ve que se llevan muy bien, su entrenador debe ser muy buen amigo tuyo" dijo Gold feliz de ver a otro entrenador que le hablaba a los pokémons… Silver debería ser como ellos, él solo se hablaba a su sneasel si era necesario pero que el supiera nunca lo ha visto tener una verdadera conversación con él.

"Hmm, podría decirse" dijo Shigeru "Oh, disculpa, estaba a medio camino de ir a dejarle el desayuno"

"Así que el también está en el hospital…" dijo Gold muy interesado "Me agradaría poder conocerlo, si es posible me gustaría que viniera a verme"

"Hmm, si, supongo que le hará bien venir a platicar un rato, tendré que ir por la silla de ruedas" dijo Shigeru pensando en cómo traerlo.

"¿Ah? ¿Necesita silla de ruedas? Oh vaya, entonces no te molestes, cuando ya pueda salir de aquí lo ire a visitar yo" dijo Gold algo apenado por hacer que alguien así fuera a verlo en vez de que fuera al revés.

"No hay problema, a ese bobo no le gusta estar en cama, seguro que lo traigo" dijo Shigeru, Gold se quedo callado al recibir tal respuesta aunque luego sonrió y asintió lentamente.

"Si tu lo dices… haha" dijo Gold "Bueno, entonces sería bueno que fueras a dejarle el desayuno antes de que se lleven la bandeja"

"Oh, sí…" murmuró Shigeru, ya se retiraba cuando de pronto Gold volvió a hablar pero ahora con un tono más serio.

"Oye…" dijo Gold algo preocupado, no sabía si era buena idea decirle pero tenía que decirle a alguien. "Hay un doctor muy extraño en este lugar"

"¿Un doctor extraño?" preguntó Shigeru algo interesado en lo que decía Gold.

"Sí… es algo incomodo decirte esto pero no quisiera que le pase algo así a tu amigo" dijo Gold obteniendo toda la atención de Shigeru. "Hace un rato vino a revisarme un doctor de cabello corto oscuro, no sé si sepas de él… no sé cómo se llama, sólo sé que es alto y un tanto gordo, oh y usa lentes"

"Si… creo que lo identifico" dijo Shigeru algo alerta a lo que le estaba contando.

"Bueno, él no lo sé… creo que cuando revisa toca un poco más de lo debido…" dijo Gold algo incomodo "No sé qué tan grave esté tu amigo pero ese tal doctor necesita que le den una patada o si no sigue haciendo cosas raras"

"¿Te molestó…?" preguntó Shigeru algo alterado al relacionarlo con el comportamiento raro de Satoshi, acababa de serle infinitamente agradecido a Pikachu por meterse a ese cuarto y sobre todo la sinceridad que el otro le mostraba.

"Hmm, podría decir que si aunque no quiero sonar paranoico, ¿podría estar equivocado? Bueno el punto es que te dije esto para que lo vigiles, oh, si ves que hace algo más avísame, tampoco quisiera tenerlo al pendiente de mí" dijo Gold quien sentía que le había revelado cosas un poco fuera de lugar a un extraño… pero como siempre ¡A quien le importaba! ¡No es como que volviera a ver a Shigeru luego del hospital! Además, Shigeru parecía haberlo tomado con mucha seriedad por lo que le hacía sentir un poco mejor al decirle esas cosas… ¡es que no iba a dejar que ese gordo pervertido siguiera haciendo de las suyas! Si hubiera estado Silver seguro le habría platicado a él pero como no estaba… un momento… ¿en serio lo haría? No… eso sería demasiado embarazoso… ¿Y decirle a un extraño no? … ¡Nah! Gold no tenía por qué preocuparse por ser imprudente, decía las cosas como eran y ya.

"Entiendo, gracias por decirme esto, en serio" dijo Shigeru decidido a regresar con Satoshi lo más pronto posible.

"Sí, no hay de que" dijo Gold mientras se despedía de Shigeru y regresaba a su videojuego.

Shigeru cerró la puerta del cuarto y con Pichu en su hombro agarró la bandeja y se apresuró. No iba a permitir que un pervertido le hiciera algo a Satoshi, además de que sabía que si le hacía algo, Satoshi no le contaría por miedo a que esté lo ridiculizara… una vez llegó, abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró a un doctor revisando a Satoshi de muy cerca, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era el doctor de quien hablaba Gold, sólo sabía que estaba muy cerca de Satoshi y que esté tenía una expresión incomoda en el rostro. ¡Maldición!

**C/A: Espero les haya gustado, les dije que esta vez sería más largo n_n apreció mucho cualquier tipo de: queja, opinión, corrección, pregunta o simple comentario. (:**


	13. ¿Delirio o Realidad?

**C/A: Cómo intento de diferenciar los sueños y los flashbacks… pondré el símbolo de = cuando empiece o acabe un flashback y el símbolo de ~ cuando empiece o acabe un sueño**

"Oye…" dijo Gold algo preocupado, no sabía si era buena idea decirle pero tenía que decirle a alguien. "Hay un doctor muy extraño en este lugar"

"¿Un doctor extraño?" preguntó Shigeru algo interesado en lo que decía Gold.

"Sí… es algo incomodo decirte esto pero no quisiera que le pase algo así a tu amigo" dijo Gold obteniendo toda la atención de Shigeru. "Hace un rato vino a revisarme un doctor de cabello corto oscuro, no sé si sepas de él… no sé cómo se llama, sólo sé que es alto y un tanto gordo, oh y usa lentes"

"Si… creo que lo identifico" dijo Shigeru algo alerta a lo que le estaba contando.

"Bueno, él, no lo sé… creo que cuando revisa toca un poco más de lo debido…" dijo Gold algo incomodo "No sé qué tan grave esté tu amigo pero ese tal doctor necesita que le den una patada o si no sigue haciendo cosas raras"

"¿Te molestó…?" preguntó Shigeru algo alterado al relacionarlo con el comportamiento raro de Satoshi, acababa de serle infinitamente agradecido a Pikachu por meterse a ese cuarto y sobre todo la sinceridad que el otro le mostraba.

"Hmm, podría decir que si aunque no quiero sonar paranoico, ¿podría estar equivocado? Bueno el punto es que te dije esto para que lo vigiles, oh, si ves que hace algo más avísame, tampoco quisiera tenerlo al pendiente de mí" dijo Gold quien sentía que le había revelado cosas un poco fuera de lugar a un extraño… pero como siempre ¡A quien le importaba! ¡No es como que volviera a ver a Shigeru luego del hospital! Además, Shigeru parecía haberlo tomado con mucha seriedad por lo que le hacía sentir un poco mejor al decirle esas cosas… ¡es que no iba a dejar que ese gordo pervertido siguiera haciendo de las suyas! Si hubiera estado Silver seguro le habría platicado a él pero como no estaba… un momento… ¿en serio lo haría? No… eso sería demasiado embarazoso… ¿Y decirle a un extraño no? … ¡Nah! Gold no tenía por qué preocuparse por ser imprudente, decía las cosas como eran y ya.

"Entiendo, gracias por decirme esto, en serio" dijo Shigeru decidido a regresar con Satoshi lo más pronto posible.

"Sí, no hay de que" dijo Gold mientras se despedía de Shigeru y regresaba a su videojuego.

Shigeru cerró la puerta del cuarto y con Pichu en su hombro agarró la bandeja y se apresuró. No iba a permitir que un pervertido le hiciera algo a Satoshi, además de que sabía que si le hacía algo, Satoshi no le contaría por miedo a que esté lo ridiculizara… una vez llegó, abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró a un doctor revisando a Satoshi de muy cerca, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era el doctor de quien hablaba Gold, sólo sabía que estaba muy cerca de Satoshi y que esté tenía una expresión incomoda en el rostro. ¡Maldición!

**Capítulo 13: ¿Delirio o Realidad?**

"¡Usted! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!" exclamó Shigeru mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente, Satoshi volteó a verlo algo curioso, ¿Qué había llevado a Shigeru a que se exaltara de esa forma?

"¿Algún problema, joven?" preguntó el doctor algo confundido mientras despegaba el estetoscopio del pecho de Satoshi, Shigeru observó la situación con detenimiento tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso pero… aparentemente había sido algo normal.

"¿Shigeru? ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el peli negro algo confundido por el comportamiento del castaño, Shigeru lo miró y frunció el ceño demandando con la mirada que le dijera que ocurría. "El estetoscopio es muy frío, es algo incomodo…"

"Pero qué…" murmuró Shigeru entonces viendo como el doctor sostenía su muñeca y le inyectaba algo, Satoshi se sorprendió un poco pero sólo cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor. Una vez termino de aplicarle la inyección, el doctor se retiró dejando a Satoshi y a Shigeru solos en el cuarto.

"Shigeru, ¿Acaso creías que el doctor me estaba haciendo algo extraño…?" preguntó Satoshi mientras veía a Shigeru acercarse con la bandeja de su desayuno sin evitar notar que su Pikachu ahora era un Pichu.

"Toma, lo que sea que haya creído no-"dijo Shigeru mientras ponía la bandeja en su regazo entonces poniendo atención a su cara de total inocencia "¡Basta! ¡No me veas así!"

"¿Eh? Shigeru, ¿verte cómo?" preguntó Satoshi al verlo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada "Estas actuando raro…"

"Sólo come tu desayuno y no hagas más preguntas" dijo Shigeru él cual estaba completamente avergonzado por haberse visto tan paranoico, no solía actuar de esa manera por nadie pero es que un pervertido como ese doctor no podía salirse con la suya.

"Está bien" dijo Satoshi al levantar la cuchara del plato con fideo, miraba a Shigeru de reojo notando que habia apartado la cara y veía hacia el reloj del cuarto. "Shigeru"

"¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Bobo" dijo Shigeru sin apartar la mirada del reloj, Satoshi continuo comiendo de su sopa de fideo por unos momentos y luego sonrió en dirección del castaño.

"Gracias por preocuparte" dijo Satoshi muy agradecido, había sido algo gracioso que Shigeru se equivocara de esa forma pero verlo reaccionar así le daba a entender que si le importaba lo cual lo llenaba de seguridad.

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Shigeru soltando un suspiro, procedió a sentarse distrayéndose al acariciar al Pichu ahora en su regazo. Satoshi soltó una leve risita no pudiendo controlar el ver a Shigeru tan avergonzado por algo así.

"De verdad te lo agradezco" dijo Satoshi muy feliz, era como si Shigeru estuviera enmendando su manera fría de actuar con él hace unos días.

"En serio, no lo menciones, nunca" dijo Shigeru sabiendo que en algún momento su amigo peli negro lo contaría como forma de empezar un tema de conversación poniéndolo en ridículo.

"No te preocupes no lo haré"

"Más te vale" dijo Shigeru quien ahora le había dedicado una mirada furiosa a Satoshi, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la vergüenza aún le estaba susurrando que había actuado de forma ridícula hace unos momentos.

"Al menos hasta que encuentre el momento apropiado para mencionarlo" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa juguetona, a Shigeru no le dio gracia el comentario pero sabía que lo merecía después de haber sido tan sarcástico y frio con Satoshi… y no es como que eso haya cambiado, solamente que el torpe de su amigo había estado en un estado demasiado vulnerable y se había enterado de que había un doctor pervertido suelto en el hospital, pero una vez terminado esos asuntos regresaría a ser el de antes.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo Shigeru tratando de no darle importancia a pesar de que sabía que había metido la pata de forma espectacular, incluso Pichu se estaba carcajeando.

"Lo haré" dijo Satoshi una vez devoró los dos cuernitos que estaban en su plato "Sabes, Shigeru…"

"¿Sí? ¿Ahora qué? Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru viendo a su amigo sospechosamente.

"De lo que te conté hace un rato… tú sabes, el sueño" Shigeru lo miró algo interesado, ¿sería que esta vez contaría acerca de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja?

"Ah, sí, de tu loco sueño pasional con la pelirroja" dijo Shigeru mientras se servía agua en un vaso, le ofreció un poco a Pichu y luego tomó él.

"En realidad él que salió en el sueño fuiste tú no Kasumi" dijo Satoshi haciendo que Shigeru escupiera y comenzara a toser bruscamente. "Shigeru… ehm…" murmuró Satoshi algo sorprendido de ver como él otro tosía.

"¿Pero qué demonios? Satoshi… ¡¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?!" Shigeru una vez dejo de toser miró a Satoshi con incredulidad y sorpresa.

"Es lo que te conté hace rato…" murmuró Satoshi no queriendo repetir lo ya dicho, Shigeru estaba algo confundido porque en realidad Kasumi no tenía nada que ver pero bien… hizo memoria y recordó que era acerca de poner en peligro su vida por estar alado de alguien.

"Satoshi, ¿hablas en serio?"

"Sí, pero bueno, no recuerdo bien de que fue… sólo la parte de la que te pregunte, nada serio" dijo Satoshi sintiéndose algo mal porque Shigeru se viera tan confundido por oír algo así.

"Si tu lo dices…" dijo Shigeru viendo como Satoshi continuaba con su comida, sí, al parecer ya no iba a continuar contándole… ¿pero por qué rayos sacar el tema si no pensaba explicar?

"Shigeru, ¿crees que mis piernas mejoren para el examen de entrada?" preguntó Satoshi cambiando el tema. Shigeru negó con la cabeza sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

"Siendo honesto, tus piernas no creo que mejoren hasta dentro de un buen rato… según lo que me dijeron unas enfermeras… necesitas diversas terapias y ejercicios pero sobre todo tu determinación para que mejores rápido, todo depende de si hay lesión o algún trauma en tus piernas" dijo Shigeru "Tal vez no mejoren para el examen pero tampoco te quedaras medio año así, posiblemente si todo sale bien podría ser que ya estés caminando como a mitad del siguiente mes"

"¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¡Muero por poder poner los pies de nuevo en el piso!" dijo Satoshi con mejor humor, gracias a que había podido dormir ahora se encontraba relajado, aún le faltaba dormir para enmendar la noche que pasó mal pero ahora se sentía muy bien.

"Si, me imagino, ya que no has hecho nada más que estar de flojo en tu cama" dijo Shigeru de forma socarrona.

"¡Oye! ¡No es como que quisiera!" dijo Satoshi viéndolo con irritación, Shigeru encogió los hombros como respuesta.

"Di lo que quieras, nada cambia el hecho de que hayas estado en cama todo este tiempo" dijo Shigeru, Pichu miró a Shigeru con curiosidad encontrando extraño que Shigeru regresara a su habitual forma de molestar a Satoshi.

"Shigeru, ¿otra vez vas a molestar?" preguntó Satoshi sin que le gustara realmente la idea de que Shigeru volviera a ser igual que antes… aunque bueno, tenía que aceptar que eso era normal en él…

"Si, ¿esperabas otra cosa? Bobo" dijo Shigeru mientras le dirigía la mirada, Satoshi frunció el ceño y gruño levemente.

"Eres irritante" dijo Satoshi desviando la mirada, Shigeru sonrió a esto y asintió levemente.

"Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, Sato-Chan" dijo Shigeru ahora levantándose por la bandeja "Deberías dormirte, se que ya lo hiciste por dos años pero no tienes de otra"

"¡Claro que sí! Sólo sácame de aquí en la silla de ruedas, ¡no me gusta estar aquí todo el tiempo!" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru arqueo una ceja en lo que tomaba la bandeja en sus manos y se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿En serio? Creí que ese era tu pasatiempo favorito, torpe" dijo Shigeru "Bueno, ya regreso, Pichu… cuida de él, es demasiado tonto así que podría caerse de la cama en lo que no estoy"

"¿Pipi-chu?" Pichu lo miró mientras este se retiraba entonces brincando a la cama de Satoshi. "Pi…"

"Creí que estaba tratando de ser más amable Pikachu… ¿será que me lo estoy tomando demasiado personal? Creo que hice mal en asumir que Shigeru seguiría siendo comprensivo el resto del tiempo…"

**xXxXxXx**

Gold siguió jugando con su psp justo después de que Shigeru se había ido. En el cuarto se podía escuchar la música del juego que tenia atrapado a Gold, era uno de peleas por lo que estaba muy concentrado tratando de derrotar al enemigo del juego además de eso estaba Ataro quien miraba con interés a la pantalla y luego volteaba hacia el aire acondicionado a disfrutar de suave brisa fría, Ataro encontraba extremadamente relajante el sonido que emitía el aparato por lo que varias veces cabeceaba del sueño, tanto fue esto que bajo de la cabeza de Gold y se recostó a un lado de su entrenador hecho bolita con intención de tomar una siesta; Gold acaricio a su pokémon por unos segundos y rápidamente regresó a presionar los botones.

Mientras Gold jugaba, se le venía el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho a Shigeru y simultáneamente recordaba la extraña y desagradable experiencia de haber sido molestado por un Doctor.

_=Gold había despertado sintiéndose incomodo, y como no si tenía vendada la pierna y los leves movimientos que hacia le causaban dolor._

"_Esto apesta… Ataro, no puedo creer que ahora este encerrado en este lugar" dijo Gold algo molesto por la situación, su pokémon lo miro frunciendo el ceño queriendo decirle que eso se lo había ganado por entrar así pero luego le dedico una sonrisa triunfante expresando la alegría que sintió al entrar de esa forma, Gold logró entender los sentimientos de su pokémon y asintió levemente. "Es verdad, fue imprudente lo que hice pero fue muy divertido, ¿no?"_

"_¡Ai, Ai!" Ataro brincaba y daba volteretas en el aire muy divertido como respuesta cosa que hizo a su entrenador sonreír, ver a su pokémon tan lleno de energía de cierta forma conseguía contagiarse de la emoción._

_De un momento a otro, Gold escucho que tocaban la puerta varias veces antes de fuera abierta, se trataba de un Doctor de cabello corto negro, algo robusto y con lentes._

"_Ah… buenos días, supongo" dijo Gold sin saber que más decirle, el doctor caminaba más cerca hacia donde estaba por ultimo deteniéndose justo a su lado._

"_Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente? Debió haber sido un incidente muy terrorífico para quedar en tal condición" dijo el Doctor mientras examinaba el pie que tenia levemente levantado._

"_Pues si fue un poco terrorífico pero fue más que nada muy excitante y lleno de adrenalina, ¡no me arrepiento para nada!" exclamó Gold. "Oye, Ataro, ¿crees que podrías traerme un vaso con agua? No veo ninguna jarra por la habitación"_

"_¡Ai, Ai!" al escuchar a su entrenador, brinco hacia la puerta abriéndola con su cola en forma de mano entonces cerrándola al salir._

"_Veo que es un pokémon muy inteligente" dijo el Doctor mientras revisaba la pierna intacta de Gold al pasar su mano por encima "Me intriga el que no tenga algún daño en esta pierna, ¿acaso fue suerte?"_

"_Si eso creo, tuve mucha suerte al menos al salir con una de mis piernas intactas" dijo Gold algo aliviado de tener al menos una de sus piernas bien; además de las razones obvias de quererla intacta, Gold sabía que si esa también hubiera quedado como la otra…sería el doble de tiempo antes de salir del hospital._

"_Si, debió haber sido uno de los pokémons más feroces ya que los cirujanos encontraron un pedazo de colmillo dentro de su piel" dijo el Doctor al mismo tiempo que le bajaba el camisón poniendo el estetoscopio sobre su pecho. Gold frunció el ceño al sentir el frio causado por la herramienta y al ver al Doctor demasiado cerca prefirió cerrar los ojos ya que lo encontraba increíblemente incomodo y desagradable._

"_Si… en realidad fue un houndoom" dijo Gold algo confundido al sentir algo recorrer su pecho terminando en… ¿su entrepierna?, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y por inercia se incorporo dándole una buena patada. "¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?!"_

"_Bien creo que esta en excelentes condiciones, joven, no creo que tarde en salir del hospital" dijo el Doctor quien se retiro del cuarto muy tranquilamente a pesar de haber sido pateado. =_

"Viejo degenerado" murmuró Gold aún jugando con su psp, se encontraba muy confundido por lo ocurrido antes… ¿Será que sólo exageró? Era normal que esas cosas pasaran pero no a chicos, según lo que él sabía… eso sólo ocurría con chicas así que era muy confuso el que algo así ocurriera cuando él era un chico. ¿Qué pensar? Gold estaba casi seguro que había sobre actuado pero bueno, ¿Qué más se podía esperar si un extraño simplemente lo tocaba de esa forma? Seguro Silver diría que había sido un ridículo y que en realidad era él quien estaba enfermo por pensar así… de hecho podía incluso malinterpretarse a que él en realidad quería que el Doctor hiciera esas cosas- ¡No! ¡Imposible! Obviamente él no quería que eso ocurriera, pero entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

"¿Ai?" el pokémon lo miro con curiosidad y algo de preocupación ya que Gold miraba lastimosamente a la pantalla de un momento a otro.

"Yo… ¿Qué debería pensar o hacer al respecto?" dijo Gold en voz baja mientras se abrazaba el estomago con el brazo izquierdo, sentía que había sido muy exagerado pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo estaba mal con ese Doctor, tenía aún la sensación desagradable que había dejado luego de pasar su mano sobre su piel.

"¡Hibiki!" exclamó Silver al entrar sin tocar, Gold lo miró un tanto sorprendido ya que la puerta se abrió de la nada, Silver lo miró fijamente por unos segundos notando una expresión seria en el rostro de su amigo. "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Paso algo?"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Gold algo desconcertado por las preguntas, ¿Silver había notado que algo andaba mal así de rápido? "Pues si no lo has notado, me mordió un perro"

"Me sorprende que ese houndoom no tuviera veneno en los colmillos… no lo sé, mi padre se aseguraría de hacerlo" dijo Silver mostrándose algo pensativo, Gold olvido brevemente lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás al soltar un suspiro.

"Recuerda que es tu padre después de todo, claro que haría cosas como esa" dijo Gold entonces dándose cuenta como Ataro brincaba felizmente a los brazos de Silver.

"Si, suena lógico" dijo Silver asintiendo ante tal comentario "Pero bueno, como estaba diciendo… ¿Pasó algo malo? No me refiero a lo que sucedió con el houndoom, te noto algo serio, cosa que nunca ocurriría porque un perro te haya mordido" Gold no sabía si sentirse impresionado por él o sentirse ofendido, ¡él podía ser serio cuando quisiera! No es como que lo haga a menudo, está bien…nunca pero ¡eso no significaba que no podía ser serlo!

"Eso es…" murmuró Gold antes de recordar lo ocurrido, ¡maldición! ¡No pensaba contarle algo así de vergonzoso a Silver! "No es nada, de verdad…" recurrió a tratar de ignorar a Silver redirigiendo su atención al videojuego.

"Así que no es nada eh…" dijo Silver mirándolo con sospecha, Gold no podía ser más indiscreto ya que el sonrojo en su rostro era muy notorio y se veía que escondía algo.  
Silver recurrió a la fuerza ya que el peli negro no pensaba en decirle nada; le quito el psp.

"¡Oye! ¡Regrésamelo!" dijo Gold frunciendo el ceño. Silver negó con la cabeza entonces guardando el psp en su bola del pantalón.

"Si quieres que te regrese el juego te sugiero que empieces a explicar detalladamente" dijo Silver, al escuchar la última palabra, el sonrojo de Gold se hizo más fuerte y trato de apartar la mirada para esconder su vergüenza, ¿explicarle lo que el Doctor raro le había hecho con detalle? ¡Si cómo no!

"Yo… ehm…" murmuró Gold tratando de encontrar que decirle a Silver pero lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada y sabia que no debía decirle nada. "Silver, no… yo…"

"¿Gold…?" Silver no podía creer que estaba viendo a su amigo hacer expresiones bastante extrañas ya que eran entre pena y ansiedad. "¡Deja de hacerte el sufrido! ¡No vas a conseguir que deje de preguntar sólo por hacer caras de cachorro pateado!"

"¡Y dime! ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?" preguntó Gold cambiando de tema de forma obvia, Silver ya no supo ni cómo responder por la desesperación de Gold de cambiar el tema.

"De acuerdo, no me cuentes, pero no te pienso regresar tu psp" dijo Silver, Gold sonrió con picardía y saco un ipad demostrando que no necesitaba de su psp. "Ugh… bien, haz lo que quieras, si no te importa que un gordo pervertido te viole sólo por no querer decirme yo-" al decir esto tuvo que golpearse mentalmente y esconder su cara bajo su mano ya que era justo lo que había mencionado Leaf el día anterior, ¡Esa Leaf es malvada! ¿Cómo logro que dijera tal cosa aún sin siquiera estar en la habitación?

"Silver…" murmuró Gold muy sorprendido de lo dicho por el pelirrojo, mientras Silver se suicidaba mentalmente por su estupidez, Gold lo miraba asombrado por sus aparentes poderes mentales por saber lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos antes de que entrara… bueno, no llego a tanto pero por ahí iba.

"Olvida lo que dije yo no-"

"¿Cómo supiste lo que yo estaba pensando…?" preguntó Gold aún sonrojado, Silver dejo de abofetearse en su cabeza para volver a la realidad algo sorprendido, ¿Gold enserio acababa de decir que estaba preocupado por eso? ¿Qué acaso lo que había dicho Leaf era cierto? ¿Un Doctor zafado había abusado de él?

"Gold, ¿es enserio? Yo lo había dicho sólo por…" dijo Silver en voz baja mientras veía a Gold casi desmayarse de la pena al ver que Silver no lo había dicho en serio pero había conseguido sacarle todo, bueno, casi.

"Oh qué demonios…" dijo Gold al recargar su cara contra la palma de sus manos, ahora tenía que explicar algo que no quería. "Si, como sea, digamos que un Doctor raro vino y se sobre paso conmigo pero no fue la gran cosa ya que le di una patada"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás queriendo decir que en verdad un gordo pervertido te hizo cosas extrañas?"

"Casi, pero no, ya te dije que le di una patada, no paso nada grave" dijo Gold enfatizando el hecho de que no había pasado nada en sí.

"Gold…" murmuró Silver mientras se paraba a un lado de su cama entonces dándole un golpe en la cara "¡Si serás tonto!"

"¿Qué…? Ya sé que es posible que eso no fuera lo que en verdad paso pero eso fue lo que pensé y yo sólo…"

"¡Tienes que reportar casos como esté inmediatamente! ¿Acaso estas estúpido? Por más que no quieras aceptarlo, si pasó algo que de verdad te molesto… ¡Claro que pudo llegar a más!" Silver estaba muy enojado de que Gold se hubiera atrevido a esconderle algo así, ¿Cómo podía creer que no paso nada? ¡No pensaba cargar con Gold estando deprimido sólo por no decir las cosas cuando debía! ¿Y por qué estaba tan alterado? Podría ser el incidente con el comandante Jakira la razón, Silver sabía lo que era el miedo a que un extraño jugara con su cuerpo por lo que le resultaba inconcebible que Gold pasara por algo así.

"Silver… ¿por qué estas tan molesto…?" Gold no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras dichas por su amigo, de alguna forma le alegraba que no se burlara pero por otro lado le perturbaba que Silver se alterara tanto, era tanta su reacción que parecía que él ya hubiera vivido la experiencia…

"¡Olvídalo! Lo único que pasa aquí es que eres un idiota y tan idiota estas que cualquiera podría abusar de ti" dijo Silver tratando de calmarse, Gold lo miró increíblemente molesto, ¡como se atrevía a decir esas cosas!

"¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¿Eso es lo primero que tienes que decir al venir a verme? ¡Silver, eres un imbécil!" gritó Gold muy enojado, aún seguía algo perturbado por lo que había ocurrido antes, si no fuera por la patada que le dio seguro que ese degenerado hubiera hecho algo más… aunque aún se preguntaba si sólo eran ideas de el por lo que escuchar que Silver dijera que era fácil abusar de él le irritaba y le preocupaba.

"¡Lo dice el que no midió las consecuencias y quiso entrar al internado aunque no fuera necesario!" dijo Silver cuya frustración crecía conforme seguían peleándose.

"¡Pues yo no fui quien perdió contra Leaf en un combate! ¡Creí que habías dicho que nadie podía vencerte! ¡¿Cómo es que te venció Leaf?!"

"¡¿Quién fue quien se quedo a compartir el castigo?! ¡Eres un necio!" dijo Silver quien consideraba que era mejor salir de la habitación antes de que empeorara la situación.

"¡Pues tu eres el que se altera por tonterías!" dijo Gold mientras el otro fruncía el ceño y lo miraba de forma incrédula, ¿Gold seguía mencionando eso? ¡Si que no sabía la seriedad de su situación!

"Si, si, como digas, iré por unas cosas que olvide, no vayas a llorar mientras no esté, tonto" dijo Silver retirándose de la habitación.

Gold observó la puerta furioso, era como si tratase de quemarla con la vista pero bien luego de unos minutos se canso y suspiro, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a esta y quedo viendo hacia el vaso vacio que estaba en una mesita a un lado de su cama.

"Tonto, y para colmo se llevo el psp" dijo Gold en voz baja, no podía negar que se había sentido más seguro con Silver en la habitación, ahora debía aguantarse los leves nervios de estar solo… incluso quería que el castaño de hace un rato volviera sólo para no sentirse tan vulnerable. ¿En serio los Doctores hacían esa clase de cosas? Pero eso sólo ocurría con las chicas… no podía pasarle algo así a él… trato de calmarse y tomo aire dando por hecho que sólo había exagerado y que nada extraño había pasado. "Vaya pero que tonto soy, esas cosas no se pueden con los chicos" se dijo para sentirse más seguro, ¿Por qué estaba tan terco con que eso no podía ocurrir? Bien, él sabía que no se podía con los chicos ya que no había forma de que un hombre abusara de él, no tenia genitales femeninos y esa era la única forma de que ocurriera por lo que ahora se sentía mejor.

Minutos más tarde, Gold decidió dormirse por lo que cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, Ataro estaba en la esquina de su cama intentando dormir también, le preocupaba mucho que su entrenador estuviera tan nervioso de repente, ¿será que algo le había ocurrido? Encontraba muy triste el que Gold se encontrara así y sólo deseaba que se recuperara pronto.

**xXxXxXx**

Silver salió de la habitación con la intención de calmarse, no podía quedarse en el cuarto cuando estaba gritándole de cosas a Gold, no quería dejar salir algo que lo hiriera. Era tonto quedarse peleando con alguien que acababa de pasar por algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado, el que una persona quebrantara su espacio personal e hiciera algo sin su consentimiento y lo peor… no tener como escapar de la situación y tener que vivir un horror. Silver comprendía el miedo que podría sentir Gold, no sabía que había ocurrido en sí pero en su mente imaginaba cosas horrorosas que el estúpido de su amigo había tomado a la ligera, sabía que debía permanecer con Gold luego de eso pero no podía mientras estuviera enojado, una vez se calmara regresaría con él y le haría otro tipo de platica.

En su recorrido por la ciudad, se le ocurrió pasar por el internado a ver si había cambios desde la última vez que habían ido… ósea el día anterior. Una vez que caminaba por ahí se dio cuenta que habían dos personas en cada extremo de la gran puerta por lo que decidió acercarse.

"Disculpen, acerca del internado…" dijo Silver interrumpido por una chica de dos coletas color azul.

"¿Eres de los que piensan hacer la prueba para entrar al internado? Si es así tengo algo para ti" al decir esto le entrego un formulario. "Ya que se acerca la fecha de inscripción, se nos encargo pasarlas, deben ser entregadas la primera semana de mayo"

"Ya veo… ¿podría darme un par de hojas más? Unos amigos también quieren inscribirse" al decir esto, la chica le dio un paquete de diez hojas. "Oh… creo que son muchas…"

"No te preocupes, si te sobran puedes regresarlas en este mes, procura que sea antes de que comience Mayo pero de todas formas no creo que haya problema" Silver asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció a la chica, una vez estaba a punto de retirarse se volteo a preguntar algo más.

"¿De casualidad hay alguna otra cosa que debería saber?"

"No por ahora, sólo lo que ya explique, lo demás será explicado en la primera semana" dijo la chica.

"Ya veo, muchas gracias entonces" dijo Silver entonces retirándose. ¿Qué haría con tanto formulario? Bueno, de seguro que a Gold se le ocurría a quien dárselo.

Tiempo después de haber ido al internado se apresuro al hospital, la caminada le había servido para que se le bajara el coraje y se estaba comenzando a preocupar por Gold, ¿se encontraría bien? Silver camino de forma rápida tratando de llegar lo antes posible, cuando llegó tenía tantas ganas de correr pero trato de calmarse, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan preocupado? Probablemente pensaba que de nuevo le estarían haciendo algo.

"Debo calmarme… debo calmarme…" se dijo así mismo antes de abrir la puerta hasta que escucho unos gritos venir de adentro.

"¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjeme en paz!" Gold gritaba de forma histérica alterando a Silver, ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? La culpa comenzaba a atacar a Silver, no paraba de preguntarse la razón de haberse ido, ¡debió haberse quedado con Gold! ¡No debió dejarlo solo!

"¡Hibiki!" exclamó Silver al entrar a la habitación viendo la escena de Gold tratando de zafarse de una enfermera que sostenía una jeringa.

"¡Ni se le ocurra picarme con eso!" dijo Gold antes de voltear a ver a Silver "¡Oh! ¿Ya regresaste? ¿Por qué gritas?"

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo…" dijo Silver quien ahora estaba molesto por ver que Gold sólo hacia escándalo por una inyección… y el que creía que casi se lo estaban violando…

"Silver, acaso creíste que- ¡ow!" exclamó cuando sintió la aguja, la enfermera había aprovechado el momento para inyectarlo, luego de esto se despidió y se fue.

"Eres un tarado" dijo Silver dándole un golpe "¡No le des problemas a las enfermeras!"

"¡Oye! ¡Era una inyección! ¡No me gustan!" dijo Gold en su defensa "¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué creías que estaba ocurriendo? Eres tan cerdo como Leaf"

"Yo no…" murmuró Silver sintiendo la vergüenza en sus mejillas "¡Como sea! traje esto" Silver puso uno de los formularios en el regazo de Gold para cambiar el tema.

"Eh, ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Gold revisando el papel "¡Oh! ¿Fuiste al internado entonces? Qué suerte" dijo Gold.

"Si, seguramente se acababan de poner ya que no había todavía tanta gente" dijo Silver "No me imagino la cantidad de gente que llegará en un rato si no es que ya llegó"

"Probablemente hubieras quedado como tortilla en ese lugar" dijo Gold echándose a reír "Hubiera sido genial verlo"

"Bueno, que estas esperando torpe, llena el formulario de una vez" dijo Silver lanzándole una pluma que estaba en una mesita redonda cerca de la puerta, Gold la atrapo y se decidió por llenar el papel si no fuera por que no habia donde apoyar.

"Eh… ¿Me pasas algún libro de por ahí? No puedo escribir de esta forma" dijo Gold, Silver encontró un par de revistas en la misma mesita donde estaba la pluma y se las pasó a Gold.

"Sólo no vayas a escribir tonterías, ya sé que es mucho pedirte pero no pienso ir por más formularios si te queda mal" Gold frunció el ceño y le aventó una de las revistas a la cara, Silver se sorprendió al ser golpeado ya que no esperaba que eso pasara. "¡Al parecer hace falta que un gorila te golpee para que entiendas que no debes moverte así! Pero que digo, ¡Ni un gigante podría contra tu estupidez!" grito Silver muy molesto luego del golpe, Gold estiro uno de sus parpados hacia abajo y le sacó la lengua como respuesta. "Si no fuera porque tienes la pierna de esa forma ahora mismo te daría un puñetazo…"

"¡Si claro! ¡Silver no le haría daño a una mosca! ¡Es un debilucho!" Gold empezó a sacar cosas torpes en respuesta pero Silver le siguió la corriente y siguieron peleándose por un buen rato.

Justo cuando iban a lanzarse cosas, Gold la lámpara del escritorio y Silver un reloj, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Shigeru y a Satoshi… ambos miraron al par con incredulidad, ¿enserio iban a hacer tal escándalo en el hospital? Luego de reaccionar, Silver bajo el reloj y se les quedo viendo tratando de identificarlos mientras que Gold miró alegre a Shigeru aún con la lámpara en la mano.

"Gold, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con eso?" preguntó Shigeru mientras arqueaba una ceja, era obvio lo que pensaba hacer pero Shigeru quería cerciorarse que en serio se atrevieran a tal cosa.

"Oh no es nada, planeaba darle su merecido pero ahora que vinieron tendré que tenerle misericordia" dijo Gold bajando la lámpara, Silver entrecerró los ojos mirando al tarado de su amigo, al menos esa conducta claramente daba a entender que estaba en buenas condiciones.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Shigeru dándose cuenta que Gold en realidad era alguien muy extraño, ya entonces entro a la habitación junto con Satoshi y cerró la puerta. "Bien, pues… él es el entrenador del Pichu que tanto te agrado, Gold"

"¿El entrenador?" murmuró Silver algo confundido por la situación pero bien, decidió simplemente presentarse. "Soy Silver, lamento algún inconveniente que el tarado de Hibiki haya podido causarles"

"¡Oye!" exclamó Gold frunciendo el ceño "Bueno como sea, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gold" dijo él con una gran sonrisa al chico en la silla de ruedas.

"Ah, sí… mi nombre es Satoshi, es un placer conocerlos" dijo Satoshi quien los observaba con detenimiento, al parecer no los había visto antes en su sueño por lo que esa sensación desagradable de presentarse de nuevo a sus amigos no estaba, cosa que le hacía sentirse bien.

En lo que Satoshi los saludaba, Pichu saltó del regazo de su entrenador hacia la cama de Gold, esté lo tomo entre sus brazos y le sonrió muy contento de volverlo a ver.

"Vaya, parece que le caes bien a Pichu" dijo Satoshi "¿De dónde lo conocen?"

"Encontramos a ese pokémon hace unos días dentro del restaurante en el que estábamos" dijo Silver "Tienes suerte de que el idiota de Hibiki no se lo quedara"

"Aunque acepto que Silver tiene razón en decir que quería quedármelo… ¡nunca haría algo así! Pero si, Satoshi, tu pokémon es muy simpático y lindo" dijo Gold, Satoshi sonrió algo preocupado por la mención de que Gold quería quedárselo pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar ya que bien… Pikachu no elegía mal a las personas y si ellos le agradaban eso significaba que tenían buenas intenciones.

"¿Y de donde conocen a Hibiki?" preguntó Silver, Satoshi se confundió un poco pero rápido entendió que se trataba de Gold también, él negó con la cabeza mientras que Shigeru se quedo pensando en cómo explicarlo.

"Lo conocí hace un rato, Pichu entró a su habitación y fui por él" dijo Shigeru, Silver lo miró confundido, ¿en serio sólo había sido así? Normalmente una persona simplemente se va luego de ir por el pokémon… seguro que Gold le había hecho conversación y le había pedido que trajera a Satoshi para conocerlo.

"Ah, ya veo" dijo Silver simplemente, encontraba inapropiado reclamarle a Gold en frente de los otros dos por lo que guardo el sermón para más tarde.

"Gold… ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Hibiki?" preguntó Satoshi cambiando el tema de conversación, Gold lo miró con curiosidad y asintió.

"Así es, ¿Por qué?" Satoshi se quedo pensando en la relación que existía entre eso entonces concluyendo que tenía que ver con el internado.

"¿De casualidad Gold es tu apodo para el internado?" preguntó Satoshi, inmediatamente todos redirigieron su atención a Satoshi ya que había tocado un tema importante.

"¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¿Piensan entrar ustedes también?" dijo Gold muy contento, al parecer habían conocido a más de sus futuros compañeros… un momento, entonces si vería a Shigeru después… Gold trato de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido sin mucho éxito pero lo ignoro ya que Shigeru parecía haberlo tomado en serio.

"Pero quién lo diría… muy buena observación, Sato-chan" dijo Shigeru con una breve risita.

"Sí, que casualidad" dijo Silver "¿Es su primer año?"

"Así es" dijo Shigeru "Iba a entrar hace dos años pero preferí darme un tiempo"

"Sí… ¿ustedes también? Supongo que nos veremos pronto entonces" dijo Satoshi, Silver asintió entonces observando las piernas de Satoshi, le daba curiosidad cómo había acabado así, ¿será que habrá hecho alguna estupidez como Gold?

"¿Ya saben con que pokémon entraran?" preguntó Silver, Satoshi lo miró curioso a pesar de que era obvio que entraría con Pikachu.

"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Satoshi, ¿significaría que tendría que formar un equipo para entrar o algo así? "¿Debo formar un equipo?"

"No, sólo es posible entrar con un pokémon ya que los demás los obtendrás una vez dentro de internado" dijo Silver "A los entrenadores se les obliga a entrar con un pokémon acompañante que siempre debe estar con su dueño, no importa qué clase de tarea, misión o actividad, el pokémon acompañante siempre deberá asistir a no ser que esté herido o algo por el estilo"

"Ya veo… sí, mi pokémon será mi Pikachu" dijo Satoshi dándose cuenta tarde que en vez de haber dicho Pichu había dicho Pikachu… pero bueno, ¿Qué más decir? Su Pikachu cambiaba entre las tres evoluciones… no había forma de decir que evolución seria cuando.

"¿Pikachu? ¿Ósea que no llevaras a tu Pichu?" preguntó Gold algo decepcionado, Shigeru negó con la cabeza teniéndole algo de lastima a Satoshi, ya que… tal vez si alguien llegara a ver a su Pikachu siendo un Pichu o Raichu seguro lo acusarían de traer más de un pokémon a la escuela.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Shigeru? ¿Qué pokémon piensas llevar?" preguntó Gold, Satoshi se quedo estático esperando la respuesta, ¿sería un squirtle como en su sueño?

"Hmm…" murmuró Shigeru pensando acerca de eso, al ver que Satoshi estaba muy tenso probablemente esperando que respondiera, decidió mejor molestarlo. "No lo sé, ¿Qué pokémon crees que sea el ideal, Sato-chan?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué acaso no es el pokémon que tu quieras...?" dijo Satoshi algo nervioso, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso Shigeru?

"¿En serio eso crees? Dime… ¿Sabes entonces cual pokémon escogí?" preguntó Shigeru con voz socarrona.

"Yo…" murmuró Satoshi algo indeciso, ¿sería su squirtle? Espera… ¿Si le dieron un squirtle? ¿Y si le dieron otro pokémon? ¿Qué tan acertado era el sueño? El ya conocía el equipo que usaba Shigeru pero si decía algo que no era volvería a hacer sospechar a Shigeru y no quería contarle nada con miedo a que este lo ridiculizara.

"¿Por qué tan indeciso? ¿Acaso no sabes que pokémon escogí?" Shigeru siguió molestándolo ignorando el gran estrés que le causaba, Satoshi quería darle un puñetazo por ser tan cretino con él pero había decidido mejor quedarse en silencio.

"Oigan…" murmuró Gold "Aún estamos aquí"

"Dime, Sato-chan, ¿quieres saber que pokémon voy a llevar?" preguntó Shigeru, Satoshi no sabía que decirle, por un lado si quería saber pero Shigeru se estaba comportando muy molesto… "¡Pues no te lo diré! Haha, dejare que lo veas cuando entremos"

"Shigeru…" murmuró Satoshi muy cabreado, quería estrangularlo pero decidió mejor lidiar con eso de la mejor forma. "Pichu, impactrueno"

"Hahah… ¿eh?" dijo Shigeru algo sorprendido, ¿pensaba atacarlo usando a Pichu…? Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el piso levemente quemado de la electricidad, al parecer Pichu no lo había atacado con todas sus fuerzas…

"Parece ser que ellos dos se llevan peor que nosotros" dijo Silver a Gold quien asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Shigeru se levantó mostrándose algo tostado por el ataque, al mirar a Pichu esté se disculpo con la mirada y luego miró a Satoshi quien le dedicaba una mirada furiosa.

"¿Por qué me miras así? De todas formas no te pienso enseñar mi pokémon hasta que no entremos" dijo Shigeru, a pesar de que él otro se había desquitado con ese ataque, aún seguía frustrado porque Shigeru no le dijera.

"Y díganme… ¿se llevan así todo el tiempo?" preguntó Gold muy interesado, no sabía que hubiera amigos que se llevaran peor que Silver y él.

"Lamentablemente así es, Shigeru es un cretino todo el tiempo" dijo Satoshi algo molesto pero bueno, recordando lo que habían presenciado antes… Shigeru no le había arrojado cosas por estar enojado y bueno… no se le había ocurrido antes atacarlo con su Pikachu, aunque Shigeru lo pidió a gritos ya que él se encontraba muy frustrado y parecía que a Shigeru le daba gracia.

"Haha, vaya, Sato-Chan, no sabía que eras tan infantil" dijo Shigeru burlándose de él. "Pero bueno, supongo tu llevaras a tu Aipom, ¿no es así?"

"¿Ah? Oh, ¡Sí! Ataro será mi acompañante, después de todo… él siempre está conmigo en las situaciones más extremas" dijo Gold con un pulgar en alto.

"Hibiki, no dudo que te acompañe en situaciones extremas pero deberías dejar de darle problemas tu pokémon, seguro que uno de estos días lo mataras de estrés emocional" dijo Silver quien estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado su Aipom al tener que ver a su entrenador herido.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso no te incumbe!" gritó Gold muy enojado de que Silver le estuviera dando órdenes.

"¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡No dejas de involúcrame en tus idioteces!" dijo Silver, tomo aire y decidió dejar el tema ya que no quería dar la función en frente de dos extraños.

"Rayos… pero que gritón eres" dijo Gold apartando la mirada, Ataro en cambio se reía ahora sobre la cabeza de Gold.

"Mira quién habla… si tu pierna no mejora para la fecha de inscripción ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa" dijo Silver, en lo que decía eso, Satoshi miro sus piernas y suspiro algo deprimido, no quería entrar así al internado…

"Claro que lo hará, y aunque no pueda usarla para entonces… ¡Me iré en muletas!" dijo Gold sacándole la lengua.

"Por cierto… ya que van a entrar al internado debo darles esto" dijo Silver repartiéndoles las formularios "Pasé hace un rato por el internado y me dieron estos formularios, deben llenarlos y entregarlos la primera semana de mayo"

"Oh, muchas gracias" dijo Shigeru observando la hoja con mucho interés "Parece que se acerca el día cada vez más"

"Sí… daremos lo mejor de nosotros, ¿Verdad, Pikachu?" dijo Satoshi a su pokémon el cual contesto muy alegre, Gold y Silver lo miraron extrañados.

"Satoshi… ¿Llamas Pikachu a tu Pokémon?" preguntó Gold arqueando una ceja "Es algo extraño…"

"¿No deberías mejor esperar a que evolucione para llamarlo así?" preguntó Silver, Shigeru suspiro de nuevo teniéndole lastima a su amigo, si que tendría problemas por su pokémon.

"Haha, lo sé… lo que pasa es que mi Pichu no me contesta a menos que lo llame Pikachu…" dijo Satoshi como mentira, Pichu lo miro algo irritado por la mentira pero bueno no es como que Satoshi pudiera decir la verdad.

"PiPi-Pi… Pi-chu Pipii…" Satoshi lo miró algo preocupado pero bueno que más hacer, no podía decirles la verdad.

"Perdona, Pikachu, en serio no tiene caso…" dijo Satoshi, Pichu seguía regañando a su entrenador cosa que Silver y Gold encontraron chistoso ya que Satoshi parecía entender lo que decía.

"¡Asombroso! ¿Acaso entiendes lo que dice?" preguntó Gold maravillado, Satoshi negó con la cabeza.

"No… pero de alguna forma entiendo lo que me quiere decir"

"Oh…" murmuró Gold, Silver observó la interacción rara entre el pokémon y su entrenador, en serio parecía que Satoshi entendía…

"Bueno chicos, nos vamos ahora ya que Satoshi debe regresar a su cuarto a que le den unos medicamentos" dijo Shigeru despidiéndose de ambos.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos" dijo Gold "Espero nos veamos pronto"

"Sí, espero verlos luego también" dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa "Pero chicos… traten de no arrojar las cosas de la habitación"

"Si, lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Gold mientras reía "¡Cuídate Satoshi y suerte en el examen! Oh, ¡Y sí pueden venir a visitar después también estaría bien!"

"Seguro, nos vemos" dijo Satoshi mientras Pichu corría hacia él y brincaba a su regazo, luego de eso Shigeru lo llevo fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

**xXxXxXx**

"Así que ellos estarán con nosotros…" murmuró Satoshi mientras Shigeru empujaba la silla de ruedas.

"¿Llamarón tu atención?" preguntó Shigeru algo interesado, pero bueno por un lado, Satoshi siempre ha sido muy social por lo que el que le interesen otras personas es muy normal en él.

"Sabes… al principio creí que no tenía idea de quienes eran pero…" murmuró Satoshi algo preocupado ya que en su mente comenzaba a ver imágenes extrañas donde aparecían dos chicos parecidos a Silver y Gold, ¿De qué se trataba ahora? Sabía que en su sueño no había conocido a nadie como ellos pero ahora se le venían escenas que no había visto antes, ¿De verdad era así? ¿Y sí solo había olvidado cuando los conoció? No… eso no era posible, ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡¿Por qué estaba viendo recuerdos ajenos?! ¡Él no los conocía! ¿Cómo podía dudar de su sueño? ¡No podía ser que ahora ni eso pudiera reconocer! ¿Sería que su mente estaba peor de lo que creía? ¿No saber diferenciar que fue un sueño y que no? Pero… ¿De donde eran esos dos? ¿Por qué veía memorias con ellos si jamás los había visto…?

"¿Ah? Satoshi… ¿Pero qué dices?" preguntó Shigeru algo confundido "¿Ya los conocías? ¿Cuándo fue eso?" de nuevo Satoshi decía cosas sin sentido… según el lapso de tiempo que le tomo a Satoshi caer en coma y el tiempo en el cual no lo había visto al despertar… no había forma de que él conociera a esos dos sin que él no supiera quienes eran, Kasumi tenía explicación ya que Delia había comentado el que ella lo llevara al hospital pero ¿conocer a esos dos? No… además de que ellos se acababan de presentar con él por lo que no tenía ningún sentido… ¿Tal vez de vista? Si, tal vez a eso se refería.

"No… yo… olvida lo que dije" dijo Satoshi mientras sujetaba su cabeza levemente, un dolor de cabeza estaba agobiándolo, las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su mente y no podía hacerlas parar, no podía reconocerlas y eso le frustraba demasiado. "Green… lamento haber hecho que Pikachu te atacara"

"¿Ah? No te preocupes por eso, Pikachu midió la intensidad del ataque por lo que no fue muy doloroso haha" dijo Shigeru dándose cuenta de algo extraño en la oración de Satoshi… "Un momento, ¿acaso me llamaste Green?" ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué no había escuchado ya el que Satoshi murmura eso? Ósea que cuando murmuró ese supuesto nombre… ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

"Shigeru… me duele la cabeza" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru se pregunto si sólo estaría escuchando cosas por lo que antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo y se asomo a ver la cara de Satoshi.

"Satoshi… ¿Te encuentras bien? Claro, además del dolor de cabeza" dijo Shigeru viendo como Satoshi cubría su rostro con una de sus manos.

"Me gusto mucho ese almuerzo que trajiste el otro día sabes… me gusta cuando vienes a visitarme, Green" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru lo miró arqueando una ceja, ¿Pero qué cosas decía esté? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a las veces que le llevaba el desayuno? Shigeru entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta, entonces miró a Satoshi fijamente a los ojos.

"Satoshi… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me llamas Green?" preguntó Shigeru algo perplejo, observaba sus ojos y de repente pudo ver como cambiaban, No estaba seguro pero creyó haber visto como sus ojos se afilaban un poco y como se relajaban de repente, cosa que considero un tanto raro.

"Shigeru… ¿Por qué me miras así?" preguntó Satoshi dedicándole una mirada expresando su preocupación, ¿Por qué Shigeru lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo cosas extrañas? "¿Acaso dije algo…?

"Satoshi, yo-" dijo Shigeru notando el cambio en sus ojos de nuevo, se habían vuelto afilados y fríos en un instante.

"Diste una buena pelea el otro día, tu blastoise sigue siendo muy hábil, admiro la forma en que entrenas a tus pokémons, espero podamos combatir pronto" dijo él, Shigeru amplio los ojos en sorpresa, ¿Cómo supo que pokémon había escogido al principio de su viaje y como sabía que había evolucionado a un blastoise?

"Satoshi… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo sabias que escogí un squirtle?" preguntó Shigeru viendo como sus ojos volvían a cambiar y cómo Satoshi seguía sosteniendo su cabeza pero esta vez con más fuerza.

"Shigeru, me duele la cabeza…" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru lo alzó en sus brazos y lo puso en la cama, ya luego volvió a mirar a sus ojos fijamente.

"Satoshi… no entiendo lo que te está pasando pero bien las enfermeras deberían llegar en cualquier momento, luego de eso deberías tratar de dormir" dijo Shigeru mirando como sus ojos cambiaban una vez más.

"Green… ¿Es que acaso debo repetirlo? Ya te dije que no vengas…" dijo Satoshi perturbando a Shigeru, ¿estaría delirando? ¿Sería que el doctor en serio tenía razón acerca de su estado mental?

"Satoshi ya no hables más, estas comenzando a asustarme…" dijo Shigeru entonces exaltándose por cómo Satoshi fijaba la vista en él. ¿Qué tenia de anormal que lo mirara? Bien… sus ojos en esos momentos estaban carentes de vida, eran fríos y algo tétricos.

"Green, ¿Por qué me llamas Satoshi…?" Shigeru no tenía idea de qué hacer, sólo podía mirarlo completamente inmóvil sintiéndose muy inútil por no saber cómo tratar a Satoshi.

"Satoshi, no sé qué te está pasando pero tal vez estés cansado… perdona que me exalte de esta forma, sólo no sé cómo reaccionar cuando te pones así" dijo Shigeru viéndolo muy consternado "Ya regresa a la normalidad… torpe"

"Shigeru… creo que tengo sueño" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru se alejo un poco y decidió ir por las enfermeras.

"Ya veo… bien, creo que iré a llamar a las enfermeras porque se están tardando… intenta descansar, ¿sí? Eres más problemático de lo que creí, bobo" dijo Shigeru entonces retirándose de la habitación. Satoshi se quedo observando la puerta, todo alrededor estaba muy silencioso, Pichu estaba acostado en su cama hecho bolita emitiendo unos leves sonidos parecidos a ronquidos pero más diminutos y agudos pero en si todo estaba muy tranquilo…

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo…? ¿Por qué mi mente no reconoce aquellas escenas? No estaré perdiendo la cabeza… ¿verdad?"

**C/A: Espero les haya gustado el capitulo n_n perdonen por la espera, estos días no me han dado mucho tiempo de escribir pero en fin por fin lo pude poner haha x3**

**Aprecio mucho cualquier tipo de review! Preguntas, Quejas, Aclaraciones, opiniones o simples comentarios, como ustedes quieran n_n**


	14. Al borde de la locura

"Green, ¿Por qué me llamas Satoshi…?" Shigeru no tenía idea de qué hacer, sólo podía mirarlo completamente inmóvil sintiéndose muy inútil por no saber cómo tratar a Satoshi.

"Satoshi, no sé qué te está pasando pero tal vez estés cansado… perdona que me exalte de esta forma, sólo no sé cómo reaccionar cuando te pones así" dijo Shigeru viéndolo muy consternado "Ya regresa a la normalidad… torpe"

"Shigeru… creo que tengo sueño" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru se alejo un poco y decidió ir por las enfermeras.

"Ya veo… bien, creo que iré a llamar a las enfermeras porque se están tardando… intenta descansar, ¿sí? Eres más problemático de lo que creí, bobo" dijo Shigeru entonces retirándose de la habitación. Satoshi se quedo observando la puerta, todo alrededor estaba muy silencioso, Pichu estaba acostado en su cama hecho bolita emitiendo unos leves sonidos parecidos a ronquidos pero más diminutos y agudos pero en si todo estaba muy tranquilo…

"¿Qué me está ocurriendo…? ¿Por qué mi mente no reconoce aquellas escenas? No estaré perdiendo la cabeza… ¿verdad?"

**Capítulo 14: Al borde de la locura**

_ Los días pasaron lentamente, una vez Green se fue tuve que adaptarme a la vida silenciosa del Monte Plateado, no es como si no hubiera vivido así antes pero… una vez que sabes que tu vida seguirá así por siempre sin poder hacer nada más, tu perspectiva al respecto cambia radicalmente; fue desgarrador separarme de Green, cuando lo vi irse tenía miedo de que no regresara más por lo que trate de ser fuerte y continúe mi vida normal, trataba de distraer mi pensamiento de Green pero era casi imposible. Tan eterno se sentían los pocos minutos luego de que Green se había ido que me preguntaba si todo iba a estar bien y que si iba a poder con esto, todo siguió como siempre, era difícil creer que había algún cambio en mi vida diaria si no fuera por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la ciudad… sentía como mi vida se iba lentamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto y eso me frustraba demasiado, tanta era la frustración que me daban ataques de ira y tristeza; esto ocurrió las primeras dos semanas luego de que Green partió. A medida que paso el tiempo llegaron retadores y no tuve más remedio que no tenerles piedad, no podía dejar que ganaran ya que sus vidas estaban en peligro… tanta fue mi convicción que los entrenadores quedaron sin palabras al ser derrotados por mí, lo peor del caso era que seguían llegando como si hubiera una fila para desafiarme… no había tiempo para descansar y pues a pesar de que si soy capaz de dar una buena pelea y vencerlos, hubo una vez que perdí. Tanto fue el shock que en un ataque de pánico toda la cueva empezó a volverse ceros y unos, el entrenador comenzó a asustarse y a retroceder… de pronto sostuvo su cabeza y empezó a gritar desesperadamente, ya luego cayó al suelo y su cuerpo desapareció en ceros y unos, todo el lugar comenzaba a distorsionarse, inclusive yo… pero regreso a la normalidad dentro de poco. Observé el lugar donde había estado aquel entrenador de forma solemne y quede hincado sintiendo la culpa asfixiarme, sabía que no debía perder y sin embargo tuve que fallar y ahora ese entrenador había muerto. Los días pasaron y yo sentía como mi ser se iba desvaneciendo, la muerte de aquel entrenador aún me perseguía en mis sueños y pronto no sólo ocurrió eso, me percate que al entrar en contacto con un objeto de cualquier lugar podía leer su código y enterarme que cosas lo estaban afectando… era más que sólo estar atrapado en un sitio, mi espíritu estaba siendo despedazado poco a poco y estaba siendo transformado en lo que en realidad era: una falla._

"_Green…" murmuré, estaba sentado en frente de la cueva un mes después cuando oí unos pasos acercarse hacia mí, al momento de voltear a verlo fue increíblemente aterrador… no sentía nada al verlo, era como ver a otro retador; lo observe tratando de reconocerlo pero a mi mente sólo le llegaban pensamientos de cómo derrotarlo, de qué hacer para no perder de nuevo… ni siquiera recordaba que a Green no lo iba a enfrentar._

"_Red, ¿Qué tal? Te dije que volvería dentro de un mes y así fue" dijo él, me quede en mi lugar y lo miré fijamente sin decir nada, a mis ojos ya no era el Green por el cual estaba esperando, sólo era una persona a la cual recordaba iba a venir y por alguna razón murmuraba su nombre._

"_Es verdad, viniste" dije yo, me puse de pie y me quede inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer ya, no sabía que esperar o que quería él que hiciera._

"_Sé que no es mucho pero te traje algo de comer" dijo Green, yo me le quede viendo al cesto de comida tratando de identificarlo pero no mucho se me venía a la mente, al volverme una falla me di cuenta que no necesitaba comer por lo que el tema de la comida se había escapado de mi mente…_

"_¿Comida…? Hace mucho que no como algo" dije yo, Green me miró muy sorprendido al decir esas palabras por lo que sostuvo mi cara examinándome. "Green, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara?"_

"_Intento ver que tal estas en salud… dices que no has comido en mucho tiempo pero no veo mucho cambio en ti aunque a decir verdad si te ves más flaco" dijo Green. "Hablando de… ¿No tienes frio? No estás usando nada más que una playera"_

"_¿Frío? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, sinceramente no sabía de qué hablaba, si se trataba de temperatura… yo ya no lograba diferenciar el calor del frío, ¿Cómo se sentían? No tenía idea._

"_¿Eh? ¿Cómo preguntas eso? No puedes en serio decirme que no sabes que es…" dijo Green, luego de esto me observó detenidamente y luego me abrazo "Seguro que puedes sentir el calor de esa forma ¿No?"_

"_Calor… no entiendo que quieres enseñarme al hacer eso" dije yo muy confundido, ¿será que el haberme vuelto una falla me había quitado alguna sensación?_

"_¡Pero qué dices! Tu piel está muy fría, ¡cómo puedes decir que no tienes frío! Ven, hay que entrar a la cueva, seguro que podremos calentarnos allí" Green me llevo del brazo hacia dentro de la cueva, juntó varias ramas que estaban regadas y les prendió fuego. "Ven Red, siéntate, tienes que recuperar algo de calor"_

"_No sé de que hablas Green, yo no siento el frío" dije yo, Green frunció el ceño y me ordeno que me sentara a un lado de él por lo que justamente hice eso._

"_No digas esas cosas… ¿Qué acaso no notas la diferencia con la fogata?" Green me miró esperando alguna clase de reacción desconocida pero al no obtenerla frunció el ceño luciendo molesto. "Red, dime que te sucede, no has sonreído desde que llegue"_

"_¿Debería sonreír? ¿Es eso lo que se hace en esta situación?" al decir esto, Green se quito el abrigo y me cubrió con él, luego de esto me dedico una mirada llena de tristeza._

"_Red, te siento distante…" dijo él, trate de regresarle el abrigo pero el insistió en que me lo quedara por lo que lo mantuve en su lugar. "¿Por qué ya no sonríes, Red? Yo que vine a verte justo como prometí…"_

"_No entiendo porque debería sonreír" dije yo, Green de la nada me jaló del brazo y me abrazó fuertemente._

"_No estás queriendo hacerte el fuerte conmigo de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿En serio quieres que te deje solo?" dijo él "¿Recuerdas la última vez que vine? ¿Recuerdas que te dije? Quisiera que me tuvieras más fe… no quiero que mates tus emociones sólo por creer que ya no vendré"_

"_Green…"_

"_Yo seguiré viniendo a verte así que por favor no desaparezcas a esa persona que tanto quiero, ¿está bien?" dijo él de forma tan tranquila que sentía como sus palabras despertaban algo en mi._

"_Green, tengo miedo… no sé que me sucede pero es en serio, creo que estoy perdiendo sensaciones… aún puedo sentirme angustiado pero no sé qué sucede conmigo" dije yo sosteniendo a Green fuertemente "No pude sentir alegría al verte, temo que vaya a perder la noción de lo que eso significa, no quiero convertirme en una falla completa… quiero mantenerme como soy pero siento que cada día me voy perdiendo más"_

"_Red, no soportaría perderte… no me digas esas cosas tan tristes" dijo Green "No importa si debo venir más de lo normal, tengo que venir a asegurarme de que estés bien…no sé qué es lo que ocurre, Red, pero no pienso abandonarte"_

"_Green yo…" murmuré tratando de decirle lo que pasaba pero simplemente no podía, no podía decirle que el mundo en el que vivimos es una mentira y que mi vida fue reducida a estar aquí. "Aunque no pueda sentirlo… sé que tu presencia aquí me alegra"_

"_Red, no entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo… ¿Debo creer que tus emociones simplemente se están desvaneciendo? ¿Qué acaso no estamos dentro de un sueño entonces? Es que eso no puede ser verdad… incluso la vez que vi a ese árbol desaparecer al ser tocado por ti fue tan irreal" dijo Green, ¿Cómo culparlo? No sabía qué era lo que en realidad pasaba conmigo, no sabía cuál era la verdad de este universo, no tenía idea de nada… y creo que era mejor así, tener que decirle que algún día desaparecería de su vida sin que se diera cuenta me dolía, decirle que en algún momento dejaría de venir aunque él no quisiera… simplemente no podía; y no era sólo que él se olvidaría de mi… inclusive yo olvidaría quien soy._

"_Green… solo abrázame" dije yo, a pesar de no sentir su calidez, yo sabía que eso era lo que realmente quería en esos momentos… poder estar en silencio junto a él y poder disfrutar ese rato que aún tenía significado para mí._

"_Vaya, parece que estas algo cariñoso el día de hoy" dijo él burlándose un poco pero yo sólo suspire y trate de disfrutar de sus palabras, si mis instintos no me fallaban… esta podría ser la última vez que vea a Green manteniendo mi identidad._

"_Green, si acaso llegaras a venir un día y yo ya no sea el mismo…" dije yo algo triste. "Prométeme que regresaras a Ciudad Verde y no trataras de sacarme de aquí"_

"_¿Eh? Red, ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso intentas decirme que no bajaste del Monte en todo el mes? ¡Estás loco!" dijo él exaltándose "¿Cómo pudiste quedarte aquí todo ese tiempo? ¡De verdad que no te cuidas si no estoy!" Green abrió el almuerzo que trajo, saco dos pares de palillos y me dio unos a mí._

"_Green, por favor, promételo" dije yo, Green empezó a comer sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía. "Green…"_

"_Vamos, come, estas más flaco ahora y dices que no has comido por lo que debes de comer" dijo él, me le quede viendo tranquilamente esperando a que me hiciera caso. "Red… no es que te este ignorando pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué no serias tú? Si que dices cosas extrañas"_

"_Green, escúchame, no hay forma de que te lo explique en detalle pero yo… no puedo bajar del Monte Plateado, será desastroso si eso sucede por lo que te pido que la próxima vez que vengas… no vayas a insistir en bajarme de aquí"_

"_Red, debes estar bromeando… ¿Quieres que te deje aquí aún sabiendo esas cosas? Tal vez no esté enterado de la situación pero… ¡No me atrevería a dejarte aquí a tu suerte!" dijo Green mirándome algo molesto, yo negué con la cabeza y procedí a insistir._

"_Si me bajas de Monte Plateado muchas cosas horrorosas empezaran a ocurrir a tu alrededor, mi sitio es esté lugar, no puedo salir de aquí" dije yo, Green me miraba algo sorprendido y posiblemente algo asustado. "Yo ya no pertenezco allá abajo, Green, la próxima vez que vengas… que sea la última"_

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si eres un tarado! ¡No pienso dejar de venir así que no insistas!" dijo él, cerré los ojos algo triste ya que Green no me estaba escuchando… tal vez yo pueda dejar de sentirme triste por su ausencia ya que aparentemente el convertirme en una falla me priva de mis emociones pero… no podría soportar que Green venga a cuidarme y a tener que lidiar con un cuerpo vacio._

"_Green, ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Estoy muriendo por dentro, dentro de un tiempo seré sólo un cuerpo que vive, no seré más yo-"al decir esto, Green me dio un puñetazo._

"_¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué dejarás de ser tú? ¡En serio necesitas bajar de este maldito Monte!" dijo él, sostuve mi mejilla luego de que Green me golpeara dándome cuenta que eso no me había dolido…_

"_Green, eso no dolió" dije yo algo sorprendido… ¿También la sensación de dolor se había ido?_

"_¡¿Acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo?! ¡No me provoques!" dijo él, estaba increíblemente alterado pero yo no podía entenderlo… _

"_Green, es enserio lo que te estoy diciendo, no quiero que me veas siendo un cuerpo vacio" dije yo muy angustiado, Green no entendía mi angustia… él seguía viéndome como alguien que había perdido la cabeza de tanto estar aquí, aunque no estaba tan equivocado._

"_¡Red, ya basta! ¡Deja de decir eso!" Green se veía cada vez más molesto por lo que decidí mejor permanecer callado al respecto y disfrutar de mi posible ultimo día con él. _

"_Green… lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando" dije yo aún sin poder sonreír, él se veía algo escéptico ya que no sonreía para apoyar el que fuera una broma pero a pesar de que quería sonreír… simplemente no sucedía._

"_Pues es una broma muy mala, de verdad me estabas preocupando, torpe" dijo él. Para tratar de cambiar el tema o simplemente terminarlo, tome el pequeño contenedor del almuerzo y empecé a comer._

"_Te ha quedado muy buena la comida" dije yo, lamentablemente no podía saborear la comida así que no sabía en realidad si sabía bien o no… pero siendo Green seguro que sabía muy bien._

"_¿Sí? Creo que me pase un poco con la sal… pero me alegra que te haya gustado" dijo él "Sabes, el otro día paso Kasumi por el gimnasio a saludar, sí que fue algo extraño"_

"_Oh… ¿Sí? ¿Te dijo algo?"_

"_Sí, me conto de cómo le estaba yendo últimamente en el gimnasio y también me pregunto por ti" dijo él, así que Kasumi aún me recordaba…_

"_Ya veo… mándale un saludo de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas" dije yo, Green sonrió y asintió alegremente._

"_Con gusto, de hecho, la próxima vez que venga te llevare a Pueblo Paleta para que veas a tu mamá, si que está preocupada por ti" dijo Green, lo miré fijamente sin saber que decir, no podía decirle que no y explicarle lo mismo de antes ya que le había dicho que era una broma… _

"_Sí, supongo que sí…" dije yo mientras me terminaba el almuerzo "Estaría bien ver como esta Pueblo Paleta"_

"_Vaya, apenas puedo creer que si no vengo no bajas de aquí… y que además no te dignes a ir a Pueblo Paleta a ver a tu familia, si que eres un caso perdido" dijo Green, en eso tenía mucha razón… sí que era un caso perdido…_

_Pasaron varias horas de platica antes de notar que algo andaba mal en el código del Monte… al parecer habría una tormenta de nieve por lo que era mejor que Green se marchara, lo acompañe justo antes de que terminara el área de la cueva, al parecer la prisión de nieve estaba dándole la despedida al jugador que había interactuado con la falla por mucho tiempo._

"_Red, vendré a visitarte lo más pronto que pueda" dijo él, yo lo mire fijamente sin saber que responder a eso… creo que era el momento perfecto para despedirme de él._

"_Green… Seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos" dije yo, él se quedo inmóvil al escuchar esto._

"_Red, que dices… ¿por qué sonó eso a una despedida…?" murmuró él, al parecer al fin estaba comprendiendo lo que había querido decirle hace horas… Green se encontraba justo en frente de mí así que pude ver esa mirada llena de preocupación que me estaba dando al principio de mi intento de explicación…_

"_El verte insistir en que vendrías una y otra vez me hizo reflexionar" dije yo "Tal vez tengas razón… Puede que yo ya no esté aquí pero eso sólo significa que tendremos que vernos en algún otro lugar, esperare hasta que vengas a verme"_

"_Red… te dije que dejaras de decir cosas tan tristes…" dijo él, negué con la cabeza y tome el abrigo que aún traía puesto para luego ponerlo alrededor de él._

"_Quiero verte, seguiré esperándote hasta que al fin nos encontremos" dije yo mientras observaba cómo Green se encontraba paralizado escuchándome "No te estoy diciendo adiós, Green, esto es un hasta pronto"_

"_Red..." Green murmuró justo antes de que le diera un beso en los labios, permanecí de esa forma varios segundos antes de apartarme y abrazarlo._

"_Tal vez ya no pueda sonreír pero… espero que eso haya servido" dije yo, Green seguía sin reaccionar por lo que me aleje y mire como permanecía quieto con la cara muy roja "¿Green?"_

"_¡Tú! ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a hacer eso y verte tan indiferente?!" dijo Green claramente alterado, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? "¡No tengo idea de qué demonios quisiste decir con todo eso pero juró que nos volveremos a encontrar!"_

"_Sí…" murmure yo, Green volvió a abrazarme y me dio un beso en la frente… se sentía justo cómo la ultima vez; luego de ese beso en la frente, Green me miró algo frustrado, se veía que tenía ganas como de decir algo pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. _

"_¿Por qué tenias que decir todas esas cosas? Ahora siento que si no hago esto ahora no podre luego… sí que eres un experto en el drama, incluso te las ingeniaste para causarme un lio interno" dijo él mientras se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza, tenía un leve sonrojo y se veía algo preocupado…_

"_¿Pero qué-?" dije yo siendo interrumpido por Green quien puso sus labios sobre los míos, sinceramente me sorprendí mucho… no era un beso normal, estaba moviendo los labios y profundizando el beso, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Green se aparto y miró hacia otro lado claramente apenado. _

"_Las cosas que me haces hacer… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tenias que decir todas esas cosas deprimentes! ¡Me haces sentir como que no podre verte nunca más!" dijo Green luciendo molesto pero aún con ese sonrojo…_

"_Green… tú…"_

"_No digas más, ni siquiera sabía que haría eso…" dijo él entonces volteándose "¡Me voy! Pero de cualquier forma… Hasta pronto… ¿verdad?"_

"_Así es…" al decir esto vi como Green se despedía alzando una mano, siguió su camino de regreso a ciudad Verde dejándome atrás, una vez que desapareció de mi vista decidí regresar a la cueva donde yacía Pika dormido. ¿Qué había sido ese beso? Era lamentable que ahora no pudiera si quiera saberlo por mi carencia emocional pero sabía que no había sido nada malo…~_

"Uh…" Satoshi despertó aún con el dolor de cabeza, ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir así?, se incorporo y miró alrededor, Shigeru estaba acostado en uno de los sofás del cuarto junto con Pikachu, era una vista un tanto rara ya que no eran muchas las veces que podía ver su cara llena de paz al dormir, era increíble la diferencia que había a cuando estaba despierto ya que Shigeru siempre tenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Pero que pasa… pareciera que me golpee la cabeza o algo…"

"¿Pika-Pi?" Pikachu alzó las orejas al oír la voz de su entrenador, lo volteó a ver y felizmente se acerco a darle los buenos días.

"Pikachu…" murmuró Satoshi contento de ver a su Pokémon, a pesar de que tenia dolor de cabeza, ver a Pikachu siempre le alegraba.

"¡Pika!" Shigeru se despertó al oír el escándalo de Pikachu, se frotó los ojos con la muñeca y luego se levanto.

"Vaya, me duele la espalda… quedarme aquí sí que está costando, Satoshi" dijo él, antes de que pudiera decir nada caminó a la mesita cerca de la entrada y tomo la bandeja con el desayuno de Satoshi. "¿Puedes creer que dormiste todo el día de ayer? Debes estar con mucha energía"

"Pues te diré…" dijo Satoshi al recargarse contra la almohada viendo su desayuno en su regazo "Me duele la cabeza…"

"¿Ah?" murmuró Shigeru algo confundido mientras se sentaba de lado sobre la cama "¿Todavía? Eso sí que es extraño, si no me equivoco has tenido dolor de cabeza desde la semana pasada"

"Sí y no me deja de doler por alguna razón…" dijo Satoshi recordando cómo después de ese día que conoció a Silver y Gold ha tenido un dolor de cabeza muy persistente y que hasta la fecha no había bajado ni un poco; estaban a sólo dos semanas más antes de que Mayo comenzara por lo que esperaba que se quitara para entonces.

"Me pregunto que será… no creo que sea por falta de sueño ya que no has hecho nada más que dormir" dijo Shigeru.

"No lo sé, pienso que ya me está haciendo daño estar en el hospital" al decir esto, Shigeru se quedo en silencio por unos segundos luego soltando una carcajada, Satoshi lo miró confundido, ¿De qué se reía?

"¿Qué te está afectando el estar aquí? ¡Qué buen chiste! Sato-chan, puede ser todo menos eso, lo que yo creo es que necesitas una batalla pokémon" dijo Shigeru mientras se secaba una de las lagrimas que habían salido por la risa.

"Un combate…" murmuró Satoshi quedándose algo pensativo, podía escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no combatiera contra él, que no lo hiciera pero luego de considerarlo asintió muy de acuerdo con su rival. "¡Tienes razón! Debe ser eso, no hemos tenido un combate desde que despertamos, ¿Verdad, Pikachu?"

"¡Pika!" Pikachu asintió felizmente, recordaba todas las veces de las peleas por lo qué la idea de pelear junto a Satoshi le agradaba.

"¡Será como antes!" dijo Satoshi muy contento, Shigeru lo miró algo perdido, ¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Será como antes? Si él ni siquiera había llegado a Ciudad Viridian… ¿Cuántas peleas pudo tener?

"Satoshi, debo decir que no paras de confundirme" dijo Shigeru mientras veía a su amigo comer con mucho ánimo "No digas ridiculeces, apenas y saliste de pueblo paleta"

"¡No importa! ¡Ya verás de que estamos hechos!" dijo Satoshi sin importarle lo que había dicho Shigeru, parte de él estaba preocupado ya que sí, en realidad todo había sido un sueño… pero si los combates aún eran como en su sueño… ¡Claro que podría! ¿Pero Pikachu podría hacer los ataques? Al menos tendría una buena oportunidad para probar a su pokémon y cerciorarse de si conservaba la experiencia o no.

"Hm, ya veo… bien, me alegra que te muestres tan confiado" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi lo miró contento ya que al parecer a su rival si le importaba su estado de ánimo. "Ya que no me tomara ni dos minutos patearte el trasero"

"¿Ah? Shigeru…" dijo Satoshi con el ceño fruncido, Shigeru sonrió de lado algo divertido ante la irritación del otro. "¡Más te vale darme un combate decente!"

"Eso debería decirlo yo, tendrás el honor de combatir contra mi después de todo" dijo él "Por ahora termina de comer, luego de eso iremos a la ciudad"

"¡Hecho!" dijo Satoshi entonces empeñándose en comer, el dolor de cabeza seguía presente y parecía que crecía ahora que tenía en la mente el combate pero él estaba decidido a vencerlo, ¡No podía ser falsa la experiencia de Pikachu! ¡Tenía que probar que Pikachu y él seguían siendo el mejor equipo!

Shigeru lo observó comer por un par de minutos antes de decidir salir de la habitación, con la razón de ir al lobby del hospital, en su camino fue pensando a donde llevarlo específicamente, ¿Qué lugar sería bueno para un combate? Tal vez no era tan difícil, Ciudad Mística tenía muchos lugares de ese estilo. Una vez Satoshi había terminado de comer, Shigeru regresó al cuarto y empezó a ayudarlo para que se cambiara.

"Vaya que eres rápido" dijo Satoshi mientras se ponía la playera, al menos agradecía ser capaz de hacer algo.

"No es como que fuera a tardarme, si te dejo por tu cuenta nunca terminas de cambiarte, torpe" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi no pudo decir nada al respecto ya que lo que decía era verdad, si no fuera por él se tardaría años en intentar ponerse lo demás. "Además, ¿Cómo van tus piernas?"

"Bien, con los ejercicios que me han puesto al menos ya puedo doblar las piernas y sentarme en la cama cruzándolas pero me temo que aún no resisten mi peso si trato de pararme" dijo Satoshi algo contento ya que antes no le reaccionaban mucho, el primer día había logrado pararse de la cama por el esfuerzo severo que puso, tanta era la naturalidad de poder pararse y caminar que su cerebro tardo en captar la diferencia entre el sueño y la realidad, una vez que este reconoció que sus piernas habían estado estáticas entonces fue cuando ya no pudo hacer mucho movimiento.

"Pues parece que te has esforzado en tratar de caminar, en poco tiempo ya no tendré la molestia de estarte ayudando" dijo Shigeru haciendo que Satoshi se entristeciera un poco, era obvio que le estaba dando mucho trabajo a Shigeru pero no le gustaba escucharlo…

"Sí, es verdad, espero no tardarme mucho en eso" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru se detuvo brevemente para verlo seriamente. "¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Sólo no vayas a esforzarte demasiado por alguna razón tonta que tengas, si haces eso es posible que tengas que estar el doble de tiempo en rehabilitación" dijo Shigeru sabiendo que sus palabras le habían calado.

"Sí" dijo Satoshi asintiendo levemente. Luego de que Shigeru termino de ayudarlo, lo alzo en sus brazos y lo puso en la silla de ruedas encaminándose hacia la entrada, Pikachu estaba en estos momentos en los hombros de Shigeru con la vista hacia la ventana que daba con vista a la ciudad. "Dime Shigeru… ¿A que fuiste al lobby?

"¿Tanta curiosidad te da? Fui por un pokémon para nuestra batalla" dijo él, Satoshi arqueo una ceja confundido.

"¿Usaras al pokémon con el que entraras al internado?"

"¿Hmm? Pero claro que no, ya te lo dije, no pienso enseñártelo hasta que entremos al internado" dijo Shigeru irritando un poco a su amigo ya que esté tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cual sería. "Asumo que llevarás a tu Pikachu, ¿No es así? No es como que tengas otro pokémon"

"Así es, puede que no tenga otro pokémon pero Pikachu y yo somos los mejores amigos" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru sonrió a esto ya que le parecía chistoso que ya dijera esto a pesar de sólo haber convivido por varias horas con su pokémon… aunque tenía que admitir que Pikachu tenía un apego inusual hacia Satoshi.

"Ya veo, la amistad que se forja en un par de horas es increíblemente poderosa" dijo Shigeru soltando otra carcajada, Satoshi no le hizo caso ya que él había pasado ya dos años con Pikachu a su lado y en la realidad del sueño ya habían sido más años.

"Sigue burlándote, Shigeru, ya veremos quien ríe cuando acabe la batalla" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru siguió riéndose ahora por una razón diferente.

"Si que no has cambiado nada, bobo, actúas igual que hace dos años respecto a las batallas" dijo Shigeru, le alegraba que Satoshi al menos actuara similar a cómo él lo recordaba, hacia que sintiera que no habían pasado esos dos años sin verlo.

"Y tú sigues igual de fastidioso" dijo Satoshi mientras caminaban fuera del hospital.

"Bien, ¿Te parece que te lleve a uno de los centros de batalla? Hay muchos por la ciudad a menos que quieras luchar a campo abierto" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi se quedo considerándolo unos momentos.

"Hm… creo que quiero que sea a campo abierto, he estado encerrado mucho tiempo por lo que el aire fresco me sienta bien" dijo él, Shigeru asintió y en vez de llevarlo a uno de los centros de batalla por la ciudad lo llevo a uno de los campos de batalla.

"Ya llegamos, aquí será la batalla" dijo Shigeru mientras dejaba a Satoshi de un lado del campo y caminaba al otro extremo "Será una batalla con un solo pokémon ya que no tienes a otro más que Pikachu, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, me parece bien" dijo Satoshi decidido a ganarle, Pikachu se puso en posición de ataque mientras que Shigeru sacaba una pokébola.

"Bien, entonces… ¡Arcanine, yo te elijo!" Shigeru lanzo su pokébola al aire dejando salir a su pokémon. "¿Qué te parece, Sato-chan? ¿Crees poder contra nosotros?"

"¡Ha! Con que arcanine eh… no podrá contra Pikachu, ¡eso es seguro!" dijo Satoshi muy confiado, si era como en su sueño entonces conocía todos los ataques de su pokémon, podría predecir sus ataques y vencerlo… pero todo dependía de que Pikachu aún tuviera todos sus ataques, velocidad y fuerza…

"Eso lo veremos, ¡Arcanine usa derribo!" Arcanine velozmente se acercaba a Pikachu con toda intención de vencerlo de un golpe, Shigeru estaba seguro de que Pikachu no tenía ni la más mínima experiencia en batallas así que sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

"¡Pikachu, cuando esté a punto de lanzarse brinca y usa impactrueno!" al decir esto Pikachu rápidamente siguió sus instrucciones y logró que su ataque entrara en contacto con arcanine, el impactrueno fue tan fuerte que dejo a Arcanine algo aturdido, Shigeru miró la batalla muy sorprendido de ver que Satoshi si sabía lo que hacía, ¿pero cómo?

"¡Arcanine, usa llamarada!" Arcanine sacudió su cabeza tratando de recuperarse y procedió a lanzarle varias llamas que se veían imponentes a Pikachu, Satoshi sonrió muy confiado ante el movimiento ya listo para decirle a Pikachu que hacer pero el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en uno grave, no podía concentrarse y sentía como algo quería atravesarle el cráneo del puro dolor.

"Pikachu… usa, ugh… contraescudo" Pikachu alcanzo a escuchar y rápidamente uso su ataque de impactrueno para cubrirse del ataque de arcanine, Shigeru siguió sorprendido por la habilidad de Pikachu pero decidió dejar las preguntas para después. Satoshi seguía sufriendo por el dolor, pero seguía esforzándose en seguir la pelea mientras que una voz en su cabeza le decía que no siguiera combatiendo contra Green, ¿Green? Satoshi no entendía pero esa voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"¡Arcanine, usa derribo de nuevo!" al decir esto, Arcanine quien estaba corriendo alrededor del campo tratando de evitar el ataque se acerco lo suficiente para atacarlo en el momento preciso que el contraescudo dejo de tener efecto, por consecuencia, Pikachu fue lanzado unos metros lejos terminando algo desequilibrado.

"Pika-" Satoshi fue interrumpido a media orden ya que la voz seguía repitiéndole que no peleara contra Green, que no se atreviera a ganarle. En un intento desesperado de callar su mente dejo salir un grito que paró todo el combate. Ambos pokémons se asustaron y dejaron de pelear para voltear a ver a Satoshi, incluso Shigeru ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en él.

"Arcanine, regresa" dijo Shigeru regresando a su pokémon luego de escuchar el grito doloroso de Satoshi, Pikachu volteó a verlo muy preocupado y un tanto asustado, ¿Por qué habría gritado de esa manera? "¡Satoshi! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"

"Déjame en paz… quien sea que me este hablando, ya no quiero escuchar…" Satoshi sujetaba su cabeza tratando de que la voz lo dejara en paz pero aún continuaba escuchando una y otra vez como le decía que no se atreviera a ganar el combate. Shigeru se acerco a él y se agacho para tratar de ver lo que le pasaba.

"Satoshi, ¿Es migraña verdad? Me hubieras dicho antes y nos hubiéramos quedado en el hospital, no tiene caso que tengamos una batalla cuando no te sientes bien"

"Yo… no dejaré que mates a Green sólo por un combate" Shigeru se quedó paralizado al escuchar lo que el otro le decía… ¿Green de nuevo? Al parecer Satoshi seguía comportándose raro, no paraba de preguntarse qué había pasado ya que Satoshi ya no había actuado tan raro desde aquella vez… pero por una parte seguía con el dolor de cabeza, ¿Así que se había equivocado?

"Satoshi pero que dices…" murmuró Shigeru al ver cómo Pikachu se acercaba y se subía a las piernas de su entrenador.

"Shigeru, yo no… mi cabeza, duele…" dijo Satoshi mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza "No sé qué pasa, yo-"

"Tranquilo, regresaremos al hospital" dijo Shigeru tomando la silla de ruedas para luego caminar de vuelta al hospital "Lo que pasa por querer sacarte…"

"No vuelvas a pedirme un combate nunca más" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru lo miró muy confundido, ¿Por qué ya no quería? Había dado buena pelea por lo que no tenía razón para decir que ya no.

"Satoshi, pero de que hablas, estuviste a punto de ganarme… no veo por qué ya no querrías combatir contra mi" dijo Shigeru. Luego de un pequeño rato sin hablar Shigeru se empezó a preocupar, ¿Por qué no decía nada? "¿Satoshi…?"

"Esto es…" murmuró Satoshi, Shigeru siguió caminando y se detuvo en el parque donde se puso en frente de él para ver lo que hacía. Satoshi observaba sus manos sin voltear a ver a Shigeru.

"Satoshi… ¿Te pasa algo? Si no me hablas no lo sabré" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi se quedo inmóvil al escuchar la voz de su rival, ¿Pero qué ocurría…?

"¿La voz de Green…?" Satoshi entonces miró a Shigeru quien estaba terriblemente confundido. "Pero cómo es posible…"

"Satoshi pero qué-"

"Todo este tiempo creí que ya no volvería a verte…" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru lo miró en silencio tratando de entender que quería decir. "Sin embargo… ¿Qué es esta sensación extraña? La siento alrededor de todo mi cuerpo…"

"¿Ah? ¿Calor corporal tal vez?" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi lo considero por unos segundos entonces asintiendo.

"Sí… eso debe ser, calor corporal…"

"Sato-chan, estas actuando muy raro…" dijo Shigeru dándose cuenta que el otro no le ponía atención "¡Satoshi! ¡Oye!"

"¿Me hablas a mí?" Shigeru no sabía que creer, Satoshi parecía que hablaba en serio pero parecía que sólo se hacía… podía seguirle el juego pero… ¿Y si quedaba cómo tonto?

"Tú qué crees, bobo" Satoshi lo miro en silencio, estaba muy feliz de darse cuenta que en realidad si se trataba de él.

"No sé qué ocurre, Green, pero debo decir que me alegra verte" dijo Satoshi viéndolo seriamente, cosa que le hizo al otro dudar que hablara siendo sincero… ¿Qué acaso no era normal sonreír cuando uno está alegre?

"Satoshi, si quieres que al menos me crea lo que dices deberías intentar sonreír mientras hablas" Shigeru no podía creer que estuviera explicándole algo así a Satoshi y lo peor del caso era que parecía que el otro se estaba tomando la explicación seriamente cómo si en serio quisiera entender algo difícil…

"Sonreír… No recuerdo como se hacía" dijo Satoshi, Shigeru lo miró con incredulidad, ¿Era en serio?

"Perfecto, dices que no sabes sonreír… ¿Qué más? ¿No sabías que era el calor tampoco?"

"No… pero es una sensación muy agradable" dijo Satoshi "Sabes, es algo extraño verte sin tus abrigos"

"¿Abrigos? Satoshi, ¿de qué demonios hablas? Estoy tratando de seguirte el juego pero-"

"¿Satoshi? Green, ¿Por qué me llamas así?" Satoshi dejó sin palabras a su rival, ¿Qué por qué le llamaba Satoshi? Si que había algo mal aquí…

"Haha, muy gracioso, Sato-chan… ese es tu nombre a menos de que te haya dado alzheimer de repente" dijo Shigeru a Satoshi quien sólo lo veía callado.

"No, mi nombre es Red" dijo él, Shigeru estaba tratando de entenderlo pero este se lo complicaba cada vez más.

"¿Red? ¿Acaso ese será tu nombre para el internado?" pregunto Shigeru ahora entendiendo que tal vez Satoshi se había tomado lo del sobrenombre en serio.

"Sí… supongo" dijo Red sin entender de qué hablaba el otro, ¿internado? De repente había aparecido ahí y Green ya le hablaba de entrar a un internado…

"Pero sabes… yo no dije que mi sobrenombre fuera a ser Green, yo dije que sería Blue" dijo Shigeru confundiendo a Red, ¿Blue? Pero si ella era la amiga de Silver y Gold…

"¿Cómo ha estado?"

"¿Eh?" Shigeru miró a Satoshi con detenimiento sin entender el cambio de tema.

"¿Cómo ha estado Blue?" Shigeru entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con sospecha, ¿Ahora esté de qué hablaba?

"Satoshi, en serio vas a provocar que me de migraña de tanta ridiculez que dices" Shigeru decidió llevarlo de regreso al hospital ya que al parecer estaba delirando.

"Pika… veo que estas bien, eso me alegra" dijo Red, Pikachu lo miró algo preocupado, ¿sería que algo le había ocurrido?

"Pika-Pi…"

"Incluso ya comenzaste a preocupar a tu pokémon, si, definitivamente debes regresar al hospital"

"¿Hospital…? ¿Acaso me pasó algo?" preguntó Red tratando de recordar algo de lo ocurrido en el monte plateado.

"¿Pero qué…? Satoshi-"

"Red" dijo Red interrumpiendo a Green.

"Muy bien, Red, creo que esa migraña te afecto demasiado… actúas cómo si fueras otra persona"

"Uh…" murmuró Red muy entretenido viendo a su alrededor, luego de años de sólo ver nieve y pinos estaba muy divertido viendo los alrededores. "Puedo sentir la vida en este lugar…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Shigeru, Satoshi no paraba de decir tonterías por lo que decidió mejor seguirle el juego.

"Hace mucho que no veía tanto color, la voz de las personas y el aroma de los restaurantes…" Red cerró los ojos disfrutando de las voces a su alrededor, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó otra voz que no fuera la de él hablando en voz alta y la de sus pokémons?

"Entiendo, debes estar muy emocionado" dijo Shigeru quien seguía tirando a loco a Satoshi, luego de que este dejara su actuación se lo recordaría y se burlaría al respecto.

"Sí… aunque debo decir que la voz que más extrañe oír fue la tuya" Shigeru no supo como tomarse el comentario, Satoshi lo había hecho sonar algo extraño…

"¿Por qué? ¿Extrañabas que te molestara?" dijo Shigeru de forma burlona, Red no respondió a esto y en cambio siguió viendo el panorama de la ciudad.

"No lo sé… simplemente me dolió por un tiempo el no poder verte, ese tiempo que estuve atrapado en el monte plateado… pero parece que ya no más" dijo Red, Shigeru reacciono a la mención del monte plateado, ¿Satoshi ya había estado ahí? ¿Pero como sabia de ese lugar si había caído en coma?

"¿Estuviste atrapado en el Monte Plateado? ¿Cuándo fue eso?" Red se entristeció al oír a Green decir eso… ¿Qué acaso no recordaba las veces que le llevaba el almuerzo? ¿O será que en realidad lo había olvidado? Después de todo le estaba llamando con otro nombre.

"Green, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?"

"¿Olvidar qué?" preguntó Green, Red sintió como algo dentro de él se retorcía… ¿Green había olvidado todo? ¿Será que ahora estaba en otra dimensión hecha por el sistema…? El ya no podía soportar eso, soportaría estar en el monte plateado sin poder acabar su vida… pero nunca soportaría que Green no lo recordara y que en cambio viviera la vida de aquel que lo remplazo.

"Ya veo… no es nada, olvida todo lo que dije" dijo Red, ¿otra realidad hecha por el sistema? No, jamás aceptaría su juego… seguro que si terminara con su vida entonces despertaría en su antigua realidad.

"¿Ah? ¿De casualidad ya recapacitaste? Haha Satoshi, a veces me das algo de miedo" dijo Shigeru ya más relajado por qué su amigo volviera en sí.

"Green… quisiera que me respondieras unas preguntas…" Shigeru lo miró curioso, ¿Qué sería lo que le preguntaría?

"¿Hm? ¿Qué vas a preguntar?"

"¿De casualidad eres el líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Verde?" Red quería confirmar que esta era otra dimensión hecha por el sistema por lo que debía hacerle preguntas para relacionar a este Green con el Green que conocía.

"No, me fui a viajar por la región estos dos años Satoshi, aún me falta entrar al internado y pasarlo para que pudiera ser líder de gimnasio, además… no sé si seré líder de gimnasio cuando acabe"

"Tu primer pokémon fue un squirtle, ¿verdad?"

"Sí…" Shigeru aún se preguntaba cómo Satoshi sabía esas cosas pero tal vez lo descubriría pronto.

"Ya veo…" Red encontró una pequeña similitud con el Green que él conocía pero aún así… sí no recordaba que él había estado en el monte plateado no tenia caso preguntar más, ese Green al que tanto extraño no estaba… era otro Green de otra dimensión, ¿Cómo poder aceptarlo? Estaba harto de tener que lidiar con vidas ajenas a las de él. Y si él no recordaba nada de eso… ¿Tampoco recordaría el beso que le dio antes de que se fuera esa vez? Al parecer de nuevo se encontraba solo en un lugar desconocido…

"Green…" murmuró tristemente, ¿Sería que el Green de ahora sólo estuviera siguiéndole el juego? Por lo que entendía… el Red de esa dimensión se llamaba Satoshi y ahora estaba en el hospital por una razón desconocida, sin embargo se negaba a dejar su identidad sólo por encajar con esa dimensión, no le interesaba actuar como alguien que no era y si Green no era él Green de la otra realidad tendría que aceptarlo. ¿Tenía otro nombre verdad? "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre? Es Shigeru, en serio no sé qué es lo que te pasa" dijo él, Red quería llamarlo por ese nombre pero a la hora de voltear a verlo para declarar que ese era su nombre y no Green… pudo contemplar la imagen de su amigo que lo visitaba, Shigeru era idéntico a Green, no podía decirle de otra forma.

"Lo lamento, no creo poder dejar de llamarte Green" dijo Red soltando un suspiro, Shigeru pudo notar el tono lamentable con él que Satoshi había dicho esto por lo que empezó a sentirse mal por tratarlo como si estuviera loco, ¿Y por qué se sentía mal? Pues Satoshi se escuchaba muy deprimido al decir eso, parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento… lo que no sabía él era que Red no estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar de ninguna forma, sólo podía estar serio y en silencio ya que era usual no sentir nada debido a ser una falla.

"No suelo hacer esto… pero de verdad que me produces lastima, torpe" dijo Shigeru algo apenado "Si quieres puedes explicarme tu situación, Red"

"Green… ¿es enserio?" Red se había dado cuenta que la actitud de esté Green se parecía a la del otro… tal vez no tenían los mismos recuerdos pero era posible que la personalidad fuera la misma…

"¿Tú qué crees? Ya no me preguntes que si no cambiare de opinión" dijo Shigeru, Red asintió y el resto del camino se fueron en total silencio. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Satoshi, Shigeru lo cargo para ponerlo sobre la cama y entonces se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban por la mesita de la entrada luego de arrastrarla cerca de la cama de Satoshi.

"Green… ¿Por qué tuviste que cargarme?"

"No puedes caminar, tonto…" dijo Shigeru tratando de no pensar de más y solo contestarle, tal vez así todo sería más sencillo.

"¿Desde cuándo estoy así?" pregunto Red quien movía sus piernas encontrando extraña su inhabilidad.

"Una semana y media"

"¿Y has estado cuidándome desde entonces?" Shigeru observaba la mirada inexpresiva de su amigo encontrándola algo incomoda pero bien, miró hacia otro lado y asintió.

"Así es"

"Vaya… sí, al parecer sí actúas muy parecido, una cosa más…" dijo Red "¿Podrías acercarte?"

"¿Qué pasa?" al acercarse creyendo que Satoshi le diría algo, esté se sorprendió ya que su amigo sólo lo jalo hacia el dándole un beso… Shigeru se quedo petrificado pero justo cuando recapacito esté se aparto y lo miró incrédulo, ¡¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?!

"Ya veo… así que así es…" dijo Red entonces fijándose en la reacción de él otro la cual fue de total pánico y confusión.

"¡Tú! ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a hacer eso y verte tan indiferente?!" exclamó Shigeru con el sonrojo cubriéndole toda la cara, Red se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo mismo que Green por lo que pudo suspirar muy aliviado… al parecer no era tan malo estar en esa situación tan confusa, no tendría que acudir a la muerte después de todo; lo mejor era que ya no estaría solo y que podría disfrutar de Green una vez más… aunque le daba algo de remordimiento ya que había dejado al Green de su realidad completamente.

"Respondiste igual que él…" le dijo Red al oído, Shigeru se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que el otro decía un tanto sonrojado. "Siento mucho decirte esto pero… debido a esa respuesta no creo dejar de tratarte como Green, espero no te lo tomes personal aunque sea algo personal"

"Q-Qué…" Shigeru no podía procesar lo que ocurría, ¿Satoshi se le estaba insinuando…? "¡Ya basta! ¡Sé que estas delirando pero no es posible que llegues a ese extremo!"

"¿Delirar? ¿Yo?" Red lo miró con curiosidad y verdadera inocencia, ¿en serio parecía que estaba loco?

"¡Sí, claro! ¿Crees que me voy a creer que el idiota de Satoshi es capaz de semejante cosa? ¡Es obvio que estás loco y no estás pensando! Tendré que decirle al doctor para que te inyecte o algo así… ¡Ya no puedo contigo!" dijo Shigeru muy alterado aún con la cara roja, Red lo observaba con detenimiento entonces llegando a una conclusión.

"No creí decir nunca esto pero…"

"¿Eh?" Shigeru lo miró algo interesado en lo que iba a decir.

"Te ves lindo cuando te alteras de esa forma" dijo Red inexpresivamente causando que Shigeru quedara atónito. "Ahora que lo pienso ya te has visto varias veces así… cómo cuando me traías el almuerzo y me mentías torpemente diciendo que cómo estabas a la vuelta habías decidido ir"

"Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando… Satoshi no me está diciendo nada de esto, no se me está insinuando, yo estoy exagerando las cosas…" Shigeru murmuró tratando de ignorar todo lo ocurrido, ¿Tal vez él que ahora soñaba era él? "Pronto me despertare y me daré cuenta que no debo comer demasiado en la noche…"

"Green, tienes razón" dijo Red llamando su atención "Ya que yo no soy Satoshi, mi nombre es Red"

"Oh por dios… ahora está diciendo que es otra persona… Pikachu, electrocútalo levemente o algo que ya se le zafaron varios tornillos" dijo Shigeru quien ahora tenía la cara contra la cama creyendo que tanto tener que cuidar a Satoshi lo hacía alucinar cosas.

"Green… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Me dijiste que escucharías mi historia" dijo Red, Shigeru sólo suspiro imaginando que lo que oiría serian más tonterías.

"Bien, de acuerdo… ya no creo poder escuchar algo más zafado que lo que ya me dijiste" Shigeru se levanto lentamente y se sentó dispuesto a escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle, mientras esté no comenzara a besarlo o algo más raro todo estaría bien… ¿verdad? El tiempo siguió y con él la cordura de Shigeru, entre más explicación daba creía perderse más y más… ¿Por qué? No es que creyera que su cabeza fuera explotar de tanta tontería… más bien no entendía por qué había podido asimilar lo que el otro le decía como si su historia fuera la más lógica de todas. Algo andaba mal aquí… ¿Por qué le creía?

"Y pues… eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte de momento" dijo Red concluyendo la explicación, Shigeru se quedo callado en lo que terminaba de procesar la información.

"Ya veo…" murmuró Shigeru "Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, no sé si te creo por querer que en serio no seas Satoshi o si es por otra razón que ni yo identifico"

"Estoy seguro de que simplemente sabes que es verdad" dijo Red algo satisfecho, podía sentir cómo la razón de que lo entendiera era por qué el otro tenia conexión con Green, ¿Sería posible poder transferir sus recuerdos a Shigeru de Green? Si hiciera eso él podría comprenderlo…

"Pues entonces dejémoslo así" dijo Shigeru "¿Tú sabes entonces que ocurrió con Satoshi todo este tiempo?"

"Conozco la idea general ya que yo no pude dejar el mundo en el que estaba…"

"Pero sabes… aún no termino de entender cómo pudiste tomar prestado su cuerpo" dijo Shigeru.

"Yo no soy otra persona, Shigeru, no sé cómo explicarlo… No soy Satoshi pero sigo siendo parte de él" dijo Red algo confundido.

"Hmm… ya veo, te tomare como otra personalidad de él" dijo Shigeru encontrando esa solución muy razonable… ¿pero entonces eso quería decir que Satoshi si había salido perjudicado del coma? Bueno, mientras regresara a ser Satoshi en algún momento entonces todo estaría bien.

"Supongo que es aceptable" dijo Red mientras se acomodaba en la cama "¿Te molesta mucho que esté aquí ahorita?"

"No realmente, a pesar que definitivamente me confundiste… siento que aún te conozco, no me siento incomodo contigo por más extraño que suene" dijo Shigeru, Red cerró los ojos y suspiro, el tampoco encontraba incomoda la presencia de él.

"Sí… no importa si no eres él Green que conozco, en realidad me siento bien estando contigo" dijo Red, Shigeru lo miró con curiosidad, ¿Por qué él lo encontraría bien?

"Pero, Red… no lo entiendo, ¿Qué acaso no extrañas a tu amigo?"

"Extrañarlo… al estar aquí tengo el leve presentimiento que tarde o temprano lo veré" dijo Red, Shigeru seguía sin comprender ¿Tarde o temprano lo vería? "Veras… no se trata de ver a otra persona en sí, estoy con Green en este momento… pero lo único que falta son sus memorias. Pero… creo que juzgare eso dependiendo lo que pase de ahora en adelante"

"Entonces… ¿crees que soy Green?"

"No creo que seas Green, yo sé que lo eres" dijo Red, era extraño pero Shigeru sabía que Red debía estar sonriendo en estos momentos aunque esté no demostrara nada. "En estos momentos puedo decir que a mis ojos eres Green cuya cabeza se golpeo y no logra recordar nada"

"Pero… Red, tu sabes que yo soy otra persona… no soy la que conociste en tu realidad y no creo nunca compartir esas memorias"

"No insistas, no logro comprender lo que siento en estos momentos pero aunque sé que eres diferente a quien conocí… luces igual y actúas de una forma increíblemente parecida, no puedo decir que no eres Green" dijo Red, Shigeru estaba algo preocupado por él… estaba diciendo unas cosas algo tristes y a decir verdad no tenia problema en separarlo de Satoshi, realmente podía verlo como alguien diferente. Hablando en contexto de Red, era una persona que había sido separada de todo lo que quiso y que ahora por azares del destino había despertado en un lugar completamente diferente con personas idénticas a las que él conoció que tristemente no son las mismas.

"Red…"

"Son idénticos al preocuparse también" dijo Red "Green… debo decir que Satoshi tiene sentimientos parecidos a los míos y llego a una conclusión similar a la mía"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé que él conoció a alguien en ese sueño el cual era idéntico a ti pero con el cual tuvo distintos recuerdos… todas las partes de Satoshi tienen diferentes perspectivas de acuerdo a una realidad parecida pero claramente diferente… ¿Sabes por qué?" dijo Red, Shigeru se quedo pensativo tratando de encontrar una posible razón.

"Lo único que se me ocurre para explicar que tenga varias formas distintas de conocer la realidad… es por no haber vivido la misma e inventársela" dijo Shigeru dándose cuenta en el momento que decía estas palabras que la situación de Satoshi en realidad era algo más grave. "Pero, Red, si tu eres una de esas perspectivas… ¿cómo puedes saber acerca de Satoshi? ¿No se supone que te consideres el original? ¿Cómo sabes de esa separación?"

"Te diré… cuando mi realidad fue destrozada, me enteré de lo que en realidad era y en el transcurso en que viví en mi mundo atrapado… tuve tiempo de investigar acerca de Satoshi, pero me temo que yo soy el único que sabe acerca de esto, si le tratas de preguntar a uno de nosotros que no sea yo no habrá respuesta alguna" dijo Red.

"Un momento… ¿Nosotros? ¿Hay otros aparte de ti?" preguntó Shigeru algo preocupado, ¿Tendría que enfrentar esta situación de nuevo…?

"Sí, pero de momento no sé cuantos sean… no creo que sean muchos" dijo Red algo pensativo "Oh, pero no te preocupes, seguramente podrás con ellos"

"Sí que me sobrestimas… apenas y pude mantenerme cuerdo luego de ti y aún sigo creyendo que mi tolerancia a estas cosas decayó exageradamente" dijo Shigeru "Pero bueno, ¿Quieres decir entonces que eres el único que sabe acerca de esto?"

"Ciertamente, en realidad Satoshi está consciente del sueño que tuvo pero veo que no tiene intención de contarte… con respecto a mí no tiene ni idea y es preferible que así se quede ya que Satoshi como te darás cuenta no tiene la capacidad de comprenderlo… o tal vez lo haga pero ya no sea el mismo; en todo caso evita el tema lo más que puedas, intentare ayudarte a que no surja" dijo Red, Shigeru arqueo una ceja ahora algo perdido… ¿Ayudarle? ¿Cómo?

"Red, ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar? No veo como puede ser eso posible"

"A diferencia de los otros… yo soy consciente de lo que sucede cuando Satoshi está despierto, cuesta trabajo pero si lo intento puedo influenciar sus pensamientos para que eso no ocurra" dijo Red, Shigeru no sabía cómo tomárselo pero rápidamente le llego un pensamiento que lo tenía muy preocupado.

"Red, dices que estas consciente de lo que pasa verdad…" dijo Shigeru "¿Sabes que ocurrió hace como una semana cuando Satoshi estaba aterrorizado? Fue la primera vez que me pidió que me durmiera con él" dijo Shigeru esperando que esté pudiera responderle sus dudas.

"Oh… eso, es verdad, ya se me había pasado mencionarlo" dijo Red "Incluso escuche a Gold mencionarlo también"

"¿Qué...? Antes de nada, ¿Qué paso cuando no estábamos Pikachu y yo?"

"Hm, si no me equivoco… un hombre entró a la habitación esa noche y empezó a hacernos cosas extrañas mientras estábamos dormidos, debo decir que nunca experimente algo cómo eso; Satoshi estaba increíblemente aterrado cuando despertó ya que pudo ver lo que había pasado a pesar de que el hombre ya no estaba" dijo Red, Shigeru se quedo varios segundos tratando de entender que pudo haberle hecho aquel hombre y si de verdad quería saberlo…

"Red, ¿Cómo supiste que pasó si estabas dormido?"

"Utilizo el término "dormir" cuando yo no soy el que está consciente… si dije que estábamos dormidos es porque este cuerpo estaba en estado de sueño, no había nadie de nosotros consciente" dijo Red.

"Ya veo… entonces, ¿puedes explicarme que paso?"

"No comprendo que sucedió pero a mi parecer no creo que sea algo que quieras escuchar" dijo Red, Shigeru se estaba preocupando al escuchar esto, ¿Algo que no entendió? Shigeru no era tonto, el tenia una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado pero quería confirmarlo directamente de él.

"Cuéntame, ya veré si es algo que deba o no escuchar" dijo Shigeru un poco nervioso, Red suspiro.

"Cómo describirlo… aquella noche él sólo entro sigilosamente y se acerco a la cama…"

"¿Sí…?" Shigeru lo miró impaciente, tenía muchas ganas de saber que había pasado ese día.

"Green, me temo que no puedo contarte"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si ya habías comenzado a contarme…" dijo Shigeru increíblemente frustrado.

"Así cómo yo exprese que no quería derrotarte en combate, él me está pidiendo que no diga nada"

"Pero acabas de decir que él no sabe de ti"

"Es verdad, pero puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y él de verdad no quiere que sepas… sí en realidad quieres saber que sucedió me temo que tendrás que hacer que él te lo diga" dijo Red, Shigeru lo tomo cómo caso perdido, ¿cómo hacer que el bobo de su amigo le dijera? Pues tendría que sacárselo como pudiera ya que no iba a permitir que le pasara algo sólo por querer guardarse lo que sucedió.

"Oh genial… ¿entonces qué ventaja tiene que estés aquí?" dijo Shigeru, no era realmente lo que pensaba pero había sido un comentario que le había nacido del puro coraje que sentía al no poder hacer nada.

"Ninguno, yo no comparto sus memorias en sí, puedo tener las mismas ahora que fui consciente de lo que hacia él pero no puedo saber que ocurrió en su sueño. Green, sé que estas enojado pero debes tratar de ser considerado con él, no es algo que le haya gustado cómo para contarlo abiertamente"

"¡Pero se supone que somos amigos! Aunque bueno…"

"Así es, tú más que nadie sabe la razón de que no te quiera contar" dijo Red, Shigeru sabía que era porque siempre le hacía burla a lo que decía, por eso luego Satoshi no tenía confianza en contarle.

"Pues ya veré la forma" dijo Shigeru encogiendo los hombros "No esperaras que me vuelva un Ángel con él sólo por querer saber algo que ocurrió"

"Green…" Red observaba con detenimiento como él otro hablaba con sorna, sí, definitivamente este chico era igual a Green cuando tenía doce años. Con el paso de los años Green y Red se hicieron más unidos a pesar de que Green estuviera en ciudad Verde y Red en el monte plateado, Green fue perdiendo esa necesidad de molestarlo y de mostrarse arrogante, aún fastidiaba a Red pero de una forma claramente diferente… aún no era honesto con sus sentimientos debido a todas las excusas que usaba para explicar la razón de su visita pero siempre se mostraba alegre y claramente contento de estar ahí, platicaban por horas y a veces Green lo regañaba por no cuidarse, parecía que Green tuviera una necesidad por protegerlo.

"No puedo negar que lo que siente Satoshi hacia mi sea totalmente real, está en mi naturaleza molestarlo, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, sólo sé que es divertido hacerlo y no hay otra manera en la que yo pueda actuar" dijo Shigeru.

"Green… ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que es difícil? Claro que no lo es, te estoy diciendo directamente cómo pienso" dijo Shigeru, Red negó con la cabeza ante ese comentario, cada vez sentía que hablaba más y más con el Green de su realidad.

"Lamento mucho no poder decirte que ocurrió, se que te interesa mucho saberlo" dijo Red "Si estas preocupado sólo deberías decirlo, no le veo caso a que insistas que no es así"

"¡Es que no es así! Tengo una responsabilidad con Satoshi ya que su madre me dejo a cargo, yo-" dijo Shigeru entonces callándose al ver la cara de Red la cual lo miraba fijamente sin parpadear "¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Es cierto que su madre me dejo a cargo de él, ¡no estoy mintiendo!" Red seguía viéndolo de la misma forma lo cual ponía de nervios a Shigeru "Si no fuera por su madre ni siquiera estaría aquí, no es mentira, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar cuidándolo sabes"

"…" Red seguía en silencio mirándolo, Shigeru no entendía porque lo seguía viendo así, ¡Estaba siendo sincero!

"Ni siquiera es que me interese estar aquí, bueno, sí… tal vez si me concierne un poco pero es por qué el estar aquí me ha involucrado demasiado sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto" Shigeru dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza tomando esa razón como una totalmente valida, en cambio Red seguía viéndolo sin inmutarse. "Satoshi es un bobo que no puede cuidarse sólo, si no fuera por eso ni siquiera vendría"

"…" lo más que hizo Red al estar viéndolo fue arquear la ceja lo cual afecto demasiado la actitud de Shigeru quien comenzaba a mostrar sus nervios en forma de sudor.

"Y ya sé que para eso están las enfermeras pero si así fuera y yo no estuviera aquí ese tipo que mencionas ya-" dijo Shigeru observando los ojos de Red que conforme más los veía, más se veían intimidantes. "Y es verdad que actúo mejor con Satoshi pero eso es porque desde el día que me pidió que me quedara se veía demasiado frágil"

"…" Red estaba disfrutando este rato más que nada, le entraba nostalgia ver a su amigo de esa forma, hecho un mar de nervios y tratando de excusar lo que no necesitaba excusa, lo único que le faltaba para ser una respuesta perfecta era…

"Y pues yo- ¡Basta! ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo admito! Me preocupa… ¡Pero deja de mirarme así!" dijo Shigeru. Red estaba muy divertido ahora que él había rematado la actitud de Green con una exactitud increíble, tal vez no necesitaría observarlo mucho, era obvio que de Green lo tenía casi todo.

"Sabes… esa mirada siempre funciona, Green siempre acaba siendo sincero cuando lo miró fijamente sin decir nada" dijo Red, Shigeru se quedo inmóvil ante eso, ¿Entonces Red lo estaba probando…?

"Tú… eres demasiado cruel" dijo Shigeru, Red sin poder hacer expresión parecida a la del triunfo sólo levanto sus dedos en señal de victoria. "Pero bueno, ¿Y qué importa que me preocupe Satoshi?" dijo él haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia otro lado algo irritado.

"Nada, me da gusto que lo aceptes, Green" dijo Red, Shigeru lo miró de reojo pensando en cómo esta personalidad de Red era demasiado para él.

"No sé cómo ese Green que tanto mencionas te soportaba, eres como un pequeño diablito que saca de quicio a cualquiera" dijo Shigeru, Red asintió haciendo que Shigeru en serio tomara a Red cómo caso perdido; a Red no le interesaba seguirle su juego.

"Sí, lo sé, Green me lo ha dicho un montón de veces… y aunque no logre comprender el significado, siempre regresa a verme" dijo Red quien no entendía por qué si Green se quejaba tanto de él simplemente regresaba a verlo como si nada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Si serás… es obvio que te quería, torpe" dijo Shigeru "De alguna otra forma no seguiría visitándote"

"Oh, ya veo… entonces… ¿Tú quieres a Satoshi?" dijo Red, Shigeru entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con un poco de resentimiento.

"Cómo si pudiera querer alguien tan patético y ridículo cómo él, sólo sirve para molestarlo" dijo Shigeru quien puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. "Como sea, ¿Por qué preguntaste cosas cómo si no supieras que es cuando ya has estado consciente por un tiempo?"

"Bien, creo que me lo tomare como un sí" dijo Red recibiendo una mirada asesina de Shigeru la cual ignoro "No es que estuviera consciente todo este tiempo, era consciente cuando Satoshi se dormía más que nada pero no cuando estaba despierto, me costó un poco volverme consciente de día… la última vez que recuerde saber de lo que sucedía en el día fue cuando estaban con Gold y Silver, puedo asumir que al encontrarse personas que se relacionaban con mi realidad eso me dio oportunidad de volverme consciente… Satoshi los encuentra familiares ya que una parte de él los conoce"

"Ya veo…" dijo Shigeru mientras Red volteaba a verse a un espejo "¿Pasa algo?"

"Mi cabello esta tan largo…" dijo Red "Creo que sería bueno que nos lleves a cortarnos el cabello"

"¿Te molesta tenerlo así?"

"Hm, un poco nada más" dijo Red "En fin… creo que me dormiré un rato, tratare de que Satoshi hable contigo al respecto… a decir verdad eso que paso fue confuso y desagradable"

"De acuerdo… yo tratare de no ser tan duro con él para sacarle la explicación" dijo Shigeru, Red lo miró por unos segundos haciendo que el otro respondiera viéndolo con sospecha "¿Algo que quieras decir…?"

"Sí… ¿Qué es esto?" dijo Red llevando la mirada por atrás de la almohada, Shigeru arqueo una ceja, ¿Había algo ahí?

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" Shigeru se asomó por un lado de donde estaba Red pero al momento de hacer esto, Red lo jalo hacia él dándole otro beso; Shigeru se separo bruscamente y termino golpeándose en el piso. "¡Red! ¡Ya pará de hacer eso!" Pikachu se encontraba dormido en uno de los sofás, ya que vio que no iban a hacer nada más que hablar había decidido dormir un rato.

"Lo considerare" dijo Red, Shigeru frunció el ceño algo molesto, ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba molestar? ¡Él era el que debería molestarlo!

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Sera mejor que ya te duermas!" dijo Shigeru, Red se acostó y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"Sí, mamá" dijo él, Shigeru rodo los ojos tratando de ignorar esto.

"Cómo sea…" Shigeru lo miró y se dio cuenta que no lo había ayudado a ponerse la ropa de hospital por lo que se levanto e hizo que Red cooperara para cambiarlo, una vez que termino entonces dejo que Red se acostara de nuevo. "Si que eres molesto"

"Cuídate, Green" dijo Red antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormirse. Shigeru se sentó alado de la mesita de la entrada y observó los formularios que había recibido de Silver.

"Muy bien… creo que se me ha olvidado llenar esto…" dijo Shigeru entonces buscando una pluma, una vez que lleno todos los puntos entonces se quedo mirando las respuestas. "Así que… el sobrenombre eh… creo que ya no tiene caso llamarme Blue si este torpe me llamara Green una y otra vez" era algo gracioso cómo había sido forzado por el torpe de su amigo a cambiar su decisión pero sí, no tenia caso tener otro apodo cuando ya se lo habían puesto e incluso ya se le hacia un poco más normal escucharlo, seguramente al ser llamado Blue ya no sería lo mismo. "Por lo que… tu ganas, mi sobrenombre a partir de ahora será Green"

**C/A: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo totalmente dedicado a estos dos xP aprecio muchos sus comentarios, entre más largos mejor pero bueno cualquier tipo es totalmente bienvenido n_n**


	15. Confusión

**C/A: **¡Lamento mucho la demora! Salí de vacaciones y cuando regresé simplemente no tenia inspiración para escribir ._. luego entre a la escuela y tuve menos tiempo pero sí inspiración xD ya están muy cerca del internado y de que salgan más personajes ouo

**Capítulo 15: Confusión**

Luego de la plática con Red que tuvo Shigeru, estuvo varios días preocupado y algo frustrado ya que Satoshi no parecía que fuera a decirle nada, otra de las cosas más extrañas fue que Red no había vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces, ¿Sera que se estaba volviendo loco?

De momento yacía sentado en uno de los sofás mirando vacíamente hacia donde estaba Satoshi sentado acariciando a su Pikachu en forma de Pichu, había estado pensado en que hacer día tras día… tanto fue esto que paso otra semana dejándolos a ambos a una simple semana antes de que comenzara el internado, ya comenzaba la semana de ir a comprar los cuadernos y demás cosas necesarias para el internado… él ya tenía todo preparado con excepción de los libros que le encargarían una vez estuviera dentro pero era más que obvio que tendría que ayudar a Satoshi a juntar lo suyo; sin embargo aún no resolvía el asunto del doctor… tenía que lograr que Satoshi le contara para poder hacer algo ya que de otra forma Satoshi no lo aceptaría frente a nadie más y ese asunto debía terminar de inmediato.

"Satoshi…" murmuró Shigeru algo exhausto, debido a todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, necesitaba dormir pero antes de eso tenía que arreglar unas cosas.

"¿Hm? Vaya, creí que estabas dormido, no hiciste ningún tipo de ruido" dijo Satoshi quien acariciaba a su pokémon, estaba de muy buen humor ya que la terapia había estado funcionando y sus piernas ya respondían más que antes, era cuestión de días para que volviera a caminar y eso le animaba bastante.

"Sabes…" dijo Shigeru mientras se levantaba de su lugar, sin ninguna intención de ser delicado en el asunto ya que estaba fastidiado y cansado… decidió simplemente ir al grano "Estoy harto de tener que fastidiarme la cabeza con esto así que me vas a responder de una buena vez"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" Satoshi lo miró algo confundido, estaba algo preocupado por la forma agresiva en que había hablado Shigeru pero cómo Shigeru siempre había sido así de agresivo no reacciono de forma exagerada. Shigeru miró a Pichu momentáneamente notando cómo el pokémon negaba con la cabeza y lo veía con tristeza, era seguro que sabía lo que Shigeru preguntaría y este le decía que no lo hiciera, al menos no de esa manera.

"Estoy seguro que te ocurrió algo el día que me pediste que me quedara a dormir en tu habitación, estabas asustado de algo, ¿no es así? Me he estado quedando contigo todos los días así que lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme que es lo que ocurrió" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi lo miró silenciosamente mientras le llegaba el recuerdo de aquel día, había sido espantoso y muy confuso… ¿Cómo decirle algo cómo eso a Shigeru?

"¿Ah? Eso es…" Satoshi miró muy asustado a Shigeru y luego desvió la mirada, simplemente no podía decirle nada a Shigeru, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta, no quería que Shigeru se riera de él…

"Más te vale que me digas, bobo, o no me quedare más contigo" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi automáticamente cambio de estar en calma a un estado de puro terror, no podría pasar las noches sin Shigeru… ¡no podría! Seguro que algo pasaría cuando Shigeru lo dejara solo.

"Shigeru, no, no es que no quiera decirte, es que yo…" dijo Satoshi tratando de sacar las palabras, era tan complicado hablar… era justo cómo cuando uno intenta explicar porque llora.

"¿Es que qué?" Shigeru lo miró cansado de tener que escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, Satoshi siempre se quedaba tartamudeando, no importaba la forma en que le preguntara la razón… siempre era el mismo resultado.

"Yo… yo…" Satoshi murmuró mientras recordaba cómo había despertado aquel día con saliva por todos lados "Es que, yo… yo…"

"No digas más" dijo Shigeru causando que Satoshi lo viera algo confundido, ¿Sería que Shigeru le diría de nuevo que no había problema en que no le contara cómo días anteriores?

"¿Eh? Shigeru…"

"Me cansé de que no digas nada, si no piensas decirme yo no tengo por qué estar perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar… ya me harte de tener que lidiar contigo, eres demasiado fastidioso" dijo Shigeru haciendo que Satoshi se quedara paralizado, eso le había dolido demasiado…

"Shigeru, pero es que yo…"

"Si quieres que alguien te aguante… ¿Por qué no le llamas a esa pelirroja tonta? Seguro que ella me remplazara de forma decente" dijo Shigeru mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Satoshi.

"Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas no he visto a Kasumi por un tiempo…" dijo Satoshi preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su amiga en estos momentos.

"¿Ves? Sólo háblale para que venga a cuidarte, seguro cualquiera puede hacerlo" dijo Shigeru, Satoshi no comprendía que le pasaba a Shigeru, ¿por qué estaba diciendo todas esas cosas…? "Pues bueno, supongo que te veré en el internado, torpe" al decir esto, Satoshi vio cómo desaparecía por la puerta quedando solo con Pichu a un lado de él.

"Shigeru… no… vuelve…" dijo Satoshi mientras miraba hacia la puerta, era insoportable no tener a una persona con él… el sólo escuchar el sonido del aire acondicionado empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, no quería estar solo ahí… si algo como esa noche ocurría de nuevo era definitivo que se volvería loco.

"Pi…Pichu…" murmuró Pichu quien veía tristemente a su entrenador, Satoshi parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. No podía soportarlo, ver llorar a Satoshi sería demasiado por lo que decidió salir a buscar a Shigeru para que regresara y le pidiera una disculpa. "¡Pi!"

"¿Pichu…? ¿Pasa algo?" dijo Satoshi entonces viendo cómo su pokémon brincaba de la cama hacia la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo lograba girar la perilla usando todo su cuerpo causando que la puerta se abriera "Espera… ¿Vas a irte? Pero Pikachu, no…" mientras decía esto, Pichu salió disparado de la habitación no poniéndole atención a Satoshi; Satoshi quedo muy confundido al principio pero luego de que la realidad le recordó que estaba ahora completamente solo sin siquiera su mejor amigo a su lado… lo había dejado petrificado.

Los segundos parecían tornarse minutos, Satoshi no podía moverse del puro miedo que sentía al ver la puerta abierta, parecía como si alguien fuera a entrar en cualquier momento… parecía que su agresor en cualquier momento entraría y le haría cosas extrañas, era tanta la presión que empezó a brincar con cualquier sonido que escuchara, cualquier tipo de sonido del que él no estuviera pendiente lo alteraba…

"Shigeru…Shigeru, por favor regresa…" las lagrimabas amenazaban con salir, ahora luego de su tiempo de pánico miró la puerta queriendo que Shigeru entrara diciendo algo cómo que no tenia de otra y debía quedarse… no le importaba que Shigeru le insultara, no le importaba cualquier pretexto que usara, ¡Sólo quería que regresara!

Pocos minutos de esperar inútilmente cambio de posición dándole la espalda a la puerta, ahora mirando hacia el aire acondicionado entendió que Shigeru no regresaría, al parecer era demasiado esperar que su amigo volviera. Satoshi estaba a punto de dormirse cuando entonces escucho cómo la puerta rechinaba dando a entender que alguien había entrado. ¿Será que Shigeru había regresado?

"¿Shigeru?" Satoshi regreso a ver hacia la entrada para entonces ver cómo el Doctor cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sin mucho que decir ya entonces suspiro expresando su decepción… sin darse cuenta que aquel hombre le había cerrado con seguro.

"Parece que tiene mucha energía el día de hoy" dijo el Doctor al acercarse a Satoshi mientras apuntaba unas cosas. Satoshi estaba pensando en que podía decirle a Shigeru para que regresara y se preguntaba a donde había ido Pikachu.

"Pues sí, amanecí de buen humor pero no creo estarlo más…" dijo Satoshi soltando un suspiro, el doctor saco su estetoscopio dando a entender a Satoshi que le bajaría el camisón para escuchar sus latidos.

"¿Y por qué no?" al decir esto puso el aparato sobre la espalda de Satoshi provocándole algo de frío pero pronto se acostumbro y ya no sintió esa extraña sensación. "Lo que me extraña es que el chico que siempre está en la habitación no se encuentre, ¿acaso fue a buscar a alguna enfermera?"

"No… es por eso que estoy algo abatido, dijo que no pensaba regresar" dijo Satoshi quien ahora veía a la puerta con la finalidad de evitar la mirada del Doctor.

"Ya veo" dijo el Doctor soltando una sonrisa de lado, ahora que Shigeru no estaba ni iba a regresar tendría una buena oportunidad. Luego de haber dejado el estetoscopio entonces tomo una jeringa para enseguida inyectar a Satoshi en el brazo.

"Ow…" murmuró Satoshi al sentir el liquido dentro, aún queriendo evitar mirar al Doctor al concentrarse en la puerta notó algo extraño… ¿Por qué tenía el seguro puesto? Luego de quedarse confundido por unos segundos entró rápidamente en pánico. ¿Será que el Doctor le haría algo raro? Una de las cosas que sabía que debía evitar era el reclamarle sobre la puerta cerrada y acusarlo de ser el agresor del otro día ya que podía provocar que entonces si le hiciera algo raro.

"Aunque creo que de todas formas regresara, ya verá" dijo el Doctor quien paso una mano sobre el pecho de Satoshi moviendo uno de sus dedos sobre una de sus tetillas, Satoshi no estaba seguro de porque pero de repente se había comenzado a sentir débil y algo mareado.

"Doctor… que sucede conmigo… siento el cuerpo algo pesado…" mientras Satoshi decía esto el hombre había empezado a bajar la mano llegando justo por encima de sus bóxers.

* * *

Shigeru seguía camino fuera del hospital increíblemente frustrado, no tenía cómo sacarle la información a Satoshi y para colmo había reaccionado de mala forma ante él y ahora no podía regresar, no por no poder en sí ya que claro que podía… era su orgullo el que lo frenaba al querer regresar.

"No puedo creer que me haya enojado de esa forma" dijo Shigeru para sí "Pero es que Satoshi me colma la paciencia, ni siquiera puedo actuar de forma natural con él ya que tengo que ser considerado"

"¡Pi-Pichu!" Pichu se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Shigeru y salto sobre su hombro.

"Pichu, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Satoshi haciéndole compañía" dijo Shigeru mientras veía cómo el pokémon lo miraba algo enojado.

"¡Pichu-Pi… Pi-Pi-chu-Pi!" Pichu trataba de convencer a Shigeru de que regresara pero esté no entendía nada de lo que quería decir, Shigeru sólo miraba confundido al pokémon.

"De acuerdo… no sé qué estás diciendo pero puedo asumir que estas molesto por haberme ido de esa forma" dijo Shigeru "No sé por qué razón dije lo que dije, es verdad que estoy cansado de estarlo cuidando pero yo…"

"Pichu-Pi… Pi-Pi… chu-pi" Pichu ahora algo preocupado por haber dejado a Satoshi solo bajo de su hombro y empezó a jalar su pantalón levemente indicándole que regresara.

"Pichu… ¿Qué puedo decirte? No sé qué otra cosa podría decirle a Satoshi, creo que será mejor que simplemente me salga a dar una vuelta y luego regrese… tu en cambio deberías volver con él antes de que sufra un ataque de pánico" dijo Shigeru causando que Pichu se exaltara, Pichu no podía creer que Shigeru no regresara aunque se lo estuviera pidiendo.

"Pichu-Pi… ¡Pi! ¡PiPi-chu!" Pichu seguía tratando de que Shigeru volviera pero luego de que el castaño lo miro algo preocupado simplemente siguió su camino hacia fuera del lugar; sin tener otra forma de hacer que Shigeru reaccionara… Pichu lanzó un impactrueno con poca intensidad sólo para captar su atención.

"¿Pichu? Pero qué te pasa… no tienes razón para electrocutarme" dijo él alzando una ceja, de pronto vio en los ojos del pokémon verdadera frustración, uno podía darse cuenta que el pokémon iba en serio "Está bien, está bien, regresaré"

"¡Pi!" Pichu se alegro al escuchar la respuesta del castaño por lo que brinco de nuevo a su hombro para acompañarlo de regreso al cuarto.

"Pero no te prometo que no vaya a decirle otra cosa mala a Satoshi" dijo Shigeru, Pichu simplemente ignoro el comentario ya que estaba conforme con la decisión de Shigeru de regresar, eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Shigeru caminó de regreso al cuarto algo nervioso, ¿Qué le diría a Satoshi? ¿Tendría que disculparse? ¿Qué clase de excusa tonta tendría? Todo esto se junto a la hora de pararse frente a la puerta, miraba la perilla algo incomodo aún decidiéndose si entrar o ignorar a Pichu e irse de nuevo.

"¡PiPi-chu!" el pokémon se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Shigeru de irse de nuevo por lo que lo presiono para que no se fuera y se quedara, Shigeru sin más remedio suspiro agobiado.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya entendí, voy a entrar" dijo Shigeru, por más incomodo que estuviera no podía simplemente irse por lo que estiro su brazo y lentamente tomo la perilla y la giro dolorosamente lento… el momento se disolvió al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada. "¿Eh? ¿Tiene seguro? Pero quien podría…" dijo él ahora confundido, su incomodidad ante la situación cambio bruscamente ya que empezó a girar la perilla una y otra vez dándose cuenta que en realidad algo podía estarle pasando a Satoshi.

"¡PiPi-chu!" Pichu considero electrocutar la perilla pero no creía que eso fuera a ayudar, lo que más le impacto fue el ver cómo Shigeru comenzaba a embestir la puerta finalmente abriéndola de tres patadas.

"¡Satoshi!" gritó Shigeru al entrar a la habitación en la cual sólo estaba Satoshi en su cama y la ventana de la habitación abierta, Shigeru miró algo confundido hacia la ventana pero en fin termino por observar a Satoshi quien estaba completamente petrificado. "¿Satoshi? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Shigeru… yo, yo… no puedo moverme" dijo Satoshi, debido a la inyección aún seguía padeciendo sus efectos y había permanecido paralizado.

"Satoshi, ¿Por qué estaba cerrada la puerta de la habitación?"

"El Doctor vino… y yo… Uhmm" Satoshi volvió a callarse, no quería decirle a Shigeru… no quería…

"Satoshi, ahora no es momento de que te quedes callado, dime que sucedió" dijo Shigeru tratando de no sonar muy brusco.

"Está bien…" dijo Satoshi ya resignado a decirle, no tenia de otra en esos momentos… "El Doctor vino y me inyecto algo raro… no puedo moverme…"

"¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo es que el Doctor no está? Como pudo ese degenerado irse…" se dijo a sí mismo, Satoshi miró con mucho esfuerzo hacia la ventana cosa que llevo a Shigeru a acercarse.

"Esto es…" Shigeru observó la atroz vista del Doctor en el suelo, sangre escurría por debajo de él "¿Pero cómo…?" al decir esto se volteo a ver a Satoshi esperando que esté le contara la historia.

"Cuando te fuiste el doctor entró a mi habitación… y luego de inyectarme entonces comenzó a tocarme, justo cuando pensaba hacerme algo más horrible fue cuando empezaste a embestir la puerta… en un ataque de pánico el Doctor sólo sostuvo sus pantalones y busco dónde esconderse; termino arrojándose por la ventana, probablemente se le olvido que esté era el cuarto piso…" dijo Satoshi muy nervioso, se encontraba muy confundido ya que estas cosas no pasaban en su realidad, en su vida tuvo que enterarse de alguien que hubiera muerto o de ser agredido de forma sexual… "Yo… Shigeru, yo…"

"Cállate, torpe" Shigeru se acercó y lo abrazó sintiendo que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, según lo que conocía de Satoshi… estaba seguro de que no había vivido por algo así. Podía sentir cómo Satoshi temblaba entre sus brazos, estaba completamente asustado y había empezado a llorar, lo que había ocurrido seguro había sido muy aterrador para él. "Pichu… gracias" dijo en un susurro al pokémon que estaba en la cama observando a su entrenador con las orejas abajo.

Shigeru se encontraba muy agradecido ya que Pichu lo había forzado a regresar y si no lo hubiera hecho… se hubiera arrepentido de por vida.

"No lo entiendo, Shigeru, ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? ¡Se supone que nada de esto debería estar sucediendo!" sin comprender las palabras de Satoshi, Shigeru entendió que toda esta situación era horrorosa para él… claro que Satoshi se refería a que todo lo que estaba pasando no debería suceder ya que en su realidad eran cosas que no existían. "¡Quiero volver! ¡No quiero estar aquí!"

"Satoshi, yo…" dijo Shigeru tratando de disculparse con el… pero las palabras no salían, no podía disculparse por alguna razón.

"Gracias, Shigeru, gracias por regresar" dijo Satoshi quien seguía sollozando, Shigeru decidió quedarse con él hasta que se quedara dormido, incluso para él era algo difícil lo que estaba pasando, ¿Ver a su amigo de la infancia de esa manera? Sólo deseaba que se encontrara mejor pronto y por más cruel que sonara estaba muy aliviado que el problema del doctor se terminara.

* * *

Shigeru se quedo dormido en la habitación en lo que Satoshi dormía, una vez que esté se despertó le pidió a Shigeru que lo dejara solo ya que necesitaba pensar en unas cosas, ahora que el doctor no estaba entonces Shigeru acepto y se retiró de la habitación. Shigeru dejo a Pichu encargado de Satoshi por lo que ahora estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien, pichu seguro electrocutaría a quien sea que intentara herir a Satoshi.

Como por inercia se dirigió a la salida con muchas ganas de dar una vuelta por fuera del lugar, estar cuidando a Satoshi era bastante agotador y más era el tener que ser considerado con él. Era una experiencia muy frustrante para él pero tendría que lidiar con eso hasta entrar al internado.

"Vaya, y creer que si no fuera por Pichu, Satoshi habría-" dijo Shigeru en voz baja justo antes de chocar con alguien, frunció el ceño y miró algo molesto a la persona aunque parte de la molestia había sido por no poner atención.

"Agh, lo siento…" dijo Silver quien se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, afortunadamente no había dejado caer nada de lo que llevaba en una bolsa. "¿Shigeru?"

"¿Silver?" dijo Shigeru automáticamente al identificarlo, lo más curioso de verlo es que llevaba una bolsa de aparentemente comida, no se veía que era pero olía mucho a carne. "¿Andas de mandadero?"

"Sí, lamentablemente" dijo Silver quien se sentía algo indignado "¿Ya te vas?"

"Haha, digamos que me corrieron de la habitación" dijo Shigeru, Silver ladeo la cabeza un poco expresando confusión, ¿Lo habían corrido del cuarto? ¿A qué se refería?

"¿Tú amigo te pidió que te fueras de la habitación?" preguntó Silver primero ya que eso era lo más probable según lo que había entendido.

"Sí, quería un poco de espacio para pensar en sus cosas… pienso regresar más tarde, claro, cuando duerma un poco" dijo Shigeru.

"Es agotador cuidar de alguien en el hospital… ¿verdad? Seguro que has de estar muy cansado" dijo Silver, Shigeru suspiro y asintió.

"Si, lo peor del caso es tener que cuidar lo que digo… no tanto el esfuerzo físico para ayudarlo" dijo Shigeru "¿Acaso te pasa igual con Gold?"

"No realmente, podrá estar en el hospital pero el siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo un idiota, no tiene remedio" dijo Silver "Creo comprender lo que dices… si tuviera que medir mis palabras con él seguro que me volvería loco"

"Me imagino… recuerdo que querían desquitarse arrojándose cosas" dijo Shigeru "Por cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Gold?"

"Digamos que el idiota de Hibiki quiso colarse a un lugar de noche y termino siendo víctima de la seguridad del lugar… nadie salió herido más que él" dijo Silver "Pero lo bueno es que está sufriendo las consecuencias, si no fuera por esto entonces nunca aprendería de sus estupideces"

"¿Y si le sirve estar en el hospital?" preguntó Shigeru, Silver suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"No sé qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza ya que no importa que se accidente una y otra vez… sigue siendo un estúpido impulsivo" dijo Silver "Lo menos que puede pasar es que esté en el hospital, si hiciera tanta tontería sin consecuencia… no sé que no sería capaz de hacer"

"Suena muy frustrante lidiar con él" dijo Shigeru, Gold le recordaba un poco a Satoshi en ese aspecto y sí, Satoshi si que había cometido algo bobo al irse solo hacia Ciudad Viridian esa vez aunque no lo hallaba capaz de llegar al nivel que describía Silver, al menos Satoshi no era tan… irreflexivo.

"Lo es" dijo Silver "Hace como quince minutos estuvo fastidiando con que quería unos bagels, seguramente hubieras querido golpearlo"

"¿Lo golpeaste?"

"Sí, pero aún así, Hibiki es Hibiki" dijo Silver "Ya quisiera que un golpe le afectara en algo"

"Es un poco difícil imaginar que alguien cómo él se mantenga quieto en la cama" dijo Shigeru.

"Sí, no tienes idea de cómo es de hiperactivo, siempre está causando problemas, si supieras cómo forcejea cuando-" dijo Silver interrumpido por Leaf quien ahora estaba a un lado de ellos con una mini grabadora en su mano. "Ugh…" al murmurar de esta forma, Shigeru miró hacia la chica que había aparecido de repente, ¿Cuándo fue que se les acerco?

"¿Cuándo…?" preguntó Leaf quien reprimía las ganas de reír por sus pensamientos, Silver trato de ignorarla pero ella seguía presionándolo a que terminara la oración. "Vamos Silver, ¿Gold forcejea cuando…?"

"¿Eh?" murmuró Shigeru sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, en frente de él estaba Silver quien trataba de controlarse y mantenerse calmado y a un lado de ellos estaba una chica algo rara.

"Leaf… pero cuando dejaras de fastidiar…" dijo Silver "¡No dije nada malo!"

"¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! Tengo fotos que demuestran lo contrario" dijo ella, Silver frunció el ceño algo irritado.

"Leaf, ¡ya basta! ¿Qué no ves que hay alguien más aquí?" dijo Silver muy fastidiado, Leaf volteo a ver lentamente a Shigeru, curiosamente parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué grosera soy! Llámame Leaf, ¿Y tú eres?" dijo Leaf quien veía al castaño muy interesada, el interés que mostraba la chica le daba un mal presentimiento a Silver.

"Soy Shigeru" dijo él, de momento no necesitaba que hubiera más personas llamándolo Green más que Red "Supongo que también vas al internado, ¿No?" Leaf asintió alegremente.

"Sí, el plan es entrar los tres, aunque Gold se lastimo justo antes de la fecha de entrada" dijo Leaf "Por fortuna su novio, Silver, lo cargo cómo princesa hasta el hospital"

"¡Leaf!" exclamó Silver muy enojado por Leaf ahora insinuándole a alguien que acababa de conocer que había algo entre Hibiki y él.

"¿Eh…? ¿Novio? Vaya, no me esperaba eso" dijo Shigeru sinceramente sorprendido, pero si esos dos estaban por matarse antes…

"No, Shigeru no creas lo que dice… ella siempre manipula todo y hace parecer cosas que no son" dijo Silver "Esta loca, siempre debes de cuestionar lo que dice el 95% de las veces o acabaras siendo manipulado por ella"

"¿Entonces no son pareja?" dijo Shigeru, Silver muy hastiado simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "Entonces… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ¡Hablando de cosas importantes! No te había visto antes, ¿eres amigo de Silver?" dijo ella.

"Nos conocimos hace unos días…" dijo Shigeru, Leaf se hizo la indignada y volteo a ver a Silver reclamándole con la mirada.

"Silver, ¡No engañes a Gold!" dijo ella, Silver ya ni sabia como reaccionar.

"Leaf, entiende que no soy novio de Hibiki por amor a Dios…" dijo Silver "Shigeru, esta sobreactuando para engañarte"

"¿En serio?" dijo Shigeru arqueando una ceja, estaba más confundido con la situación que nada.

"Bueno, qué más da, al fin y al cabo pueden hacer un trió, ¿no?" al decir esto ambos chicos quedaron algo espantados, Shigeru entonces entendió a que se refería Silver.

"Pero yo no…" dijo Shigeru. Silver simplemente quería ir a la habitación de Gold a darle su comida y escapar de la loca de Leaf.

"¡Oh! ¿Viniste a ver a alguien al hospital?" preguntó de repente Leaf.

"Sí, algo así" dijo Shigeru. Leaf pareció haber escuchado la más grande noticia de todas al esbozar una sonrisa llena de ilusión. "Al igual que Silver estoy cuidando a un amigo"

"Oh, ya veo, perdona por lo del trió…" dijo Leaf encantada de la vida "Al parecer ya tienes novio"

"¿Novio? ¿Qué?" dijo Shigeru quien parecía no digerir la aclaración… pocos segundos después recordó el beso que le dio Red entonces sonrojándose "¡No! ¡Él no-!" Shigeru fue interrumpido rápidamente por ella.

"Muero por conocerlo, ¡espero verlo pronto!" dijo ella "regresare al cuarto con Hibiki, se nota que no puede esperar a que vayas, Silver" al decir esto simplemente se fue feliz de la vida.

"Pero qué rayos…" murmuró Shigeru. Silver sentía algo de lastima por Shigeru, al parecer Leaf tenía un nuevo par de victimas.

"Puedes esperar una sesión de fotos cuando menos lo esperes" dijo Silver "Hm, eso suena un poco extraño ahora que lo pienso"

"Definitivamente…" dijo Shigeru aún algo perturbado.

"Si quieres puedes venir a la habitación a matar algo de tiempo" dijo Silver.

"Yo-" dijo Shigeru entonces viendo cómo Leaf estaba atrás de Silver de repente presionando un botón en la grabadora.

"Vaya, vaya, No te conocía así, Silver" dijo ella mientras bajaba y subía las cejas "¡Esto es oro!" una vez Silver la miró con ganas de asesinarla entonces se fue ahora sí de vuelta a la habitación de Hibiki.

"¿Ves por lo que tengo que pasar diario?" dijo Silver. Shigeru comenzó a sentir algo de lastima por él pero recordaba que ahora ella lo tenía en la mira también… seguramente Red usaría a Leaf para avergonzarlo también.

"Si, ahora lo veo… volviendo al tema, sí, creo que iré al cuarto de ustedes" dijo Shigeru "Sólo que primero quiero dar una vuelta afuera"

"Ah, sí, se dé que hablas… el hospital es sofocante" dijo Silver "Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces"

"Suerte con ella" dijo Shigeru entonces saliendo del edificio.

* * *

Silver continuó frustrado hacia el cuarto de Hibiki donde fue recibido con un golpe en la cara por una revista.

"¡Silver! ¡Eres más lento que mi abuela!" dijo Gold algo irritado porque Silver tardara tanto, Leaf estaba sentada de lado sobre la cama viendo la escena muy contenta, siempre le alegraba estar con ellos ya que cada cosa era para ella interacción entre dos enamorados.

"Gold… es increíble lo estúpido que estas… ¡No soy tu madre ni tu sirvienta, imbécil!" dijo Silver arrojándole la bolsa a Gold quien la atrapo apenitas.

"Vaya, ¡Sí que se ven buenos los bagels!" dijo Gold sacando uno. Silver tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

"¿Y para que quieres tantos bagels? Parece que si eres un basurero" dijo Silver, Gold le arrojo a Silver uno de los bagels y le dio otro a Leaf.

"Eso es porque pedí uno para ustedes" dijo Gold dándole una mordida a su comida "Y tres de estos para mí"

"Oh, pero que considerado" dijo Silver siendo sarcástico "De todas formas… olvidas que estamos en el hospital, no puedo estar metiendo comida así nada mas como si fuera un hotel o algo"

"Lo sé pero tú aceptaste así que tú eres responsable" dijo Gold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Silver le aventó un cojín a la cara algo enojado.

"Idiota" dijo Silver al suspirar dándole luego una mordida al bagel.

"Ustedes dos son tan románticos" dijo Leaf en un tono de enamorada, Gold dejo de masticar y en vez de eso empezó a ahogarse con la comida mientras que Silver sólo se quedo malhumorado en su lugar.

"¡Leaf! ¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo? No me dio gracia tu comentario" dijo Gold.

"Eso es porque sabes que en el fondo tengo razón" dijo Leaf con una sonrisa picara, Gold aún molesto se limito a seguir comiendo.

"¡Ai, Ai!" exclamó Ataro quien estaba riendo plácidamente.

"Ataro, deja de reírte, ese comentario no dio gracia" dijo Gold, Ataro siguió riendo y aplaudiendo por lo que Gold se quedo algo molesto con Ataro ya que o estaba de acuerdo con Leaf o se estaba burlando de él. "¡Ataro!"

"Vaya, Ataro tiene buen gusto" dijo Leaf, Ataro siguió aplaudiendo alegremente al disfrutar de la irritación de su entrenador.

"Leaf, Ataro no apoya tus gustos, no lo corrompas" dijo Gold jalo a Ataro contra el usando un brazo ya que con el otro tenia sujetado el bagel.

"Ataro no tiene los prejuicios de un humano, no importa el género mientras su entrenador sea feliz" dijo Leaf.

"Leaf, ¡No trates de pervertir a una criatura inocente!" dijo Gold causando que Ataro volviera a reírse.

"En ese caso estarías pervirtiéndolo aún si te gustara una chica" dijo Leaf.

"Leaf, tú y yo sabemos que lo que dices no tiene sentido" dijo Gold "Es anti natural y raro"

"¿Ósea que juzgarías a una pareja de dos chicos?" pregunto Leaf.

"No cambies las cosas, que otros chicos sean gays no me concierne, el que tú estés insistiendo en que me gusta Silver es lo que me molesta" dijo Gold.

"El hecho de que te moleste es porque sabes que en el fondo es verdad" dijo Leaf.

"Leaf, estas realmente zafada, Silver no podría gustarme… ¡es un chico!" dijo Gold tratando de hacer a Leaf entrar en razón.

"Leaf, ya déjalo en paz" dijo Silver quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

"Bueno, de acuerdo, dejaré el tema…" dijo Leaf.

"¡Gracias!" dijo Gold considerándolo un milagro.

"Si me contestes dos cosas con toda honestidad" dijo Leaf.

"¿Eh? De acuerdo, ¡pregunta!" dijo Gold aceptando el desafío.

"Bien, pero si te atreves a mentir seguiré con el tema" dijo Leaf, Gold termino su bagel y luego miró a Leaf detenidamente.

"Vamos, ¡pregunta!"

"Muy bien… ¿Qué opinas de Silver?" preguntó Leaf.

"¿Eh? Creo que es muy fastidioso y…" dijo Gold interrumpido por Leaf.

"Físicamente"

"Oh" dijo Gold quedando en silencio "Creo que…"

"Sé sincero" dijo Leaf.

"Agh…" gruño Gold "Yo…"

"Sé honesto, dime que te gusta de él" dijo Leaf, Silver suspiro sintiendo lastima por él mientras que Ataro estaba atacado de risa.

"…Físicamente creo que es bien parecido, ¿Ya?" Dijo Gold, Leaf negó con la cabeza "Honestamente me gusta su cabello aunque me da algo de risa que luego huele a fresa"

"Lo uso a veces por las propiedades del shampoo" dijo Silver justo cuando terminaba su bagel, Leaf parecía solo haberle dado como tres mordidas.

"¿Ya estas contenta?" dijo Gold, Leaf negó de nuevo con la cabeza sacándolo de quicio "¡¿Pero qué quieres que diga?!"

"Vaya, esto si termino siendo gracioso" dijo Silver quien disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Gold.

"¡¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?! ¡¿Quieres que diga cosas cómo que estoy enamorado de él, que no puedo esperar a verlo cada día, que no puedo vivir sin él?! ¡Estás Loca!" dijo Gold quien parecía se quería arrancar el cabello.

"Exacto" dijo Leaf con una mini grabadora, Gold la miró paralizado al darse cuenta que lo había grabado.

"Pero cómo te detesto…" dijo Gold mientras Silver observaba la puerta donde justo había entrado Shigeru quien estaba observando la escena algo sorprendido.

"Ehm… ¿Lamento interrumpir?" dijo Shigeru sintiéndose algo incomodo. Gold lo miró muy confundido y volteo a ver a Leaf dedicándole una mirada asesina.

"Shigeru… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?" preguntó Gold algo nervioso, Shigeru encogió los hombros y miró hacia Silver.

"Creí que habías dicho que lo de que eran novios no era cierto" dijo Shigeru a Silver, Silver ya ni tenía ganas de decir nada.

"¡No lo somos! ¡Leaf nos tendió una trampa!" dijo Gold muy alterado, Shigeru miró a Leaf quien le dedico una sonrisa inocente.

"Pero si te escuche gritar a los cuatro vientos tus declaraciones de amor" dijo Shigeru. Gold definitivamente quería ahorcar a Leaf.

"¡Es en serio!" dijo Gold "¡Pregúntale a Ataro, los pokémons no mienten!"

"¡Ai, Ai!" Ataro se rió e hiso un gesto como el de un beso dando a entender que Gold mentía.

"¡Ataro! ¡No mientas! ¡¿Por qué confabulas en contra mía?!" dijo Gold mientras el pokémon seguía riéndose.

"Ustedes tres sí que tienen mucha energía" dijo Shigeru "No se preocupen, se lo que está pasando aquí"

"¡Oh! ¿Sabes acerca del demonio manipulador aquí presente?" dijo Gold apuntando hacia Leaf.

"No hay problema que sean novios, no deberían sentirse tan avergonzados al respecto" dijo Shigeru, Silver lo miró algo espantado, ¿en serio creía que eran novios?

"¡No somos pareja!" gritaron ambos, Leaf y Shigeru empezaron a reírse.

"Lo siento, ya sé que no es verdad" dijo Shigeru "Necesitaba hacer eso no saben cuánto"

"¿Acaso te aliaste con Leaf…?" preguntó Gold quien miraba a Shigeru como si fuera un traidor.

"Haha, no es eso, aunque a decir verdad si parecen pareja" dijo Shigeru, Silver y Gold le clavaron la mirada de una forma amenazadora "Se ve que los fastidian todo el día con eso, lo lamento"

"Déjalo, Gold, ya sufrirá lo que nosotros cuando Leaf conozca a Satoshi" dijo Silver, Gold cambio su mirada asesina por una de maldad.

"¡Oh! ¿Se llama Satoshi? ¡Pero que nombre más lindo!" gritó Leaf super emocionada "De seguro tú has de ser el seme de la relación"

"¿Seme? ¿Qué?" dijo Shigeru en serio no entendiendo, Silver y Gold se atacaron de risa por el comentario de Leaf. "¿Ustedes saben a qué se refiere?"

"Lamentablemente, sí, no es algo que un chico quiera saber sinceramente" dijo Gold "Pero no nos queda de otra juntándonos con ella"

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Shigeru, Leaf le dijo que se acercara, justo cuando Shigeru se acercó a ella, Leaf le susurro en el oído a que se refería "¡¿Qué?!"

"Tendrás que irte acostumbrando a las palabras de Leaf, esas reacciones sólo te muestran como víctima" dijo Gold "Sé por lo que estas pasando pero es mejor que no hagas esas reacciones ya que le das más cuerda"

"Pero es que nunca he visto a Satoshi de esa forma" dijo Shigeru claramente perturbado.

"Pero bueno, Gold, falta la otra pregunta" dijo Leaf, Gold la miró algo asustado, ¿Otra? Sí, había una segunda pero Shigeru estaba en la habitación por lo que se sentiría muy incomodo.

"Ah… de acuerdo, pregunta" dijo Gold.

"¿Saldrías con Silver si fuera mujer y quien se lo pediría a quien?" dijo Gold sin darse cuenta de que eran dos preguntas en una, Shigeru se dio cuenta que entró al cuarto en unos momentos algo incómodos para ellos.

"¿Por qué tengo que responder eso?" preguntó Hibiki, eran sin duda una de las preguntas más raras que había sacado Leaf.

"Sí la contestas acertadamente Shigeru tendrá que decirnos si se consideraría el seme de la relación" dijo Leaf, Shigeru quedo en silencio mientras que Silver y Gold arquearon una ceja algo confundidos.

"Leaf, ¿Por qué le interesaría a Gold saber eso? No creo qué…" dijo Silver entonces siendo interrumpido por Gold.

"Seguramente sí, pero obviamente tendría que pedirme a mí que saliera con ella, yo no pienso pedirle algo cómo eso" dijo Gold dejando a todos en la habitación atónitos, Leaf quedo sin palabras por la emoción, ¡no esperaba que Gold en serio contestara!

"¿Entonces te consideras la mujer de la relación?" dijo Leaf, ahora Gold la miró horrorizado.

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Yo soy más hombre que él!" dijo Gold, Leaf ya ni escucho su respuesta ya que estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía.

"¿Se puede saber la razón de que contestaras? ¿En serio te intereso lo que dijo Leaf?" preguntó Silver "¿Y qué carajos quisiste decir con que saldrías conmigo si fuera mujer? Tarado"

"Me interesa ver que dice ya que no me imagino que diría" dijo Gold "Y bueno, ya dije que me gusta tu cabello, si fueras una chica seguro serias linda… cómo hombre la verdad es que no me interesas"

"Ustedes dos son demasiado extraños" dijo Shigeru. Leaf volteo a ver a Shigeru muy interesada.

"Bueno, ahora dinos ¿Crees que serias el seme de la relación?" preguntó Leaf.

"¿Por qué debo responder eso? En todo caso yo soy el que manipula y fastidia, niña, no puedes conmigo" dijo Shigeru.

"Sí no respondes le diré a Satoshi cuando lo conozca que quieres violártelo" dijo Leaf.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero violar a Satoshi!" dijo Shigeru muy exaltado, Silver y Gold simplemente observaron como caía solito ante Leaf.

"Heh" dijo Leaf entonces enseñando la cinta donde justamente afirmaba con la voz de Shigeru que quería hacerle eso a Satoshi.

"Demonios…" dijo Shigeru entendiendo que había metido la pata.

"Haha, bueno, dinos Shigeru… ¿Serías el Seme en la relación?" preguntó Leaf.

"Obviamente, ya dije que yo soy el que lo fastidia" dijo Shigeru "¿Contenta?"

"¡Pero claro! ¡No creo haber obtenido una respuesta tan más satisfactoria que esa!" dijo Leaf encantada de la vida.

"Ahora espérate a que le diga a Satoshi en cuanto pueda" dijo Silver sin ningún tipo de tono en su voz.

"No me preocupa" dijo Shigeru, los tres se quedaron algo confundidos por eso, ¿Cómo no estarlo?

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Gold.

"Sí ella se atreve a decirle eso a Satoshi me asegurare que sea famosa en el internado por ser lesbiana entre los hombres" dijo Shigeru, Leaf casi quería degollarlo en cuanto dijo eso ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Está bien que le guste el yaoi pero… ¡claro que querría conseguir un lindo novio!

"Bien, tu ganas" dijo Leaf "No diré nada pero esto confirma el hecho de que tengas sentimientos por ese chico, ni siquiera Silver o Gold me han tratado de amenazar con eso"

"Me tiene sin cuidado, cree lo que quieras" dijo Shigeru "No es como que voy a ir gritando por ahí que te gustan las mujeres, sólo difundiré el rumor de que te gusta una chica y de ahí los chicos te tomaran como lesbiana"

"Hm, me gusta como piensas… es simple pero efectivo" dijo Leaf "De acuerdo, ganaste mi silencio pero aún así te voy a molestar con él"

"Haz lo que se te venga en gana" dijo Shigeru "Bueno, creo que ya me voy, necesito dormir un rato" al decir esto simplemente se retiró del cuarto.

"Vaya, no había sentido este tipo de competencia en mucho tiempo" dijo Leaf para sí "¡Juró que lograre hacer que esos dos se gusten y terminen siendo pareja!"

"Leaf… estas chiflada" dijeron Silver y Gold.

"Por cierto, chicos, esta semana deben preparar sus cosas para ingresar al internado" dijo Leaf.

"Ya tengo todo listo, seguramente a Hibiki le falten cosas o algo por el estilo" dijo Silver.

"¡Te digo que me llames Gold!" dijo Gold "Y para su información, yo ya tengo todo por lo que puedo quedarme en cama y morir de frustración con toda naturalidad"

"Vaya, ¿Lo dices en serio?" dijo Leaf "Creí que tendríamos que ir por tus cosas y que Silver te llevaría en su espalda como todo buen novio"

"Sí, ya lo tengo todo y sin comentarios" dijo Gold, Silver lo miró con incredulidad.

"De seguro tu mamá te hablo con meses de anticipación para que fueras de compras" dijo Silver "Y de seguro te insistió incansablemente"

"Sólo hablo cómo 7 veces el mes pasado pero lo importante es que ya lo tengo todo" dijo Gold haciendo que Leaf se riera y Silver soltara una pequeña risita. "¡¿Qué les da tanta gracia?!"

* * *

Shigeru salió del hospital para ir a dormir un poco, luego de un par de horas regresó al hospital con un poco más de ánimo y energía, tenía la idea de que Satoshi ya se encontraría mejor. Shigeru pasó justo donde había caído el Doctor dándose cuenta de la policía y las ambulancias que estaban por el área, algo preocupado por Satoshi se apresuró a entrar al hospital y rápidamente llegó al cuarto piso.

Una vez en el piso, Shigeru camino de forma rápida hacia el cuarto de Satoshi y al abrirlo encontró a Satoshi sentado viendo hacia la nada.

"¿Satoshi?" llamó Shigeru una vez dentro de la habitación, Satoshi lo miró lentamente sin expresión alguna.

"¿Green? Vaya ruido que han hecho las patrullas y las ambulancias" dijo Red "Deje a Satoshi dormir ya que su estado emocional no es muy bueno en estos momentos"

"Vaya y yo que creía todo este tiempo que no eras real" dijo Shigeru "Red, ¿Te ha molestado la policía o las enfermeras?"

"No realmente, aunque es posible que en algún momento de esta semana vengan a hacerme un par de preguntas" dijo Red "De momento estoy bien y algo feliz de que ese Doctor ya no nos este molestando"

"¿Feliz?"

"Sonaré algo frívolo pero el que haya saltado por la ventana fue el mejor desenlace" dijo Red, no es que Shigeru defendiera al Doctor pero el estar feliz de una muerte era… ¿A quién engañaba? Hasta él estaba mejor sabiendo que ese Doctor ahora estaba muerto.

"A pesar de que no le deseo la muerte a nadie puedo comprender lo que dices" dijo Shigeru, Red lo observó algo curioso.

"Con que estabas así de preocupado" dijo Red "Agradezco tus sentimientos"

"Y bueno… ¿Cómo está Satoshi?"

"El haber sido agredido de tal forma y el saber sobre cómo murió el Doctor le causaron un pequeño trauma" dijo Red "Pero Satoshi debería estar mejor en unos días, por lo pronto creo que seré quien te hable"

"Así que Satoshi no estará consciente por unos días…" dijo Shigeru, Red asintió levemente.

"¿Te molestaría que la próxima vez que salgamos me lleves a cortar el pelo? No soporto tenerlo de esta forma" dijo Red.

"¿En serio no te afecto que el Doctor se arrojara por la ventana?"

"No, no es un ser querido mío por lo cual no siento nada" dijo Red "La policía ya se encargara de él"

"Hm, creo que me asustas un poco" dijo Shigeru "Vaya, parece que Pichu aprovecho para dormirse"

"Sí… Pika sigue igual de simpático" dijo Red "¿A dónde fuiste? Te fuiste por un buen tiempo"

"Eh… fui a dar una vuelta, luego fui al cuarto de Gold y luego fui a dormirme un rato antes de venir, cuidar de ustedes es agotador" dijo Shigeru "Pero gracias a eso creo ya sentirme de mejor humor"

"Ya veo… Por cierto, ¿podrías levantar un cojín que se cayó de este lado?" dijo Red. Shigeru se acercó por el otro lado y se agacho a recoger el cojín, justo cuando se levantó para dárselo a Red esté lo jalo hacia él y le dio un beso.

"¡Red!" exclamó Shigeru con la cara roja a más no poder "¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?!"

"Me gusta darte besos, ¿acaso está mal?"

"Ehmm… Eh… ¡Sólo no lo hagas!" dijo Shigeru sin más que decir. "Cómo sea… posiblemente mañana te lleve a comprar tus cosas para el internado, podremos aprovechar a llevarte a que te corten el pelo"

"Sí, suena bien…" dijo Red "Green… espero me puedas explicar lo más que puedas acerca de ese internado"

"Claro, te contare todo lo que necesites" dijo Shigeru "Pero por ahora creo que deberías dormir también"

"Me dormiré si me das otro beso" dijo Red, Shigeru negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía con cautela.

"No, y no volveré a caer en tus engaños" dijo Shigeru.

"Hm, Green, eres muy ingenuo por lo que lo que dices es sólo un deseo tuyo que no se cumplirá" dijo Red.

"Hablas tan extraño…" murmuró Shigeru, Red lo observó con detenimiento "¿Qué…?"

"Green… hay una confusión dentro de su cabeza, seguramente pronto conocerás a los demás…" dijo Red.

"¿Los demás? Ah… sí ya lo habías mencionado" dijo Shigeru algo pensativo "De seguro tiene que ver con lo que paso con el Doctor"

"Sí… el incidente con el Doctor ha creado gran caos dentro de su cabeza" dijo Red "Espero sepas manejarlo"

"Hmm, probablemente no al principio pero ya hallare la forma" dijo Shigeru.

"Espero que sí, Green, espero que sí…" dijo Red "Recuerda no mencionarles nada acerca de mí, ni siquiera les menciones a Satoshi"

"De acuerdo… no les diré nada" dijo Shigeru.

"Intenta seguirles la corriente, trata de que no se traumen demasiado con las nuevas circunstancias o eso también afectara a Satoshi de forma negativa… es casi imposible evitar que pase pero si puedes controlar la gravedad con la forma con que lo manejes"

"Sí, Sí… tu descansa, ya pronto saldrás de este lugar" dijo Shigeru, Red se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

"Green… no seas tan duro con Satoshi" dijo Red "Al menos trata de aguantarte hasta que entremos al internado, en estos momentos está pasando por cosas muy duras para él"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé" dijo Shigeru "No te besaré pero sí tomare una siesta en lo que tu duermes, no vendría mal después de todo"

"Aprecio la compañía, Green…" dijo Red entonces quedando en silencio.

"Buenas noches… Red" dijo Shigeru mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás y cerraba los ojos. Ya faltaba menos para el internado por lo que esperaba que Satoshi ya estuviera bien para entonces…


End file.
